Lust for Blood
by Bunny Saito
Summary: AU La finalidad es buscar el descanso eterno, y tú lo hiciste conmigo,porque el estar contigo... es estar en el paraíso, el lugar donde uno encuentra la paz...por siempre juntos...mi amado shinigami...EPÍLOGO!GRAN FINAL! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!
1. Prólogo

**Lust for blood**

****

**Prólogo de Luna roja**

****

_¿Vida después de la muerte? _

_... bueno o malo... _

_todos en algún momento debemos hacerlo... _

_todos?... _

_todos, hasta los dioses tienen su límite de vida... _

_...mentira! _

_...¿cómo dices? _

_No todos tenemos límite de vida... _

_¿qué? _

_... los seres de la muerte, ellos... siguen viviendo _

_pero están muertos! _

_Y?... tienen vida, sienten el dolor...poseen sentimientos, eso es vivir! _

_De quienes hablas? _

_Los ángeles de la muerte, shinigami... _

_Esos?... donde viven? _

_Nadie lo sabe,... solo cuando estás muerto lo descubres... cuando la luz desaparece _

_¿Qué luz? _

_La vela de tu vida se apaga,... así como mi anhelado deseo de verlo viéndose encendido de nuevo, _

_¿A quién? _

_...ojos amatistas brillantes, que cautivan a quien sea, hermosa sonrisa con un aire de muerte; ser del mas allá a quien deseo ver una vez más... _

_¿cuál es su nombre? _

_...mi querido... tsuzuki... anhelo verte,... aunque sea en el mismo infierno... _

Extraña noche de Luna cae en la capital del Sol naciente, Tokio... una gran astro nocturno aparece ante esa cuidad; redonda y extrañamente roja; un presagio... algo extraño parecía que ocurría.

Hacia lo alto de los edificios, alguien corría a toda velocidad... su gabardina negra se movía al compás de sus movimientos, veloces y muy precisos pasos.

Parecía que escapaba de alguien, de algo... detrás de ese alguien, un ser monstruoso violeta iba tras él; así como un hombre blanco...

.-...maldición...- musita esas palabras el perseguido, así como provoca una sonrisa en su atacante.

El demonio ataca y el ser se defiende quitándose su abrigo y lazándolo al aire, creando una pequeña barrera para darse cuenta que no tenía escapatoria alguna.

.-Lo tengo... Tsuzuki-san...

Sus ojos amatistas mostraban ira, detestaba a ese hombre por completo... así que saca de sus bolsillos, un pergamino de color violeta.

.-No podrás lograrlo... Muraki- eran las palabras de ese ser de nombre Tsuzuki.

Y ataca, el pergamino se alarga formando una especie de látigo el cual envuelve a su atacante, lo deja inmóvil.. sólo por unos instantes.

.-Je, no me haga reír Tsuzuki-san...- musita el hombre de cabellos plateados- le tengo una sorpresa...

.-Nani?

Observa que detrás de su 'presa' estaba el demonio que lo atacó hace poco, el chico de negro no se lo esperaba y es atacado; el demonio lo ataca con sus garras... y el cae.

El chico pierde el equilibrio por completo y cae del edificio... lentamente ve como su atacante se queda paralizado a lo que pasa.

.-..kami... – musita el ser al sentir la muerte muy cerca de él-... no puedo... morir aún... no...

El hombre de blanco mira hacia ese vacío, viendo como su delgado cuerpo pronto se estrellaría contra el suelo y no habría más de él.

.-...quería tenerlo un poco más,...- eran las palabras de él, Muraki por unos instantes deseaba lanzarse pero... recuerda algo, algo que lo detiene de su locura...

La gente se asusta al ver un cuerpo inerte estrellarse en un auto, cristales de un lado hacia otro; gritos de terror por toda la zona... y el chico sin vida, solo su último pensamiento se iba de ese mundo terrenal...

.-_... morir... no,... no sin antes de llevarte... al mismo infierno... Muraki... _

Había creado una conmoción, la gente deseaba saber como fue que un chico de apariencia de 26 años murió así de pronto: algunos dijeron que se suicidó, otros... que alguien lo hizo... la policía llega y miran la escena del crimen.

El hombre de cabellos de plata ya estaba presente, nunca imaginó que ese sería el final del ser que seguía... sus ojos plateados y fríos observan a la gente asustada, impresionada... los ojos de Tsuzuki seguían ligeramente abiertos...y se acerca a él.

.-...descanse... en paz... Tsuzuki-san...- musita esas palabras y sin que se dieran cuenta los policías que iban por el cuerpo, cierra sus ojos y le da un beso en su frente, su mano se mancha un poco de sangre de los labios de él... y desaparece al pasarlo con su lengua.

Lentamente se aleja, sin que la gente lo viera... desaparece entre la oscuridad de esa extraña noche; tenía solo una ligera esperanza, de que posiblemente lo vería una vez más... era lo que más deseaba.

Y la noche siguió, así como el misterio de ese pobre joven que murió de forma extraña... nadie volvió a ver esos amatistas tan misteriosos, tan deslumbrantes y llenos de un brillo sobrenatural...

Parecía que alguien sentía esa muerte, cae de rodillas y toca su cabeza... no lo soportaba, mira hacia la ventana y la Luna seguía en el mismo estado, como testigo de algo extraño... sobre natural...

-Huele a muerte,... así como... un renacimiento..- musita entrecortadamente esas palabras, antes de perder el conocimiento, sus ojos como la misma esmeralda se cierran al instante...

_... siempre lo ando esperando... _

_¿No te cansas? _

_Nunca, sé que volveré a verlo... _

_¿Si mueres? _

_Sé que me espera... vivo o muerto... _

_¿Él mismo? _

_Vivo o muerto, el es la respuesta a todo.. _

**Fin del prólogo**

Mou!... me da mucha emoción entrar en esta sección de Yami no Matsuei!...

Soy Bunny Saito para los que no me conocen XD

Si, este es mi primer fic y ojalá sea de su agrado!... bueno, creo que el prólogo estuvo un tanto extraño(y un poco corto) al igual que este monólogo, que coloco al inicio y final de éste mismo. Ya la trama inicial comenzará en el siguiente capítulo, solo esto fue una introducción previo a todo. Mmm si, habrá yaoi... lemon también... todo depende, porque la historia será un poco oscura y otras cosas... bueno! me gustaría saber su opinión por medio de sus reviews!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	2. El médium Kurosaki

**Capítulo I: el médium Kurosaki**

****

_Han pasado tres años desde que dejé Tokio,... camino entre las calles de Kioto, no me gusta mucho este lugar pero, no me quejo del todo... _

_Deseaba más que nada salir y tomar un poco de aire, ya me cansé de estar en casa casi todo el día.. sino es en cualquier parte de la casa, en cama... con él,... _

_Mi nombre es Kurosaki Hisoka, ...tengo solo 16 años y no me siento como un adolescente cualquiera,... no soy como ellos exactamente; los miro y me aburren al instante,... prefiero estar solo... _

_Realmente nací en la cuidad de Kanagawa pero, cambio mucho de lugar... tres años atrás, estaba en Tokio y ahora... en Kioto... _

_Se que hay cosas raras,.. veo seres extraños pasar por las mismas calles que yo camino, seres de otro mundo supongo,... bueno, realmente lo son... por desgracia, yo solo puedo verlos. _

_Camino un poco más hasta detenerme de pronto, mis ojos esmeraldas observan una imagen en una librería un tanto esotérica. _

_.-_MM?

Sus pensamientos se pierden al momento de ver esa extraña imagen,... parecía de un ser con aires de muerte, pero... había algo que impactaba al joven.

.-Que color tan extraño...- musita él pero, se asusta un poco al ver que la encargada del lugar se le acerca.

Era una anciana con pintas de bruja o algo por el estilo; sus ropas eran viejas pero sus ojos mostraban mucha vida aún y le sonríe el jovencito.

.-Eso... es un shinigami, te agrada?

.-Dice que.. un shinigami?- pregunta el chico un tanto extrañado.

.-..oh, no sabes que son?...

El chico niega con su cabeza, no sabía casi de ello y la anciana se decide por explicarle.

.-Son los dioses de la muerte, ángeles que pueden caminar entre nosotros en busca de su siguiente víctima para ser juzgada en el otro mundo.

.-... entiendo... la imagen es hermosa, pero muestra imponencia... y miedo...- eran las palabras del chico de ojos esmeraldas.

.-Así es... chico, si te encuentras con uno... nunca lo veas de frente, tu sentencia de muerte estará presente...

Y con eso, el chico se da la media vuelta; hasta cierto grado no creía en todas esas cosas... la anciana lo mira raro y luego entra en su tienda de nuevo; Hisoka sigue su camino por las calles tranquilas de ese lugar, su mirada era fría y sin emoción alguna...

Cual va siendo su sorpresa que se topa con alguien, choca al sentir a alguien más alto que él y que vestía con ropas oscuras, sin llegar al negro.

.-Hisoka-kun! Hasta que te encontré!- responde el hombre.

.-...eh, usted.. Yutaka-san...- eran las palabras del chico serio y eso ofende un poco al hombre.

Tenía enfrente de él a un hombre de largos cabellos rubios peinados con una pequeña cinta anaranjada, sus ojos eran dorados y muy alegres; ocultos en unas delgadas gafas.

.-Hisoka-kun! Cuántas veces le he dicho que no me llame por mi apellido!... dime solo Watari!... W-A-T-A-R-I!

.-… si….- en tono un tanto fastidiado responde, no estaba muy acostumbrado a hablar de manera informal.

.-El jefe anda algo molesto porque salió sin avisar! Pensé que nunca te encontraría!- Watari estaba un poco preocupado y Hisoka lo mira fijamente.

.-No tengo por qué decirle siempre a donde voy...

.-Lo sé! Pero... ya sabes, es mejor no provocarlo y dime, qué hacías? No creo que buscar chicas, eso sería muy raro en usted jejeje.

.-... no, solo caminaba un poco... desde que llegamos a Kioto, no hago más que estar en casa y con él... necesitaba algo.

Watari se ríe ante eso, ellos tenían algunos meses en llegar a esa cuidad y casi no salían por muchas cosas, Hisoka sobretodo ya necesitaba un poco de aire.

.-Entiendo... será mejor que regresemos a casa, no me gusta ver al jefe molesto n.nU jejeje- ríe un tanto nervioso y el chico lo mira raro.

.-... aparte de que me busca, qué quiere ahora?

.-Ah,... pues lo mismo de siempre,... tu eres el único que puede hacerlo mejor que nadie!

.-Ya veo..

Eso era una contestación para decir que la conversación había terminado, Watari tiene una gotita en su cabeza y sigue al chico... no tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse pero, el rubio le tiene cierto aprecio el cual lo muestra con evitar los ataques de ira por parte de su jefe.

Los dos caminan rumbo a su casa, que era un lugar realmente grande y muy elegante; tenía una estructura un tanto antigua pero muy bien conservada. Se sabía que fue construida a principios de 1900 y ha pasado por muchos dueños...

Ambos chicos entran a la mansión y caminan hasta lo que era la sala principal y ahí, estaba un hermoso hombre de blanco que tenía en sus manos, una muñeca de porcelana.

.-Jefe... ya estamos de regreso- hace una leve inclinación Watari mientras que el hombre se voltea, Hisoka lo miraba fijamente.

.-... ah Hisoka, me tenías preocupado- eran las palabras de ese hombre.

.-Disculpe...

Con eso, el hombre sonríe bastante y deja la muñeca en un sillón para acercarse a ellos, sus ojos plateados los miran fijamente.

.-Watari, te agradezco que lo tengas de vuelta... si uno no conoce bien Kioto, fácil se pierde, jejeje- ríe ligeramente el hombre y Hisoka no dice nada.

.-No me lo agradezca jefe!... me retiro!- y Watari se retira de ese lugar, dejando a los dos a solas...

.-...necesitaba tomar aire, no me gusta estar entre paredes- eran las palabras de un Hisoka ligeramente molesto.

.-Lo siento,.. evitaré que estés aquí mucho tiempo... pero era necesario- el hombre se acerca más al chico hasta tomar su barbilla, quería deleitarse con sus ojos esmeraldas.

.-...Muraki...- dice levemente el chico.

.-No lo vuelvas a hacer, si?... la verdad que me preocupé.

Muraki besa la frente del chico para luego abrazarlo, Hisoka no hace movimiento alguno hasta que el hombre se separa de él y le habla a su oído.

.-Será mejor que te prepares... tenemos trabajo esta noche.

.-Entiendo

Y Hisoka se va de ahí, Muraki lo mira hasta que sube las escaleras y se pierde en el siguiente piso...

Hisoka Kurosaki, no era un chico común... era un médium con poderes psíquicos muy fuertes. Tan joven y suele realizar algunos trabajillos que le mandaban a hacer, pero en esta ocasión... trabajaba para el Doctor Katzutaka Muraki, un hombre muy reconocido en el mundo de la medicina.

_Conozco a Muraki desde hace seis años... pero, vivo con él exactamente tres... Yutaka Watari es su ayudante y se puede decir, como su aprendiz; es un hombre muy agradable, lo admito... siempre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro y es alegre siempre, aunque Muraki luego se molesta mucho... estoy aquí porque necesitan de mis poderes... para qué?... aún no lo sé, esta es la segunda ocasión en esta semana que hago mi labor... _

El chico había llegado ya a su habitación, era un lugar con buen gusto de decoración; no como su antiguo hogar... era un poco viejo y descuidado. Muraki trataba a sus invitados como se debe y con Hisoka, no era la excepción. A veces se sentía incómodo por eso pero... al paso de las primeras semanas que llegó a esa mansión o mejor dicho, a vivir con Muraki, no tuvo de otra que acostumbrase.

Se acerca a un clóset donde muestra algunas prendas de vestir y zapatos, pero el chico se acerca a una caja no muy nueva que estaba hasta el fondo del lugar; la saca con cuidado y la abre para ver su contenido.

.-Bien...- dice él al ver que se trataba de un traje azul marino... y lo saca de la caja para mirarlo un poco.

Mientras tanto, Watari se encontraba leyendo algunos libros extraños y no se percata de la presencia de su jefe; algo que le hace lanzar el libro hacia la pared.

.-AHHHHH! Jefe! Cuándo entró aquí?

.-...hace minutos, no destruyas mis libros- responde un Muraki con el libro en sus manos y se lo da en la mano del rubio- ... que no son nada baratos.

.-..si, tendré cuidado la próxima vez!- sonríe el hombre y eso alegra un poco al sensei.

Ambos seres se quedan en silencio por algunos minutos, Watari lo aprovecha para hablar un poco con él; desde que llegó Hisoka, ellos casi no lo hacían.

.-Y dígame jefe... de nuevo saldrán esta noche?... lo digo para ver si cocino más.

.-...si, saldremos esta noche, a ver si en esta ocasión si resulta... hemos fallado en los últimos dos meses- responde el hombre de cabellos plateados un poco molesto.

.-Entiendo... pero, cree que realmente de ese modo lo podrá encontrar?- pregunta curioso Watari al acercarse a él.

.-Debe de... Hisoka es el mejor médium de esta región y a él no se le escapará...

.-... veo que insiste mucho,... los shinigami no son tan tontos...- comenta el rubio y Muraki sonríe para darle unas palmadas en su espalda.

.-Ah, Watari-kun, anhelo más que nada encontrar a uno... si es así, podré encontrarlo de nuevo...

Con eso, Watari suspira rendido, si que era un poco terco su jefe; más bien obsesivo... ya que desde hace tres años, anda con lo mismo de encontrar a un shinigami.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Hisoka ya se encontraba listo, su traje consistía en un gi azul marino y una hakama de color negro; Watari y Muraki sonríen al verlo... realmente era un chico hermoso, serio pero eso no evitaba que sus ojos esmeraldas resaltaran ante su hermoso aspecto.

.-Estoy listo, Muraki...- comenta el chico al mirar de frente al sensei, éste asiente y se despide de Watari.

.-Descuiden!... evitaré que pase algo!

.-Mas te vale.. vamonos Hisoka- coloca su mano en el hombro de Hisoka para después retirarse, ambos desaparecen al instante.

Muraki degustaba de provocar algunos problemas... en esa ocasión, con la ayuda del chico, mataría a algunas personas con ayuda de algunos demonios. Eso casi siempre hacían en las noches... Hisoka por su lado, solo buscaba si algún shinigami se acercaba y darle el anuncio al hombre.

El chico estaba parado en medio de un símbolo que estaba debajo de él, en un lugar algo alejado de Muraki; sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras que sus manos, se encontraban enfrente... como intentando percibir algo; se concentraba en hacerlo, sentía el dolor de las personas que Muraki asesinaba sin compasión alguna... su dolor, el terror... sorpresa; a veces eran tan fuertes esas emociones que se desconcentraba y perdía el conocimiento; sus ojos mostraban que parecía que estaba en trance al escuchar la voz de Muraki en su mente.

.-_Sigue concentrándote,... no sientes alguna presencia?_- pregunta él.

.-.._nada, esto... esto es muy fuerte,... pare..._- responde el chico del mismo modo.

Y no le hace caso... Muraki había herido a un total de 5 personas, y del suelo, aparecen tres demonios con forma de lobo... sus ojos eran rojos como la misma sangre; Katzutaka sonríe divertido.

.-Vamos... ahí tienen su cena,... disfrútenla- eran sus palabras las cuales acataron de inmediato esos seres.

Por lo tanto, la respiración de Hisoka es más acelerada... podía ver y hasta sentir muy cerca de él... como esos demonios se comían a la gente aún viva, como dos de esos demonios hasta se peleaban por una de sus presas.

Desde lo alto de un faro de luz, dos sombras miraban con enojo lo que hacía ese hombre... y éste sonríe porque parecía que después de mucho, esos seres estaban ahí...

Los dos hombres estaban muy serios y uno de ellos mira al otro, debían atacar por separado... uno hacia ese doctor y el otro, al médium que al mismo tiempo, creaba una barrera que los protegía de los intrusos.

Muraki de pronto alza su vista y ve como un hombre lo paraliza un poco con su sombra... eso lo molesta un poco, ya que unos ojos azulinos profundos lo miraban con furia al ver lo que hizo.

.-...vaya...- musita el sensei y el hombre no le dice nada, solo concentra su poder en la sombra de Muraki y con ello, ataca a los demonios.

.-Regresen del inframundo, donde pertenecen!

Eran sus palabras y lanza el ataque, Muraki se queda helado al ver el poder tan fuerte que se crea y más porque, los tres lobos son destruidos al instante... el hombre que lo hizo lo libera y se va de ahí al instante; el hombre de ojos plateados cae de rodillas entre sorprendido y contento de ver al fin a uno.

.-..._hasta que aparecen... maldito shinigami..._

Hisoka seguía concentrando su poder cuando... siente la presencia de alguien, se descontrola un poco porque las emociones de ese ser extraño que estaba muy cerca... eran diferentes.

.-_Nani?... qué es esto?... qué pasa?... pero, no es de Muraki, de quién es?..._- piensa en su interior y al instante abre sus ojos, sus ojos esmeraldas llenos de misterio observan a una silueta que estaba desde lo alto y una luz violeta, le destruye el campo que lo envolvía con el símbolo.

Con gran facilidad lo destruye y Hisoka se queda helado a ello, al mismo tiempo estaba asombrado porque nunca había visto a alguien con emociones tan fuertes y por eso, estaba paralizado; sentía su fuerza... era tan grande, podía ser igual o mayor que la de Muraki.

.-Qué?... nani?-estaba impresionado al ataque; lo extraño de todo, era que el ser vestido completamente de negro, no lo atacó de lleno, solo lo necesario para romper el campo de energía que creó.

Cae de rodillas cansado y casi sin fuerzas, su vista era hacia el suelo y ve como ese ser aterriza, unos lustrosos zapatos negros pisan la tierra; estaba enfrente de él.

.-..._imposible... ahora que hago?... lo mato?.. y si me mata a Mi?... NO, nunca!... si... yo lo haré..._

Saca de su espalda una katana con la cual alza su vista y faltaba poco para atacarlo pero... solo ve unos profundos amatistas que lo paralizan y al mismo tiempo, lo lanza hacia un árbol. No entendía como alguien tuviera poderes telequinéticos tan fuertes que ni él, pudo detenerse.

El joven médium choca contra el árbol y su vista se torna borrosa, solo nota como ese ser extraño y de ojos violetas, lo miraba un poco y después, se da la media vuelta. Hisoka deseaba verlo bien pero la oscuridad en esa zona era total y solo ese extraño color de ojos percibía, así como una gran fuerza... al final, pierde el conocimiento por completo.

De pronto, sus ojos se abren al instante; las esmeraldas de ellos miran un poco agitado el ambiente, pero se tranquiliza un poco al reconocerlo... estaba en su habitación. Hisoka se levanta un poco adolorido y nota que vestía una yukata verde.

.-...estoy en casa... de nuevo..- dice levemente mientras se mira al espejo que tenía enfrente suyo, le extrañaba bastante que no estuviera muerto y sobretodo, herido... solo un golpe en la cabeza y en su cuerpo; sólo eso.

No entendía bien lo que ocurrió, todo fue tan rápido que a duras penas y pudo notarlo bien, lo único que en su mente no desaparecía en absoluto, eran esos extraños ojos amatistas...

.-Esos ojos...- murmuraba el chico tras recordarlos en su mente y escucha la puerta abrirse.

.Deberías estar en cama... el golpe en tu cabeza fue fuerte, te encontré en el suelo desmayado...- comenta Muraki, mientras le traía un vaso de agua y una pastilla para el dolor en una pequeña bandeja.

.-...lo siento... no pude detenerlo...- eran las palabras de Hisoka y Muraki sonríe.

.-No te culpes...

.-Pero...

Muraki coloca sus manos en el suave rostro del chico y lo mira fijamente... la mirada del chico era seria pero, un poco molesta por no lograr su objetivo.

.-Descuida, aún así, hemos hecho un gran avance...

.-Avance?... no me ha dicho que quiere que le encuentre exactamente- se separa del doctor bastante serio; así era... no sabía lo que realmente quería.

Al escuchar eso, el sensei lo mira fijamente, su mirada era fría y muy fija... Hisoka solo podía percibirlo en uno de sus ojos; el otro se mantenía oculto en un flequillo más largo del hombre.

.-Tranquilo Hisoka, muy pronto te lo diré... solo se un poco más paciente, eh?- Hisoka siente y ve por el reflejo del espejo, como el hombre lo abraza por la espalda... sus mejillas se tornan un poco rosadas y eso divierte al sensei.

.-...Muraki...- musita levemente en un suspiro cuando siente los labios ligeramente fríos de ese hombre en su cuello.

.-Muy... pronto te lo diré.. mi querido Hisoka...- lentamente se lo decía y lentamente le abría la yukata, mostrando su pecho e introduciendo sus manos en ellas para bajar lentamente.

La mirada del chico se tornaba perdida lentamente,...así, como algo muy extraño en su interior recorría,... Muraki era alguien realmente atractivo, al verlo de frente; de toparse con el plata de sus ojos lo hacía caer en un embrujo... en el encanto de ese hombre...

Muraki lo mira por el reflejo del espejo... y siente como Hisoka se voltea y rodea su cuello con sus delgados y finos brazos; el doctor lentamente lo besa y enreda sus dedos entre los finos cabellos de un casi rubio...

Lentamente, Hisoka desabotonaba la camisa de ese hombre, solo con eso... excitaba mas los deseos del doctor... para hacerlo suyo; como muchas veces más lo ha hecho, desde que viven juntos.

Delineaba con su lengua el fino pecho de ese médium, y viendo unas extrañas líneas que lo marcaban...

.-Así, siempre serás mío... nadie más... podrá tocarte... solo yo...- le decía Muraki a Hisoka que parecía estar en un trance y su rostro estaba sonrojado.

.-_Con verlo... mi vista se nubla... tan impactante... no puedo evitar que lo haga siempre, su mirada me hace perderme en el plateado de sus ojos..._- pensaba Hisoka al verlo encima de él.

Había dejado caer la yukata por completo del chico; el reflejo de ambos se mostraba en el espejo.. mientras mostraba, como sus manos recorrían cada parte de sus cuerpos envueltos en el fuego de esa extraña pasión, hasta el instante que ambos se encontraban sin ropas y el chico yacía debajo de ese doctor de mirada fría.

Desde el instante que él se fue a vivir con él... ocurría lo mismo, ambos se dejaban irse por el deseo del otro... pero Muraki; jamás, permitiría que se fuera de sus brazos... y más porque sabe que sin él, no lograría lo que busca...

Llega un nuevo día... los rayos del sol entran a una de esa habitaciones despertando a uno de los habitantes de ahí; lentamente Hisoka va despertando en su cama... parpadea un poco para ver mejor.

.-...de nuevo...- musita él al sentirse completamente desnudo, muchas veces ocurría lo mismo; observa que su yukata yacía en una silla.

Se levanta menos adolorido que la noche anterior pero... se observa esos símbolos extraños que marcaban su joven cuerpo; sabía muy bien que Muraki fue quien se lo hizo.

.-La promesa de nunca abandonarlo... claro que no lo haré- se decía para si, esas marcas hasta en sus brazos y piernas existían, y le evitaba vestirse de cualquier manera, siempre debía estar vestido del modo que éstas fuesen ocultadas.

El chico toma la yukata y se dispone a entrar al baño para darse una ducha... con la idea de que dentro de una hora, estaría desayunando con él y Watari, como todo ese tiempo.

Aún así,... hay algo que lo incomoda... por su mente de nuevo pasan esos amatistas serios,... de un brillo excepcional... le llamaba mucho la atención. Al sentir el agua mojar su cabeza al instante desaparece esa imagen, para él era mejor... se evitaría problemas de cualquier tipo...

**Fin del capítulo I**

Y aquí está el primer capítulo de este fic! mou, qué les pareció?... si, sonó raro esa extraña relación entre Muraki y Watari, y ni que decir de esa... escenita casi lemon entre el doctor y Hisoka, pero... creo que dejado muchas cosas al aire... quienes eran esos seres que vieron ambos?... por qué Muraki desea encontrar a un shinigami a como de lugar con la ayuda de Hisoka?...esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Lust for Blood!

Bueno... admito que es mi primer fic de este ánime y opté por hacerlo AU para que fuera un poco diferente, no sé... aunque muchas cosillas por ahi si son del ánime o del manga... jejeje, bueno gracias por leerlo. Si les gusta igual Yu Yu Hakusho... en esa sección tengo un fic que se llama **Sakura no Tsuki** y es un crossover de Yami no Matsuei con este ánime, los invito a que igual lo visiten y lo lean...

Ahora pasemos a los dos reviews que me han dejado n.n!

**SenKo-kun:** jejeje ya ando igual por estos territorios!... pero este fic debo decirte que salió gracias a una canción de Gackt(no sé si lo conozcas XD) con el mismo nombre del título de este fic y bueno... muchas gracias por leerlo y dejar tu review!

**Mydri:** jejeje pues aqui vemos en acción a este doctor... mm pues su relación con Hisoka es un raro extraña hasta para mi pero, al paso del fic se desenvolverá un poco y sobre Tsuzuki, pues aparece por ahi pero oficialmente hará acto de presencia ya en el capítulo tres y bueno... a ver que pasa con estos personajes. Aquí hubo escena casi lemon (tampoco la puedo considerar lime o.oU) jejeje, si... quiero que siga siendo un poquito oscuro jojojojo XD, bueno... gracias por acercarte a leerlo aunque no degustes de este género... y gracias por el review!

En fn es todo... gracias igual a esas personas que se han acercado y no han dejado review pero bueno... nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de este fic!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	3. Seres nocturnos

**Capítulo II: seres nocturnos**

Kurosaki sale del baño ya vestido y arreglado... vestía unos jeans negros, una camisa anaranjada de mangas largas y saca de su armario una chaqueta del mismo color que sus jeans para al final salir de su habitación.

Camina un poco por los largos pasillos de esa casa... siempre era ligeramente oscura, dando un aire un poco sobrio pero al mismo tiempo muy elegante, por unos instantes se detiene en una puerta; parecía la de Muraki porque suspira un poco el chico.

Momentos después, baja lentamente por las escaleras hasta toparse con el comedor y para su sorpresa... solo estaba Watari, que leía animadamente el periódico de ese día.

.-Muy buenos días Bon, dormiste bien?- pregunta con muchos ánimos mientras deja el periódico en la mesa y lo abraza.

.-...gracias... dormí bien,... y Muraki?- pregunta el chico un tanto extrañado.

Al escuchar el nombre de su jefe, Watari suspira un poco... para él ya no era raro que se desapareciera, aunque para el chico era lo contrario.

.-Bueno... Muraki-san tiende a irse de la casa desde un día hasta varios, no te preocupes él está bien- explica el científico rubio un poco serio.

.-A... dónde?- pregunta curioso.

.-Yo que sé, pero mejor siéntate a desayunar!

Hisoka no dice más, y se sienta mientras ambos desayunan lo que era un omelet y algo de leche... Watari por su lado, seguía leyendo hasta que se topa con la noticia de la muerte de 5 personas. Sus ojos dorados fijan la mirada un poco perdida de Hisoka que comía en silencio, éste la siente y responde de la misma manera.

.-Fue lo que hicieron anoche, ne?- pregunta Watari un poco preocupado- Muraki- san no me dijo nada, pero veo que encontraron a un shinigami...

.-Si, tuve suerte de no morir...- musita levemente-... aunque eso hubiera sido lo mejor...- eso último lo dijo en un tono que a duras penas y Watari lo escucha pero, éste se acerca a él para mirarlo fijamente.

.-No digas eso! ... a Muraki-san no le gustaría que dijeras eso! NO no! Te prohíbo que lo repitas!

El chico asiente ligeramente, mientras que el científico sonríe más tranquilo.

.-Entonces saldré a caminar, me ahogo entre tanta pared...- comenta Hisoka mientras se coloca la chaqueta, Watari lo detiene.

.-Me vas a dejar solo? Oye, aunque sea quiero que veas lo que llevo de mi proyecto estrella!- casi suplica Yutaka y el chico sonríe nervioso, era eso... o algún pequeño puchero por parte de él.

De ese modo, los dos dejan todo en la cocina y se adentran a la parte más alejada de la casa; Hisoka para nada había entrado por ahí y le da un poco de curiosidad que era lo que iba a encontrar.

Watari estaba bastante emocionado porque, Hisoka sería el primero en ver su más grande experimento... así que lo lleva hasta lo que era un laboratorio. El chico se asombra al verse en tal lugar, ya que era bastante espacioso y con muchas cosas extrañas.

.-Verdad que es impresionante?... bueno, admito que entre Muraki-san y yo lo construimos, jejeje- sonríe Watari y Hisoka se sorprende a eso.

Y así era, en lo que era un escritorio había un portarretrato en el cual había una fotografía de Muraki un poco serio y a su lado, un sonriente Watari; mientras que detrás de ellos, algunas cosas que conformaban ese lugar.

.-Eso significa que... esta casa ya estaba desde antes?- comenta Hisoka mirando aún la imagen.

.-Hai, solo que venimos aquí de vez en cuando... y ahora pasaremos mucho más tiempo.

Entonces, Hisoka deja la fotografía en su lugar mientras decide que había más en ese lugar nuevo para él pero... algo más le llama la atención: había en un pequeño librero, un pequeño búho que dormía tranquilamente.

.-...y,... esto?- el chico mira fijamente al animalito y éste, abre sus ojitos rápidamente asustado- KYAAAA!

Hisoka se asusta al ver al animalito y el búho, corre rápidamente a Watari que éste solo sonríe y mira a un chico que respiraba de forma entrecortada.

.-Jajaja, verdad que es lindo?... se llama 003, yo mismo lo cree..- presenta el científico su mascota que la acaricia un poco y ayuda a levantar a Kurosaki.

.-...su..pongo...- no se esperaba encontrar a alguien como ese animalito y al paso de unos segundos después, el búho se acerca a él y hace caricias.

El rubio se ríe a eso porque, Hisoka se siente un poco extrañado al cariño de un animalito como era 003, y luego sonríe un poco...

.-Bueno, ya que estás aquí, quiero mostrarte algo realmente interesante- dice Yutaka mientras lo lleva a otra zona un poco más alejada de ahí.

.-...- Hisoka ve que tenía enfrente de él, una cápsula algo grande que en su interior había lo que parecía ser un tubo de ensaye- y eso?

.-Je, pues es nada más y nada menos mi proyecto... que consiste en un elixir que puede cambiar de sexo, kawaii no?

Kurosaki se cae para atrás, no entendía como un loco dice eso;... nunca en su sana mente se le pasó que alguien pudiera llegar a eso...

****

.-Jajajaja, tranquilo Bon, jejeje... ya se que suena raro pero así es, una de las cosas que más anhelo en esta vida es conocer la mente de una mujer, saber que piensan!

.-.. pero, yo pensé que tú.. bueno... este... degustabas...- Hisoka se había ruborizado un poco al intentar decir algo pero, Watari le guiñe el ojo.

.-Eso es lo de menos, lo quiero hacer porque... no sé, a lo mejor ayudo a los hombres... jajajaja, no sé.

.-Y realmente funciona?- pregunta el chico con una gotita en su cabeza.

.-Eso espero.

.-QUÉ? Y no sabes si tiene efectos secundarios o algo así?...no lo has probado?- pregunta un Hisoka exaltado.

.-No, no ha sido probado aún... es que- comenta un Watari con cara de niño berrinchudo- aún no he encontrado a la persona más adecuada para ello... Muraki-san desde un inicio me tiró de loco, tú no creo... aparte, hago eso y el jefe me saca de la casa T.T

.-Ya veo...- suspira Hisoka bastante extrañado al darse cuenta con que clase de persona trataba.

Momentos después, el chico de ojos esmeraldas sale de ahí porque Watari haría lo suyo... así que toma la salida del lugar y, mira que la casa estaba totalmente vacía y... sola.

.-Después de todo siempre es lo mismo- dice para si mismo y ve que en la sala estaba sentada la muñeca de Muraki.

La toma por unos instantes, realmente era hermosa y muy antigua... por su mente pasa que podría vale una fortuna; a lo mejor menos o mas de lo que iba a recibir cuando acabara con su deber.

.-_Mejor me voy de aquí un rato... a ver si así me despejo un rato_- toma un poco de aire y se abraza así mismo, aún podía sentir las frías y casi cálidas manos de Muraki en él.

Mira hacia el suelo y luego hacia la puerta de salida, se decía así mismo que era el mejor momento para salir y dar un paseo; antes que Muraki regresara y pasara lo de todos los días.

No tardó mucho en salir, ve hacia el cielo y nota que sería un día bastante claro... los últimos días han sido iguales y así era mejor; detestaba la lluvia...

Hisoka comienza a caminar de nuevo por esas calles de Kioto, todo parecía muy tranquilo porque se sentía a gusto en ese ambiente.

No se da cuenta que llega al mismo lugar al cual llegó la vez anterior, aquella tienda esotérica donde la anciana le habló de un shinigami; de una imagen que le llamó mucho la atención ver a las afueras del aparador. Al darse cuenta, se detiene de nuevo... ahí seguía la imagen, pero... por unos instantes recuerda en su mente aquellos amatistas que lo impresionaron.

.-NANI?- dice el chico, por alguna extra razón... la misma imagen tenía aquellos ojos tan misteriosos y poco comunes-..._ya alucinas Kurosaki, no debes pensar mas en eso... o tendrás problemas..._- se repetía esas palabras una y otra vez.

Unos minutos después se había ido del lugar pero... no nota que detrás de esa tienda, dos seres parecían que lo vigilaban... ambos tenían gafas negras que ocultaban sus ojos y vestían de traje; uno era negro y el otro café.

.-Es él, verdad?... el que viste anoche..- pregunta el de café.

.-Así es...

Y al instante desaparecen de ese lugar, sus cuerpos se transparentan y se hacen invisibles a la gente de ahí...

Así era ese día tan extraño para Hisoka... después de todo se decía una y otra vez que su vida era algo monótona desde que vive con Muraki. Casi todas las noches ambos salían para acabar con la vida de algunas personas y llamar la atención de unos extraños seres que su 'jefe' deseaba ver... hasta que esa noche al parecer, lo lograron.

El chico llega hasta una cafetería... pues había caminado ya casi medio día y su estómago le pedía algo de comer; así que no piensa dos veces en entrar a ese lugar.

La cafetería era algo elegante, no estaba llena de gente pero si había alguna que otra persona disfrutando de un bocadillo, o simplemente, una taza de café con algún postre. Hisoka pide una mesa y el mesero lo lleva a una que estaba cerca de una ventana que daba con la calle...

.-... gracias..- musita con seriedad el chico mientras el mesero le da la carta del menú para revisarla y ver que pediría.

Lentamente abre la carta y observa todo lo que había ahí,... observa que ese lugar se especializaba sobretodo en postres; iban desde un helado hasta exquisitos pasteles; el chico decide pedir otra cosa que no sea dulce... no era mucho de su agrado.

Entonces el mesero le toma la cuenta que era unos sandwiches y un zumo de naranja, del modo que el chico mira hacia la ventana y suspira un poco; por su mente pasaban muchas cosas... sobretodo de esa noche con Muraki.

.-_Me siento como un tonto... me dejo llevar fácilmente, jejeje... pero lo admito, ... no hay nadie que se le resista.._- sonríe un poco, era una de las pocas veces que lo hacía.

Muraki tenía un extraño efecto sobre él,... se abraza a sí mismo y recuerda esa noche,... a pesar de que sentía claramente como su mente se nublaba y se dejaba llevar por ese momento, podía ver como ese hombre pasaba sus manos casi frías sobre su cálido cuerpo, como recorría cada centímetro de su joven y delicado cuerpo... su tacto, tan fino como si tocara la más fina porcelana...

Se había perdido en sus pensamientos por completo, no había tocado para nada el plato o su bebida, solo miraba a la nada; y en su mente, un sin fin de extraños pensamientos lo nublaban...

Pero algo lo hace salir de inmediato de esos extraños pensamientos... pues escucha que al fondo de ese lugar, un hombre lloraba casi a lágrima abierta.

.-Pero señor,... ya se acabó!...

.-AHHH! Yo quiero el pastel de triple chocolate que tanto promocionan!- decía el hombre llorando a mar de lágrimas.

Hisoka maldice al hombre por lo que provocó y fija su vista, notaba que estaba vestido completamente de negro y tenía puestas unas gafas negras.

.-_Ese idiota..._- piensa el chico para sus adentros, eso era algo que detestaba; que interrumpieran sus pensamientos y no se lo iba a pasar.

Entonces se levanta de su mesa y se dirige a la de ese hombre extraño; el mesero se queda extrañado al ver ese extraño chico de ojos esmeraldas profundos.

.-Usted... no cree que está demasiado grande para comportarse así?- pregunta muy serio el chico.

Al escuchar eso, el hombre lo mira de forma extraña... no entendía la actitud de ese joven pero, no hace otra cosa más que... sonreír.

.-Nani? – Hisoka se queda helado a esa respuesta, no entendía como ese le sonríe de pronto y, como se levanta de su asiento hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él.

.-Eres un chico muy lindo...- eran sus palabras las cuales dejan helado a Hisoka, del modo que retrocede y cae hacia atrás.

Por su mente no entraba la idea de la actitud de ese hombre... y lo mas extraño de todo, era que el color de sus ojos no era común... tan profundo y misterioso color que lo hacen perderse por un instante en ellos...

El hombre se acomoda sus gafas y sale de ahí, no vuelve a mirar al chico que aun estaba paralizado a lo que ocurrió y el mesero lo mira raro por unos instantes.

.-Usted lo conoce?... no pagó la cuenta!

Kurosaki sale del trance y se toca su cabeza, no entendía como fue que se sintió de ese modo,... trata de calmarse y analiza las palabras del mesero... que más daba ya, se regresa a su mesa y come lo que estaba en su plato, era mejor así...

Una hora después, Hisoka había terminado de comer y estaba por salir de ese lugar; saca de su billetera una tarjeta de crédito; un pequeño regalo de parte de Muraki... y con ello, pagó la cuenta de ese ser extraño y la suya.

Cuando sale, observa que el anochecer había llegado... así como que perdió el sentido del tiempo por completo.

.-Maldición!... llegaré tarde a casa!- se dice para si mismo, solo no deseaba que Muraki ya estuviese de regreso porque sino... Watari se las vería un poco negras.

Y decide irse corriendo, Hisoka nota como se encendían las luces de esa noche ligeramente nublada, la gente caminaba por las calles iluminadas de luz por doquier... pero, algo lo hace detenerse, algo hace que se toque su cabeza... veía algo...

-Nani?... que veo... un...demonio.. a punto de tomar el cuerpo de una pequeña... pero, ... no lo conozco,... no es de Muraki...entonces?

Eso hace que cambie de dirección hacia ese lugar, podía percibir a larga distancia la presencia de cualquier ser sobrenatural... por eso era un médium muy reconocido, por esa razón Muraki lo contrató...

Su sexto sentido lo lleva hasta una zona muy sola, donde las calles desprendían un olor terrible, un ambiente tenso y donde uno debía tener cuidado... mira para diversos lados, esa presencia lo hacía sentir extraño; nervioso... y logra detectarla.

.-_Es al fondo de ese lugar!_- piensa para sus adentros y acelera sus pasos, quería ver de que se trataba todo eso...

Al fondo había un demonio que tenía en sus brazos a una pequeña sin conocimiento... Hisoka se sorprende un poco pero sus ojos fríos no lo muestran. Estaba un poco dudoso a lo que iba a hacer, nunca había salvado a alguien...

.-No sabía que los demonios iban se posesionaban de niños... eso es interesante- eran las palabras de un Hisoka bastante frío, el demonio por lógica voltea a verlo.

Parece que al demonio no le agradó su presencia porque al instante lo ataca y el chico, saca de su chaqueta un pergamino muy extraño.

.-Te mataré...- musita Hisoka mientras sonríe ligeramente, algo que degustaba de su trabajo era acabar con los demonios, y no lo había hecho desde hacía tiempo.

El demonio hace caso omiso a almenaza del médium y lo ataca pero... queda paralizado, cuando Hisoka usa ese pergamino tan extraño. La niña había caído al suelo aun sin conocimiento y eso, no importaba en lo absoluto al chico...

Luego, Hisoka saca de su espalda un pequeño espadín... tenía unas extrañas escrituras las cuales musita el chico antes de matar a ese demonio pero... no se esperaba algo; el ser sobrenatural logra escapar de ese sello paralizador y lo golpea, del modo que cae rodando al suelo adolorido, pues nunca se lo imaginó.

.-..rayos... es muy fuerte...- y el demonio, en una segunda ocasión, trata de atacarlo pero el chico se defiende creando una barrera espiritual.

Kurosaki no puede más y a duras penas esquiva el ataque y en su pecho, una línea de sangre se crea al corte de ese ser... entonces, el demonio se regresa a su víctima y estaba por tomar el cuerpo de ese ser cuando...

.-Yo que tu, no lo haría... demonio del inframundo- eran las palabras de un ser de ojos azulinos que estaba recargado en un árbol... Hisoka observa que vestía un traje café y usaba gafas, no entendía como apareció.

El hombre recién llegado mira al chico y sonríe un poco...del modo que de la sombra del chico, crea una especie de barrera la cual evita que Kurosaki, viera lo que estaba por ocurrir.

.-...tenemos que destruirlo... verdad?- pregunta otro ser que lentamente aparecía y el primer hombre le dice que si.

Dentro de esa barrera, Hisoka trataba de salir; estaba en una esfera oscura por completo y solo podía percibir las voces... nada de presencias y nada de poder espiritual.

.-_Pero... qué pasa aquí?... no puedo salir, es muy poderosa...! _

Afuera de ahí, los dos hombres quedan alrededor del demonio que tenía todavía la niña... el recién llegado miraba un poco triste el cuerpo, para luego concentrar su poder.

.-Bueno, ya no darás molestias... listo?- comenta el de traje negro al otro y éste, sonríe un poco.

.-Si...

Primero los dos seres corren a gran velocidad para distraer un poco a ese demonio, después de todo no tenía una gran inteligencia y eso les daba más ventaja a esos dos hombres. El ser queda en medio de ellos y ve como juntaban sus manos.

.-Ser del otro mundo... regresa al lugar que perteneces,.. no mereces estar aquí! BAKU!- los dos sacan un pergamino violeta, que se alarga y envuelve al demonio; creándose diversas descargas eléctricas de color violeta.

El médium escuchaba los gritos de auxilio de la bestia, hasta que poco después se apagan... ya que ambos seres lo habían pulverizado, dejando caer el cuerpo de la pequeña.

El hombre de traje café se acerca al cuerpo para revisarlo y suspira un poco.

.-No pudimos salvarla.. el demonio la envenenó.

.-Pero al menos su alma si descansará, verdad?- pregunta el otro.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para el chico que... logra reconocer esa voz, no sabía como pero... decía que esa voz, ya la había escuchado con anterioridad.

Después de unos segundos, el chico de pronto siente que esa esfera se disuelve y mira que ya no había nada... ni siquiera las cenizas del demonio que fue destruido momentos antes, ni el cuerpo inerte de la pequeña.

.-Nani?... dónde están?... dónde...- e intenta buscar a esos seres extraños... hasta que algo lo hace ver hacia arriba.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se abren al ver a esos dos hombres que lo miraban fijamente, la respiración de Hisoka se acelera un poco más y más porque uno de ellos sonríe...

-...ustedes.. qué son?...- dice Hisoka pero siente un gran escalofrío al ver a los ojos a ambos, de ver el zafiro y el amatista juntos.

Ninguno de esos seres decía palabra alguna, el silencio se hace presente tras hacer esa pregunta, Hisoka deseaba saberlo... porque ve que uno de ellos, ya lo había visto pero perdió el conocimiento.

El que tiene gafas mira fríamente al chico, así que sus labios se mueven para contestarle esa pregunta.

-Shinigami...

Y se queda paralizado... era como si algo lo obligara a no moverse, ambos seres desprendían una presencia tan fuerte, atrayente y sobretodo... con aire de muerte; podía sentir ese escalofrío de muerte en su cuerpo... así como las miradas de los seres que se auto nombran... shinigami o mejor conocidos como... ángeles de la muerte... 

**Fin del capítulo II**

Mou! perdón por la tardanza pero... ya está aquí el capítulo dos de este fic!... ah kami, vemos que Hisoka tuvo otro encuentro con ese ser de ojos violetas, qué pasará? los shinigami serán capaces de quitarle la vida?... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Lust for Blood!

Bueno, lo mejor será que pasemos a los reviews...!

**Aliena-Wolf:** me agrada mucho saber que es de tu interés este fic!.. emm si, Watari aquí sale trabajando con Muraki y Tatsumi es quien atacó a Muraki XD... jejeje, si trataré de que las personalidades de los personajes no cambien mucho n.nU . Lo de Muraki/Hisoka... la verdad, yo tampoco soy una gran partidaria sobre esta pareja pero, es necesario hacerlo por ahora, descuida! al final Hisoka acabará con otra persona XD... jejeje, gracias por el review!

**Rasmus Winter Amy Ylonen:** n.n hola cumpleañera! como te la pasas?... muchas gracias por tus reviews! asi como tu interes por este fic XD, jejeje ese Watari... es un loco re-kawaii XD, ya vez... hasta Muraki que es su... ejem 'jefe' lo tiró de loco! Hisoka no se diga! jajaja, me hubiera gustado tener un profesor de química como el XD..(de segurito que seria la no. uno en su clase XD y no... en sus cosas raras u.uUUU) ah si, te recomiendo que te leas los CD-Dramas... están, para matarse de la risa! sobretodo el de Summer vacation XD.. jajaja, hazlo cuando puedas! y,... a ver cuando nos vemos, ahí te tengo tu regalito n.n ... jeje, y sobre el fic, a ver como me va!... jejeje aunque tu ya mas o menos sabes lo que ando ideando XD, en fin... te me cuidas, así como a Hisoka que lo tienes por ahí escondido, eh! XD

**Senko-Kun:** jejeje sip, la mirada amatista es Tsuzuki y en esta ocasión ocurrió casi lo mismo... mmm pues, te adelanto que posiblemente no estén esos dos juntos por mucho tiempo, XD jejeje, pues si, Hisoka aqui es como... su amante o algo así, ya veremos al paso de la historia sobre todo esto y como es que Muraki lo contrató XD... en fin, gracias por el review!

**Mydri:** mmm pues si, uno luego tiene sus errores... trato de que no lo haga (-.- 5 años en esto y ocurre a veces)... mm pues, pueda que sea por ambas cosas que dices lo de Watari, pero... n.nU es un AU, pero gracias por el dato de todas formas y si... prefiero dejar Watari como nombre y Yutaka como apellido, suena mejor...XD... mm el lemon... he leído muy poco sobre ellos, pero... mmm ese arranque extraño entre ambos, yo no lo llamaría de amor.. sino, otra cosa... ya lo verás, luego. Tranquila, en el próximo capítulo Tsuzuki ya hace aparición total, aunque aquí... lo hace pero... es mínimo XD... gracias por el review.

Son todos y muchas gracias por leerlo, nos veremos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	4. Un chico sonriente

**Capítulo III: un chico sonriente**

****

En esa extraña noche, el viento soplaba ligeramente... esos dos seres miraban fijamente al chico de ojos esmeraldas; no había palabra alguna, solo el simple momento de intercambio de miradas.

Uno de ellos había dicho la palabra "shinigami", sus ojos zafiro lo miraban atentamente, así como su acompañante sonreía un poco.

.-... shinigami?...- musita casi sin palabras, el chico siente como su cuerpo se paralizaba al verlos, imponentes...

.-¿Qué hacemos Tatsumi?- pregunta el acompañante- nos ha visto...

.-Mmm lo mataré...- comenta el hombre bajo el nombre de Tatsumi pero, el de ojos amatistas lo detiene.

.-Tan necesario, es... solo un jovencito.

Hisoka escuchaba con atención todo, por su mente pasaba que si... un ángel de la muerte te miraba a los ojos, su muerte estaba cerca. A Tatsumi no le importan las palabras de su acompañante, del modo que se prepara para atacar.

El otro hombre hace lo posible para detenerlo y... lo logra, ya que al lanzar el ataque que le daría fin a la vida de Hisoka, éste crea una barrera espiritual que lo evita.

.-...- el chico estaba sin palabras a lo que veía, así como una mirada de molestia por parte de Tatsumi.

.-Por qué haces eso?

.-No es necesario! No lo mates!- la mirada del hombre denotaba tristeza- no quiero que sean dos por hoy!

Y el otro suspira arrepentido, Hisoka ve claramente como ese shinigami de ojos violetas, baja y se acerca a él... se impresiona al verlo.

.-Estás bien?- pregunta.

.-... debiste matarme- musita de pronto el chico, provocando sorpresa en el otro.

Observa claramente como era, tenía cortos cabellos castaños oscuros, así como una hermosa piel blanca; lo más raro de él eran esos ojos... tan oscuros como el propio amatista y con un brillo muy especial. Su mirada ligeramente era tranquila...

.-No me gusta matar niños...- responde el shinigami.

.-... no soy un niño!- alza su voz y... se sorprende más, recuerda que era la misma persona que conoció en el restaurante.

.-Mejor da solución a esto!- interviene Tatsumi serio, no era bueno ese contacto tan cercano entre un vivo y uno no vivo.

.-... mejor mátame, será lo mejor... los he visto, y eso merezco- comenta el chico con su fría mirada, en su interior tenía un poco de miedo.

El de ojos amatistas no le queda de otra que obedecer a su compañero, así como se acerca a Hisoka para mirarlo a los ojos.

.-... perdóname- musita levemente el hombre y el chico siente como tomaba su mentón.

.-Tu nombre... cuál es al menos tu nombre?- eran las palabras de Hisoka que se hechizaba ante los ojos de ese ángel.

En ese momento, el hombre une sus labios con los de él, así como los esmeraldas son ocultos por la noche, había perdido el conocimiento pero, en ese instante que casi lo pierde, el hombre se acerca a su oído:

.-..Tsuzuki... Asato...

Y cae en brazos de él, Tatsumi suspira en poco más aliviado pero, mira a Tsuzuki.

.-Tú y tus malos hábitos...

.-Es mejor que quitarle la vida- comenta el hombre sonriendo.

.-Y qué haremos con él?...- pregunta Tatsumi al ver al chico que dormía tranquilamente.

.-No lo sé, dejarlo en un lugar seguro... supongo- comenta Tsuzuki mientras observa el joven y fino rostro del chico.

Mientras lo carga, algo lo deja un poco extrañado...acerca su nariz al cuello de la camisa del chico y se queda algo extrañado, su compañero de ojos azulinos lo mira raro.

.-Sucede algo?

.-...ah, nada... su olor, no es el único que está impregnado en su ropa... además, es curioso que haya sido con el mismo chico de la otra noche.

.-Al que le destruiste su barrera espiritual... je, ya vámonos de aquí, siento la presencia de los humanos cerca- habla Tatsumi al mirar al fondo del lugar.

Y de ese modo, los dos se van de ahí, llevando en brazos a Hisoka... para dejarlo en un lugar seguro o donde viviera.

Muraki caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba bastante preocupado y muy molesto, Watari se encontraba sentado y temeroso del estado de ánimo de su jefe; sostenía en sus manos a la muñeca de porcelana.

.-...perdóneme jefe... no debí dejarlo ir...- musitaba levemente el científico rubio.

.-Si, si, si... ahora si se tardó,... si quería salir deberías de acompañarlo, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no se puede dejarlo solo!- eran las palabras de un doctor muy molesto.

Watari decide quedarse callado, era lo mejor, pues ese hombre no era de muy buen ver si estaba de malas... hasta que, la puerta se abre y los dos seres se sorprenden de ver al médium de regreso.

.-...yo,... perdón por la tardanza...- dice Hisoka, su mirada parecía un tanto adormilada... como si tuviera poco de haberse despertado, el sensei se acerca a él muy serio.

.-Y ahora por qué estuviste afuera?... el que me haya ido no significa que tengas la libertad de irte a donde se te de la gana- decía Muraki muy molesto, Hisoka lo miraba de frente, como desafiándolo.

El científico estaba un poco nervioso a lo que estaba ocurriendo, sabía de lo que podía ser capaz su jefe y más, porque Hisoka en ningún momento bajaba la mirada.

.-Desde cuando tengo que quedarme siempre aquí?... yo puedo hacer lo que quiera!- contesta Hisoka serio, algo que al sensei no le gustó nada.

.-...- y sin pensarlo dos veces, Muraki le lanza una bofetada al chico; Watari se queda helado a lo visto...

.-...cómo...- musita levemente Hisoka, coloca su mano en su mejilla colorada y mira al hombre más molesto.

.-Desde el momento que decidiste vivir conmigo... buenas noches- y le da la espalda- mañana quiero que me acompañes, así que quiero verte listo temprano...

Y se va de ahí, Watari deja la muñeca en el sofá para ver a Hisoka; éste aún no se creía que haya recibido esa bofetada... en su interior tenía ganas de ir tras él pero el rubio se lo evita, lo abraza con fuerza y le quita su mano para revisar el golpe, solo estaba un poco enrojecido.

.-Estás bien?... mira, no lo vuelvas a hacer, si?...- comenta Watari en un tono preocupado pero el chico no le hace caso alguno, lo hace a un lado.

.-... yo puedo hacer lo que quiera...maldición...- musitaba con coraje el chico, el científico pensaba en su interior que eso no estaba bien; conocía muy bien a Muraki y... cuando alguien no hacía lo que él ordenaba, tendría problemas muy grandes...

Hisoka llega a su habitación y deja caerse en esa mullida cama, no entendía como fue que llegó a casa; queda sentado y se toca su frente... no podía recordar lo que pasó exactamente pero... por su mente, escucha la voz de ese ser extraño.

.-...Tsuzuki... Asato...- salen de los labios del chico esas 2 palabras, no lo entendía... sabía que pasó algo pero no lograba recordarlo, solo ese nombre; una y una vez resuena ese nombre... así como la voz de ese ser extraño.

Al final, toma un poco de aire y decide acostarse, también al sensei le detestaba que alguien se atrasara; así que se cambia de ropas pero,... se toca su chaqueta, su pantalón... se queda extrañado, no encontraba su pequeño espadín.. a lo mejor se le perdió...

Llega un nuevo día, pero... en lo que parecía ser un departamento... un hermoso hombre abría lentamente sus ojos, un color poco común en cualquier humano. Se levanta y bosteza un poco, lo que provoca una sonrisa por el hombre que lo acompañaba.

.-Hasta que despiertas Tsuzuki...- eran las palabras de un hombre de ojos azulinos que se acomodaba su corbata.

.-...ahh,... la energía espiritual de ese niño fue tan extraña que... me cayó muy pesada...-se estira mientras salta para abrazar por la espalda a su compañero, éste sonríe.

.-Es momento de que estés listo, el jefe quiere vernos en 15 minutos...

Cuando escucha eso, el de ojos amatistas se queda helado... y comienza a correr por todos lados, hasta que Tatsumi lo detiene.

.-Si corres así... más nos tardaremos...

.-Si, Si... voy, voy... AHHHH!- Tsuzuki ya estaba un poco nervioso y se viste a la velocidad de la luz.

No pasó mucho cuando ambos estaban en una gran oficina... estaba un poco oscuro pero una de las ventana le daba un poco de luz, solo lo necesario.

.-...llegan 5 minutos tarde- eran las palabras de un hombre que les daba la espalda, el de lentes hace una pequeña reverencia, no sin antes de darle un codazo a Tsuzuki.

.-Mil disculpas... jefe, Tsuzuki-san es responsable de ello...

.-Ya veo... y ahora porqué jovencito?- pregunta el señor hacia el chico que tenía una gota en su cabeza.

.-...me... quedé dormido... es eso... jejejeje!- y sonríe nerviosamente.

El hombre suspira y se da la vuelta para acercarse a ellos, era un señor mayor que ellos que vestía de gris, sus cabellos canosos mostraban que era de edad avanzada.

.-Bebiendo de nuevo?... de juerga?- comenta el señor.

.-Konoe-san, ayer fuimos por la niña del caso 345 y... Tsuzuki-san tomó la energía espiritual de un chiquillo... y... creo que no le cayó muy bien...- trataba de explicarlo Tatsumi, pero... Konoe suspira como si no les creyera palabra alguna.

.-Como sea, ya que están aquí... es momento de que les mande su siguiente misión, esta si es importante y quiero que lo escuchen con mucha atención...

Invita a los dos a sentarse en unos sillones que estaban detrás de ellos; enfrente de ello, había unas carpetas, la cual el señor toma una para revisarla.

.-Esta misión les llevará bastante tiempo, ya que no se ha podido obtener algo claro..., lean esto por favor- le da a Tsuzuki esa carpeta y Tatsumi toma la otra.

Ambos seres leen con cuidado todo lo que había ahí... así como algunas extrañas fotografías, todo tenía que ver que en Kioto a lo largo de un tiempo... una serie de muertes inesperadas han ocurrido... así como la desaparición de algunos demonios.

.-De verdad que esto es muy importante para el departamento... y más, porque ya son casi 100 personas muertas a lo largo de tres años...

.-Que curioso, es el tiempo que tengo aquí...- comenta de pronto Tsuzuki mientras observa algunas fotografías.

.-Y por lo que veo, no se sabe quien es el culpable... ne?...- pregunta Tatsumi y Konoe asiente.

.-Así es, según el registro de los 100 humanos muertos... todos a manos de demonios... y lo peor de todo, es que sus cuerpos nunca se encontraron y por lo tanto... sus almas tampoco.

Los dos seres lo escuchaban con mucha atención, hasta que su jefe les dice que eso eran todos los datos que se tenían... solo un pequeño dato más, que el causante de ello, era un humano.

.-Eso suena interesante, yo acepto el caso... tú que piensas Tsuzuki?- pregunta Tatsumi interesado.

.-...pues si, ya que... prefiero los casos tranquilitos pero bueno... y algo sobre el humano que ocasionó esto?...

.-El último informe que nos enviaron fue que ronda en Kioto, es todo... así que tendrán que investigarlo por su cuenta, les parece?

Asato sonríe aceptando la oferta y su compañero solo asiente, de esa forma, los dos salen pero... el de ojos violetas estaba un poco desanimado, Tatsumi se le acerca para mirarlo fijamente.

.-Y esa cara?

.-...ah, creo que seguiré posponiendo mi propia búsqueda...- decía el chico sin mirarlo a los ojos.

.-Ya olvídalo...o, realmente crees que es necesario que lo busques?...

.-Claro que si... pero no importa, ya habrá tiempo... n.n por qué no vamos a comer a alguna cafetería?- sonríe al instante Tsuzuki y eso, hace que su compañero suspire diciendo que era todo un caso.

De ese modo, los shinigami salen del edificio donde trabajaban en dirección al mundo humano; así como algo nuevo y extraño estaría por iniciar...

Por otro lado, en un coche... tres personas no decían palabra alguna, el silencio era total mientras un chico de ojos verdes intensos miraba hacia la ventana.

.-Antes que todo, primero es necesario ir al hospital que está al centro del Kioto... ya que aparte de atender a un paciente, debo verme con alguien... entendido?- explicaba un hombre de ojos plateados.

.-Y por qué no nos quedamos mejor en casa?... – comenta un poco aburrido Watari- es un poco aburrido para ambos estar ahí...

.-...- Hisoka no decía palabra alguna.

.-Watari-kun,... es necesario que me acompañen, sobretodo Hisoka...

Ninguno de ellos dos decía algo, el chico de ojos verdes no le ha pasado esa bofetada de su parte... del modo que Muraki de pronto, coloca su mano en el hombro de éste.

.-Me preocupas... ya deja ese temperamento tuyo, tensa más el ambiente.

.-Hnn

No tardaron mucho en llegar a ese hospital, era bastante lujoso y por los pasillos había algunos pacientes y doctores o enfermeras... Muraki saluda a una de las recepcionistas y guía a sus acompañantes hasta lo que parecía ser su consultorio; un lugar bastante grande y de buen gusto.

.-Esperen aquí,.. Hisoka-kun, quiero que me acompañes a una de las habitaciones... – y el sensei los deja unos momentos para luego regresar con una bata blanca puesta.

.-Y que van a hacer?- pregunta Watari un poco serio.

.-Je, ya luego lo verás... vámonos Hisoka.

El chico no dice nada y sigue a Muraki hacia una de las habitaciones de ese hospital, al entrar, Kurosaki observa que se trataba de un jovencito que estaba muy enfermo... nunca había visto algo de ese modo.

.-Buenos días chico, cómo te encuentras el día de hoy?

.-...sensei...- habla un poco débil el chico y sonríe, Hisoka no entendía nada.

.-Por lo que veo andas un poco mejor, eso me da gusto...- habla un poco el doctor mientras revisa su cuadro clínico.

Hisoka deseaba saber la razón por la cual, él estaba ahí... y más, en el trabajo de Muraki, pensaba que era un estorbo así que estaba por irse cuando...

.-Hisoka-kun, no te vayas...- habla Muraki sin ni siquiera voltear a verlo, éste se detiene- sería una descortesía dejar a Kai-kun...

.-Y para que me quieres aquí?- pregunta serio Hisoka.

.-...crea una barrera espiritual para mi, hazlo ahora...

No lo entendía, el chiquillo solo sonríe porque parece que lo reconoce de algún lado...

.-Tú eres el chico que mata demonios... verdad?... saliste una vez en la tele!

.-Jeje, esa no me la sabía Hisoka-kun- sonríe ligeramente Muraki.

.-...ahh, si...- comenta en un tono poco alegre.

Hisoka ya había salido en la televisión alguna ocasión, pero fue cuando tenía unos 14 años... ya que a esa edad tan temprana, logró acabar con unos seres que poseían el cuerpo de un hombre mayor... y desde ese momento, fue reconocido como un médium muy popular.

No dice más y decide prepararse para crear la barrera, algo que nunca hacía... era preguntar las razones de Muraki de sus órdenes, ya que siempre le evitaba decirle; pero,... algo recuerda, no tenía su espadín y sin ello, le sería imposible crear una barrera lo bastante poderosa.

.-Qué pasa Hisoka?...- pregunta serio Muraki.

.-...eh... yo... olvidé el espadín con Watari...- y sale de inmediato de la habitación, el sensei se queda bastante serio, lo que provoca la curiosidad del chico.

.-Y para que hará... eso?- pregunta el chico y el doctor le sonríe.

.-Para que los ángeles de la muerte no te lleven... ellos de seguro vienen para acá..

Con esas palabras, el niño se queda extrañado... pero con escuchar la palabra muerte, le daba la idea de que pronto no estaría ahí.

Por otro lado, Hisoka caminaba lentamente por los pasillos... no entendía como fue que perdió ese instrumento tan esencial para sus conjuros; recuerda que lo tuvo esa noche cuando encontró a la niña con el demonio... estaba seguro que lo perdió.

No se da cuenta que en ese mismo lugar dos personas más habían entrado... lo más raro de todo, era que nadie los ve entrar, eran invisibles hacia los humanos comunes y corrientes.

.-Un niño mas?... ah, eso ni siquiera estaba en el caso!- dice el de ojos amatistas un poco molesto.

.-Fue algo de última hora, ya deja de quejarte y entrégate al trabajo!- comenta su compañero de ojos zafiro, pero... ve como Tsuzuki se detiene.

.-Olvídalo! No quiero llevarme una vez más, el alma de un niño! No!... eso hazlo tú!

Tatsumi intenta detener a su compañero pero le es imposible, ya que se había ido de ahí... éste suspira y sigue su camino para realizar su trabajo.

.-_Siempre es lo mismo con él... pero no entiendo por qué no quiere tomar los casos de niños?..._- cual va siendo su sorpresa que, mira que Hisoka estaba ahí... recuerda que era el chico que estuvo por matar y que Tsuzuki se lo impidió.

Como ve que no hacía nada extraño, se encamina hacia la habitación... Hisoka, por unos instantes siente que fue observado y sigue su camino por su lado. No sabía que hacer, no tenía su espadín y sin ello, una buena barrera espiritual no podría ser creada.

.-_Dónde... habrá quedado..?... dónde..._- y llega sin darse cuenta a la cafetería del hospital, estaba casi vacío; se sienta en la primera mesa que ve para tratar de recordar lo de esa noche.

Al mismo tiempo, Tsuzuki había llegado al mismo lugar... su mente estaba un poco nublada pero, nota que ahí estaba un chico que reconoció casi al instante. Sus ojos amatistas se posan en el chico mientras que de sus labios, una sonrisa aparece.

.-_Es el chico de la otra noche,... me da gusto que regresó con bien a casa,... no creo que me reconozca, jejeje_- y se hace presente a los humanos, claro que nadie se percató de eso y se acerca lentamente hacia el chico.

Kurosaki estaba tan entrado en sus pensamientos hasta que... recuerda por un sólo instante, lo ocurrido en esa noche donde caminaba solo...

_En ese momento, el hombre une sus labios con los de él, así como los esmeraldas son ocultos por la noche, había perdido el conocimiento pero, en ese instante que casi lo pierde, el hombre se acerca a su oído: _

_.-..Tsuzuki... Asato... _

Era lo único que podía recordar... pero no más, ni siquiera que estuvo en una cafetería, solo esa extraña acción de parte de ese ser de ojos violetas, y su nombre... antes de perder el conocimiento por completo, escucha lejanamente ese nombre; esas dos palabras que de nuevo suenan en su cabeza, así como la imagen rápida de unos ojos violetas tan intensos.

.-Hola!- alguien se le para enfrente, Hisoka se sorprende a la llegada inesperada de un hombre con ropas oscuras que tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

.-Ah...- y le da un vuelco en su ser... sus ojos eran violetas, muy intensos; su respiración se hace un poco entrecortada, así como su corazón latía a mil por hora- tú... tú...

Por unos segundos lo figura con el ser que se le acercó en ese momento para besarlo... pero, éste chico sonreía como si estuviera contento por algo. Tsuzuki se extraña a la reacción del chico y le da su mano.

.-No recuerdas que nos encontramos en el restaurante?...chico lindo!- comenta Tsuzuki y Hisoka estaba helado.

.-..tú... ese hombre...- musitaba casi sin palabras, pero... al ver que ese chico no dejaba de sonreír, se fue calmando, ya que el ser que se topó la noche anterior, mostraba una mirada triste... de muerte.

.-Jajaja, perdón por acercarme a ti de ese modo... soy Tsuzuki Asato, un gusto!

Y con eso, Kurosaki se queda más extrañado... no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, así como una gran confusión se crea en su mente, ya no entendía nada... si era así¿realmente quien era el ser de esa noche tan extraña? 

**Fin del capítulo III**

Mou.. disculpen la tardanza pero... el tiempo me evita publicarlo T.T... como ven, Muraki parece que hará de las suyas pero, no me gusta nada la idea de que Hisoka ande por ahí vagando.. o.o, qué pasará? Tatsumi y Tsuzuki parecen involucrados en lo que hará el sensei... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Lus for blood!

Ah kami, antes que nada quiero darles las gracias por leer mi fic!... me gustarían que me siguieran apoyando a lo largo de éste y bueno, debo dar una noticia importante para todos ustedes:

**_Por motivos escolares y la falta de tiempo... me veo en la necesidad de tomar la decisión de dejar de actualizar este fic; al menos hasta finales de octubre. Mil disculpas a todos ustedes pero... es necesario y no es por la falta de inspiración sino de tiempo,... como ven, este no es el único fic... publico otros tres más(uno solo es publicar, ya lo tengo terminado), de los cuales dos andan en el mismo estado que este, es decir, que aun no concluyen y sigo escribiéndolos n.nU... pero bueno, les prometo que seguiré con ellos porque son proyectos que me interesa mucho terminar.. ok? sean un poco pacientes porque luego de octubre, tendré algunos días libres y con ello, podré escribir un poco más para que así, sigan disfrutando de esta historia... gracias por su atención!_**

En fin... les prometo que lo terminaré!...ya solo espero ese tiempo libre para dedicarlo a ello, nos vemos pronto! y gracias por leerlo T.T

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	5. Asesinato a un atardecer

**Capítulo IV: asesinato a un atardecer**

Hisoka por su lado, estaba sin palabras... nunca imaginó toparse con ese tipo de nuevo, y más... al enterarse de su nombre.

.-Hey amigo! Estás bien?- pregunta el chico y Hisoka solo evita su mirada.

Tsuzuki decide sentarse en la misma mesa que el chico, mientras miraba con atención esos ojos violetas, los cuales, hechizaban a Kurosaki.

.-Oye, no deseas algo?... un pastel, algo?

.-Nada,... no degusto del dulce- eran las palabras del médium que aún, no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo con exactitud.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando, en la mesa había algunos pasteles; los cuales mira Hisoka algo sorprendido y viendo raro al tipo que tenía enfrente suyo.

.-... no crees que estás muy viejo para comportarte de ese modo?- eran las palabras del de ojos esmeraldas, ya que veía como Asato comía, muy parecido a un niño... aquellos dulces que parecían hacerle muy feliz.

.-Mou! no debería de ser tan frío niño!- comenta Tsuzuki muy alegre- por qué no lo pruebas?... 'ta rico! n.n

.-Nani?...- y no puede decir más, siente como el chico le introduce un pedazo de pastel en su boca.

.-Rico verdad?

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para Asato que, Hisoka escupe el pedazo al instante y le golpea en la cabeza; éste se queda raro al ver la mirada tan fría del chico.

.-...- Hisoka lo miraba detenidamente, a lo cual Tsuzuki no expresa algo, hasta...

.-Ah, realmente eres un niño muy lindo!- y sonríe, haciendo enfadar más a Hisoka, además que...

.-_Pero que le pasa? acabo de golpearlo y sonríe?..._- piensa pero luego responde- me debes la cuenta pasada!

.-Si? luego te pago, gracias!

Y Kurosaki no dice más, no entendía como era que existiera una persona como esa pero... lo que más le llamaba la atención, eran esos amatistas.

Por otro lado, Watari leía con detenimiento un libro de medicina que yacía en el escritorio, parecía interesante porque no escucha que la puerta era abierta, y alguien entra al lugar.

.-Mmm interesante... si...- musitaba el rubio hasta que, siente que alguien estaba detrás suyo-... ah, Muraki-san... que... bue...

Cuando voltea, se queda helado... enfrente suyo no estaba Muraki sino, otra persona diferente a él... tenía cabellos cafés, así como unos impactantes ojos azules, ocultos en delgadas gafas; vistiendo un traje oscuro.

.-Buenas tardes, es usted el Doctor Kazutaka Muraki?

.-Ah... yo... este- Watari no podía decir alguna palabra, nunca se esperó que un hombre como él, estuviera ahí- no soy... salió a una consulta de una de las habitaciones.

El hombre muestra seriedad ante esa respuesta, hace una ligera inclinación y opta por irse de ahí. Watari se extraña mucho a esa visita y, pensó por unos instantes que se trataba de algún colega suyo; ya que Muraki era de las personas que conocían a medio mundo, y más, siendo una persona de gran renombre en la medicina.

Cuando ve que ese hombre raro salía del lugar, lo sigue... algo le decía que tenía que hacerlo pero, observa con mucha claridad; como desaparecía, nota como su cuerpo se hacía transparente hasta dejar de ser visto ante las personas comunes.

.-Nani?- con trabajos decía tales palabras, no le entraba en su cabeza que algo que desapareció de pronto, deseara hablar con su jefe-... ah kami, debe saberlo!

Y se va corriendo en busca de su jefe, si era necesario.. le preguntaría a las enfermeras por él o algo por el estilo.

Por otro lado... ese hombre extraño seguía su camino, ya no era visto por algunas enfermeras o los pacientes que caminaban por ahí; eso le hacía su tarea más sencilla.

.-_Dónde puede estar ese niño?... dónde?..._- pensaba un poco, le molestaba que su compañero no se hiciera cargo del trabajo por igual.

Entonces se hace presente una vez más, saca de su bolsillo un aparato que parecía ser un celular, teclea algunos botones para llamar a alguien.

En lo que parecía ser la cafetería del lugar, se escucha el sonido de un móvil... Hisoka se extraña al ver que se trataba del de Tsuzuki, pues éste lo saca de sus ropas y atiende a la llamada.

.-..eh.. que pasa Tatsumi?...

.-...- Hisoka intenta escuchar la conversación.

.-_En vez de comer como un niñato... PONTE A TRABAJAR! Quiero la ubicación exacta de ese niño!_- eran las palabras de un Tatsumi muy molesto.

Hisoka escucha la palabra niño, con la cual se queda algo pensativo... piensa en el por qué... deseaban buscar a un niño; escucha la respuesta a ello por parte de Tsuzuki.

.-Hay demasiados en este lugar, tiene que ser aquel que esté a punto de morir... iré enseguida- y termina con la llamada, observa que Hisoka estaba bastante atento.

.-Ah...amigo... nos veremos luego, tengo un trabajito y bueno, demo irme!

Entonces se levanta de la mesa y sale del lugar a toda prisa, Hisoka estaba bastante serio... por su mente pasa la idea de seguirlo; así lo hace... sale del lugar en busca de ese ser tan extraño, y más porque tras terminar esa llamada, la mirada se le tornó seria.

Mientras tanto, Muraki parecía un poco molesto, habían pasado dos horas desde que su médium dejó la habitación; observa que el chico dormía con bastante tranquilidad... eso, lo hace levantar de su silla para colocarse en el centro de la habitación.

.-..se las verá cuando regrese... tendré que hacerlo yo- musita y de su dedo índice, aparece una luz pequeña de color violeta.. y con ella, crea un círculo que se pinta en el suelo-...la fuerza de la oscuridad que venga hacia mi y se haga presente... ahora...- dice esas palabras y el círculo brilla con más intensidad.

Al decir esas palabras el círculo comienza a transformarse en una insignia con inscripciones extrañas... así como, se expande alrededor de esa habitación...

Tatsumi siente un gran poder proveniente del cuarto piso del hospital, corre hacia el elevador más cercano y... se encuentra con Tsuzuki.

.-Baka! Hasta que te apareces! No has sentido esa energía?- le pregunta mientras lo jala hacia él.

.-Si...

Cuando dice eso, siente como era jalado hacia el interior del elevador... del modo que Hisoka ya no lo alcanza, pues lo estuvo siguiendo.

.-_Se fue.. pero.._- siente una energía muy fuerte, nota que era el poder de...- Muraki ha creado una barrera...

Entonces, se queda muy pensativo... acaso... eso tiene que ver con lo poco que escuchó de la conversación de Tsuzuki, recuerda también que el doctor, le pidió hacer una barrera espiritual...

Muraki estaba muy concentrado en la creación de la barrera que, no ve como Watari llega de pronto, solo su voz lo perturba un poco.

.-Jefe! Un tipo raro lo anda buscando!... y esta barrera?- pregunta el científico, mientras su jefe lo mira muy serio.

.-La siguiente víctima será este niño, no permitiré que los shinigami lleguen hasta aquí... y dime, dónde está Hisoka?- pregunta muy serio.

.-... no lo sé... tenga por seguro que estará aquí cuando sienta su poder...

.-Toma al niño y escapa de este lugar, entendido?...- ordena Muraki.

Y asiente Watari, él de alguna manera siempre obedece sus órdenes y así lo hace, toma el cuerpo del pequeño que dormía plácidamente, así como una de las sábanas para taparlo y se va alejando poco a poco del lugar.

Muraki sonríe divertido... era una tarde preciosa hasta que se vuelve totalmente gris, gracias al poder del doctor; algunos humanos caen en el hechizo del hombre del modo que se levantan de sus camas para salir a atacar; por nada del mundo dejaría que tomaran el cuerpo de ese niño.

El elevador se descompone y los dos shinigami quedan atrapados, Tatsumi mira muy serio a Tsuzuki.

.-Esto no pasaría si hubieras investigado cuando lo ordené.

.-Ya! Pero...salgamos de aquí...

No les quedó de otra que desaparecer y salir de ese lugar; ya se encontraban en un pasillo diferente, algo oscuro y vacío.

.-No huele bien aquí...- musita Tsuzuki.

Cual va siendo su sorpresa que, ven como muchos pacientes bajo el poder de Muraki, los atacan.. tenían en sus manos desde jeringas hasta sillas y otras cosas...

.-Parece que ya sabían de nuestra llegada... Tatsumi, ve por el niño... yo me encargo de esto.

.-Crees hacerlo solo?- comenta con una sonrisa en sus labios.

.-...si... – sus ojos amatistas mostraban mucha seriedad, con eso deja a un Tatsumi más tranquilo y se va hacia el lugar donde estuviera el chico.

En ese momento, el shinigami de cabellos cafés mira a sus oponentes, ve que se trataban de humanos bajo un hechizo de hipnósis.

.-...al parecer no podré hacerles daño...solo los dejaré inconscientes- eran las palabras del chico y más, porque los humanos comienzan a atacarle.

Tatsumi corría con sus fuerzas y siente con más fuerza la energía del hombre de cabellos de plata... así como, de sus manos una ligera niebla aparece, estaba dispuesto a atacar.

Muraki por su lado, ya sentía cerca el poder de ese hombre, se le hacía tan raro que no estuviera cerca Hisoka... algo que no le impide seguir con su barrera y un hechizo.

Cerca de ahí, Hisoka corría por las escaleras del lugar, se dio cuenta que el elevador no funcionaba y buscó esa alternativa... pero, al llegar al tercer piso, ve con claridad como la puerta es abierta y sale rodando el tipo que vio en la cafetería, también a uno de los pacientes que lo atacó con sus propias fuerzas.

.-...arg... maldición... son más fuertes- decía para si Tsuzuki pero, se levanta y se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver a Hisoka ahí- chico! No deberías de estar aquí, es muy peligroso!

.-...qué pasa? ese hombre...- comenta algo extrañado al ver al tipo que no dudaba ni un instante en atacarlos.

.-De pronto están así...

Y el chico de ojos esmeraldas observa que, unos más llegan a esa zona para rodearlos... no había escapatoria alguna para ambos, así que... uno de esos hombres ataca a Asato y éste, no sabe como actuar. Cual va siendo su sorpresa cuando, Kurosaki saca de sus bolsillos un pergamino de color negro y dice algunas palabras, las cuales lanza al humano y éste se incendia al instante para terminar en ceniza.

.-...será mejor irse de aquí...- dice Hisoka muy serio, Tsuzuki estaba sin palabras.

.-...pero, era un humano! Como osas con acabar con su vida de ese modo?- eran sus palabras.

.-Eso o tu vida?

Tsuzuki nunca imaginó toparse con un chico como ese... notó con claridad como lo atacó sin sentimiento alguno, tan frío...

Ya en lo que era el cuarto piso, Tatsumi utiliza sus sombras para destruir la entrada de una habitación... ahí estaba Muraki que manejaba todo, fija su mirada en el shinigami.

.-Me estaba aburriendo de tanto esperar, shinigami...- eran sus palabras, sus ojos plateados se fijan en los azules de Tatsumi.

.-Dónde está el niño?

.-Llegas muy tarde, se ha ido...

Eso hace enojar más al ángel de la muerte, provocando que hiciera polvo algunos muebles de la habitación con sus sombras; estaba decidido por atacarlo.

.-Nos hemos visto antes...- musita el de ojos azules.

.-Si?... yo no lo recuerdo...- y al mover una de sus manos, una línea llega hasta ese hombre, ésta brilla con mucha intensidad haciendo que quede paralizado.

.-...que... no.. maldito...

Y Muraki ríe, no dejaría que ese niño se quedara en sus manos... Hisoka ya había salido de ese lugar y le faltaba poco para llegar con Muraki; Tsuzuki estaba muy extrañado, nota que ese chico no era alguien común y corriente.

Tatsumi hacía lo posible para escapar, el doctor llega hasta él para mirarlo un poco... deseaba preguntar algo muy importante.

.-En vista de que tengo uno en mi poder... tú sabes... donde está... un hermoso hombre cuyos ojos son tan impactantes como la misma amatista, profundos y lleno de misterio?

.-Nani?... tonterías...- Tatsumi estaba furioso, sin que se diera cuenta el sensei, el shinigami estaba preparando a sus sombras.

.-Vamos, dilo y te dejo libre...- menciona Muraki.

.-Je... eso, no le incumbe...

Al decir esas palabras, Muraki siente como esas sombras lo hacían prisionero... lentamente era envuelto y se maldecía por ello... Tatsumi sonríe en son de victoria y sale de ese hechizo; le importaba poco su vida y estaba por matarlo cuando...

.-...eso nunca!- grita un chico al golpear su mano con el suelo, crea una gran cantidad de energía color violeta que es dirigida hacia ese shinigami; no la esquiva por completo y es lanzado hacia una de las ventanas...

.-...Hi..soka...- Muraki lo observa, estaba bastante agitado el chico y cae de rodillas.

El shinigami caía hacia el suelo aunque con sus sombras se detiene, regresa a la zona pero... ve que Hisoka le estaba preparando un ataque más, poseía ese pergamino negro...

.-...imposible...- no lo creía, ese chico poseía un poder espiritual muy fuerte, nota que como Muraki se acercaba el chico.

.-...Hisoka... ataca, haré una barrera...- le dice en su oído y el chico sigue sus instrucciones.

Tatsumi ve que alrededor del chico, se forma un aura de color violeta y una gran ventisca negra se hace presente, él se prepara...

Los dos seres lanzan el ataque pero... un tercer ataque sale de otra zona, hace pedazos esos dos y Hisoka recibe con más impacto su propio ataque; el shinigami mira que se trataba de su compañero... de Tsuzuki.

.-Así que tu eras el causante de esto,... admito que siendo un humano... eres poderoso...- comenta seriamente el de ojos violetas, su mirada era muy seria e imponente.

Hisoka que trataba de levantarse, escucha la voz... no creía que ese hombre. igual pudiera tener poderes; Muraki se queda un poco sorprendido.

.-..esa voz,...muéstrate shinigami!- le ordena, Tatsumi tampoco lo entendía bien.

Con eso, Tsuzuki hace caso y se acerca más... pero, sus ojos se muestran sorpresivos, un ligero escalofrío en su ser lo ataca al ver al doctor, no lo hace presente... su mirada se torna más seria.

.-Ya decía yo que eras tu... Tsuzuki-san- sonríe de pronto el doctor, dejando al shinigami más que sorprendido.

.-...eh?...- Hisoka nota con claridad que Muraki parecía conocer al hombre, éste lo mira casi con ira.

.-Tsuzuki, acaso lo conoces?- pregunta Tatsumi.

.-...el mundo es pequeño... Sensei Kazutaka Muraki, no imaginé toparme de nuevo con usted- musita esas palabras con gran frialdad Asato.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo ataca... su pergamino violeta se alarga y con eso ata al doctor, éste solo sonríe.

.-No sé como sigues vivo... Muraki... pero ahora si te mataré- eran las palabras de Tsuzuki, Tatsumi se queda muy extrañado a esa actitud de su compañero.

En ese mismo instante, Asato estaba decidido a atacarlo cuando... el médium lo ataca con un hechizo de parálisis, dejando libre a Muraki; entonces, el chico de ojos violetas se sorprende.

.-..nani?... pero... tú...- no entendía la actitud del chico, su mirada le decía que si tocaba de nuevo a Kazutaka, sería capaz de lanzarle un segundo ataque.

.-Tsuzuki ya.. déjalo por así, ellos han ganado en esta ocasión.

.-Pero... como es que, tienes a ese CHICO?- grita el shinigami sin creer lo que veía, mientras que Hisoka mira extraño a Muraki.

.-Je, parece que estás sorprendido... eso me agrada...

Tatsumi se acerca a su amigo y de inmediato se lo lleva... Hisoka, observa que Muraki no estaba herido... pero él si, pues el ataque de Tsuzuki había sido muy poderoso.

.-Te han herido... deberías tener cuidado- le dice fríamente.

.-... si, pero... qué fue todo esto? Quiero una explicación!- comenta el chico muy serio, lo que provoca una sonrisa en su 'jefe'.

.-Te lo explicaré... mejor nos vamos de aquí, pronto las cosas regresarán a la normalidad... Watari nos espera.

Algo que no le gustaba de Muraki... era que nunca le daba explicaciones, no entendía la extraña reacción de Tsuzuki, así como esa forma en que el doctor lo miraba, como si lo conociera de tiempo atrás...

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando, los dos salen de ese lugar y a dos cuadras de ahí... ven que estaba Watari; en sus brazos estaba el niño que dormía con bastante tranquilidad.

.-Jefe! Que bueno que se encuentre bien... pero- mira que Hisoka estaba un poco herido- Bon! Que te han hecho?

.-..descuida... estoy bien...

.-Está bien el niño?- pregunta el doctor algo serio, el rubio asiente y se lo da.

.-Qué hará con él?- pregunta un poco curioso.

.-...mmm ahorrarles el trabajo a esos shinigami, este niño posee un poder espiritual muy especial... así que me tomaré la molestia de tomarlo.

El médium no se esperaba eso, después de todo... cuidaba a ese niño por su poder... y en ese instante, observa como el doctor saca una daga con el cual se la inserta al pequeño; su mente se nubla... no creía lo que veía... sus piernas temblaban al grado de perder el conocimiento, Watari lo toma en sus brazos.

Así, la vida de ese niño culmina con el último rayo de sol previo de la noche, mientras Muraki lo disfrutaba; sentía ese carmín en sus manos y con ella,... su interior se hacía más fuerte...

**Fin del capítulo IV**

T.T y luego de mucho... he actualizado GOMEN! no tengo perdón porque hay personitas por ahi que deseaban leerlo!... como ya estoy por salir de vacaciones de invierno, podré adelantarlo un poco.. n.nU es que por la falta de tiempo debo decir que este fic no le he dedicado el tiempo necesario pero,... ya lo tendré y lo verán COMPLETO, okis?

Bueno... gracias a las personas por su espera, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y bueno, al mismo tiempo gracias por su apoyo!

Como vieron, Tsuzuki no vio con buenos ojos a Muraki y éste parecía alegre de verlo, qué pasará?... Hisoka por su lado quiere una explicación pero el doctor se lo niega, podrá saber si Muraki conoció tiempo atrás a Tsuzuki? esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Lust for Blood!

Por hoy no podré contestar los reviews pero,... les dejo el anuncio que publicaré un nuevo fic por motivos navideños en esta sección... se llamará **_Mi carta para Santa Claus_** y como ven será bastante cómico... pues veremos lo que los shinigami y el sensei le peuden pedir a este personaje... que será LO QUE SEA!... espero que se a de su agrado y los invito a que se acerquen a él!

Es momento de dejarlos y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de Lust for Blood!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	6. Casual encuentro en busca de razones

**Capítulo V: casual encuentro en busca de razones**

El chico de ojos esmeraldas despierta al instante,... nota que estaba en su habitación, solo recuerda que vio como Muraki terminaba con la vida de ese pequeño.

Su respiración era agitada y sudaba frío, hacía tiempo que no se sentía ese escalofrío cuando ve morir a alguien; se abraza así mismo mientras trata de calmarse un poco.

.-..no puede ser,...por qué,... es solo la vida insignificante de un niño... solo eso...

.-Sea la vida que sea, es normal que llegaras a sentir eso- una voz muy familiar para él, suena en la habitación, tiene cabello rubio y en sus manos lleva una bandeja con un poco de comida.

.-...Wa...Watari...- el chico mira con un poco de sorpresa al científico.

El hombre de rubio sonríe como siempre, deja la bandeja en una mesa y se sienta a lado del médium... parecía preocupado por él.

.-Ha pasado un día desde que perdiste el conocimiento,... cómo te sientes?

.-...bueno yo... supongo que mejor,...- comenta el chico con su mirada hacia el suelo.

Watari sonríe y abraza al chico, estaba muy preocupado por su bienestar; Hisoka por su lado se siente un poco raro ante esa muestra afecto tan sincero pues... nunca lo sintió.

.-...es que,... hacia tiempo que alguien no me conmovía como ese chico...- comenta Hisoka mientras se separa de Watari.

.-Siempre hay una primera vez, demo... debo decirte que.. con lo que pasó, Muraki hará lo mismo una y otra vez, tiene una obsesión extraña sobre los shinigami... pensé que lo sabías.

.-El nunca da explicaciones a sus actos- responde de manera cortante el chico.

El científico suspira un poco, sabía de antemano que Muraki se comportaba siempre de la misma manera; eran raras las ocasiones por las cuales el sensei daba sus razones. Los dos se quedan en un silencio ligeramente abrumador, sólo que éste se rompe con la entrada de Katsutaka.

.-Hisoka-kun, me alegra que hayas despertado- sonríe con ligereza, pero el chico fija su mirada en otro punto.

.-...ah Muraki,...- el rubio por su lado se sentía un poco incómodo, del modo que Muraki con la mirada le dice que era mejor que se retirara y así lo hace.

Cuando el sonido de la puerta se escucha al cerrarse, Hisoka fija su vista en la fría de ese hombre; deseaba una explicación pero... solo provocó que Katsutaka tomara su mentón con ligera violencia.

.-Y esa mirada?... desde cuando sientes la muerte de alguien Hisoka-kun,... santo no eres...

.-...aparte, por qué no me explica las cosas bien?... qué tiene que ver usted con esos seres que nombra como shinigami?- eran sus palabras con un poco de nerviosismo, no sabía como podría reaccionar ese hombre de cabellos plateados.

El doctor lo mira fríamente una vez más, Hisoka sentía un escalofríos al ver esa mirada tan seria y fría,... nota que los labios de él, formaban una ligera sonrisa.

.-Si llego a poseer a un shinigami, conoceré la perfección... y tú, eres el único que puede ayudarme a encontrarla.

.-..na..ni?... demo,...

Nota Kurosaki como el doctor colocaba sus frías manos en su fino rostro, quería deleitarse con esa mirada fina de porcelana...

.-No hagas más preguntas, por ahora solo te puedo decir eso.

Hisoka ve como Muraki se acercaba a él hasta rozar sus labios con los suyos y luego separarse para darle la espalda; el chico no entendía nada de lo que le quiso decir pero... mira que se retira de su habitación, dejándolo completamente solo.

.-_Qué esconderá?... pero, por qué parecía conocer a uno de esos shinigami?_

Al paso de unas horas, Hisoka salía de su habitación tras comer lo que el rubio le dejó en una mesita... no era la gran comida pero, al menos apagaba un poco su hambre.

Cuando sale de ahí, mira una vez más los pasillos poco alumbrados de esa casa, ya estaba acostumbrado a verlos así y sigue su camino para llegar a la sala.

Seguía caminando hasta que se detiene un poco... pues mira su reflejo en un espejo que estaba colgado en el pasillo; no era muy grande pero lo suficiente para ver su rostro y sus hombros descubiertos, pues no llevaba chamarra alguna que los cubriera; mira que ahí estaban esas marcas... la promesa de nunca separarse de Muraki.

.-...estas marcas...- musita para si pero, por unos instantes... su mente crea una imagen.

En un departamento bastante austero... donde había algunos muebles, todos ellos en un mal estado y viejos: un hombre de cabellos plateados miraba con detenimiento su alrededor y sobretodo, a un chico de ojos esmeraldas.

_.-...y bien?... aceptas mi trato?... tendrás todo lo necesario. _

_.-Por qué debería de aceptar un trato como ese?- eran sus palabras casi indiferentes. _

_.-...Hisoka-kun, verá que es una maravillosa oportunidad... y tendrás una gran recompensa si me ayudas. _

_El chico se queda pensativo un momento, algo en su interior le decía que era la mejor decisión que podía tomar... ese favor requería de su habilidad,.. no solo era médium sino.. _

De repente el chico sale de ese trance, pues siente una presencia emocional muy fuerte; gira su vista y ahí estaba Muraki, observándolo fijamente.

.-Pensabas en algo?- pregunta él.

_.-..._no,... nada... saldré un rato, regreso en unas horas- responde de pronto.

.-No deberías

.-Y quien dice que no?

Entonces, el chico se da la vuelta y sale corriendo de la casa, el sensei por su lado fija su vista en el espejo...

.-Cada día que pasa, se me está saliendo de mis manos... no lo puedo permitir, puesto que Hisoka-kun es mi preciosa muñeca de porcelana... je, Watari- mira que el científico estaba cerca suyo.

.-Qué pasa Muraki?.. ya vi que de nuevo el chico se fue de la casa.

.-...quiero que lo sigas, deseo saber que hace...

Para Yutaka, era una orden un poco extraña, no se atreve a preguntar el porque y solo sonríe, como diciendo que lo haría... Muraki se va de ahí mientras que Watari se encamina para realizar su 'misión'...

Mientras tanto, Hisoka ya se encontraba caminando por las calles... observaba que había bastante gente y eso, no le agradaba tanto.

.-_Tanta gente... tantos pensamientos, son aturdidores... unos buenos y otros malos, alegres y tristes y unos más, vacíos. _

El chico sigue su camino y se pierde en sus propios pensamientos,... al grado que no se da cuenta que pasa de lado por un hombre vestido de negro y llevaba unas gafas negras; éste por su lado se detiene para verlo.

_.-Esa presencia..._- y se quita las gafas para mostrar unos hermosos ojos amatistas...pero no logra ver al dueño de esa presencia por la gente que había por el lugar.

Tsuzuki recuerda esa noche en la cual, ese chico que conoció, lo atacó para salvar a Muraki... no entendía como alguien como él, hiciera un trabajo como esedecide buscarlo y preguntarle; además, sentía que era necesario dar las caras los dos, tanto misterios en ambos seres era un poco asfixiante.

Toma un poco de aire y comienza su búsqueda para saber de él... lo único que no olvidaba para reconocerlo, eran esos penetrantes ojos esmeraldas que le llamaban la atención, tan impactantes que los hacía verdaderamente hermosos.

Y no pasó mucho tiempo que los dos se encontraran, pues Hisoka logre sentirlo antes de dar vuelta a una esquina; el shinigami se sorprende a ello.

.-...chico!- se sorprende en el momento que éste se voltea y lo mira de una forma muy fría, al grado de dejarlo un poco paralizado.

.-Ya sabía que me seguías...shinigami, no?... – eran las palabras del chico, mientras que Tsuzuki baja un poco la mirada para luego acercarse a él.

.-No me mires de ese modo, onegai... y menos de un chico como tu...

.-Como te atreves a decirme chico?... deseabas acabar con la vida de Muraki, así... como la del niño que después de todo murió!

Cuando escucha eso, por unos momentos Tsuzuki se queda petrificado, pues gracias al chico... se dio cuenta que el niño murió y,... lo más seguro fue a manos de ese hombre de nombre Muraki; Hisoka lo nota.

.-...lo mató,... parece que no ha cambiado en nada- comenta para si el shinigami pero Hisoka lo escucha a la perfección.

.-Como sabes eso?... acaso lo conoces?- eran sus palabras serias, deseaba una explicación pero, cual va siendo su sorpresa que, Tsuzuki simplemente se acerca a él y lo besa, dejándolo sin palabras.

.-...no hables mas

.-Nani?...- y se sonroja Hisoka, al grado que el shinigami solo sonríe y más, cuando éste se aleja de él de manera brusca y lo mira con rabia.

.-Vayamos a charlar a un buen café que conozco, te parece?

Con esas palabras, el chico se altera más, pues Asato no le dio explicación alguna de ese beso pero... lo hizo porque no quiere hablar sobre ese asunto.

Momentos después, ambos seres se encontraban en la mesa de un café, Hisoka miraba detenidamente una taza de té mientras Tsuzuki comía con muchos ánimos un pastel de chocolate.

.-De veras no quieres algo?...- pregunta el hombre con un bocado a punto de comerse y el chico niega con la cabeza.

Cuando Tsuzuki acabó de comer, Hisoka fija rápidamente su mirada en él... como dándose cuenta que era un buen momento para hablar.

.-...realmente eres un shinigami?... un ángel de la muerte?- pregunta de pronto y el de ojos amatistas lo mira raro, luego baja ligeramente la mirada para verlo de frente.

.-No lo digas tan así,... no degusto mucho que me nombren así,...

.-Y por qué?... tu deber es llevarte las almas de los seres humanos, no?...- pregunta el chico mirándolo fijamente.

Una vez más Tsuzuki se queda callado, era la primera vez que contestaba esa clase de preguntas.. pero, sus labios se mueven, en plan de que estaba decidido a contestarle.

.-No es común que un humano sepa tantas cosas... si, ese es mi deber chico,... supongo que por ser un médium te das cuenta, ne?

.-...sabes, tengo un nombre... soy Hisoka Kurosaki.

Tsuzuki se extraña a eso pero recuerda que nunca le preguntó por su nombre, sonríe y luego se acerca a él para despeinarlo.

.-Con que Hisoka?... muy lindo nombre!

.-AHHHH! No hagas eso!- el chico muy molesto se levanta y mira de forma asesina al shinigami.

.-Ok ok... pero, no me hables así.. ya te he dicho mi nombre varias veces, ya no lo recuerdas?... Asato Tsuzuki... ok?

.-...hnn

Detrás de ellos, alguien los estaba espiando,... Watari se sorprende bastante a lo que sus ojos observaban, era la primera vez que veía que Hisoka hablaba con alguien; el hombre con el que mantenía una extraña charla, era mucho mayor que él, el científico se queda extrañado... pues mira que tenía unos profundos ojos amatistas, un color poco común en cualquier persona.

.-..._ojos amatistas,.. le he escuchado decir esas palabras a Muraki, pero... por qué Hisoka habla con él, acaso..._- pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al ver que esos dos ya se habían ido, se maldice así mismo por perderlos de vista.

Los dos dejan la cafetería para caminar un poco, el rubio los sigue evitando que sea visto por ellos, aunque, Tsuzuki se percató muy pronto...

.-Pero dime Tsuzuki,... por qué estabas en ese hospital, era tu deber llevarte al niño?- pregunta de pronto.

.-Ah,... si... y tú?... veo que tienes una relación muy extraña con Muraki.

.-...trabajo para él- al decir eso, baja la mirada como si no le gustara decir eso.

.-Ya veo,... sabes algo?- de pronto Tsuzuki se detiene y le da la espalda al chico- ... yo trabajé para él hace mucho.

.-Qué?...- no lo entendía y más cuando, el hombre gira y toma su mentón para deleitarse con esos esmeraldas.

.-...cuidado con él,... puedes terminar sin vida si actúas mal ante uno de sus mandatos...entiendes?- las últimas palabras se las dice muy cerca de su oído como un pequeño susurro, puesto que ya sentía la presencia de Watari.

Por el lado del chico, éste se queda helado, un ligero escalofrío recorre su cuerpo y más, porque siente la cálida mano de Tsuzuki posarse en su rostro, algo que lo deja muy extrañado, puesto que si era un shinigami, su cuerpo no puede desprender calor alguno... son seres 'sin vida'.

Watari miraba todo con atención,... pero, observa como el shinigami abraza al chico y éste no hacía movimiento alguno para impedirlo; eso... no le gustó mucho y, decide acercarse.

.-Deje a Hisoka en paz!- pero cual va siendo la sorpresa del científico que, Tsuzuki lo lanza hasta una pared con solo mover su mano, su mirada denotaba seriedad... Hisoka se separa de él y mira de quien se trataba.

.-Watari-san!- el chico corre hacia él y observa que solo fue el golpe, éste se mueve con un poco de dificultad pero no perdió el conocimiento.

.-...lo conoces?- pregunta con frialdad el shinigami.

.-Si,...no tienes derecho a hacerle daño!- eran sus palabras, estaba molesto por su acto.

.-Ah, Hisoka-kun... estás bien?- pregunta Yutaka algo adolorido.

.-Como estaba espiando, pensé que no era alguien de confianza- eran sus palabras, su mirada había cambiado totalmente.

Al escuchar eso, Hisoka mira serio a Watari y éste, trata de buscar las palabras más adecuadas para explicarle todo:

.-Hisoka-kun... Muraki me mandó,... te ausentas mucho y nunca explicas... por qué.

.-_Con que Muraki?...que relación exactamente tendrá este chico con él,.. no es común que haga eso él... ni conmigo, lo hacía...-_piensa de pronto el shinigami.

.-Con que eso es?- responde fríamente Hisoka-... el no tiene autoridad alguna en decirme cuando puedo salir o no!

.-Pero... Hisoka-kun, entiende,... se preocupa por tu bienestar... mejor regresemos a casa.. si?

Y no habla más, Hisoka se encamina y Watari le sigue, no sin antes de mirar a Tsuzuki como diciendo que habrá otra oportunidad para hablar; Asato por su lado, saca sus gafas negras y decide tomar su camino, también mira su reloj y se maldice:

.-Kami! Llevo 10 minutos de retraso, Tatsumi querrá matarme!- y con ello, toma otra dirección, pues debía de verse con su compañero.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el shinigami llega a la parada de un autobús, ahí ya lo esperaba un hombre un poco más alto que él... vistiendo un traje café con corbata azul y usando unas delgadas gafas; cuando ve a Tsuzuki, una mirada de molestia aparece en su rostro.

.-Dónde rayos estabas?.. llevo 20 minutos esperándote!

.-Ah gomen Tatsumi!... me creerás que me tope con el chico ese?… el que nos vio una noche y el que estuvo en el hospital.

.-Qué?... pero, Tsuzuki! Como es eso?- responde con seriedad.

.-Pues si... algo malo con eso?...- pregunta Tsuzuki extrañado ante su actitud.

.-Tsuzuki!... ten cuidado con lo que haces!... sabes bien que debemos seguir un caso especial,.. debemos encontrar al asesino de las 100 muertes! Y tú, haciendo migas con un chico que te atacó!

Las palabras de Seiichiro eran algo preocupantes, el recuerda bien cuando Hisoka paralizó a Tsuzuki, así como esa extraña relación de él y Muraki.

.-Pero dime algo... lo hiciste para saber... que era de ese tal Muraki?... dime algo amigo, tú tienes o tuviste algo que ver con ese hombre?- pregunta fijando sus fríos ojos azules ante los amatistas de Asato.

.-...algo así Tatsumi, no sabía que de nuevo me lo toparía,...je, realmente el mundo es pequeño, no?...- comenta el shinigami mientras suspira.

.-Tsuzuki,...sabes algo? Yo que tú, sería bueno que te acerques un poco más a ese chiquillo,... no confío en ese tal Muraki,... pueda y tenga que ver con el caso que estamos atendiendo.

Su compañero se queda algo silencioso,... pues parecía que realmente conocía a ese hombre tan extraño, sonríe un poco dejando extrañado a Tatsumi.

.-Creo que lo haré,... no me gustaría que ese chiquillo terminara siendo otra víctima de Muraki,...

.-...por qué lo dices?

.-Ya lo sabrás en su momento Tatsumi- y sonríe como suele hacerlo el shinigami, Tatsumi no le queda otra que dejar el asunto por la paz.

Ahora que lo pensaba muy bien, no conocía bien a Tsuzuki, pues... el ya llevaba un tiempo trabajando en eso y... de pronto le llegó Asato como un nuevo compañero, los dos viven juntos pero,.. nunca se ha atrevido a preguntar sobre su pasado, como era su vida de humano o algo así. Tatsumi escucha la voz de Tsuzuki avisándole que iban a perder el camión y suben en él...

Ya en la mansión de Muraki, éste fumaba un cigarrillo mientras su mente vagaba en muchos pensamientos... recordaba esa noche en la cual vio a Tsuzuki, a ese extraño shinigami.

.-_Con que te convertiste en un shinigami?... creo que valió la pena ese accidente, tu poder es mi mayor ambición, la total perfección,...je, ahora que te has presentado ante mi, no te dejaré de nuevo... je_- tras tomar una bocanada de humo, piensa en el rostro de ese hombre, sobretodo de sus hermosos ojos,... tan extraños, profundos... la pura muestra de la muerte misma.

Algo que lo deja un poco extrañado es la mirada que puso ese shinigami cuando Hisoka lo paralizó, era como si lo conociera, pues mostraba una sorpresa ante esa acción. Katsutaka se imagina que posiblemente, ese chico y Tsuzuki, se conocían.

En el momento que termina con su cigarrillo, la puerta de la entrada se abre de golpe y Hisoka, junto con Watari, entran para ver a Muraki que los miraba fijamente.

.-Es bueno verlos de regreso... me estaba sintiendo preocupado- sonríe el sensei pero, no se esperaba que Hisoka... le diera un puñetazo en su cara.

.-Como te atreves a enviar a Watari a espiarme?CONTESTA A ESO MURAKI!

Watari se sorprende a eso, Muraki toca su labio que sangraba ligeramente, eso hace que su ira comience a elevarse, no podía permitir esa falta de respeto ante él.

.-...Hisoka,... como te atreves,.. y si lo hice que?... te he dicho que no te ausentes sin mi consentimiento!- alza la voz, Hisoka no hace movimiento alguno.

.-Tú no puedes decirme que hacer o no! soy libre de hacer lo que YO DESEA!

El científico mira que el sensei se estaba enfureciendo más, del modo que decide irse de ahí,... no quería ser partícipe de lo estaría por ocurrir.

.-...estúpido Hisoka, no posees el derecho absoluto de hacer lo que se te plazca, puesto que YO te pedí que trabajaras para mi y eso, conlleva a que me obedezcas!

.-Nani? NO SOY NINGÚN ESCLAVO!

Al escuchar esas palabras, Muraki se enfurece mucho más, al grado que se acerca a él de forma inmediata para destrozarle la camisa y dejarle su pecho desnudo.. mostrándole esas marcas que poesía su delicado cuerpo.

.-Esas marcas tuyas, son el sello que debes obedecerme,... es la promesa que muestra que no puedes liberarte de mi, puesto que... tú eres mío y de nadie más...!- decía esas palabras mientras con su dedo índice delineaba esas líneas tan extrañas.

Hisoka, se queda helado a eso... detestaba escuchar que esas palabras, eran la verdad... y más, cuando Muraki comienza a tocar su delgado cuerpo, como dando a entender que solo era de él y no de otra persona más.

.-No...NOOOOO, no me toques! Muraki!- gritaba el chico cuando el doctor muerde ligeramente su cuello.

.-...ya te lo dije,.. las marcas en tu hermoso cuerpo,... te hacen mío... hasta el fin del mundo...mi querido Hisoka- sonríe lujuriosamente para luego besarlo; en esa ocasión Hisoka siente repugnancia total, era la primera vez que lo sentía.

Comienza a gritar, quería pedir ayuda pero... nadie venía, ni siquiera Watari que se encontraba en la cocina, coloca su mano en su boca mientras cae al suelo de rodillas, unas lágrimas llenas de coraje caían al suelo... pues, no podía hacer nada, no se le permitía.

.-_Hisoka-kun... gomen na sai,... _

En ese instante, Muraki se robaba una vez más su ser... lo hacía suyo sin importar lo que sentía Hisoka en ese mismo instante, deseaba que todo eso fuera una pesadilla... deseaba despertar de ese terrible sueño pero no; sentía como ese doctor entraba en él a la fuerza, hasta parecía disfrutar de la mirada que mostraba el chico... era un deleite total.

Al final del acto,... Muraki deja al chico, éste lloraba lleno de temor pero, se siente peor cuando éste toma su mentón para verlo de frente.

.-Ya lo sabes mi hermoso Hisoka, tú eres mío... no te puedes escapar porque tu cuerpo me pertenece desde el momento que estas marcas aparecieron en tu cuerpo- y besa su frente, éste no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo no se lo permitía...

Muraki se acomoda sus gafas y se retira de la sala,... mientras el chico se abraza así mismo, su cuerpo yacía completamente desnudo,.. se maldecía y más, cuando recuerda las palabras de ese shinigami:

_...cuidado con él,... puedes terminar sin vida si actúas mal ante uno de sus mandatos..._

**Fin del capítulo V**

Ah kami,... Hisoka sabe que Tsuzuki tuvo alguna relación con Muraki pero... eso lo llevó al riesgo de otro ataque de ira por parte del sensei,... también se ha dado cuenta que las marcas que posee, tienen un significado muy importante, el cual no podrá ser libre con facilidad... pues hemos visto que al paso del tiempo, el chico no desea otra cosa más que irse de ahí, eso no será muy fácil.

También vemos que Tsuzuki no ha hablado con claridad si conoció en algún momento a Muraki,... Tatsumi desea saberlo, sin que interfiera la misión que se les encomendó,... pero, en su lista de sospechosos ya entró Muraki, que pasará?... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Lust for Blood!

Bueno... aqupi está otra actualizaicón! espero que haya sido de su agrado, ahora vamos a los reviews de tidis ustedes, no sin antes de agradecerles a todos por acercarse a este fic!

**Elen-ses:** hola amiga! es bueno verte por estos lares... n.n, espero que te guste el fic y gracias por el review(aún no aparece en el ffnet pero lo acabo de leer).. si, Tsuzuki murió y Hisoka fue quien lo sintió, bueno..nos vemos!

**NeKoT:** jejej pues si, aquí hay un nuevo capi,... espero te haya gustado y gracias por el review!

**senko-kun:** jajaja,... pues actualicé de nuevo!... lo hago los viernes (por la noche) o los sábados, todo depende del tiempo XD, pero bueno, gracias por el review!

Y son todos, también agradezco a las personitas que lo han leído y no dejan review n.n... bueno poes los dejo y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de este fic!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	7. Un crupier y un sensei

**Capítulo VI: un crupier y un sensei**

Habían pasado algunos días desde lo ocurrido en el hospital, un hombre de ojos azules no dejaba de mirar unas diapositivas que mostraba para si mismo, era como si intentara descifrar algo que lo mantenía en una duda total.

.-...es curioso lo que me dijo Tsuzuki, ... pero, estas cien muertes son parecidas a las tres últimas...- se decía para si mismo el shinigami de las sombras.

No se da cuenta que alguien le apaga el aparato de tal forma que, la sala se queda completamente a oscuras.. pero, no pasó mucho cuando la luz se enciende.

.-Qué haces aquí Tatsumi? Te he estado buscando por todos lados... el jefe nos quiere ver!

.-Miraba las diapositivas que me apagaste... quería investigar un poco más sobre el caso que nos dieron, Tsuzuki- responde Tatsumi mientras se acomoda sus gafas.

.-...y ya descubriste algo nuevo?- pregunta el shinigami de ojos amatistas mientras se sienta en la orilla de la mesa.

.-...solo que todas esas muertes se parecen mucho a las últimas, como las de aquellas personas que murieron a manos de un demonio.

Cuando dice eso, Tsuzuki se queda un poco extrañado... esa ocasión, él no lo vio exactamente porque fue en busca de Hisoka; logra notarlo su compañero del modo que lo mira con seriedad.

.-Y esa cara?

.-Ahora recuerdo que esa ocasión, vi a ese chico,... el que vimos en el hospital...

.-Mmm como te dije, parece que está involucrado, no sé... algo me dice que el causante de las muertes... ese hombre.

.-...no lo sé, será cuestión de verlo, vayamos Tatsumi.

Y toma su mano del modo que salen de esa sala rumbo a la oficina de su jefe; cuando pasaron algunos segundos ya estaban dentro de ella, Konoe los esperaba con un poco de impaciencia.

.-Pensé que se había perdido Tatsumi-san, dónde estaba?

.-Disculpe jefe,... andaba revisando algunos datos del caso en el que estamos- responde el de traje café.

.-Y díganos jefe, que nos tiene para hoy?- sonríe el shinigami y el jefe lo hace igual.

.-Ahh, bueno... pueda que tenga relación con el caso que están atendiendo, según las fuentes que nos llegó esta mañana... tal parece que ocurrirá un nuevo asesinato.

Los dos hombres se miran mutuamente y luego al jefe; éste les dice que será en la noche y en un casino muy popular en la ciudad, su deber sería encontrar a la persona que lo hará y así, evitar esa catástrofe.. pues la víctima todavía no podía dejar ese mundo mortal.

.-Entiendo... y cómo lo haremos?- pregunta Seiichiro.

.-Tendrán que infiltrarse... pero eso se los dejo a su libertad, Tsuzuki-san... alguna obje...

Pero no termina de hablar porque observa que Asato le estaba dando de comer a los peces que tenía en una gran pecera que daba con una pared; no dejaba de sonreír y hablar con ellos... tanto Tatsumi como Konoe, se lamentan tener a alguien como Tsuzuki de shinigami.

.-Ah... que?.. o.o y esas caras?

.-...olvídalo, Tatsumi-san... explíqueselo bien en el camino.

.-De acuerdo, vámonos Tsuzuki,... será una noche larga.

Y así, los dos shinigami se retiran para llevar a cabo su misión... mientras eso ocurría, por los pasillos de una casa bastante oscura, un chico caminaba mientras su mirada mostraba cierto vacío.

Sus ojos esmeraldas no mostraban un brillo normal,... era como su estuviera hundido en sus pensamientos; recordaba ese instante que el doctor le recordó que no era fácil irse de su lado...

No quería saber nada de nada, ni de nadie... solo caminaba y se regresaba a su habitación; no quería ver ni al científico que se preocupaba cada día más por el.

Hisoka se sienta en su cama y se mira en el espejo... tenía la camisa abierta y mostraba esas marcas que lo tenía unido a Muraki, ... pero, en el espejo observa el reflejo de ese hombre que desde el inicio lo impactó.

.-Tsuzuki...- musita de pronto, no solo observa su imagen en el espejo... sino que recuerda las palabras de su último encuentro con él.

Eso lo aturde un poco... pues no entendía del por qué se lo comentó, era como si él tuviera una lejana conexión con el sensei; Kurosaki deseaba saber más de ello,... puesto que la persona con la quien trabaja le guarda todavía muchos secretos; algunos de los cuales,... lentamente se están desvelando.

.-...Hisoka-kun!... Hisoka-kun- se escucha una voz detrás de la puerta, la cual al inicio el chico no hace caso pero, como escucha que era bastante insistente.

.-Qué deseas Watari?- pregunta el chico al verlo, su mirada era muy fría... una mirada que para el científico era diferente, nunca se la había visto.

.-Bueno yo... quería comentarte que esta noche el jefe estará en una reunión que se efectuará en un casino de a cuidad... y,... bueno él quiere que estés presente- comenta el científico mientras mira con nerviosismo al chico.

Lo primero que hace Hisoka es reírse con gran ironía, no creía que luego lo ocurrido días atrás, ese doctor tuviera la sutileza de avisarle que deseaba que fuera su acompañante en una aburrida reunión por la noche; eso lo decía porque en ocasiones anteriores así fue, se aburría de gran manera al ver a un montón de señores médicos que se la pasaban fumando y bebiendo, mientras platican de lo más nuevo de su campo.

.-Obligatorio que vaya?- responde con frialdad.

.-...pues si, él no dijo más pero,... supongo, ve Hisoka, no sería bueno que ocurriera algo como la vez anterior.

.-Ah iré,...

.-Gracias bon! Debo decirte que estés listo a las ocho de la noche, el chofer mismo te llevará al lugar y te verás con él...- Watari le explica algunas indicaciones- y,... por favor, llévate tu daga... esa que usas...

.-No la tengo- Hisoka le responde de inmediato, el científico se extraña a eso.

.-Pero... como?

.-...la perdí hace poco,... pero no me hace falta, aún así puedo realizar mi trabajo... o, acaso, no es una simple reunión?...

Yutaka se queda sin palabras, ni con decirle el chico pudo deducirlo... eso era porque logró entrar en su mente y leer sus pensamientos, era una de las habilidades que el chico poseía. Instantes después Hisoka le cierra la puerta y se sienta en su cama.

.-Esto es una tontería...

Por otro lado, el teléfono de esa casa suena y el rubio es quien toma la llamada para dejarlo en su asombro de que sea Muraki.

.-_Ya le dijiste a Hisoka?.. se las verá mal si no viene_- comenta con un hilo de enojo y Watari algo nervioso trata de decirle todo.

.-Pues si, descuide... irá, le dije que estuviera listo a la hora que me pidió... pero, dígame algo Muraki por favor...-su voz se torna un poco más preocupada- de nuevo será para ver a esos seres?... los shinigami?...

.-..._algo así,... si todo sale bien claro está, por eso necesito a Hisoka conmigo..._-decía el doctor desde su consultorio, sonreía bastante mientras miraba algunas fotografías, sobretodo una.. pues parecía su favorita.

.-De acuerdo, en ese caso tenga cuidado Muraki... los shinigami son después de todo mortales...

-_No te preocupes, debo colgar porque debo terminar de revisar unos expedientes. _

Y termina con la llamada.. Watari solo piensa que todo salga bien,... los días que pasaron luego de ese día en que lo espió, se sentía bastante culpable al grado que no tenía otra cosa que encerrarse en su laboratorio y tratar de olvidarlo todo pero no fue así...

Regresa a su laboratorio y mira que estaba una de las muñecas de Muraki, ésta vestía completamente de negro y sus cabellos eran rubios, mientras que sus ojos eran de un esmeralda muy puro... parecidos a los de Hisoka.

.-Parece que la dejó...mm mejor la dejo, no sea que luego se enoje conmigo por moverle sus cosas- se decía para si cuando vuelve a dejarla; en el instante que le acomoda su sombrero, nota un pedazo de papel casi oculto por un cojín... lo toma y observa que se trata de una vieja fotografía.

El rubio se extraña que haya esa clase de objetos por ahí... pero, lo que más extrañeza le daba era que,.. en esa fotografía aparecían Muraki y un hombre cuyos ojos le sorprenden bastante al científico pero más, porque...

.-...recuerdo que Muraki,.. antes de conocer a Hisoka, conoció a otro...- y le tiembla un poco su mano, pues comenzó a vivir con Muraki un mes antes de la llegada de Hisoka-...qué habrá sido de esa persona, aunque...- se queda pensando un poco, pues parecía reconocer esos ojos tan extraños en un ser humano cualquiera.

Llega la noche, en un exuberante casino al centro de la cuidad entraban personas con trajes muy elegantes.. mujeres y hombres, charlaban un poco mientras juegan en las diversas actividades que se mostraban ahí; en una de las mesas de poker un hermoso chico de cabellos cafés y ojos amatistas, barajaba las cartas para luego ser repartidas entre los jugadores... al fondo de él, otro hombre de traje negro y corbata azul marino, bebía un poco.. lo miraba fijamente.

Al paso de unos momentos... ese hombre llama al crupier y le señala quien estaba al fondo del lugar, dejándolo asombrado.

.-Nani?... ese hombre aquí?- eran las palabras del shinigami de ojos amatistas.

.-Eso es sorpresa Tsuzuki, será mejor que lo vigilemos... no lo crees?- comenta Tatsumi pero observa que su compañero ya se había tomado las últimas gotas de su bebida.

.-AHHH estúpido Tsuzuki! ESO era MIO!- grita molesto al ver su copa vacía.

.-Gomen! Estaba delicioso este... vino tinto europeo, jojojojo!

Entonces recibe un golpe en su cabeza que lo hace caer en las piernas de Seiichiro, del modo que sus mejillas se tornan un poco sonrojadas.

.-Si que eres un baka...pero no importa...- dice el hombre de gafas mientras lo abraza, Tsuzuki por su lado solo sonríe.

.-No deberíamos de hacer estas cosas aquí, jejeje- sonríe el shinigami cuando su compañero besa ligeramente su cuello para luego besar sus labios.

.-...lo sé, siga con lo tuyo... seguiré viendo, pues no lleva al chico con él.

Asiente Asato y se va hacia la mesa de juegos, Tatsumi por su lado sigue vigilando a ese extraño comer que vestía con un traje muy elegante, pero... éste posa sus ojos plateados por unos segundos en los zafiro del shinigami; sus miradas se cruzan por unos segundos para luego ser impedidas por el paso de lagunas personas.

En la calle, Hisoka ya se encontraba en el coche, vestía también un traje negro que hacían resaltar sus ojos esmeraldas...sus pensamientos se centraban en lo que estaba planeando Muraki, pues por su mente, escucha su voz:

.-_Veo que andas cerca,... tu siguiente trabajo se centra en un chico el cual es hijo de un conocido mío,.. el resto te lo dejo pero... cuidado, los seres de la otra ocasión están ahí_.

.-Nani?...-Hisoka se queda helado, si eso que decía Muraki era cierto... se toparía con esos seres bajo el título de shinigami.

En el casino, Muraki charlaba de manera animosa con algunos de sus colegas y cerca de él había un hermoso chico de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos esmeraldas...

.-Debo decirlo, su hijo es una persona muy agradable- sonríe Muraki mientras el chico lo mira con nerviosismo, no le gustaban esos lugares pero su padre la obligaba aunque, el doctor de mirada fría, posa sus ojos en él-... te presentaré a un joven muy agradable,... así no te sentirás tan aturdido entre tanto adulto y viejo..

Y con eso, se gana la risa de los presentes, él solo sonríe y baja la mirada... cerca de ellos estaba Tatsumi que miraba cada movimiento y Tsuzuki, haciéndose pasar por un crupier que llamaba la atención de algunas mujeres.

Pero... eso no le impidió que Muraki fijara sus ojos en él, sus labios sonríen al verlo... era como un deleite saber que estaba presente; así que se disculpa de sus acompañantes y se acerca al de ojos amatistas.

.-...y que le trae por aquí, Tsuzuki-san.

Tsuzuki se espanta al escuchar la voz de ese hombre, voltea y lo mira... al instante siente una gran repulsión hacia su persona.

.-Qué haces aquí Muraki,.. ahora que te traes en manos?...

.-Ah,... hasta muerto sigues igual, aunque más hermoso te has puesto jejejeje... sorprendido a lo del hospital todavía?- pregunta el sensei mientras se acerca al shinigami y éste lo hace a un lado.

.-No me toques Muraki, soy capaz de quitarte la vida ahora mismo... – sus palabras eran muy serias.

.-Ja, no lo harás.. hay demasiada gente pero, debo decirte que tenía la esperanza de verte de nuevo.. aunque siendo ya un shinigami.

.-...por tu culpa Muraki,... sigo sin perdonarte lo que hiciste en el pasado.. veo que sigues en el mismo medio, nunca me imaginé que ahora tuvieras a un chico de tu lado.

Para ese momento, los dos se encontraban completamente solos, los jugadores dejaron la mesa y se encontraba cerrada la puerta... Tsuzuki miraba con ira a Muraki mientras que éste, solo sonríe al momento.

.-Tsuzuki-san,... a mi me da mucho gusto saber que puedo verte de nuevo... ya decía yo,... no eres fácil de derrotar...y difícil de obtener- para ese momento, Muraki ya tenía su mano en el rostro de ese shinigami, sus ojos amatistas lo miraban con ira... odio.

.-Que no me toques!- y lo empuja para alejarse de el lo más posible.

.-Sigues molesto,.. después de todo,.. hasta muertos, se sienten las mismas emociones...jejeje- la mirada de Muraki de ese momento era fría y un aire de lujuria total al verlo.

.-Y que haces aquí exactamente?

.-...eso, no importa... vengo a divertirme un poco, no se puede? Sabes algo?... todavía sigo buscando mi perfección total- el sensei le da la espalda dejando a Tsuzuki en silencio.

.-Significa que sigues siendo el mismo psicópata... era de esperarse.

Con eso, Muraki sonríe de nuevo, el mismo le vuelve a decir que esa perfección solo era de un ser perfecto, el cual estaba en esa misma sala.

.-Primero muerto a ser tuyo Muraki...

.-Ya lo estás- le dice con ironía- vamos... reconsidera mi oferta y se mío... quiero hacerte mío y tener la perfección que ando buscando,... la que solo tú tienes.

Para la sorpresa de Tsuzuki, ve como desaparece al instante y siente como lo abraza por la espalda; se queda totalmente inmóvil...

.-Y por eso contrataste a un chico?... el cual de seguro es ya de "tu propiedad", no?...

.-No tan rápido Tsuzuki-san, todo paso por paso... algún problema con el pequeño médium? Hisoka después de todo es una buena compañía y hasta a veces...- y lame su cuello ligeramente-...mejor portado que otros...

No lo soporta más, el shinigami de ojos amatistas se hace a un lado mientras que lanza a Muraki hacia una pared; la mirada de ese ser del otro mundo era muy fría, sus ojos descifraban que no dudaría cualquier momento en matarlo.

.-Cumpliré mi promesa en el momento de mi muerte,.. la cual tú provocaste,... te llevaré al mismo infierno, ese lugar al que perteneces...

Ya estaba por hacerlo cuando... un hombre abre la sala y mira una extraña escena, se acerca a Muraki para hablarle en su oído.

.-Ha llegado Hisoka-kun- dice el hombre y Katsutaka sonríe para quitarse el polvo de sus ropas, sin dejar de mirar un solo instante la mirada casi asesina del shinigami.

.-Bueno... será mejor recibirlo en la sala privada... nos estamos viendo- y de esa forma Muraki se retira de ahí, Tsuzuki cae de rodillas con gran coraje.

.-... maldito Muraki,...

En medio del lugar... Hisoka observaba todo con un poco de sorpresa, no se imaginaba que existieran esa clase de lugares; tal era su sorpresa que no se da cuenta que choca con Tatsumi que buscaba a Tsuzuki, éste voltea y se sorprende al verlo.

.-...tú- musita y Hisoka lo mira fríamente.

.-Shinigami... ahora que alma te llevarás?...- responde con frialdad.

.-El chico,... y qué haces aquí?- pregunta seriamente Tatsumi.

.-Eso no le incumbe... déjeme ir- el shinigami de las sombras no lo dejaba pasar, quería interrogarlo.

.-...

.-Tatsumi ya déjalo...- habla Tsuzuki desde lo lejos, parecía muy molesto... Hisoka se siente extrañado porque,... por unos instantes siente la presencia de Muraki alrededor de él.

.-No sabía que tu nuevo conocido le gustaran estos vicios humanos- responde con una sonrisa en sus labios Seiichiro, la cual no degustó en ningún momento a Hisoka.

Al de ojos amatistas no dice ni una palabra, sólo mira al chico... su compañero mira que ambos se quedan en silencio, mirándose uno al otro; hasta que.

.-Acaso trabajas en este lugar?- pregunta Hisoka.

.-...algo, n.n... ah, no te había presentado a mi amigo, verdad?- pregunta con un poco de nerviosismo al ambiente que se estaba creando.

.-No

.-Jajajajaja,... bueno- y coloca su mano en el hombro de Tatsumi- él es Seiichiro Tatsumi, y como yo.. también es un shinigami.

.-Baka, ni lo digas tan fuerte no es bueno que lo escuchen los mortales- comenta el hombre mientras se cruza de brazos.

.-Ya veo... pero,... son compañeros de "trabajo" o son amantes?

Cuando dice eso, tanto el de ojos azulinos como Tsuzuki se quedan helados, se miran por unos instantes y luego se dan las espaldas... algo que Hisoka llega a una conclusión por sus propios medios; eso era porque logró sentir un hilo de ira en Seiichiro porque cuando escucharon a Tsuzuki, éste sonrió un poco para el chico... como si le diera paz de verlo.

.-Ah chico! Esas cosas no se preguntan! Jejeje.. y dime, tú que haces aquí Hisoka-kun?- pregunta Tsuzuki sonriendo, aunque en su interior sentía una gran ira hacia Muraki, la cual siente Hisoka.

.-...asuntos, supongo que ustedes igual...

Hisoka observa que uno de los señores que atendían a los acompañantes de Muraki le daba la señal que podía entrar a la sala privada; éste mira a los dos shinigami y luego se va.

.-Debemos estar al tanto de lo que pueda ocurrir... Tsuzuki,...- nota que éste no le hacía caso- Tsuzuki!

.-Qué?

.-Pon más atención.. y qué hacías por allá?...-pregunta muy serio, pues detestaba que el shinigami le ocultara cosas.

.-Nada... solo,... toparme con viejos recuerdos de mi vida terrenal...- y mira hacia el punto donde se fue Hisoka- los cuales el mismo chico está siguiendo.

Tatsumi no entiende mucho eso pero no le importa... se quedan ahí para vigilar que no pase otra cosa.

En la sala privada, Hisoka observa que era un pequeño salón de juegos mucho más elegante y al centro estaban varias personas reunidas; al centro Muraki que tenía sus manos juntas.

.-Que bueno que llegas Hisoka-kun, te estábamos esperando- sonríe Muraki.

.-... no sabía que mi presencia fuera tan... necesitada- su mirada se clava en la plateada del sensei pero,.. observa que entre esos adultos, estaba un joven parecido a él

**Fin del capítulo VI**

Mou, ahora que trama Muraki?... y parece que tiene que ver con el joven que está cerca de él... que hará exactamente Hisoka? podrán impedirlo en esta ocasión los shinigami?...esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de LUst for Blood.

Bueno... tal parece que hubo un primer encuentro entre Muraki y Tsuzuki y vemos que esconden un extraño pasado al cual Tsuzuki quiere vengar, que será?... Hisoka por su lado ya quiere una explicación más exacta del por qué quiere a un shinigami su jefe, aunque eso le cueste hasta su vida... podrá hacerlo? o será una víctima más de Muraki, pues vimos en el capítulo anterior que Tsuzuki le previno un poco... un gran secreto se está desvelando

Ah kami,... quiero desearles a todos FELIZ NAVIDAD!...y que la pasen muuuy bien n.n,... okis, nos estamos viendo en la siguietne actualización de Lust for Blood! arigato minnasan por su reviews y su apoyo al fic!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n

**Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo 2006!**


	8. Hijiri

Capítulo VII: Hijiri 

Hisoka Kurosaki se encontraba en una sala privada donde, Muraki conversaba de manera amena con algunas personas; el sensei lo mira seriamente y lo invita a acercarse a los demás.

Ninguno de los presentes pensaba que el famoso médium que les hablaba el reconocido doctor, fuese tan joven… eso lo percibe Hisoka por su habilidad de leer sentimientos y no le importó en absoluto y más, porque una mirada joven no dejaba de observarlo.

Muraki hace que se siente con los demás y un joven idéntico a Hisoka fija sus ojos esmeraldas en él, miraba cada parte del chico hasta que Kurosaki le devuelve la mirada.

.-…- Hisoka mira seriamente al chico que tenía enfrente suyo, Muraki sonríe y decide ser quien presentara a los dos chicos.

.-Hisoka-kun, quiero presentarte a un chico que es de tu edad… creo que ambos podrán llevarse bastante bien- comenta de pronto el doctor cuando coloca su mano en el hombro del chico, éste se siente un poco extraño y sonríe de manera forzada- ….el es el joven Hijiri, Minase Hijiri.

Cuando menciona el nombre del chico, éste se levanta y hace una ligera inclinación; Hisoka observa que su cabello era un poco más oscuro que el suyo pero… su piel y sus ojos eran idénticos, casi como dos gotas de agua…

.-…un gusto- musita Hijiri dejando en silencio a Hisoka, éste no hace movimiento alguno y solo le contesta:

.-…Hisoka Kurosaki- Muraki se sonríe porque sabe a la perfección que Hisoka era de muy pocos amigos pero, eran necesarias las presentaciones… pues algo en su mente se maquilaba.

La reunión de esa sala era bastante aburrida desde el punto de vista de los jóvenes, a Hisoka le daba igual en realidad, pues no era la primera vez que acompañaba a Muraki a esa clase de cosas; hasta hubo alguna en donde había alguno que otro trato fuera de la ley.

El médium miraba fijamente su copa, había olvidado que Hijiri no dejaba de verlo… hasta que, siente su mano en su hombro.

.-Kurosaki-san, por que no mejor salimos?... no se aburre de escuchar a estas personas?

.-….supongo- y se levanta de su asiento de tal manera que ambos chicos salen de la sala, ya se encontraban en la zona donde se encontraban los dos shinigami.

Por otro lado, Tsuzuki caminaba por los pasillos y observa a los dos chicos… se sorprende bastante al ver el gran parecido que tenían pero:

.-Y dígame Kurosaki-san, como es que está en esta clase de reuniones?... esta vez me han obligado pero no degusto de estar presente.

.-…me lo pidieron…- responde con un poco de frialdad en sus palabras, Hijiri sonríe mientras trata de llamar la atención de Hisoka.

.-No sabía que viviera con Sensei Katsutaka, tenía entendido que tenía a una persona mucho más alta que usted.

Con esas palabras, Hisoka se siente molesto a ello… pero, también lo deja un poco extrañado, ya que no era la primera vez que se decía que Muraki tenía a alguien bajo sus órdenes antes que él.

.-…pues si,… trabajo para él, no te entrometas en la vida de otros- responde ligeramente molesto por esas palabras.

.-Ah,.. gomen na sai, solo deseaba saber un poco más de usted… escuché su nombre en alguna ocasión pero no imaginé que fuera tan parecido a mi- responde Hijiri con una sonrisa, la cual Hisoka terminaba maldiciendo a Muraki por presentárselo.

Tsuzuki veía todo desde cierta distancia, su compañero andaba en otro lugar… pero, el shinigami de ojos amatistas saca de sus ropas una fotografía para ver quien sería la persona de esa noche.

.-…vaya, tal parece que todo coincide,…- musita pero, siente con claridad como uno de los chicos le arrebata la fotografía.

.-Si tanto desea conocerme, solo podía hablar conmigo…- responde Hijiri y Hisoka se da cuenta que era Tsuzuki quien poseía una fotografía, el shinigami se sorprende un poco y sonríe apenado.

.-Ahhh,… pero si es el joven violinista Minase Hijiri! Es todo un placer conocerlo!- dice Tsuzuki sonriendo y estrecha la mano con Hijiri.

Esa si no se la sabía Hisoka, nunca se imaginó que ese chico tan extraño para él fuera un violinista… hasta el shinigami sabía pero, algo por su mente comienza a pasar… algo.

.-Hey Hisoka-kun, no sabía que lo conocieras! Me fascina como toca!- decía el shinigami y Hijiri sonreía.

.-Es agradable saber que hay personas que aprecian mi música,… Kurosaki-san, no degusta de la música de violín?.

.-…hn.

El shinigami nota eso y se queda algo extrañado pero, sigue sonriendo para no levantar alguna sospecha; Hisoka siente como el joven toca su rostro con su fina mano para verlo fijamente.

.-Debo decirlo, es un chico realmente hermoso… me agradaría mucho que estuviese en el palco principal de mi siguiente concierto, no le gustaría?- pregunta Hijiri, Tsuzuki miraba todo algo confundido-…y usted…-el chico mira al de ojos violetas.

.-Ah… Asato Tsuzuki para servirle!

.-Un placer,….- y se acerca para verlo mejor, nunca en su vida había visto unos ojos como los que poseía ese crupier.

Se sentía hechizado por esa mirada de muerte de Tsuzuki por un instante no dejaba de verlo, Tsuzuki se sentía un poco incómodo a esa mirada; por unos segundos no sabía que hacer y más, porque Minase se le había acercado bastante, hasta que…

.-Tsuzuki-san! Lo necesitamos para el siguiente juego!- le grita una de sus compañeras de trabajo y él, se va de inmediato no sin antes de ver que Hijiri no dejaba de observarlo.

.-… ah,… dime Kurosaki-kun, parece que él te conoce… son conocidos o algo por el estilo?

.-…no somos nada, solemos toparnos en ocasiones- era lo único que responde Hisoka, se había sentido algo molesto en ese rato.

De esa manera, los dos chicos siguen paseándose por el casino, realmente era un lugar grande y en algunas ocasiones Hijiri saludaba alguna que otra persona, pues era bastante conocido, Hisoka por su lado, no le interesaba en absoluto… Tatsumi ya los había visto y sonríe porque,… su siguiente trabajo tenía que ver con ese violinista.

.-Veremos quien se queda con el premio gordo esta noche- murmura Tatsumi.

Mientras caminan, Hisoka escucha la voz de Muraki dándole órdenes… los dos se detienen en el bar y se sientan en la barra, mientras que Hijiri pide algo, Hisoka se concentra en las palabras del sensei.

.-_Debes matar al chico, te dejo a libertad tuya el modo de hacerlo caer…_

_.-Qué?... será algo difícil, están los shinigami_- piensa Hisoka al ver que Hijiri tomaba tranquilamente su bebida.

.-Kurosaki-kun no deseas algo?- le pregunta.

.-No gracias… no me gusta beber- le responde sin desconcentrarse en lo que pensaba.

.-_Mmm_ _ya me di cuenta,… son los del hospital,… no importa, podemos detenerlos, así que ponte a trabajar._

_.-Por qué yo debo mancharme las manos?_

_.-Es una orden!... tú debes matarlo!_

Y de ese modo, Hisoka se maldice así mismo, era su primer trabajo para acabar con la vida de alguien… siempre tenía que ayudarle usando sus poderes pero ahora, las cosas habían cambiado un poco; Hijiri lo mira de nuevo y lo saca de su trance tocando su mano con ligereza.

.-Sucede algo?

.-…nada, y dime Minase…

.-Solo dime Hijiri por favor!- interrumpe el chico y Hisoka suspira.

.-…de acuerdo Hijiri, tú conocías a sensei Katsutaka desde antes?- pregunta el médium dejando en silencio al chico unos segundos.

.-Él era el mejor amigo de mi padre, eran colegas… solía visitarnos en muchas ocasiones pero,… se perdió un poco el contacto desde que ellos murieron en un avión- explica el violinista fijando su mirada en su bebida.

.-…entiendo, je… Muraki conoce a medio mundo, y dime… que le viste al crupier de hace un rato, es algo bobo e infantil.

Al preguntar eso, Hijiri sonríe un poco… y un ligero rubor aparece en sus mejillas, lo que le da a entender a Hisoka que le interesó un poco, pero en su mirada se formaba una ligera seriedad.

.-Es que… me recordó a un hombre muy parecido a él, cuando Katsutaka-san venía a ver a mi padre, solía acompañarlo un hermoso hombre con ojos amatistas como los de él, pero… siempre estaba serio y en sus ojos mostraba una nostalgia muy grande.

.-...- Hisoka se sentía atraído por eso, hasta le era raro escuchar algo de la vida de Muraki antes de que él llegara a vivir con él.

.-…recuerdo que de las últimas veces que lo vi,… me sonrió, pero lo hacía con un halo de tristeza total,… como que no era feliz viviendo con Katsutaka-san, pero… no sé,… aparte, el dejó olvidado una cruz muy bella… yo se la quise devolver pero ya no lo vi mas y mis padres murieron…je,… dios, creo que lo aburro con esto.

Hijiri se levanta de la barra y deja solo a Hisoka, éste nunca pensó en escuchar eso… pues en su interior muchas más dudas de las que ya tenía, se estaban desenvolviendo y creaban una gran confusión.

Más alejado de ahí, Hijiri toma un poco de aire, se sentía un poco abrumado a todo eso… no supo como fue que le dijo todo eso a un chico que conoció horas atrás; busca entre sus bolsillos y saca una pequeña cruz de plata… la cual mira con detenimiento y luego la besa ligeramente.

.-Minase-san! Acaso se ha perdido?- dice una voz la cual, lo saca de sus pensamientos, pues se trataba de Tsuzuki.

.-Ah… usted- Hijiri se asusta por su repentina aparición.

.-Y Hisoka-kun?- pregunta el crupier pero, sus ojos se abren con gran sorpresa al ver el objeto que brillaba con gran intensidad en la mano de Hijiri-… _nani?... eso,…como es que…_

.-Se encuentra bien?- pregunta extrañado ante la reacción de Tsuzuki.

Sin pensarlo, Tsuzuki toma de sus ropas a Hijiri y lo mira fríamente, el violinista se siente asustado a la acción del shinigami.

.-Como puedes tener eso?... dime! Como lo conseguiste?- le pregunta con gran frialdad y en un tono amenazante, algunas personas estaban viendo lo que ocurría; Hijiri no podía decir palabra alguna.

.-Yo… este…

Las personas lentamente se estaban acercando a lo que estaba ocurriendo, Tsuzuki levantaba la voz porque Hijiri no respondía a esa pregunta, no entendía su comportamiento, era como si conociera esa cruz de plata y, extrañara su presencia.

.-Vamos humano! Contesta de una buena vez!

.-…yo…la…encontré!... en mi casa…

.-MENTIRA! RESPONDE!

Muraki salía de la sala y mira lo que ocurría, así que se acerca lentamente para evitar algo peor… Tatsumi también se había acercado porque escucha la voz de su compañero y corre hasta él.

.-Tsuzuki! Basta ya!- y golpea a Tsuzuki que lo hace caer, Hijiri estaba pálido y respiraba de manera entrecortada.

.-Tatsumi! Déjame en paz!

Pero ve que Muraki estaba enfrente de Hijiri, su mirada se mostraba muy seria y molesta… aclara su garganta y habla.

.-Vaya, no sabía que los trabajadores degustaran por acosar a los clientes.

.-…maldito Muraki! No te metas en esto!

.-…- Hijiri se queda helado, pues por un breve instante se le figura a esa persona que conoció tiempo atrás.

.-Tsuzuki, basta ya!- le grita Tatsumi pues… el shinigami deseaba golpear a Muraki.

.-Ahora no me digas que ese será tu víctima! Dilo!

Los presentes estaban aterrados a lo que escuchaban, Muraki parecía que no le importara los comentarios de las personas y se acomoda sus gafas; Hisoka estaba ya con ellos gracias al escándalo que se estaba formando. En el caso de Hijiri, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba… solo que un temor en su interior, se estaba creando.

.-Tsuzuki-san, haré que el dueño lo saque de aquí… está asustando a todos los clientes.

El de ojos violetas, lo mira de manera asesina y Tatsumi no hace más que llevárselo a una zona alejada de todo; ahora con eso… su plan estaba por arruinarse, puesto que ya habían dado a saber sus planes, o al menos alertar a Muraki y a Hisoka.

.-…Hijiri, estás bien?- pregunta Hisoka, Muraki solo miraba hacia el punto en donde se encontraban los dos shinigami.

.-Si… estoy bien,… imposible,… no pensé verlo de nuevo,…

El doctor, no hace más que retirarse… había olvidado ese detalle, Hijiri sabía algunas cosas que no era recomendable que Hisoka las supiera; al menos no en ese instante, ahora tenía una nueva razón para acabar con al vida de ese chico,… por nada del mundo, haría que Hisoka supiera más cosas…

Al mismo tiempo, Tatsumi se encontraba molesto a lo que había hecho Tsuzuki, pues llamó la atención de las personas que estaban ahí, gracias a ello, sus planes estaban arruinándose.

.-TSUZUKI, NO SABES LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER?

.-…gomen Tatsumi,… es que,… vi algo que me puso histérico…- se lamentaba mientras coloca sus manos en su cabeza.

.-De todas formas, le has mostrado tus intenciones a Muraki! Se supone que debemos de evitar a cualquier costa que ese chico muera!...- le decía Tatsumi más molesto- pero que fue lo que pasó?

.-Verás… el chico poseía un objeto que pensé que lo perdí hace mucho… a pesar de que recuerdo muchas cosas de mi vida humana,… hay otras que casi he olvidado, como una cruz que poseía… no pensé verla de nuevo.

Todas esas palabras las escuchaba con atención el de ojos azules, tenía tiempo de conocerlo y que fueran compañeros de trabajo pero, se sentía un desconocido para él pues… había muchas cosas que no sabía.

.-…lo siento Tsuzuki, pero… creo que debemos de apresurar esto, pero dime… tuviste algo que ver con Muraki cuando vivías?- pregunta dudoso Tatsumi mientras lo abraza para calmarlo.

.-Tantas cosas Tatsumi,… aunque me haya convertido en un shinigami,… nunca se destruirá el hilo que me tiene atado a ese bastardo,…

.-… lo tomaré como un sí pero, cálmate amigo por favor,…- le habla suavemente, sabía que le era duro todavía reconocer algunas cosas.

Hisoka observa que Hijiri estaba un poco más tranquilo, ahora se sentía con mayor curiosidad de saber que estaba ocurriendo con exactitud; ahora, veía a Muraki como una persona llena de misterios… el tiempo que tiene de conocerlo, no ha podido saber de él hasta lo más mínimo… ni menos cuando comenzó a trabajar.

Eran pasadas de la media noche, el casino seguía lleno de gente y Muraki bebía un poco mientras le da la siguiente orden a su médium, que sin lugar a dudas era:…matar al chico, Hisoka se sentía sorprendido a eso, nunca imaginó que diera esa orden tan rápido… fija su mirada en la de Hijiri y, aclara su mente para hablarle.

.-…Hijiri, por qué no vamos afuera?... tanta gente abruma, tú qué piensas?

.-Ah, ahora que lo dices… tienes razón… quiero respirar un poco de aire fresco!

De esa forma, ambos chicos salen del casino… Muraki sonríe desde donde estaba y esperaba el momento perfecto; comenta a sus conocidos que debía salir un rato, de esa manera, deja la sala y se encamina hacia la salida. Los shinigami sienten como la presencia de Muraki se hacía más poderosa y no hacen más que dejar todo y, seguirlo.

Hisoka lleva a Hijiri a la parte trasera del casino que era bastante sola y algo oscura… debía hacerlo de la mejor manera, Minase no sabía que pasaba hasta que, ambos se detienen.

.-Qué pasa?... por qué me llevas a este lugar?

.-… yo,… quiero decirte algo, es todo- en su interior, Hisoka no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo, era realmente correcto.

.-Nani?

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para Hijiri que, siente los labios de Hisoka posarse en los suyos… al principio deseaba rechazarlo pero luego… corresponde al gesto; el médium por su lado, aprovecha el momento perfecto; de su espalda saca una pequeña daga y no duda ni un solo momento en apuñalar al chico una vez.

La mirada de Hijiri se torna en un gesto de dolor, no entendía como era que Hisoka… deseara acabar con su vida así que, golpea al instante para alejarse de él.

.-… por qué… lo… hiciste?- le dice mientras siente su mano mancharse de sangre, Hisoka lo observaba con una mirada llena de frialdad, no mostraba en ese instante sentimiento alguno.

.-Es mi deber,… no me lo hagas más difícil…- responde fríamente.

Hijiri deseaba escapar, siente como era paralizado porque observa a Hisoka saltar y colocarle en su espalda, un pergamino que lo paraliza por completo.

.-Esta noche… tú morirás!- y una segunda ocasión lo apuñala, el chico abre sus ojos llenos de dolor y sus labios se mojan del carmín de su cuerpo.

Muraki había llegado a la zona y detrás de él,… los dos shinigami; siente que lo detienen unas sombras, gira su vista y los observa seriamente.

.-Ya sabía que me seguirían hasta aquí- contesta Muraki.

.-…de esta no te escapas!- le dice Tsuzuki-… tú, eres ese asesino…

.-No hace falta que te escondas Muraki- comenta Tatsumi seriamente- con esto, descubrimos que tú eres el causante de las cien muertes!

Al escuchar eso, Muraki no hace más reírse… Tsuzuki se enfurece por ello y ataca al sensei, pero este, esquiva con facilidad su ataque para devolvérselo.

.-Pero que cosas dicen!... su percepción no es tan mala pero yo… no tengo que ver, jajajajaja… sino a él!- y muestra que al fondo, Hisoka estaba acabando con la vida de Hijiri.

Tatsumi desaparece al instante y aparece de nuevo cerca de los chicos, trata de detener a Hisoka pero, siente como el poder de Hisoka lo lanzaba fuera de su alcanza.

.-Malditos shinigami!- Hisoka junta sus manos y la tierra se abre, Tsuzuki se sorprende al poder que tenía ese chico, así como nota que no estaba consciente del todo.

En ese momento, Hijiri había caído al suelo casi sin vida… sentía que toda su vida salía de ese charco de sangre que se formaba lentamente; Muraki se acerca a él sin que los demás se dieran cuenta y le habla en su oído.

.-No debiste hablar tanto…- y con ello, chasquea sus dedos, eso hace gritar de dolor al chico… era como si en su interior le quemaba todo.

.-…no puede ser,… chico,… por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunta Tsuzuki.

.-No te metas shinigami! Si lo deseo puedo matarte!- le grita Hisoka pero, siente como las sombras de Tatsumi lo envolvían- déjenme!

.-Tsuzuki, si el es el causante de las muertes… acabemos con él de una buena vez!- Tatsumi se estaba preparando para su siguiente ataque.

Tsuzuki, se queda en silencio… algo en su interior le decía que no, no podía matar a un joven como él,… así que, habla dejando a Tatsumi más molesto.

.-NO, NO, NO… no lo mates!... será, más adelante, hay que dejarlo vivir un poco más… puesto que yo, lo mataré con mis propias manos!- eran las palabras de ese shinigami.

Al de ojos azulinos no le gustó nada y deja libre a Hisoka, éste cae al suelo bastante agotado y mira que Muraki no hace más que darse la vuelta e irse.

El doctor deja el lugar como si nada y se va de ahí… Hisoka le pide su ayuda y éste, se la niega por completo; en su interior siente una gran ira, pues nunca se imaginó que Muraki llegara a hacerle eso.

.-_No,… maldito… maldito Muraki…no me dejes!..._- pensaba mientras se sentía furioso por ese acto, eso si no se lo pasaba.

En el momento que Muraki había dejado el lugar, los dos shinigami miran a Hijiri que estaba malherido; Tsuzuki se acerca a él para verlo y… nota que no tenía salvación alguna, al chico le quedaba poco tiempo de vida.

.-De nuevo hemos fallado…- comenta Tatsumi- pero al menos ya sabemos quien es el causante- mira fríamente a Hisoka.

.-No importa… Hijiri, no te preocupes… todo estará bien…

.-Moriré, verdad?...- decía con esfuerzos el chico-… no pensé ver de nuevo esos ojos,… tu,… acompañabas al…sen…sei…

Hisoka miraba todo con detenimiento, notó con claridad que ese Hijiri se había dejado llevar por los hechizantes ojos de Tsuzuki; lo conoció tiempo atrás y deseaba más que nada verlo una vez más… con ello, se da a entender que; efectivamente, Tsuzuki en algún momento, tuvo una extraña conexión con Muraki pero sobretodo, se sentía raro al ver al shinigami…

.-… chico,…descansa en paz…- musitaba con una sonrisa el shinigami, nota como Minase sacaba de sus ropas la cruz.

-…tome… le pertenece… fue una…suerte…verlo…de nuevo…si pudiera seguir viviendo…yo,… lo… amaría…- y su mano acaricia el rostro de Tsuzuki, el cual queda manchado de ese carmín; éste no decía palabra alguna.

El chico le da la cruz en la mano de Asato, y hace un esfuerzo final en besar su mejilla; para dar su último aliento y dejar el mundo de los vivos… Hisoka, siente una punzada en su interior, era como si no le gustara que ese chico, mirara de ese modo tan sincero al de ojos amatistas.

Había muerto Hijiri en brazos de Tsuzuki, éste solo siente un gran dolor en su interior porque no pudo salvar de nuevo una vida; Tatsumi solo suspira pensando que han fallado… aunque, no esperaba el momento oportuno para matar a Hisoka.

.-…ni te atrevas Tatsumi, el solo ha matado a este chico…

.-Pero, que harás? El después de todo está involucrado en las cien muertes… y el verdadero asesino?

.-Ambos lo son…- responde de inmediato Tsuzuki, miraba fijamente la cruz que tenía en sus manos; era un viejo recuerdo de su vida humana puesto que, lo perdió en una ocasión y nunca pensó, verlo de nuevo… ahora ya no brillaba con tanta intensidad, el rojo lo había cubierto al grado que denotaba, una vida inocente más… iba en camino al mundo de los muertos.

**Fin del capítulo VII**

Ah kami! Tiene bastante tiempo que no lo actualizo! T.T gomen minnasan, pero me han pasado tantas cosas que la verdad me impidieron publicarlo porque ya lo tenía n.nUUUU… pero bueno, espero que ahora si se eviten tantas estas faltas mías -.-U pero creo que será ma o menos igual… ya que debo poner más empeño al último periodo escolar XD, si quiero salir casi limpia de pruebas finales… pero bueno, haré lo posible de tenerles los capítulos cada semana…

Al fic,… ah kami, hizo acto de presencia Hijiri! Demo,… lo maté XD, bueno Hisoka acabó con su vida! Muraki esta vez quiso lavarse las manos al grado de abandonar al chico! ¬¬ si que será un maldito! (y a la vez hermoso y sexy XD), pero bueno… ahora que pasará? Más secretos se están desenvolviendo pero, los shinigami matarán a Hisoka ahora?... el médium podrá descubrir más secretos que envuelven a Muraki?... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!

Mou, como ando un poquito falta de tiempo T.T solo quiero agradecer a todos ustedes su apoyo y espera!... GRAZIE!... y no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo que habrá un poco de Tsuzuki y HIsoka XD,… nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	9. Amatista y Esmeralda

Capítulo VIII: amatista y esmeralda 

Hisoka se sentía humillado, observaba como Tatsumi tomaba el cuerpo inerte de ese chico que le quitó la vida; en suelo se encontraba algo de su sangre, que había creado un pequeño charco…

Tsuzuki miraba atentamente la cruz que poseía en sus manos; sus pensamientos lo envolvían de tal manera que, su compañero le dice que alcanzaba más tarde y él, no lo escucha…

El shinigami de ojos amatistas sentía entre sus dedos el carmín del chico, puesto que la cruz se encontraba manchada del mismo; su olfato igual lo percibía… así como el dolor que pasó Hijiri, un carmín que solo denotaba dolor pero con ello, secretos de su pasado que se han descubierto.

.-Maldito… Muraki…- musita el ángel y fija su vista, sus ojos se abren al ver a un chico sentado, recargado en contra de la pared y con la mirada en el suelo-…Hi…soka…

Pero, en ese mismo momento… una ligera lluvia se inicia, provocando que ese escenario se disolviera con el agua cristalina de esa noche; los castaños claro de ese chico se mojan, así como sus ropas, mira sus manos aún con sangre de Hijiri, que lentamente se iba con el agua que caía…

Hisoka no se creía de lo que fue capaz, por una parte lo hizo por Muraki… pero en realidad, no tenía una buena razón para acabar con la vida de ese chico, se sentía un poco culpable… así como traicionado porque esa persona lo dejó a su mera suerte…y humillado, porque no pudo con esos shinigami.

.-Estás… bien?- le pregunta Tsuzuki, nota como el chico sólo asentía ligeramente con su cabeza.

Entonces Tsuzuki se acerca al chico pero él, rechaza su mano y lo mira con ira; Hisoka se sentía patético al ver que ese ser le daba su ayuda, por su cabeza le pasaba la imagen de Muraki dándole la espalda y yéndose de esa zona,… además, en ese mismo instante estaba enfrente de un ser que declaró tomar en cualquier momento su alma.

.-…no… me toques!... – y aprieta sus puños como baja su vista para evitar ver esos amatistas- mátame!... llévame de una buena vez al otro mundo!

.-…

Pero no contesta, lo deja sin palabras… Tsuzuki por un momento estuvo por tomar la vida de ese médium pero… se detiene, algo en su interior le impide hacerlo; sino que, lo abraza.. Hisoka se queda helado, nunca se imaginó que ese shinigami hiciera ese gesto tan sincero y puro…

.-…no tomaré tu alma… no por ahora…

Y Hisoka observa esos amatistas tan hechizantes, al grado de sentir el roce de sus labios con los del shinigami; su mirada se torna borrosa hasta perder el conocimiento.

El shinigami toma en brazos al chico mientras sus labios forman una sonrisa; para nada dejaría que el chico se valiera solo y más, al ver que ese doctor lo dejó a su mera suerte…

Mientras eso ocurría, Watari hablaba por teléfono; su tono de voz demostraba molestia total, ya que tenía al teléfono a su jefe.

.-NANI? Pero,… por qué? COMO FUE CAPAZ DE HACERLE ESO AL BON?

.-Era necesario, no me conviene mancharme las manos de sangre, no por ahora- responde el sensei con una sonrisa en sus labios.

.-Es un MALDITO! Pobre Hisoka-kun! Y si… esos shinigami lo matan? Qué dirá con respecto a eso?

.-Eso, es lo de menos…

Y con eso, Watari se siente mucho más molesto… así termina la llamada al colgar el aparato. El rubio detestaba por completo la indiferencia de ese hombre; pega uno de sus puños en la mesita donde se hallaba el aparato.

.-Maldito sea el momento que decidí trabajar con él!

Aunque se queda pensativo, por la manera en como habló de Hisoka… lo deja dudando; Yutaka conocía tan bien a Muraki que cada palabra, cada tono que empleaba en decirla… así como los gestos con las que iban acompañadas… tenían un significado que pocos, lograban interpretar.

Para Watari, esa contestación era como decir que Muraki tenía algo bajo las manos; sabía que HIsoka era su "objeto" más preciado, pues prácticamente hacía con él todo… era la muñeca de porcelana predilecta de Katsutaka.

Se queda pensando un rato, porque después de todo,… debió tener una razón muy fuerte para dejar en "manos de otros" esa muñeca…

Al final, opta por aclarar su mente yéndose al laboratorio… pero unas dudas comienzan a rodearlo y buscaría la manera de encontrarles respuesta.

Muraki por su lado, se encamina a casa, sus labios forman una sonrisa que envolvía algo que tramaba, no era fácil desatar los hilos de su juguete favorito…

En otro lugar, en lo que parecía ser un departamento… un hombre se quitaba el corbatín y al mismo tiempo, se desabrocha un poco la camisa.

.-Tatsumi… onegai, no es para tanto- comenta mientras se acerca a él, de tal manera que ambos se sientan en un sillón.

.-Vaya, quiero ver cuando nuestro jefe se entere que tenemos en tu casa a un humano! Y lo peor del caso, al causante de la misión que nos encomendó- realmente estaba molesto pero Tsuzuki sonríe para calmarlo un poco.

.-…o estás celoso? Además, no puedo dejar a este chico solo… - y el shinigami de ojos amatistas toma el rostro de su compañero para deleitarse un poco con esos zafiros de Tatsumi-… su alma prácticamente es mía,… cuando sea necesario, yo la tomaré.

Eso hace sonreír a Tatsumi, éste no duda ni un instante en besarlo al grado que, queda encima de él.

.-…tan necesario es que, se quede en tu departamento y en tu cama?- las palabras de Seiichiro eran un poco seductoras y Tsuzuki sonríe de nuevo.

.-Puedo… hasta terminar con ese asunto,… el se convirtió en mi pieza perfecta para acabar con Muraki…. Porque yo juré que lo mandaría al mismo infierno.

Cuando dice eso, Tatsumi vuelve a besarlo, sabía bien que, muchas veces Tsuzuki sufría por eso mismo; se imaginaba que durante su vida terrenal, pasó por mucho y más cuando llegó a la vida de Muraki.

El joven Hisoka había escuchado algunas palabras de ellos, pues al inicio se encontraban en la habitación y después salieron de ella dejando la puerta semiabierta; observa que el corbatín se encontraba en el suelo y lo recoge, así como camina para llegar a la sala.

.-Tsuzuki-san… no deje…- y se queda paralizado al verlos acostados; Seiichiro se maldice por su presencia y Tsuzuki, se apena que lo viera en esa situación.

-Mejor me voy, nos veremos en la oficina- y Tatsumi besa la mejilla del shinigami para tomar sus cosas, arreglarse un poco la camisa y la corbata, y retirarse de ahí. Hisoka estaba parado, no podía dar paso alguno.

Tsuzuki sonríe y se acomoda en el sillón, sus ojos amatistas se posan en los esmeraldas de su "invitado" como invitándolo a sentarse con él.

.-Si deseas hablar hazlo, puedo leer tu mente… aquí estoy bien,

.-…de acuerdo.

.-Y por qué me trajiste aquí? No se supone que somos enemigos?

.-…je, te queda un poco grande mi camisa- y sonríe pícaramente, lo que genera en el médium, una molestia total.

Su mirada se torna molesta pero se queda perplejo al verse con esa prenda.

.-… te resfriarías si te dejo con tus ropas mojas, venga – y se levanta del sillón para acercarse a él, el chico no daba paso alguno, no podía- es mejor que descanses…

Con eso, Hisoka baja la mirada pero Tsuzuki, toma su mentón para verlo un poco.

.-Descuida, yo dormiré en el sofá.

De esa forma, el shinigami lleva a Hisoka a su habitación donde toma algunas cobijas y sale de ahí, dejando al chico solo.

Hisoka observa que la habitación de ese hombre era un poco descuida, las cosas por doquier… pero, en una mesita observa que algo brillaba con intensidad; se trataba de la cruz que tenía Hijiri en sus manos antes de morir,… observa que estaba manchada de sangre y aún no era limpiada, la toma entre sus manos un poco pues era un objeto realmente bello y al final, lo deja de nuevo… no sea que Tsuzuki se molestara porque uno toma sus cosas.

No pasó mucho cuando Kurosaki decide acostarse y cuando lo hace, por primera vez, siente un ambiente de tranquilidad y paz que nunca había sentido antes… dándole la oportunidad de dormir al menos una ocasión, bien.

Llega un nuevo día y en lo que parecía ser el JuOhCho, un señor de gran edad gritaba como loco a dos shinigami, pues Tatsumi se encargó de decirle todo a Konoe sobre lo ocurrido; Tsuzuki no decía palabra alguna sobre lo ocurrido.

.-PERO COMO FUE QE SE LES OCURRIÓ HACER ESA LOCURA? TSUZUKI, ACASO SE TE SAFÓ UN TORNILLO O QUE?

.-…quiere se juzgue al que provoqué estas muertes y no ha liberado las almas?- pregunta de pronto el de ojos amatistas, Seiichiro solo estaba de espectador.

.-Pues si pero,… dejando que un sospechoso esté en tu casa? Que tal si descubren antes nuestro teatro?

No decían palabra alguna los dos,… Tatsumi ya percibía que eso sucedería pero, deseaba saber lo que pensaba Tsuzuki.

.-Muraki Katsutaka es parte de ello,… el chico que es a quien le manda el trabajo sucio pueda que nos ayude, es más… yo me encargaré de sacarle algo, es decir,… veré la manera en que me diga algo… porque igual, esto tiene que ver con mi situación personal.

.-Nani?...- y Konoe se queda en silencio-… acaso ya has averiguado algo?

.-Aja,… curiosamente el causante de mi muerte, es el mismo que provocó esas 100,… y como le dije jefe, trabajaría mientras busco la manera de deshacerme de quien me llevó a la muerte hace tiempo.

Y la oficina se queda en silencio, pues así había sido… Tsuzuki entró al JuOhCho sólo para vengarse de Muraki; al principio Konoe no estaba de acuerdo pero,… cuando un alma tiene un deseo muy fuerte para lograr su objetivo, se le da la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo, eso sí, a cambio de quitar la vida a otros para llevarlas al Meifu y sean juzgadas.

.-Tsuzuki,…- Tatsumi por su lado le preocupaba un poco todo eso.

.-…porque después que acabe con Muraki, no volveré a trabajar,…recuerde el trato jefe,… el cual hasta el Gran Rey Enma permitió.

.-..ah, lo sé… pero bueno,… sólo ten cuidado,…y que harán?

.-El chico se quedará en mi casa,… porque parece que Muraki ya no se interesa en su muñeca,… me encargaré de encontrar la manera de que me diga todo… porque también, quiero al menos salvar su alma… no quiero que sea otra víctima de ese hombre detestable…

Y el shinigami de ojos zafiros suspira, pues se da cuenta que era una obsesión lo que tenía en ese momento Asato: acabar con Muraki y evitar que otras personas, fueran víctimas de su persona.

.-Entonces jefe, déjele esto a Tsuzuki,…yo por mi lado vigilaré si no ocurren más muertes…- responde de pronto Tatsumi dejando a su amigo un poco extrañado.

.-De acuerdo… le doy mi consentimiento.

Entonces, Seiichiro se retira y Tsuzuki trata de detenerlo pero ve que era imposible, Konoe lo mira fijamente.

.-…a veces tus palabras dan a entender otras intenciones, solo evita tomarle cariño al chico… recuerda bien que eres un shinigami y él,… un simple mortal que será juzgado cuando le llegue su momento, te quedó claro?

.-Lo sé,…..lo tendré en cuenta…

Al final, el de ojos amatistas deja el lugar y regresa a su casa… ve que todo estaba en silencio, decide ver a Hisoka en su habitación y nota que seguía dormido; parecía un ángel descansando en paz.

.-_Después de todo, creo que pasó mucho con Muraki… su cara demuestra paz…_- en eso, se sienta en la cama de manera que no lo despierte y decide mirarlo un poco.

No había notado que sus facciones eran tan finas como las de una chica, así como su piel era muy blanca; lo único que le llamaba la atención, eran esos esmeraldas…

Se queda ahí un buen rato, mirándolo un poco e imaginándose lo que pasó viviendo con Muraki… hasta que decide tocar su rostro con su mano, acariciarlo un poco pero; Hisoka se despierta al instante y golpea a Tsuzuki.

.-…no me toques…..!

El shinigami cae al suelo adolorido y luego observa algo molesto al chico, Hisoka se apena un poco a su acción.

.-…hey, solo vine a ver si seguías durmiendo y parece que si…

.-Si es así, no se me quedo viendo, sentí su presencia desde hace minutos…

Para el hombre, eso… fue algo que no se esperaba, así que le acerca unas bolsas de ropa a Hisoka y le da unas indicaciones.

.-Te quedarás aquí hasta que te sientas capaz de regresar a tu casa… mientras, tienes libertad de andar en mi casa,…te compré algo de ropa porque la mía te queda grande; estate listo porque prepararé el almuerzo de una buena vez.

Y sale de la habitación, Hisoka no se esperaba esa actitud de parte del shinigami, pero nota que se molestó por golpearlo…

.-…baka, con Muraki era de cuidarse las espaldas siempre,… uno nunca sabía lo que te podía pasar..- y mira la bolsa, no tenía tan mal gusto para la ropa de un adolescente… mira que el baño estaba cera y decide tomarse una ducha, pues se sentía manchado de sangre.

Tsuzuki por su lado, escucha el ruido de la regadera abrirse,… había un poco exagerado por el golpe, pero… recuerda que si ese chico realmente vivía con Muraki…

.-…uno nunca está a salvo con alguien como él…- musita para si mismo- veremos que puedo sacar de ti,… Hisoka-kun…

.-Qué cosa?- pregunta Hisoka secando su cabello con una toalla.

.-Jejejeje, eres rápido… ya está el almuerzo… come antes de que se enfríe.

.-…NO soy un niño.

Observa que ese chico tenía un fuerte carácter y algo le dice que será un poco difícil; se sienta y mira que Hisoka comía sus alimentos, aunque no pasó mucho cuando…

.-Al menos cocinas mejor que Watari…

.-Que?

.-…tampoco diré que cocinas como un profesional pero,… no envenenas…

Para Tsuzuki, fue un golpe bajo, como era que alguien como él le dijera eso… bueno, reconocía que no era un gran cocinero pero ni Tatsumi le llegó a decir eso.

.-..Watari?...no sé de quien me hablas…

.-…. Conoces a Muraki, verdad?...

.-Si

.-… y por que no conoces a Watari? También trabaja para él pero, en plan de socios de trabajo... puesto que Watari es un científico.

.-Ah ya… no lo sabía,… cuando vivía con Muraki, nunca me tope con él… pero bueno, dime… no quieres que salgamos a pasear un poco?

Eso deja extrañado a Hisoka, porque estaba serio y de inmediato le muestra una sonrisa…

.-…pero,…

.-O quieres regresar a casa?... tú me dices, yo te acompaño…

Buena pregunta para el médium, él se imagina a Muraki y,… algo en su interior le dice que no era bueno hacerlo ahora; en otras ocasiones regresó y le fue mal,… si no era un golpe de su parte,… simplemente abusaba de su ser.

.-…no,… no quiero regresar,… no por ahora…- y tiembla un poco mientras se abraza así mismo, Tsuzuki lo observa y se acerca a él para abrazarlo.

.-Shhh,… yo no dejaré que te haga algo,… quédate el tiempo que quieras en mi casa, si eso te hace sentir seguro.

Hisoka se siente raro a eso, y sin pensarlo, abraza al shinigami… éste se extraña un poco pero sonríe, así como le daba a entender que, tenía temor a lo que Muraki pudiera hacerle. De pronto siente que el chico se aleja de él, algo que lo extraña.

.-…ah yo,… perdona,… no debí.

.-…- pero, Tsuzuki se acerca a él y lo besa de manera fugaz, dejando extrañado a Hisoka-… bueno, deja que me prepare y nos vamos…!

Al momento de irse Tsuzuki, Hisoka no podía decir nada… era como si eso paralizara su ser,… mientras que un extraño sentimiento rodeaba su mente; coloca uno de sus dedos en sus labios como sintiendo aún, esos labios de ese shinigami…

Pasaron sólo unos minutos cuando Tsuzuki regresa, no usaba ese traje negro de siempre sino que, ropas un poco más cómodas…pero, llevaba puestas sus gafas oscuras.

.-Llevar traje siempre luego es incómodo, vayamos pues…- y toma la mano del chico mientras que éste no se negaba en absoluto.

Cuando salen del edificio, ven que era un día bastante soleado y se encaminan hacia cualquier lugar,… sólo ellos dos caminaban entre la gente que pasaba de un lado a otro; algo que se le hacía curioso al chico, era que el shinigami no se quitaba las gafas en ningún momento.

.-Tsuzuki-san….

.-Hey chico!... solo dime Tsuzuki, no estoy tan viejo para que me digas así!

.-...mmm, por qué no te quitas las gafas?

Se queda un poco en silencio y se detiene, queda enfrente de él y se agacha hasta estar a su altura; se quita las gafas un poco y le sonríe.

.-Porque no es común ver a una persona con ojos amatistas,… aquí, de todas formas… existen personas que pueden reconocerme, y no es bueno eso,… porque…- y se acerca al oído del chico- aunque sea un shinigami,… yo ya estoy… muerto…

Los ojos de Hisoka se muestran sorpresivos, en eso tenía toda la razón y cuando trata de verlo a los ojos, observa que ya se había alejado un poco de él… y corre lo necesario para alcanzarlo.

.-Y bueno Hisoka, quieres un helado?...

.-No entiendo como puedes estar tan tranquilo si ayer estabas muy molesto,… acaso también tenía que ver con la cruz que portaba Hijiri,… acaso era un tesoro especial para ti?

No debió decir eso porque, Tsuzuki de inmediato cambia de humor,… sin importarle la gente, golpea con su puño un buzón que tenía a su lado y se hace añicos.

.-No tienes derecho a decir eso!... quiero saber como fue que ni Muraki se percató de ello…- y acorrala a Hisoka a una pared para evitar llamar la atención, se quita sus gafas y sus ojos, eran como una llama oscura encendida- ese objeto, es un tesoro…y un símbolo de que sigo presente,… es más, es lo único que queda de lo que fue mi vida terrenal, más te vale que nunca lo tomes… porque en este instante, te puedo matar….

Hisoka se siente aturdido a esa reacción tan pronta del shinigami, siente que lo está lastimando porque sus manos apretaban sus finos brazos; hasta que.

.-Me… estás… haciendo daño,…nunca tomaría un objeto que es preciado para alguien… ni cuando Muraki me pidiera hacerlo…

.-…- la mirada de ese shinigami era muy molesta pero, cuando se da cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, lo suelta de inmediato y le da la espalda; no se imaginó reaccionar así de nuevo…

.-..Gomen… na sai… - y se coloca las gafas- … solo con imaginar que pudo estar en manos de Muraki,… me da asco… perdón por mi actitud.

.-…yo,… debería de pedirte disculpas, no debí…- y baja la mirada.

Cuando dice eso, Tsuzuki gira su vista y lo mira un poco desanimado, se da un pequeño golpe en su cabeza porque trata de animar al chico y hace todo lo contrario, además… debía aprovechar la oportunidad para enterarse de todo…

Entonces, Asato coloca su mano en la cabellera radiante de ese chico, éste la siente y lo mira fijamente.

.-Déjame ayudarte… como yo….

Pero, cual va siendo la sorpresa para ambos que…

.-Hisoka-kun, qué sorpresa es verte por aquí… veo que sigues vivo, me alegra- sus ropas eran tan blancas que parecía un ángel, su cabello plateado cubrían una parte de su rostro, pero lo necesario para apreciar sus ojos plateados y una sonrisa extraña de su parte.

.-…nani?- Tsuzuki se sorprende al verlo mientras que, Hisoka siente un gran escalofrío que recorre su cuerpo y cae de rodillas…

**Fin del capítulo VIII**

Ah kami! Pero que está planeando Muraki? Ha dejado a Hisoka y ahora se lo encuentra?... Hisoka por su lado no creo que quiera regresar con él o sí, puesto que Tsuzuki tiene la idea de acercarse a él por el hecho de encontrar algo que pueda aclarar una extraña situación que no hemos descubierto por completo… pero, sólo será eso o, tendrá otras intenciones? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Lust for Blood!

Y bueno, ahora pasemos a los reviews, n.nU!

**Nekot:** pues si, trato lo más posible de tener los capis listos y publicarlos n.nUUU que bueno que te gustó el capi anterior, y ojalá que este igual! En fín, pues Tsuzuki tendrá en algunas ocasiones esos arranques que dan miedo XD,… pero todo tiene una razón la cual se verá poco a poco, muchas por el review!

**Senko-Kun:** ahm, no eres la única que dice eso del pobre Hijiri XDDD, pero creo que era lo mejor que podía hacer… ya que Hijiri simplemente fue un "objeto" que dio paso a una etapa de esta historia, en fin… gracias por el review!

Creo que son todos, ahora si los dejo y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	10. La decisión de Hisoka

Capítulo IX: la decisión de Hisoka 

Las tensión cubre el cuerpo del joven Kurosaki, así como un gran escalofrío que, inconscientemente, hace abrazar al shinigami; éste por su lado, miraba con cierto recelo al recién llegado.

.-Muraki…- lo nombra Tsuzuki-…que cinismo…

El doctor de piel pálida sonríe, observa que Hisoka no se atrevía a verle, así que intenta tocar su hombro pero, Tsuzuki es quien lo evita.

.-Lo tocas y te mando al mismo infierno en este instante.

.-Aunque quieras mi querido Tsuzuki, no puedes… hay demasiada gente, además qué derecho te da a comportarte así?...te habrás vuelto un ángel de la muerte pero, puedo decirte que,… sigues con esa imagen de ser, mío…

Cuando Hisoka percibe esas palabras, sus ojos se abren con gran sorpresa, y más porque, llega a percibir algunas extrañas imágenes del shinigami,… eran instantes que él se encontraba con Muraki… en el hospital, en reuniones, descansando… pero, como última imagen que percibe era… ver una vista desde lo alto de un edificio que lentamente alguien se caía al precipicio.

.-..Kyaaa!- Hisoka no aguanta y cae hacia atrás, Tsuzuki se sorprende ante la reacción del chico, el sensei no le importaba mucho pero, parecía interesado en lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Tsuzuki observa que Hisoka estaba en el suelo, sudaba frío y temblaba un poco, era como si hubiera visto algo fuera de lo normal…

.-Qué pasa Hisoka, tanta fue la impresión de verme?- le responde con gran frialdad y un poco de diversión en sus palabras, de inmediato el chico lo mira.

.-…me dejaste y ahora vienes?... eres un bastardo.

El shinigami no decía palabra alguna, sabía que no era recomendable acercarse en ese momento, sólo estaba pendiente de lo que estaban por decir.

.-Ja, sabes algo Hisoka… eres mi mejor muñeca pero, el más rebelde de todas…mmm, a lo mejor puedo cambiar de parecer si regresas conmigo…- eran sus palabras, no de súplica, sino como una oferta para el chico.

.-…_pero que le pasa? Por qué le pidió eso,… algo trama_- piensa Tsuzuki mientras observa como el sensei se acercaba al chico y éste, lo miraba con mucha frialdad.

.-… sabes algo Muraki,… ya me cansé de trabajar para ti,… también que me uses!- responde Hisoka, sus ojos esmeraldas miraban fijamente los plateados de Muraki.

El doctor por su lado, no le afectaba mucho esas palabras… mira por un instante a Tsuzuki que le devuelve la mirada seria, luego regresa a la de Hisoka.

.-… como quieras, es tú decisión… además, cuando quiera, puedo hacer que Tsuzuki regrese a mis manos, jejejeje.

.-Eso nunca! Yo primero te llevaré al infierno!- y Tsuzuki no duda ni un instante en tomar de sus ropas a Muraki, sus ojos amatistas estaban llenos de furia.

.-…ah, ya te enojaste…

.-Como dices eso!... la próxima no me importa quien esté presente… TE MATO, LO JURO POR KAMI-SAMA QUE TE MATO! No dejaré que le hagas al chico lo que me hiciste!

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para el shinigami que, siente un puñetazo en su rostro, puesto que el doctor le lanzó ese golpe; Hisoka se sorprende ante ese acto. Muraki toma Tsuzuki y lo besa, algo que al shinigami le da asco y se aleja de él de inmediato.

.-…bastardo! Te mato! Te mato!- y a su alrededor se forma una gran ventisca que rodea parte del lugar, Muraki sonreía satisfecho pero…

Hisoka se interpone, tanto el sensei como el shinigami se extrañan a esa acción; la mirada era fija del médium, así como la idea de evitar cualquier clase de pelea; ahora con ello, se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, Muraki tuvo algo que ver con Tsuzuki…

.-Basta! No hace falta esto,… eso si Muraki… YO no regreso, renuncio! Búscate a otra persona que pueda complacerte en todo… YO NO, NO MÁS!

Hay un silencio que se hace eterno entre ellos tres, el shinigami al ver la manera en como se enfrentó a Muraki, mientras que el doctor, no se imaginaba esa rebeldía ante él. En ese momento, Muraki se acerca a Hisoka y lo mira con si fuera solo un simple juguete viejo que tirará a la basura.

.-…de mi, no te escapas con facilidad…- tales palabras las murmura al chico para luego empujarlo al suelo, donde cae en un charco de agua y se moja; se acomoda sus ropas el sensei y, mira a Tsuzuki- nos veremos las caras…

Y se da la media vuelta para dejar a los dos… Hisoka,.. se sentía humillado, deseaba ir tras él y darle una paliza pero, Tsuzuki se lo impide.

.-No importa,… yo no dejaré que te toque,…- y le da su mano- te entiendo porque yo pasé por lo mismo en vida...

Esas palabras lo confunden un poco pero, toma la mano de Tsuzuki y es ayudado a levantarse, mira que sus ropas estaban manchadas y el shinigami no hace más que abrazarlo; Hisoka no sabía que hacer o que decir pero,… no evita el gesto, era como si lo necesitara.

Ambos se quedan ahí, sin importarles que la gente pasara de su lado, aunque impidieran un poco el paso… Hisoka es el primero en separarse de él y lo mira a los ojos.

.-Puedo, quedarme… contigo?... sé que de alguna manera somos enemigos demo,… ya no tengo a donde ir,…- le cuesta un poco de trabajo decirlo, pero observa como el shinigami aceptaba.

.-Claro,… ya te dije que por mi no hay problema, además… ya era hora que te dieras cuenta de la clase de persona con la quien tratabas.

Eso, deja en silencio por unos instantes a Hisoka, baja su mirada al suelo… aun por su mente pasaba ese terrible momento; luego de acabar con la vida de ese pobre chico, Muraki lo abandonó… como si fuera un objeto. Después mira a los ojos al shinigami, y en su interior, siente un gran vuelco… su corazón late fuertemente por unos instantes; Tsuzuki lo mira fijamente y le sonríe.

.-Lo mejor será irnos de aquí…- y sin pensarlo dos veces, une sus labios con los del médium en un beso fugaz, o mejor dicho, se atrevió a robarle un beso.

El chico se queda paralizado por unos segundos y lo mira con enojo, eso hace sonreír a Tsuzuki que se da la media vuelta y sigue su camino, teniendo en cuenta que el chico lo estaba siguiendo.

Lo que no sabían, era que desde lo alto de un edificio, Muraki los miraba con atención… sonríe, desapareciendo después de ese panorama; era como si todo saliera como él deseaba.

Watari por su lado miraba por la ventana de la casa, con la vaga esperanza de ver en algún momento al chico, pero… sus esperanzas al pasar las horas; realmente nunca pensó que Katsutaka llegara a realizar un acto como ese, en su interior se estaba creando un resentimiento… puesto que no creyó en su vida que dejara así de simple a Hisoka…

Al paso de unas cuantas horas, cuando el científico rubio se había quedado dormido cerca de la ventana, la puerta de la entrada es abierta y sus ojos dorados se abren… puesto que sintió que alguien entraba. Por unos instantes se imaginó que podía ser el chico, así que bajó las escaleras con una sonrisa pero… ésta de pronto se esfumó.

.-Watari, te imaginé en tu laboratorio encerrado como siempre- comenta el sensei tras quitarse su saco.

.-…Muraki, y…- pregunta el científico mientras observa la ausencia de Hisoka.

.-Si quieres saber de Hisoka, él ya no regresará más a esta casa- eran las palabras de un doctor de apariencia indiferente.

.-NANI? PERO, COMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE DEJARLO IR ASÍ! ERES UN MALDITO MURAKI!- le grita de pronto Yutaka, sus ojos dorados le demostraban una gran furia.

Muraki, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo acorrala a una pared y lo mira casi de forma amenazadora; las manos del científico eran prisioneras, puesto que Muraki las tomó de tal manera que no podía escapar.

.-Hisoka lo decidió de esa forma, pero sabes algo mi queridísimo amigo Watari?... el chico no se escapará de mi tan fácil…- y muerde ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja de Watarí, provocándole un rubor, así como algunos escalofríos de lo que fuera capaz, pero… siente que le habla en su oído- Hisoka, es mío… y de nadie más,… su cuerpo y su alma me pertenecen, así que… cuando lo vea necesario, él regresará a mis manos,… usaré cualquier método para que esté aquí, le guste o no.

Las palabras que menciona, dejan paralizado a Watari, no podía mover músculo alguno de su cuerpo; era como si le hubiera lanzado un maleficio que le impidiera moverse; no fue hasta que Muraki lo hace a un lado y se va a su habitación. El rubio trata de calmarse tomando gran cantidad de aire.

.-_Está loco,… demo, será real que Hisoka haya decidido renunciar?... yo no quiero que él siga sufriendo aquí,… pero, quiero encontrarlo…_

Eso le daba la idea de buscar a Hisoka, pero sería a las espaldas de Muraki porque, sabe bien que él mismo podría tener problemas de los cuales… uno nunca sabía como el doctor podía reaccionar.

Muraki ya se encontraba en su habitación y se desata la corbata, después de escuchar la decisión de Hisoka, mantenía esa extraña sonrisa que guardaba muchos secretos. Observa en una mesa lo que parecía ser una pequeña libre, se acerca a ella y la lee un poco… tenía algunas notas que él mismo realizó y,… sonríe una vez más, era como si recordara algo que disfrutó hace tiempo.

.-Ah… viejos tiempos plasma esto,… lástima que Hisoka-kun ya no está más,…al menos por un tiempo- y saca de esa libreta, una fotografía del propio médium… cuyos ojos esmeralda eran tan impactantes que, a cualquiera deslumbraba…

Dos personas se encontraban en lo que parecía ser una cafetería, uno de ellos comía con muchos ánimos un delicioso postre mientras que su acompañante, miraba su reflejo en su taza de café, parecía que estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

.-….

.-Hisoka-kun, no te comerás tu plato?- pregunta el chico de ojos amatistas.

.-…

.-MM?- Tsuzuki se extraña al ver al chico tan ausente, piensa que tiene que ver con lo que acaba de decidir.

.-… Tsuzuki-san,… me puedes decir, como es que tienes un contacto tan cercano con Muraki?

El shinigami deja de comer, su tranquila mirada se torna a una un poco más seria… cada vez que alguien le pedía hablar sobre ese tema, él…

.-A qué se debe esa curiosidad?- le responde con una cuestión, sus ojos lo miraban fijamente.

.-…solo quiero saberlo,… vi algunos recuerdos tuyos cuando Muraki estuvo con nosotros.

.-….- se queda en silencio por unos segundos, Asato pensaba en su interior si era bueno que lo supiera, podía aprovechar la oportunidad para saber un poco más-… mi relación con él es parecida a la tuya, sólo que era mucho más sólida… al menos los primeros años, después se deterioró hasta que acabara siendo su mascota- esas últimas palabras las dice con un hilo lleno de odio, tenía una de sus manos un vaso que contenía su bebida; con el solo hecho de recordar a esa persona, la hace añicos.

El vaso estalla por la fuerza empleada por el shinigami, Hisoka se sorprende y ve que la mano queda herida, comienza a sangrar.

.-Kami, estás herido!...- e intenta tomar su mano pero Tsuzuki la quita al instante, lame un poco de ese carmín y sonríe.

.-No hace falta.

.-Qué? pero,…- cual va siendo la sorpresa para el chico que, mira con claridad que la herida desaparecía rápidamente hasta borrarse por completo, ni rastro de ella estaba presente en su mano en ese momento-… na… ni?

.-Las heridas de un shinigami se cierran a instante, podemos sentir el dolor pero es pasajero…

Era una de las pocas veces que Hisoka se sorprendía, y más porque Tsuzuki se le desaparece… no había nadie más en el restaurante que ellos; miraba por todos lados y siente como unas manos tocaban su rostro, él estaba detrás suyo.

.-Te asusté?

.-…como,… como haces eso?- no se lo podía creer.

.-Fácil, pero a ustedes los humanos les cuesta mucho trabajo realizarlo, sólo aquellas personas con poderes muy fuertes lo logran.

Hisoka a veces dudaba de lo que decidió,… pero, al ver a ese shinigami, algo le decía que posiblemente estando con él, podría vivir un momento de paz.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los dos salen de ese lugar y se dirigen hacia el departamento de Tsuzuki; Kurosaki observa que ya había anochecido y Tsuzuki mira las pocas estrellas que se percibían.

.-Es mejor que regresemos a casa, mañana tengo trabajo… no te importa si te quedas solo?- le pregunta mientras toma una de sus manos.

.-No me trates como a un niño!

Eso hace reír bastante a Tsuzuki y los dos se van directo al departamento; cuando llegan, Hisoka se queda en la entrada de la puerta, eso deja extrañado al ángel de la muerte.

.-Pasa algo?

.-…no,… nada…- y al dar el siguiente paso, siente como si un gran peso que caía en su cuerpo desaparecía,… era como si sintiera la libertad propia.

Se sentía raro estar en casa de un ser que en cualquier momento podría quitarle la vida pero, tomó en cuenta que esa no ha sido su intención… observa como Asato preparaba algo para cenar; sus ojos esmeraldas se posaban fijamente en el cuerpo alto y esbelto del hombre, por algunos instantes se imaginaba como pudo pasar un tiempo con Muraki, aunque se le hacía raro que después de mucho tiempo, su jefe (o mejor dicho, su ex jefe) lo deseara y más, estando muerto.

Tsuzuki se daba cuenta por instantes que Hisoka lo miraba, no le afectaba en absoluto porque pensaba en lo que Muraki llegó a hacerle en algún instante; él no le deseaba ese mal a nadie, ni menos a ese chico extraño que, por alguna extraña razón… no se ha podido llevar su alma.

.-Yo… deja te ayude un poco- pregunta Hisoka algo desesperado, Tsuzuki lo mira y sonríe.

.-No, no por ahora, debo hacerlo yo porque es mi deber… eres mi invitado.

No podía insistirle, así que se regresa al sofá y espera a que la cena esté lista… pero, algo lo deja extrañado, puesto que siente el vibrador de su móvil, lo saca de sus bolsillos y observa que tiene una llamada que no tarda en atender:

.-Si?...- pregunta el chico, se sorprende al escuchar una voz conocida para él.

.-_Hisoka-kun! Que bueno es oírte! Estaba muy preocupado por ti! No sé como fue Muraki capaz de hacerte eso!_

Tsuzuki por su lado, se siente interesado y trata de escuchar con quien hablaba Hisoka, éste por su lado no sabía decir a la persona con la que hablaba.

.-Watari… yo… si, al principio el me dejó,… creo que fue porque demostré debilidad al momento que maté al violinista que me encargó.

.-_Ah kami,… es un bastardo! Pero dime, es cierto que tú mismo renunciaste, es verdad que ya no regresarás a casa?-_ le pregunta muy preocupado Watari, que se encontraba llamando desde su laboratorio y miraba que nadie lo viera.

.-Si, no pensé mucho para tomar esa decisión… no volveré con él, discúlpame Watari,… me di cuenta de cómo era Muraki,..

.-_Bon_… _entonces, ya no te podré ver?_

.-Cuando quieras puedes verme,… te extrañaré amigo, aún así… gracias por todo, creo que sin ti, ya ni podría vivir bien…- y termina con la llamada.

Watari desde un teléfono público escucha esas últimas palabras y trata de hablarle pero, la llamada había terminado; toma un poco de aire y mira las estrellas de esa noche. Había salido sin que se diese cuenta Muraki, pues quería saber si no necesitaba algo el chico… porque ni recogió sus cosas o algo por el estilo.

.-Mejor regreso a casa, sospecha algo Muraki y sufriré las consecuencias…

Y se encamina de regreso a casa, daba gracias a los cielos que el doctor no estaba cerca de la entrada de la puerta, pero… nota que estuvo en la sala por un rato porque su muñeca de porcelana se encontraba en el suelo y con ello, una libreta no muy grande.

.-Kami, no es bueno dejar estas cosas…- y toma la libreta, ve que no había nadie más y trata de ver su contenido.

Observa la buena caligrafía de Muraki, nota que se trataba de notas que el escribía en algún momento, era como una especie de diario… comienza a hojearla un poco y observa el nombre de Tsuzuki pero, en ese momento.

.-Watari… por qué tardaste tanto? Dijiste que sólo fuiste a comprar los refrescos que te agradan, por qué no los traes?- era Muraki que salía del laboratorio, Watari del susto tira la libreta al suelo y mantenía abrazada a la muñeca.

.-Eh,… no hubo… se acabaron…- responde un poco nervioso, algo que nota Muraki.

.-Entonces por qué tardaste tanto?

Las preguntas del sensei estaban incomodando al científico, sabía bien que no le gustaría escuchar que habló con Hisoka, puesto que él mismo le dijo que no tendía el derecho de hablarle… porque era una forma de traicionarlo.

.-Quise darme una vuelta, sólo eso Muraki… quieres que yo haga la cena?

.-Mmm, non vayamos mejor por ahí a comer algo… hacía tiempo que no lo hacíamos nosotros dos.

Watari se extraña ante ese comportamiento pero, eso era mejor que responder a cada pregunta de él cuando no le creía en algo.

Hisoka miraba con detenimiento su móvil, al único que extrañaría sería a Watari, puesto que era la única persona con la que podía convivir bien; cuando Muraki lo vhacía suyo a la fuerza, él siempre estaba con él y lo cuidaba, así como velaba su sueño cuando se sentía mal… era como su único amigo.

.-Quién te habló, acaso la novia?- pregunta Tsuzuki en plan de probar la reacción del chico.

.-Claro que no!... un amigo, … solo eso.

.-Ah, un amigo…- responde Tsuzuki con aire de indiferencia, algo que nota perfectamente Hisoka.

.-Y por qué te interesa lo que haga?

.-Porque no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mi,… al menos en mi caso, la única escapatoria de las manos de Muraki… es con la muerte.

Ninguno de los dos vuelve a decir algo hasta la cena, cuando comían, no sabían que decirse… el silencio era tal que, el ambiente se hacía más tenso, hasta que:

.-Por qué dices que con Muraki, la muerte es la única solución para escapar de sus manos?- pregunta Hisoka provocando que Tsuzuki dejara de tomar sus alimentos.

.-El es el culpable de mi estado,… la verdad que, te veo y me imagino a mi, tratando de escapar de él… de estar cansado de sólo ser un juguete, de hacerme tanto daño… por qué tanta tu curiosidad?

.-Por qué, extrañadamente nunca te menciona... sólo cuando se trataba de buscarte, no sé como explicarlo pero, él realmente me contrató para que yo te encontrara y supuestamente, regresaras con él… yo soy el único médium que puede ver a simple vista, a un shinigami.

Para Tsuzuki, eso era un banquete… sin preguntarle, ya sabía algo de los planes de Muraki; desde un inicio, buscó a alguien que pudiese detectar a seres como él.

.-Y por eso realizó las muertes?... las cien?- pregunta de pronto, Hisoka lo mira por unos instantes y asiente.

.-…son 99 muertes en total,… por qué dices que son cien?

.-Porque nosotros, los shinigami, tenemos que son cien…- eso deja un poco extrañado a Tsuzuki, puesto que se le hacía raro que Hisoka no compartiera con la misma información que él.

.-Y por qué ustedes lo buscan?

.-… matar a las personas como lo está haciendo él, es algo que no se perdona… pero llegaste tú y se complica un poco el trabajo, puesto que eres una persona bastante talentosa, sólo por el simple hecho de decir que puedes ver a simple vista a un shinigami… demuestra dos razones: eres una persona con grandes poderes o, sentiste la muerte en algún momento.

Y con esas palabras, Hisoka se queda pensativo,… y sigue comiendo, pero Tsuzuki se sentía satisfecho de escuchar esa "información", ahora había algo que lo dejaba un poco extrañado, y era eso que decía que había 99 muertes y no cien, de acuerdo con el registro que su propio jefe le dio a él y a Tatsumi; sería necesario investigar, algo le decía no todo estaba muy bien.

**Fin del capítulo IX**

Ah kami! Como pueden ver, Hisoka ya decidió por completo vivir con Tsuzuki,… pero Muraki está tramando algo… qué pasará? La relación del médium con el shinigami lentamente se está haciendo más fuerte,… será por mero interés de ellos o, algo más allá de eso?

En fin, de nuevo ha surgido un nuevo misterio,… sobre esas muertes que Tatsumi y Tsuzuki mencionan al inicio de la historia, cómo es que Hisoka dice 99 y ellos 100?... aparte que Hisoka ha indagado más en los recuerdos del de ojos amatistas…. Uf! Cuantas cosas, verdad? Pero eso se irá viendo en el siguiente capítulo de Lust for Blood!

Bueno, antes que nada a todos quiero darles las gracias por leerlo n.n y bueno…. Pasemos a los reviews!

**SenKo-Kun:** jajaja que bueno que te gustó! n.n y habrá más escenitas de ese tipo! Claro, todo a su debido tiempo XD… en fin, gracias por tu review!

**Kotori:** hola! Pues… de nuevo he actualizado esta historia,… espero que te haya gustado, jejeje, pues yo más bien diría que Muraki no lo haga sufrir más, porque Tsuzuki poco a poco cambiará sus intereses… ups! Ando hablando de más! Jajaja, no importa, gracias por tu review!

Y bueno, son todos… nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	11. Tranquilidad no bien reflejada

Capítulo X: tranquilidad no bien reflejada 

_¿Vida después de la muerte?_

_... bueno o malo..._

_todos_ _en algún momento debemos hacerlo..._

_todos?..._

_todos, hasta los dioses tienen su límite de vida..._

_...mentira!_

_...¿cómo dices?_

_No todos tenemos límite de vida..._

_¿qué?_

_... los seres de la muerte, ellos... siguen viviendo_

_pero_ _están muertos!_

_Y?... tienen vida, sienten el dolor...poseen sentimientos, eso es vivir!_

_De quienes hablas?_

_Los ángeles de la muerte, shinigami..._

_Esos?... donde viven?_

_Nadie lo sabe,... solo cuando estás muerto lo descubres... cuando la luz desaparece_

_¿Qué luz?_

_La vela de tu vida se apaga,... así como mi anhelado deseo de verlo viéndose encendido de nuevo,_

_¿A quién?_

_...ojos amatistas brillantes, que cautivan a quien sea, hermosa sonrisa con un aire de muerte; ser del mas allá a quien deseo ver una vez más..._

_¿cuál es su nombre?_

_...mi querido... Tsuzuki... anhelo verte,... aunque sea en el mismo infierno..._

Sus ojos esmeraldas se abrían lentamente, observa que se hallaba en una cama bastante mullida y bosteza un poco… se toca su cabeza puesto que se sentía un poco aturdido.

.-De nuevo…- se dice para si y se levanta, mira hacia la ventana y los rayos del nuevo día iluminaban lentamente el lugar; detestaba un poco tanto Sol pero, suspira un poco más tranquilo.

Camina lentamente y se mira en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía enfrente suyo, su camisa estaba casi abierta por completo y miraba unas extrañas marcas de color rojo que manchaban su joven cuerpo; sus suaves manos las acerca a su pecho y las delinea, como si cada ligero movimiento le hiciera recordar algo pasado…

.-Me alejé de él pero lo sigo teniendo cerca… de mi…- se dice para si, aunque se calla al instante al escuchar el sonido de una puerta abrirse.

.-Buenos días Hisoka! Dormiste bien?- el chico mira que un hombre más alto que él y sus hermosos amatistas lo iluminaban con una bella sonrisa.

Hisoka asiente ligeramente pero, le seguía dando la espalda, puesto que no deseaba que ese joven viera las marcas que poseía su fino cuerpo; éste por su lado ni lo nota por lo distraído que estaba, sólo se acerca y busca algo entre sus cosas.

.-Y qué buscas?- pregunta Kurosaki.

.-Ah,… mi cruz… dónde está?

Para el chico era ver a un hombre realmente distraído, puesto que el objeto se encontraba casi en sus narices y, Hisoka solo le da un leve golpe en su cabeza.

.-Baka, aquí está!- le muestra el objeto que brillaba con mayor intensidad, ya se encontraba totalmente limpio y Tsuzuki lo mira fijamente.

.-Ah!... gracias! Acaso…- y nota que no tenía rastro de sangre alguno.

.-Como has estado ausente por días,… me tomé la molestia de limpiarlo…

Con esas palabras, el shinigami se queda en silencio por unos instantes… dándole la razón por completo al chico.

Habían pasado varios días desde el momento que Hisoka decidió quedarse con Tsuzuki,… así como ese extraño encuentro que tuvieron con Muraki. Por alguna extraña razón, el shinigami de ojos amatistas dejó sólo a Hisoka por días… en las mañanas salía y regresaba hasta muy noche, dejando en ese departamento al médium que solo se paraba a la ventana a mirara y a pensar…

.-Ah kami, debo pedirte disculpas,… no debías… aparte también haces la limpieza! Dios, y eres mi huésped!

Hisoka no menciona palabra alguna con respecto a eso, pues se dio cuenta que Asato era una persona poco ordenada y él, siendo un poco maniático a la limpieza, no aguantó en limpiar el lugar.

.-No las pidas, al menos no me aburro… es más entretenido que estar en casa de Muraki…- musita Hisoka desviando su mirada, Tsuzuki se pone un poco serio ante eso pero trata de disimularlo.

.-… supongo,… de por si ese Muraki se desapareció del panorama, no lo hemos vuelto a encontrar.

.-Apuesto que se fue de viaje, suele hacerlo… así como dejó en su casa a Watari para que la cuide.

Tsuzuki se sorprende un poco al darse cuenta que el chico conocía muy bien al sensei, así que se evita comentarle más y toma las manos del chico.

.-Bueno, dejemos ese tema a un lado… vayamos a desayunar afuera, te parece?- y sonríe, algo que hace sonrojar ligeramente a Hisoka.

.-….supongo que… es buena idea…

Para Tsuzuki era un logro, y besa la mejilla del chico para salir de la habitación; cuando Hisoka reacciona y se mira al espejo sonrojado, se siente como un tonto… no suele tener esa clase de emociones y más, cuando se trata de un ser como ese shinigami.

_¿A quién?_

_...ojos amatistas brillantes, que cautivan a quien sea, hermosa sonrisa con un aire de muerte; ser del mas allá a quien deseo ver una vez más..._

.-AHHHH! Hisoka no baka, mejor prepárate para salir!- se dice así mismo y comienza a arreglarse y no hacer esperar al shinigami.

Cuando pasaron unos minutos, Tsuzuki miraba la ventana… degustaba de ver la cuidad en todo momento, se voltea al ver el reflejo del chico enfrente suyo; nota que el chico iba bien vestido, unos pantalones negros, camisa del color de sus ojos y un saco…

.-Ya estás listo?

.-Aja- responde, aunque disimula una mirada de sorpresa al ver al shinigami tan atrayente con ropas que no había visto antes en él (siempre lo había visto con un traje negro y su gabardina del mismo color).

De esa manera, los dos salen del departamento y con ello, del edificio… viendo que el día era muy agradable. Aunque para el médium se apagó un poco al ver que el compañero de Tsuzuki los iba a acompañar.

.-Milagro que sales temprano Tsuzuki- era la voz de ese hombre de ojos zafiro y mirada seria, sus ojos se posan en Hisoka-… cuántos días han pasado desde que vive en tu departamento?

.-…ah, ya casi dos semanitas! Pero lo he dejado solito, y hoy quiero salir con él!- le dice Tsuzuki en plan de evitar alguna cosa que piense el de gafas delgadas.

Tatsumi se esperaba una reacción como esa por parte del shinigami, Hisoka observa una cara de molestia por su parte; Seiichiro ignora por completo la presencia de éste y se acerca al compañero.

.-El jefe desea verte, puesto que no le entregaste el último informe sobre el caso que estamos atendiendo…

.-Que?... pero, como es eso? Ya le entregué el último informe! ¬¬ qué te pasa Tatsumi?

.-…- Hisoka evitaba poner atención a eso, sabía que parte de la causa era él-… si tienes que ir ve, puedo esperarte en algún lado.

Para Tsuzuki era una sorpresa que el chico dijera eso, lo mira por unos instantes y nota que no había problema alguno, luego mira a su compañero que lo observaba bastante serio.

.-Ah, de acuerdo, yo… Hisoka, te veré más tarde, n.n a las tres de la tarde nos veremos de nuevo!- y desaparece al instante con Tatsumi.

.-Pero… en don….- y no termina de hablar puesto que los dos shinigami se habían ido, Hisoka solo deseaba preguntar en donde se tenían que ver-… ah si que será… baka.

Toma una gran bocanada de aire y decide caminar sin rumbo fijo, mientras sus pensamientos se posan en algo… o alguien.

Mientras tanto, Tsuzuki mira molesto a Tatsumi de camino hacia el JuOhCho, puesto que se percató que todo era plan con maña.

.-Sabías a la perfección que hoy saldría con él!- le responde algo molesto pero Seiichiro sonríe fríamente.

.-Yo no tengo la culpa que el jefe te llame,…

.-Pero le hubieras dicho!

.-No es mi obligación, además… tiene que ver con el caso en el que está involucrado el chico!- las palabras de Tatsumi eran más altas, su compañero se calma un poco y no dice más.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ambos se encontraban en la oficina del jefe, éste lo miraba seriamente.

.-Al parecer, el chico no ha hecho nada extraño… verdad?- pregunta Konoe a Tsuzuki, sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas y las movía ligeramente, como si esperara una respuesta pronta.

.-No,… no ha hecho nada, si fuera así, sentiría su poder… o los rastros de deja…- responde algo extrañado.

.-Jefe, acaso lo pregunta porque las muertes han descendido, verdad?- pregunta Tatsumi interesado en lo que se podría decir.

.-Pues si, a como lo investigó Tatsumi-san, parece que ese humano de nombre Muraki ha dejado de asesinar a personas… a lo mejor porque su estrella se fugó.

.-Hisoka solo fue involucrado! Las muertes fueron a causa de ese Muraki! Además… le hemos perdido el rastro, aunque dice el chico que suele irse de viaje…

Tanto el jefe como Tatsumi, miran al shinigami… le piden que hable más, porque era necesario tener todos los datos posibles y buscar la manera de que las almas que el sensei tiene prisioneras, sean liberadas cuanto antes.

.-… es todo lo que me dijo, el no menciona nada más… y prefiero que no lo haga! Lo entiendo perfectamente porque vivir con alguien como ese Muraki, es casi como jugarse la vida! Además… si les dije a ustedes, y hasta el mismo gran Rey Enma, que YO traería el alma corrupta de ese humano… y con ello, las almas que tiene en su poder!

.-Pero tranquilo amigo, aún así… no te fíes tanto de ese chico, pueda que te esté engañando y siga estando con Muraki… tú no sabes si realmente está en tu casa todo el día como el te lo dice…

Tatsumi le seguía diciendo, Konoe mira que el de ojos amatistas se estaba molestando, al grado que…

.-YO CREO EN LO QUE DICE HISOKA! JAMÁS SERÍA CAPAZ DE HACER ALGO TAN BAJO COMO ESO!- y le da un puñetazo que parte en dos las gafas del shinigami de ojos azules.

.-…- no se lo esperaba, mira que sangraba un poco su nariz y lame ese líquido carmín- perdón,… pero últimamente tienes un extraño deseo de protegerlo… y eso que tú mismo me dijiste que tomarías su alma en cuando sea necesario…

.-Basta los dos!- interviene su jefe- como sea, el chico solo fue el autor de una de las muertes, los demás los registros nos dicen que fue Muraki… el objetivo de esta misión es hacer que esas almas estén en el Meifu, así como darle muerte a Muraki por sus acciones… nada más!

Ambos shinigami se quedan en silencio, pero su jefe respira profundamente y los mira de manera un poco molesta.

.-Aun así Tsuzuki, recuerda que ese chico de todas maneras debe pagar parte de las acciones a quien supuestamente dejó de servir… recuerda que un ángel de la muerte no puede tener ciertos acercamientos con los humanos.

.-Eso lo sé!... aun así, dejen de molestar!... es más, como en estas últimas semanas no hay ya actividad paranormal alguna… me retiro! No quiero que a ese chico le pase algo más! Ustedes no quieren entender que él, pasó por lo mismo que yo! Yo no quiero que tenga un final como lo tuve yo!... evitar que ese chico,… sea otra víctima de Muraki…- eran las palabras de Tsuzuki bastante molesto, y lo demuestra haciendo trizas una maceta que se encontraba cerca de la ventana.

Los presentes se quedan sorprendidos por ello, hasta un poco temerosos porque sabían que no era un ser cualquiera,… era un shinigami bastante especial. Sin importar lo que hizo, Tsuzuki se retira del lugar azotando la puerta.

.-No hará bien las cosas,… - comenta Seiichiro un poco asustado y molesto, aunque Konoe coloca su mano en su hombre.

.-Déjalo, el solo se dará cuenta… se entiende que ese chico estuvo con el hombre que le dio muerte a Tsuzuki-san pero,… ya no le dije algo de suma importancia que me comentó hace poco.

.-Qué cosa?- pregunta curioso el shinigami.

.-…que,… hay un dato que nuestras fuentes no capturaron…- y saca de su escritorio una libreta que la toma para abrir su contenido-… yo les dije que Muraki había acabado con 100 personas, ne?

.-Así es.

.-Pues… se estuvieron chocando los datos y,… resulta que si son 100 muertes, pero 99 almas están "prisioneras" por Muraki, la que falta… es como si no existiera, solo se registra el día de su muerte.

Tatsumi se extraña bastante, no era común esa clase de datos,… sobretodo de esa alma que falta; lo peor de todo, era que no se tenía el nombre de esas personas, puesto que fue imposible obtenerlos, aunque…

.-Jefe Konoe, en ese caso… deje que me encargue de esto, debemos encontrar el nombre de los humanos que murieron a causa de ese tal Muraki, evitemos que Tsuzuki se entere de esto porque prácticamente a dejado la misión…- sus palabras eran un poco dudosas, le dolía bastante la actitud de su amigo y Konoe lo nota, le sonríe.

.-Si te hace sentir eso mejor… adelante, además… creo que a Tsuzuki-san le caería bien un cambio de vida, todos estos años siempre buscando lo mismo y amargándose lentamente la existencia…

Y de ese modo, Tatsumi asiente y sale de la oficina… sentía todavía el golpe de su amigo y mira que sus gafas estaban arruinadas; mira hacia el fondo y ve a otros shinigami por ahí, éste se va del lugar de inmediato porque deseaba tener la respuesta a esas extrañas suposiciones,… porque desde su interior, sospechaba de algo que nadie, se había percatado de antes.

De regreso al mundo de los vivos, Hisoka caminaba lentamente hasta llegar a una cafetería que reconocía a la perfección.

.-_El lugar donde lo vi por primera vez…_- piensa y no duda en entrar ahí, mira que no había casi gente y busca una mesa que daba con la calle, para ver si por casualidad andaba cerca.

Checa la hora y ésta marcaban diez minutos antes de las cinco de la tarde, no entendía como podría estar ahí si… ni sabía si Tsuzuki lo vería, puesto que no acordaron el lugar.

.-Para que me hago ilusiones… no vendrá- se dice para si, tampoco entendía por qué decía todas esas cosas, o no dejaba de pensar en esos ojos del color de la muerte misma.

Piensa que es un verdadero tonto y sale del lugar, no se esperaba que un hermoso alcatraz apareciera en su cara.

.-Ya ves, llegué a tiempo- dice una voz, la cual deja sorprendido al chico.

.-…Tsu…zuki…- era lo único que podía decir y toma la flor, nadie en su vida había hecho ese gesto tan hermoso como lo hizo el shinigami.

.-No te dije el lugar porque….- y se acerca al oído del chico- siempre se donde estás, yo siempre te puedo encontrar.

Y las mejillas del chico de nuevo se tornan ligeramente sonrojadas, así como un gran nerviosismo lo envolvía, Tsuzuki lo nota y lo mira fijamente, poseía en sus labios una linda sonrisa.

.-Y ese nerviosismo? Algo me dice que muy serio no eres… no te da gusto verme de nuevo?

.-Nani?...pero… que cosas estás diciendo!

.-Ah, tomaré eso como si… y bueno, debo decirte que ahora si me tendrás solo para ti,… quiero vivir como un humano normal por un tiempo,… contigo claro,… si tu lo deseas.

No entendía nada de esa actitud que estaba tomando Tsuzuki, Hisoka no sabía ni que decirle… no se daba cuenta que prácticamente, lo estaba haciendo por él…

.-Y por qué tanto interés por mi? No me digas que es para espiarme!- contesta en plan defensivo, algo que Tsuzuki se extraña un poco.

.-Qué?... pero… no! claro que no! esa no es mi intención…

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para Hisoka que, siente los labios de ese shinigami en los suyos… no podía moverse en absoluto; no sabía ni que hacer o que pensar, era como si los labios suaves y carnosos de ese ser, lo envenenaran por dentro, como si fuese una extraña droga que le evitara alejarse de él.

.-..ba..s..ta…- y se separa luego de unos segundos, se dio cuenta que correspondió a ese beso, sus mejillas estaban más sonrojadas, pero la mirada de Tsuzuki era más penetrante, como si lo desnudara en el instante… como si viera todo lo que había en su interior.

.-Hisoka…

Lentamente se va alejando, Hisoka no entendía nada de lo que su mente maquilaba en ese momento,… miraba a Tsuzuki, el nerviosismo y una extraña ansiedad y deseo, salía de su ser,… algo que nunca había sentido antes. Sus ojos esmeraldas vieron los amatistas por última vez antes de darse la vuelta e irse corriendo, pero en sus manos, estaba esa bella flor.

Tsuzuki trata de detenerlo pero, al darse cuenta de su gesto… se toca sus labios, poco lo que duró el momento pero disfrutó de saborear ese elixir que lo hacía sentir vivo de nuevo.

Todo era muy extraño, Tsuzuki desde un inicio se sentía un poco atraído por ese médium,… por eso siempre se comportaba tan atrevido con él pero ahora, un escalofrío lo recorre, como si lo que hizo no fuera lo más correcto.

.-_El cielo y el infierno, están tan cerca del uno y del otro, que en un instante estás en el paraíso pero… cometes el más grande pecado y caes a las llamas del infierno…, si te ha posesionado ese "mal", es imposible evitar caer en la tentación que te puede llevar a la perdición…_- piensa un poco, observa hacia delante y trata de seguir a Hisoka.

El shinigami de ojos violetas ya no le importaba si rompía los esquemas y reglas que debe seguir con esa condición de ángel de la muerte, puesto que había dejado la misión… a lo mejor para averiguar algo más con Hisoka pero,… ya no sólo era eso,… era algo más intenso, iba más allá con el hecho de estar lo más cerca posible de ese chico.

.-No importa lo que pase,… yo te protegeré Hisoka… no sólo de Muraki, sino… de todo, al menos quiero que vivas!... yo, quiero estar contigo…

Y se va corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, debía encontrar al chico cuanto antes porque lentamente se estaba oscureciendo la cuidad.

Kurosaki corría sin rumbo fijo, sus pensamientos estaban desbordados, sin coherencia alguna… después de todo desconfiaba un poco en ese shinigami, había escuchado algo de esa conversación cuando llegó a ese departamento; no quería volver hacer un juguete…

No se da cuenta que estaba en una zona muy peligrosa, en los barrios bajos de la cuidad; el lugar donde habitan esos delincuentes juveniles o los vagos, todas aquellas personas que no eran aceptadas por el resto de la sociedad.

Se detiene al ver el lugar muy solitario, su respiración era muy agitada… así como un extraño presentimiento le avecinaba, dándose cuenta que se encontraba en un lugar poco seguro.

.-Mal..dita…sea…

Siente un golpe en su cabeza, cae de rodillas muy adolorido y mira que a su alrededor había varios hombres más grandes y musculosos que él; en sus manos tenían palos, tubos y una que otra pistola.

.-Oh pero que chico tan bello…- decía uno.

.-Tal parece que pide a gritos que lo violen, jejejeje- ríe uno mientras toma su barbilla con brusquedad.

.-..déjenme…!

.-Que?. Pero si es el amante de ese doctor tan famoso!- comenta otro que estaba al fondo- hace aun lado a los demás y mira a Hisoka- vaya, desde cuando el "doc" deja solo a sus juguetes?

El chico se encontraba en una zona peligrosa, pero… no entendía como era que esas personas tan extrañas conocieran a Muraki Katsutaka o mejor dicho, de su existencia como la persona más cercana a él (en cuestión de relaciones íntimas); se lamentaba perderse en sus pensamientos… no tenía ni idea de lo que fuesen capaz de hacerle,… desde su interior, llamaba a gritos a alguien, la única posible persona que ve en ese instante por el.

.-_Tsu_… _Tsuzuki, ayúdame…!_

**Fin del capítulo X**

Ah, de nuevo ando por aquí n.n… espero que les haya gustado este capi, como ven… ahora Tsuzuki está cambiando sus intereses, o al menos eso da a entender XD, pero bueno… y Hisoka está sintiendo algo a fuerte por Tsu, al grado que ha caído en un lugar extraño y parece que, lo conocen al igual que a Muraki… qué pasará? Tsuzuki irá por él? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!

Y bueno, por la falta de tiempo no responderé a los reviews pero quiero darles a todos las gracias por leer esta historia! Gracias y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de este fic!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	12. Peligrosa noche en Ohoku

Capítulo XI: peligrosa noche en Ohoku 

La noche era tensa, así como un poco fría… entre las oscuras calles de un barrio bajo, varios hombres se sentían deleitados con la presencia de una persona un tanto especial; el médium que trabajó un tiempo con el doctor Muraki se encontraba prisionero…

Las personas de ese lugar se sentían fascinados con su mera presencia, así como algunos hombres sintieron un fuerte hechizo que los envolvía al mirar los esmeraldas tan llamativos que poseía Hisoka; sus pensamientos pedían ayuda,… así como se lamentaba de llegar a un lugar como ese por mera tontería.

El chico se encontraba en un edificio que quedó a medias durante su construcción; se dice que nunca lo terminaron por la zona en la que se encontraba, un barrio bajo y muy peligroso y, el dueño de tal proyecto se evitó problemas mayores y lo abandonó… Kurosaki observa que estaba en muy malas condiciones, así como un fétido olor a basura por todo el lugar.

.-_Maldita sea,… como saldré de aquí?_- pensaba el chico hasta que mira a uno de sus secuestradores acercarse a él.

.-Tal parece que este recinto no es de su preferencia, verdad?... pues disculpe, pero es lo único que podemos ofrecerle… claro, creo que pensándolo bien,… pueda que el "doc" de una buena suma por usted jovencito.

.-… bastardo, porque dicen que soy tan importante para ustedes? No soy un maldito objeto!

El hombre que se encontraba presente, toma bruscamente el mentón del chico y percibe por medio de su vulgar olfato, un suave aroma a sándalo que provenía del cuello de Hisoka, no sin antes aprovechar la oportunidad de acariciar los hombros del médium, al grado de jalar de su camisa y hacerla añicos; el cuerpo tatuado del chico estaba al descubierto...

.-… un objeto sexual, es lo que pareces… y uno bastante valioso- y de inmediato, besa al chico de tal manera que siente asco por ese gesto y…

.-Ay..údemne!- y sin darse cuenta, lanza hacia una pared a ese hombre, observa que sus manos se encontraban quemadas pero él…

Hisoka se sorprende a ello, hasta siente un ligero temor que lo envuelve lentamente… puesto que por su mente pasa el instante que acabó con la vida de ese chico, del violinista cuyo nombre era Hijiri Minase; sus ojos violetas se abren mientras tiembla un poco…

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando otros hombres (y mujeres de mal aspecto), llegan a esa zona, miran a Hisoka un poco asustado y enfrente suyo se encontraba ese hombre; una mujer corre hacia él y se asusta a lo que descubre.

.-Ishida-san! Está muerto!- grita horrorizada la mujer y deja caer el cuerpo sin vida al suelo, mira con terror a Hisoka.

.-Si que eres un problema,… pero bueno… veremos como te calmaremos, hasta que vengan por ti te quedarás aquí, porque antes que todo, queremos hacerte unas cuantas preguntas- comenta muy frío el hombre llamado Ishida.

Ishida era un hombre algo y bastante musculoso, sus ojos eran cafés y su cabello azabache y corto, atado con una mugrienta cinta que llegaba a gris; vestía mezclilla pero muy gastada y rota…

.-Preguntas?... – era la palabra de Hisoka con la que miraba desafiante al líder.

.-…tu eres el juguete favorito de Katsutaka Muraki, verdad?- pregunta Ishida- tu mejor que nadie nos puede revelar algunas cosas interesantes...

.-No sé nada,… dejé de trabajar para él hace poco.

.-Tal parece que será más difícil, Sakura, Ryu,.. Hajime, sostengan a ese chico, nos tiene que revelar los actos malditos de ese hombre!

El médium no entendía nada, en el tiempo que estuvo viviendo con él, nunca se enteró de que Muraki llegó a tener contacto con personas de esa clase; siente como la mujer de nombre Ryu desata con un cuchillo sus manos pero, entre Sakura y Hajime, detienen sus manos y brazos mientras queda boca arriba.

.-… no creo que quieras sufrir,… pero dime,… donde se encuentra ese maldito que se atrevió a pedirnos una gran cantidad de opio y otras drogas y no ha pagado?...

.-Que… cosa? Para qué desearía eso?...

.-No te burles!- Ishida sin pensarlo, golpea al chico y de sus labios sale una delgada línea de sangre, su mente se nubla un poco pero no deja de mirar fijamente a ese hombre extraño.

.-… no sé… nada…..

En esa ocasión siente su pecho herirse al momento que el cuchillo que tenía Ryu, es tomado por las manos de Ishida y le deja una marca diagonal.

.-Maldito crío, te haré sufrir y así, el nos dará lo que nos prometió…!

Una vez más se escucha un grito que resuena por todo el lugar, al grado que lo escucha Tsuzuki que corría de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar al chico.

.-Hisoka! Dónde estás?...- mira la zona a la que estaba llegando; de casas y edificios de buena apariencia, a una zona totalmente marginada y llena de basura y de olores fétidos-… que es este lugar…

Mira a unos niños correr por ahí, se sorprende por la apariencia que tenían y trata de seguirlos pero éstos, se asustan y corren… Tsuzuki deseaba saber donde se hallaba, el grito que escuchó de Hisoka lo puso nervioso,… no quería enterarse que le pasó algo.

Mientras sigue corriendo en su búsqueda, alguien más caminaba por ese lugar; su largo cabello rubio y ondulado, atado a una cinta anaranjada, se movía lentamente al compás de sus pasos… llevaba un portafolio un poco pesado porque en algunas ocasiones lo llevaba con sus dos manos.

.-…_siempre se lava las manos,… mejor me apuro a realizar esto, no quiero llevarme tiempo y me descubran_- decía en sus pensamientos, sus ojos dorados miran el lugar y se detiene… se acomoda sus gafas.

Deja el portafolio en el suelo y comienza sacar algunas cosas; saca unos guantes que se coloca en sus manos, así como unas gafas oscuras de gran tecnología… saca otros elementos que deja en el suelo, en botes de basura, algunas casas… y así.

No se da cuenta que lo estaban espiando y una piedra cae casi en su cabeza si no se mueve con rapidez; mira hacia lo alto de una casa y ve a unas personas.

.-No esperé que aparecieran con tanta rapidez, Muraki siempre tiene razón- sonríe el hombre y sus atacantes se enfurecen y saltan; en sus manos llevan algunas botellas rotas, palos… y, unas pistolas.

Eran seis hombres que rodean al hombre de negro, Watari miraba a todos un poco nervioso… no se esperaba esa bienvenida, hasta que otro hombre aparece y lo mira fijamente.

.-Que trae alguien como usted en el barrio Ohoku, dijo que conocía a Muraki, verdad?.

.-Al menos dígame su nombre, detesto hablar con desconocidos- responde Watari tras quitarse las gafas especiales y mostrar sus ojos dorados.

.-Hiroshi…- pero es interrumpido por una mujer que lo jala de sus ropas- ah! Aya no molestes ahora!

.-Hiroshi-san,… hay un hombre de ojos raros que ha matado a tres de nosotros, de una forma… extraña,… con solo mover sus manos los dejó caer sin vida!

Hiroshi se sorprende al escuchar eso y mira a Watari como buscando si tenía que ver con él, pero el científico se puso a pensar de quien se trataba… no lo entendía.

En otra zona, Tsuzuki toma un poco de aire mientras ve en el suelo a los hombres que mató con un solo movimiento; estaba más enojado que antes, sólo porque supo que tenían a Hisoka prisionero en el edifico clausurado.

.-…nadie se rebela ante un shinigami,…- se acomoda sus ropas y sigue corriendo, hasta que se topa con los hombres que rodeaban a Watari.

.-Acaso son muchos?- pregunta el shinigami y mira al rubio que tenía enfrente suyo.

.-Él es? No lo parece!

Al decir eso, Hiroshi se acerca a Tsuzuki y trata de darle un golpe pero, el shinigami lo mira con frialdad, toma su brazo para hacerlo prisionero y su puño llega al abdomen del hombre; éste es lanzado al cielo… pero el shinigami de ojos amatistas salta y le encesta un segundo golpe para dejarlo caer casi sin vida al suelo.

Watari se sorprende a ello y se queda helado, mira los ojos amatistas de ese ser, eran intensos y con un extraño brillo… Tsuzuki por su lado, se deshace de casi todos los hombres hasta dejar huir despavorida a la mujer y el científico queda libre de alguna amenaza.

.-…Kami, que molesto… y usted, está bien?- mira a Watari que se encontraba en un silencio total.

.-Este… yo… si, gracias.

Entonces el shinigami se da media vuelta y sigue corriendo, Yutaka se extraña a eso y decide seguirlo, ya tenía casi todo listo y le daba tiempo para saber que deseaba ese hombre tan raro.

Hisoka estaba herido, su respiración era muy entrecortada y cada minuto que pasaba era más aterrador para él porque había leído las intenciones de ese hombre, si no le decía con precisión lo que deseaba saber.

Tal parecía que Ohoku, un barrio muy bajo de la cuidad, había sido un lugar visitado por Muraki… pero se negaba a pagar lo que pidió a esas personas que se encontraban envueltos en el oscuro mundo de las drogas y el mercado negro; de hecho, Ohoku se le reconocía por esa etiqueta, vivían las personas más peligrosas, así como las más marginadas; los demás ciudadanos temían hasta pasar por esa zona, porque los índices de asaltos por ese lugar eran altos, así como algunas violaciones y otros crímenes… era una zona prohibida.

El shinigami de ojos violetas llega al edificio donde se encuentra Hisoka, él cual seguía sin responder alguna pregunta… puesto que no sabía nada del asunto, Muraki nunca se lo dijo. Watari por su lado seguía a Tsuzuki, porque le llamaba mucho la atención su presencia en ese lugar.

.-.._se_ _parece mucho al chico de una fotografía de Muraki,… será el mismo?... o,…_- nota que dos hombres más se acercan a Tsuzuki y éste acaba con sus vidas con un solo movimiento- _esa forma de acabar con ellos no es normal…_

El científico rubio estaba a pocos metros de Tsuzuki, él había llegado ahí por órdenes de Muraki… pero, le extrañaba que alguien como ese hombre, estuviese buscando algo o alguien; no se espera que Tsuzuki de repente desapareciera de su vista y en unos segundos, hace acto de presencia pero detrás suyo y en tono un poco amenazante susurra a su oído.

.-A qué se debe que me sigas?... tu tienes algo que ver con Hisoka?- las palabras del shinigami eran frías, eso pone nervioso al científico pero, queda en silencio al escuchar el nombre del chico.

.-… que?... Hisoka?... tú conoces a Hisoka, Kurosaki Hisoka?- eran las palabras con temor que salían de los labios de ese hombre, Asato lo suelta mirándolo con extrañeza.

.-De qué tanto hablas?...- era su pregunta.

Ambos se quedan mirando un momento, era como si cada uno se estudiaba al otro… hasta que Tsuzuki reacciona y toma la palabra.

.-No te siento peligroso,… voy por Hisoka…- y sigue corriendo, Watari trata de seguirlo pero mira que el shinigami había desaparecido por completo.

.-…si,… es él,… demo…. Hisoka! Voy a ayudarte!

Y de esa forma Watari sigue su camino, no entendía como era que el chico estuviese ahí; había algunas cosas que no sabía porque el mismo Muraki decidió no mostrarle, de alguna manera por el peligro que podía generar.

En lo alto de ese edificio, Ishida miraba el cielo mientras Hisoka respiraba con mucha dificultad, su cuerpo estaba muy golpeado… sabía que estaba por realizar algo que posiblemente no podría salir vivo, no hace más cerrar sus ojos y sentir que lo tomaban con más fuerza.

Se escucha una gran explosión, todos miran hacia la ventana hecha trizas y ven en el aire a un hombre cuyos ojos eran esos violetas eléctricos, su mirada mostraba una ira muy poderosa; Hisoka abre sus ojos y se sorprende al ver quien era su salvador.

.-Pero… está volando?- grita una de las mujeres sin creerlo.

.-Quien nos interrumpe?...- Ishida mira a Tsuzuki y no duda un instante en tratar de golpearlo pero, Asato lo esquiva, se acerca a Hisoka y éste no podía creer que estaba por él.

.-Tsu..Tsuzuki!... como me encontraste?- responde algo adolorido y el shinigami solo sonríe.

.-Shhh, descuida, ya está aquí tu ángel de la guarda!.. jejeje n.n.

Cuando escucha eso, Hisoka se colorea un poco, sus mejillas adquieren un ligero carmín que hace sonreír más al ángel de la muerte. Las mujeres que estaban ahí huyen despavoridas dejando sólo a Ishida y a Hajime, ellos dos en contra de Tsuzuki quien parecía más molesto que preocupado por como se las arreglará con esas personas.

Uno de ellos lo ataca de inmediato y el shinigami lo esquiva para encestarle un golpe en su rostro que lo hace tambalear, no deseaba usar sus poderes por temor a que se dieran cuenta que era un ser sobrenatural, Hisoka solo miraba al ser,… observa como esos amatistas no dejaban de vigilar sus enemigos aunque…

Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta que Hajime saca de sus bolsillos una pistola, Ishida se sonríe al ver a quien se le dirigía esa arma…

.-Mata de una buena vez al chico!

Y al decir eso, Hajime jala del gatillo escuchándose un gran estruendo… Hisoka se queda petrificado al ver esa acción y cierra sus ojos, pero siente un hilo de sangre mancharlo en su rostro; sus ojos esmeraldas se abren al ver al shinigami escupir ese líquido.

Tsusuki no dudó ni un instante y protegió al chico en el momento que se acercó a él y lo abrazó; Hisoka temblaba del terror que le provocaba ver eso, nunca se imaginó que fuera capaz de hacer eso… y más, para proteger su vida.

.-Hi…soka… estás… bien?- pregunta Asato muy adolorido, el chico casi no podía decir palabra alguna y siente.

.-Por qué ese deseo de proteger a ese chico?- pregunta Ishida.

.-…Tsu… Tsuzuki…- Hisoka no hace más que abrazar al shinigami que sentía su visión más borrosa, sentía un gran dolor en su espalda pero podía superarlo.

.-Jajajaja Ishida, acabemos de una buena vez por todas con ellos!- le propone Hajime a su amigo y éste sonríe llamándole la atención sus palabras.

.-Mmm… viéndolo así…

Cual va siendo su sorpresa, se escucha otro estruendo y Hajime cae al suelo sin vida, el médium fija su vista al fondo y mira a alguien en la entrada de ese lugar, Tsuzuki por su lado trata de moverse y ve quien se trataba.

.-Qué… pero..- Ishida se sorprende ante la presencia de ese joven que no duda en disparar una segunda ocasión pero, la bala roza la pierna del hombre-… tú,… el… rubio…

.-Vaya, no me imaginaba que Muraki se metiera con personas de su clase,… ah,… crea dilemas y siempre manda a alguien a acabar con ellos.

El chico se sorprende al verlo, se trataba de Watari y de sus labios, una sonrisa aparece cuando ve a Hisoka.

.-Bon… qué haces aquí?- le pregunta y mira que el shinigami aún estaba abrazando al chico, mira la herida de su espalda… sus ojos se abren de sorpresa, así como su cuerpo se paraliza al notar como la herida se cerraba hasta no dejar marca alguna de sangre.

.-…tu, de… nuevo…- Tsuzuki se levanta lentamente y mira a Watari, éste no creía lo que veían sus ojos pero Hisoka se interpone entre ellos.

.-No entiendo por qué estás aquí Watari!... tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que pasa aquí! Por qué conocen a Muraki?

Para Watari era todo sorpresivo,… miraba que el chico deseaba una explicación aunque, no se dan cuenta que Ishida había tomado el arma de Hajime y se disponía a matarlos.

.-Dos pájaros de un tiro, no quiero representantes de Katsutaka!

.-Detesto que él decida acabar con sus problemas lavándose las manos pero,…- Watari saca algo de sus ropas, era un paquete bastante voluminoso y pequeño.

El shinigami se sorprende al ver que se trataba de dinero, por su mente divagaba la idea que Muraki tuvo contacto con esos seres pero ahora, ya no deseaba saber nada del asunto.

Ishida mira el dinero y no duda en tomarlo pero, coloca el arma en la frente del científico, éste sólo levanta sus manos y cierra sus ojos.

.-Algo que me molestó mucho fue que tomaran al chico, él ni sabe del asunto… Muraki no es un estúpido que contaría sus "trabajitos" a seres como ese chico, mejor váyase… el dinero ya lo tiene en sus manos, qué mas desea?- eran las palabras de Watari, Hisoka nunca lo había visto con esa actitud.

Para Ishida era algo inesperado, se impresionaba con la tranquilidad con la que decía esas palabra el rubio, pero… no iba a aguantarse las ganas de dispararle cuando:

.-Es mejor que no lo intente- Tsuzuki se acerca a él y el hombre se espanta porque unos minutos atrás, estaba muy herido y no podía moverse pero ahora, se movía con tanta libertad que era como si nada le hubiera pasado…

Entonces, el shinigami de ojos amatistas se acerca al hombre, sus manos tocan el rostro de ese hombre y de pronto, Tsuzuki sonríe y con un solo movimiento, acaba con la vida de ese hombre.

.-Lo has… matado…!- grita Hisoka asustado al ver la escena pero sobretodo, la mirada tan fría que mostraba el hombre.

.-…incre..ible…- musita Watari asombrado.

.-Estuvo a punto de hacerte daño Hisoka-kun, eso no lo voy a permitir.

Y hay un silencio que envuelve a los tres, Hisoka sobretodo se sentía extraño… se abraza así mismo mientras hace muecas que su cuerpo le dolía por completo, pero, había algo que no lo dejaba descansar y se trataba del shinigami: no lo entendía, acabó con algunas personas sólo para salvarlo a él… sentía un poco de temor cada vez que miraba el rostro que representaba a la muerte misma, esos amatistas fijarse en su siguiente víctima que caería en los brazos del sueño eterno.

Watari mira al chico y en su interior le alegraba verlo bien,… mira a Tsuzuki que observaba las estrellas de esa noche, también le extrañaba su mirada puesto que, en unos momentos atrás, se mostraba furioso y ahora, tranquilo y apacible… se preguntaba sobre la relación que tuvo en alguna ocasión con Muraki.

.-…Todo bien? Hisoka-kun,… esas heridas…- el tono que usaba ahora el shinigami era de preocupación pero Watari se le interpone.

.-Cómo es que llegó el chico aquí?

.-…

.-Watari,… llegué sin querer aquí, esos hombres parecían saber de mi y me secuestraron…!- responde Hisoka pero siente que se marea y cae al suelo, se debía a las heridas que tenía y el poder que usó cuando ese hombre quería abusar de él.

.-… Hisoka!

El científico trata de tomar a Hisoka en sus brazos pero el shinigami le gana, éste lo mira con un poco desconfianza, deseaba también una explicación a todo,

.-…tú,… vivías con Muraki… antes?- pregunta el de ojos dorados.

.-Bingo,… como es que ese bastardo se metió con esta clase de personas?- pregunta ahora Tsuzuki sin dejar de mirarlo.

.-No soy el indicado a responder tal pregunta pero, si realmente lo conoces… sabrás por qué, además… qué eres exactamente?

Cuando hace esa pregunta, Tsuzuki baja la mirada y le da la espalda, acaricia de forma inconsciente el rostro de Hisoka y responde la pregunta.

.-Soy… sólo un shinigami,… es decir, ya estoy muerto pero he regresado del más allá para llevarme la sucia alma de Muraki, vengo para vengarme de él.

No le sorprenden mucho esas palabras, Watari se imaginaba que eso era creíble porque Muraki era un ser que podía ser odiado por todos…

.-Y cuál es tu interés entonces con Hisoka-kun?... piensas que con él le podrás sacar lo necesario para matar a Muraki?

.-…puede ser, ese es un primer objetivo…- responde fríamente Asato- otro objetivo,… evitar que este chico tenga un miserable final como el mío.

.-Entiendo- responde Yutaka-… entonces…. Llévate a Hisoka y cuídalo mucho,… cuando despierte, dígale que lo extraño bastante…si?

En ese momento, Tsuzuki mira al científico y observa una mirada algo triste, él también desea que Hisoka no sea una víctima más de Muraki, puesto que uno de sus deseos es que el chico viva como cualquier otro… aunque, saca de su bolsillo un pequeño aparato, el cual el ángel de la muerte mira con curiosidad.

.-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí- dice Watari y aprieta el botón de ese aparato y lo deja en el suelo- se que lo que estoy haciendo va contra lo moral… pero tengo órdenes de Muraki de acabar con este lugar, he colocado bombas en algunos puntos de este barrio… y solo contamos con 5 minutos para salir de aquí,… pero como dices ser un shinigami, vete lo más rápido que puedas, salva al chico….

.-Acaso deseas acabar con tu vida aquí?... eso es tener valor,… pero no… estoy en deuda contigo por tu ayuda…

Nunca se lo imaginó, Watari observa una sonrisa en Tsuzuki y le da su mano, la cual el de cabellos rubios acepta con otra sonrisa y en eso, ellos desaparecen del lugar para aparecer a las afueras del edificio. En ese entonces, los dos corren a como pudieran… Hisoka seguía en brazos de Tsuzuki y sin que se diera cuenta éste, el chico apretaba fuertemente parte de su gabardina, como si deseara ser protegido….

En el instante que ellos dejaron ese terrible barrio, las bombas hacen explosión y destruyen todo el lugar… solo pocos habitantes lograron salir de ahí y el resto, terminó por los efectos de la bomba; ambos seres miraban el lugar y Watari baja si murada y cae de rodillas al suelo, realmente le dolía esa acción pero si no lo hacía… tendría problemas con su jefe.

.-No es bueno lamentarse, … lo hecho está…- musita Tsuzuki al verlo muy angustiado.

.-Lo sé,… pero… me es inevitable sentirme agobiado al ver que gente inocente murió!- responde él-… pase lo que pase, no dejes que Hisoka-kun regrese con Muraki,… yo mismo te ayudaré a que no vuelva con él…

.-En ese caso… gracias,… estará bien conmigo,… descuide…- y con eso, el shinigami desaparece con el chico en sus brazos, Watari los observa y una lágrima sale de sus ojos dorados, sintiendo que el chico al menos podrá vivir un poco tranquilo.

Al momento de levantarse y mirar por última vez el paisaje que se le presentaba, siente una mirada muy penetrante la cual lo obliga a mirar atrás y…

.-Vaya, no imaginaba que Tsuzuki estaría aquí.

.-Ah! Muraki!- responde asustado Yutaka.

.-Je… tal parece que Hisoka descubrió alguno que otro asunto secreto mío, pero importa…- y el hombre de cabellos plateados coloca su mano en el hombro de Watari- hiciste una buena labor,… espero que siga así siempre y,… no llegues a traicionarme algún día.

Muraki sonríe, pero esa sonrisa mostraba una amenaza al científico, puesto que escuchó algo de lo que le prometió al shinigami; Watari la percibe y siente un temor que lo envolvía por completo pero, se arma de valor y le responde diciéndole que eso no pasará…

**Fin del capítulo XI**

Ah kami,… parece que todo se ha solucionado un poco pero, esa presencia de Muraki ha incomodado bastante a Watari, él por su lado tiene muchas sospechas sobre el doctor… aunque si desea descubrirlo, su vida correría gran peligro. En cambio Tsuzuki cuidaría de Hisoka,… el chico por su lado se hace muchas preguntas, a las cuales pronto tendrán respuestas… qué pasara? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Lust for Blood!

Bueno, antes que nada disculpen por la demora pero la escuela me tiene ATADA y más porque este 28 de abril terminan las clases y con ello, termino mis estudios y entro a la universidad XD ah kami, con solo decirlo me emociona… y bueno, gracias a ello me ha impedido actualizar este fic… descuiden ya a partir de esta semana ya podré actualizar con más rapidez, ya serán los viernes como siempre n.n…

En fin, a todos quiero agradecer su apoyo y bueno, así contestar a sus reviews!

**Suzuku** **Nekoi:** jajaja gracias, n.n que bueno que te gustó el capi, ojalá que este igual… perdón por la demora pero aquí estoy de nuevo y ya no creo que me tarde tanto porque pronto estaré de vacaciones n.n. jejejeje, como viste Tsuzuki fue en su ayuda y Watari también apareció, mmm pues si… Hisoka no la pasó muy bien pero ahora estará bajos cuidados de Tsuzuki XD… gracias por el review!

**NeKoT:** jejejeje, sospechando eh?... bueno… me agrada que eso pienses n.n… yo no diré nada hasta su debido tiempo XD pero bueno, gracias por tu review y creo que ahora ya actualizaré con más frecuencia!

**SenKo-Kun:** jajajaja, me da gusto que sea de tu agrado,… este a mi opinión estuvo algo tenso y serio… o que opinas, en fin cuídate y gracias por el review!

Son todos, nos veremos en la siguiente actualización de este fic, gracias a todos por su apoyo!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	13. Recuerdos de un shinigami

**Capítulo XII: recuerdos de un shinigami**

.-QUÉ TSUZUKI HIZO QUE, PERO QUE LE PASA?- dice una voz muy molesta que, con sus puños golpea el escritorio de un hombre mucho mayor que él, éste también se mostraba un poco molesto pero trata de no darlo a conocer.

.-Así es,… acabó con la vida de 20 personas en sólo una noche, y sólo para salvar a ese chico que ustedes debieron ya acabar junto con ese doctor- contesta cruzado de brazos ese hombre.

Quien gritaba molesto se detiene y mira a su jefe fijamente, sus ojos azules se posan en esa mirada mucho mayor, era como si deseara algo más concreto.

.-Y supongo que con eso Tsuzuki está ya fuera del caso… verdad? Konoe-san, usted mejor que nadie, sabe bien que eso va contra lo establecido, yo mismo me encargo de acabar con la vida de ese doctor y si es necesario, del mismo chico!- responde muy serio, aunque Konoe se levanta de su asiento y lo ataca con su mirada.

.-Tatsumi-san, mejor compórtese quiere?... así es, Tsuzuki ya no trabajará más en este caso y no es porque haya desobedecido las reglas que existen en el Meifu, sino que, el mismo renunció y trabajará sólo por su cuenta… así que usted se queda con el caso.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Tatsumi se queda sin decir algo, nunca se imaginó que Tsuzuki llegara a esas alturas, tan fuerte era su obsesión por vengarse que decidió dejar todo pero… había algo que no soportaba, y era la idea de verlo con ese chico…

.-Usted está molesto porque Tsuzuki-san dejó el caso para cuidar de ese chico, algo que usted no acepta en absoluto… no está molesto por la irresponsabilidad de su compañero de trabajo!

Y una vez más, Seiichiro no puede contestar a eso,… Konoe conocía a la perfección a esos dos shinigami, pero más a Tatsumi que llegó mucho antes que el de ojos amatistas; se acerca al de anteojos y trata de calmarlo un poco.

.-Será mejor que se calme,… creo que sabía que en algún momento ese Asato nos dejaría para vengarse por completo… para eso pidió esta forma de vida, o que? Ya lo ha olvidado?

.-…pero,… es que,… no sabe que en cualquier momento ese chico deberá de morir, el está muerto y el chico…- y no dice más, sale corriendo de la oficina dejando a Konoe con una sonrisa en sus labios.

.-Ah Tsuzuki-san,… hasta parece como si fuera ayer el día que se presentó para obtener este trabajo…

Cierra sus ojos, mientras pasa por su mente ese viejo recuerdo, en el cual Tatsumi también se encontraba presente:

-.-.-.-.-

_La puerta de la oficina de Konoe se abre, un hombre de anteojos delgados y ojos zafiros miraba por la ventana de esa misma oficina, hasta que, escucha una voz totalmente desconocida para él._

_.-Ah,… así que usted es el nuevo integrante, pase, pase… sea bienvenido al JuOhCho- saluda Konoe al recién llegado, el cual solo asiente un poco y se sienta enfrente de quien sería su nuevo jefe._

_Tatsumi_ _para ese momento gira su vista y se sorprende a ver a un hermoso hombre cuyos ojos sobretodo le impactaban: eran amatistas, de un color eléctrico que a cualquiera llamaba la atención y más,… porque mostraban un brillo bastante especial, poco común para ser un humano ordinario._

_.-Y bueno joven, al menos puede decirnos su nombre? Me llegó su solicitud esta misma mañana y lo he revisado un poco, no sabía que pudiese realizar magia._

_.-… así es, mi nombre es Tsuzuki Asato, es un placer- se levanta de su asiento y hace una leve inclinación._

_.-Ya veo, bueno… debo decirle que es un honor tenerlo en este lugar, he decidido aceptar que trabaje para nosotros, Tsuzuki-san, pero antes de todo… a que se debe su razón para obtener un puesto de shinigami?_

_Cuando le hacen esa pregunta, el chico de ojos amatistas baja un poco la mirada y al paso de unos pocos segundos la levanta mostrando una mirada bastante seria._

_.-Deseo vengarme del causante de mi muerte, además me gustaría ayudar a su causa, eso podría ayudarme un poco…_

_Lo que era el otro shinigami, escuchaba con atención cada una de esas palabras, pues percibía de la presencia de ese nuevo integrante, un aire de nostalgia y remordimiento, como si su vida humana hubiera sido desgraciada._

_.-Ah ya veo,… bueno, debo decir que esa no es una buena razón pero, usted parece alguien que nos ayudaría mucho en nuestra labor- responde Konoe un poco extrañado a la respuesta de Tsuzuki._

_.-… lo sé, pero trabajaré hasta encontrar a ese culpable, o cuando ya tenga una pista más cercana a él… dejo esta labor._

_.-De acuerdo, si usted así lo desea… acepto su condición y… bienvenido de nuevo- y de esa forma estrecha su mano, la cual al inicio Tsuzuki no acepta con mucho gusto._

_De esa forma, Tsuzuki se sienta de nuevo y mira a Seiichiro, puesto que éste lo observaba en todo momento._

_.-Ah,.. Tatsumi-san, ya escuchó? Le dije que pronto tendrá un compañero nuevo- comenta Konoe al shinigami que se extraña un poco a la mirada del recién llegado._

_.-Ya lo vi,… parece un buen prospecto- responde seriamente, no iba a dejar que ese hombre lo intimidara con tanta facilidad-… un gusto en conocerlo, soy Seiichiro Tatsumi, tal parece que tú serás mi nuevo compañero a partir de ahora._

_En el momento que ambos estrechan sus manos, Seiichiro percibe una ligera sonrisa en ese hombre… Konoe le da mucho gusto ver que ambos podrían llevarse bien y se acerca a ellos._

_.-Bueno, Tatsumi-san será mejor que lleve a Tsuzuki-san a conocer el lugar,… luego regresen para que les de su nueva misión,… _

_.-De acuerdo,… acompáñeme Tsuzuki-san- y de esa manera ambos hombres salen de la oficina del jefe, éste vuelve a su lugar y saca de un cajón el expediente de ese hombre; lo revisa una vez más y suspira un poco._

_.-Kami-sama,… nunca imaginé que llegara alguien como él,… es el expediente más complejo que he leído en mucho tiempo…_

Tatsumi había salido hasta el jardín de ese lugar, toma un poco de aire y mira el cielo claro… siente algunos pétalos de cerezos y toma uno de ellos para percibir su fresco aroma, también había recordado el primer día que trabajó con su compañero… pero que… en algún tiempo llegaron a hacer algo más que eso.

.-Ya que,… será mejor que yo mismo me encargue de este caso… además, hay algo que me tiene en suspenso de ese tal Hisoka,… y creo que, es algo que Tsuzuki a lo mejor no se ha dado cuenta…

De esa manera, Seiichiro toma camino rumbo al mundo de los vivos, puesto que comenzaría por su propia búsqueda, sabía que algo no estaba bien del todo… uno de sus primeros objetivos sería buscar a las personas cercanas a ese Muraki para encontrar más información y luego, darle la sorpresita a su excompañero.

Mientras eso ocurría, en un departamento de gran espacio, un chico de ojos esmeraldas miraba el paisaje citadino que se le presentaba; su rostro se encontraba cubierto con algunas banditas adhesivas, mientras que su cabeza tenía una venda, era como si hubiera estado herido… en efecto, así lo estuvo aunque ahora ya se encontraba a salvo.

.-_Por qué,… que pasó exactamente?... cada día que pasa del momento que dejé de vivir con Muraki, siento que no lo conozco del todo pero,… además, Tsuzuki, no entiendo a veces sus actitudes…_

El chico se pierde en esos pensamientos hasta que siente una cálida mano que toca su fino rostro, para luego sentir unos labios posarse en su frente.

.-Has estado viendo la cuidad todo el día…- musita unas palabras, las cuales desconciertan un poco al chico de ojos esmeraldas.

.-…Tsu… Tsuzuki…, cuando… llegaste?

.-Hace exactamente 10 minutos jovencito, demo usted no dejaba de mirar por la ventana y no quise interrumpirte… te dejé ahí y regreso viéndote en las mismas… Hisoka.

Así era, Tsuzuki salió desde temprano de su casa y vio como el chico se asomaba a ventana y de ahí no se movía; siempre esta ahí… perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que él mismo lo saca para llamarlo a comer.

.-Hisoka-kun, tanto te gusta admirar el paisaje?...

.-Yo…- y baja la mirada un poco, eso hace extrañar a Tsuzuki que se sienta a su lado; sus ojos amatistas se posan en esos esmeraldas que miraban al suelo.

.-Acaso, ya no te gusta estar aquí?...- le pregunta tomando su mentón ligeramente mientras lo mira a los ojos, Hisoka devuelve la mirada mientras se aleja de él un poco.

.-No es eso,… sólo que… nunca había visto que la cuidad fuese un lugar tan… extraño, verla todos los días te pone a pensar en muchas cosas.

Para Tsuzuki no le fue muy extraño y no hace más que acercarse a él y abrazarlo lentamente, algo que hace sonrojar al chico de sólo 16 años.

.-… sabes algo, pensé no llegar a tiempo por ti hace pocos días… no sé que hubiera pasado si te pasara algo peor- musita esas palabras en el oído de Hisoka, de tal manera que éste se queda sin palabras pero se separa de él bruscamente.

.-Por qué dices eso?... hubiera sido mucho mejor que me dejaras morir! Hasta te estoy causando problemas con tu… deber! Pero… sobre… sobretodo, por qué me dices esa clase de cosas?... sólo porque tuve una conexión con Muraki?... eh o dime por que? Acaso me parezco a ti?... tu igual fuiste la muñeca de él… DIME!

El shinigami de ojos violetas estaba completamente paralizado ante esas palabras, de un momento a otro Hisoka se mostraba muy agresivo con él; sus ojos esmeraldas lo observaban como si fuera un ser del otro mundo… puesto que sabía muy bien que en algunas ocasiones estuvo a punto de llevarse su alma. Tsuzuki comienza a respirar entrecortadamente, su cuerpo tiembla un poco y baja la mirada para retroceder y chocar contra la pared… Hisoka por su lado mira la reacción del shinigami y siente un ligero temor.

.-Tsu…zu…ki?... estás… estás bien?- trata de acercarse al hombre y éste rechaza su mano, pero un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo al mirarle sus ojos: esos amatistas no mostraban esa calidez, sino todo lo contrario… era como si la ira se reflejara en su ser, como si deseara salir de su cuerpo; como si corriera entre sus venas…

.-Y que.. y qué derecho tienes a criticar lo que haya pasado en mi vida… humano, TU NO SABES LO QUE HE PASADO! NO TIENES DERECHO A CRITICAR SI NO SABES!

La mirada de Tsuzuki era de un ser que la ira y la sed de venganza se reflejaba en esos violetas eléctricos; Kurosaki se sentía temeroso… piensa que nunca debió decir tales cosas y más, cuando siente la presencia del shinigami mucho más potente y… peligrosa.

.-Tsu… Tsuzuki… gomen na sai,…- su mirada se mostraba con miedo, con deseos de escapar pero, Asato se queda paralizado unos segundos y reacciona; mira que estaba Hisoka casi temblando y sus ojos se abren llenos de sorpresa.

.-Hisoka… yo,… no debí, no debí… lo… lo siento mucho…

Entonces se va de la sala dejando sólo al médium, nunca se imaginó que reaccionara de esa manera; Hisoka mira sus manos que temblaban y luego a donde se encontraba la habitación del shinigami, luego se abraza así mismo y unas pequeñas lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

.-_La mente de Tsuzuki está envuelta en tinieblas,… al grado que no pude percibir lo que sentía, aunque esa tiniebla era como si proviniera de su corazón…_

Y se queda un momento ahí, sentado sobre el suelo y tratando de aclarar su mente, puesto que esa tiniebla que percibió… casi lo ahogó, sentía que no podía respirar a tan fuerte pensamiento; por otro lado, Tsuzuki se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, se encontraba recargado en ella y miraba sus pertenencias.

.-…_creo que las palabras de Hisoka,… son ciertas, pero… acaso pudo indagar sin querer en mi interior?_- se abraza así mismo y comienza a sollozar, oculta su rostro con sus manos mientras se deja caer- _después de todo,… no deseo que alguien más… pase… por lo que yo pasé,.. ni menos alguien como él…porque… veo a Hisoka y me veo yo… a lado de ese bastardo…_

Por su cabeza también pasan recuerdos que hacen su corazón crujirse, mientras una rabia lo envolvía; se toca su cabeza como evitando esos recuerdos pero… no lo puede controlar, era como si estuviera destinado a recordarlo siempre y a cada momento…

-.-.-.-

_El inverno estaba muy cerca, pues la tempera en la cuidad había descendido varios grados obligando a la gente usar ropa más abrigadora…_

_La primera nevada en cualquier instante iba a caer, pero… entre las oscuras calles de la cuidad, alguien corría con todas sus fuerzas, era como estuviera escapando de alguien… sus ropas tenían manchas de carmín, así como entre sus manos, un pequeño objeto brillaba._

_.-Tengo que escapar cuanto antes… no quiero que me atrapen… no,.. no- se escuchan esas leves palabras de sus labios._

_No se veía a la perfección como se encontraba vestido, pero… sus ojos eran los únicos que brillaban en la oscuridad, dos amatistas de un color intenso y penetrante se percibían con mucha claridad; se detiene y su respiración se denota como entrecortada, había corrido mucho… y mira sus manos, cubiertas de ese líquido que le hace tener náuseas._

_.-…hasta ello,… cubierto de sangre,..- mira con una pequeña sonrisa una cruz que envolvía una de sus manos, observa el objeto y luego el lugar, mira que estaba muy cerca de una iglesia._

_El joven extraño siente un gran alivio y corre una vez más para llegar al lugar… deseaba cuanto antes entrar y no ser descubierto, parecía que cometió un crimen imperdonable y en su cabeza se figuraba una y otra vez ese momento…_

_Llega a la iglesia y mira que las velas estaban apagadas casi por completo, era una señal que faltaban pocos minutos para que se cerrara el lugar; entra sin hacer ruido alguno pero, no se imagina que el sitio estaba solo… al fondo del lugar, exactamente en el punto donde se encuentra el altar, alguien parecía que oraba._

_Se detiene al verlo, se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia de él; lo más extraño era que entre la luz tenue que se había formado, se notaba con claridad que esa persona extraña poseía ropas blancas que parecían verle como un ángel caído del cielo, así como su cabello platino…_

_El hombre recién llegado siente un gran temor porque ese ser se volteaba con lentitud, hasta que ambos se miran uno al otro; el de cabellos platinos mira al hombre que tenía enfrente suyo… vestía ropas de sacerdote y manchadas de sangre, hasta su rostro poseía ese líquido, revelando que su crimen fue muy grave. Mientras que, ese hombre de ojos extraños intenta escapar pero, algo le impide moverse, era como si la mera presencia de ese hombre lo hechizara… sus ojos platinos lo envuelven en un torbellino de pensamientos, no deseaba que esa persona lo delatara aunque,…_

_.-Padre,.. yo pensé que los que sirven a Dios no quitan la vida de otros…- habla el de ropas blancas y de sus labios aparece una sonrisa que hace intimidar al hombre._

_.-…No… se meta en mis asuntos,… o puedo… acabar con usted!_

_Y sin pensarlo dos veces, el hombre de ojos amatistas ataca al de blanco, por éste sonríe una vez más y esquiva con mucha facilidad sus movimientos; toma la oportunidad para golpearlo y el sacerdote cae rodando al suelo mientras siente un hilo de sangre brotar de sus labios._

_.-Me agrada,… tal parece que posee habilidades poco comunes entre los seres humanos, verdad?- dice ese hombre tan extraño, el de ojos amatistas se limpia y lo mira sin palabras._

_.-…cómo… te… diste cuenta?...- pregunta sorprendido._

_.-Simple, tu presencia me lo dice… yo también formo parte de esa clase de seres humanos poco ordinarios._

_.-…cuál… es su nombre?- pregunta mirándolo a los ojos._

_.-Katsutaka Muraki, y el suyo…?_

_.-..Tsuzuki,… Tsuzuki Asato…_

-.-.-.-

Los pensamientos de Tsuzuki se pierden al escuchar la puerta sonar varias veces, el chico del otro lado la golpeaba con tal que lo dejara entrar y enmendar su error; el de ojos violetas se siente perturbado y pero al escuchar la joven voz de ese chico.

.-Tsuzuki! Déjame entrar onegai! Onegai!

.-…Hi…soka…

-Vamos! No quería decir eso!... abre la maldita puerta ahora!- golpeaba con más fuerza la puerta, al grado que Tsuzuki se levanta y coloca su mano en la perilla.

.-…yo,… el que debería pedir disculpas soy yo,… a veces, no puedo controlar mis emociones- comenta el shinigami, con eso el chico se detiene para escucharlo con más claridad.

.-… demo,… no quiero ser el culpable, sino quieres decirme lo que… pasó con Muraki no…algo me dice que fue parecido a lo que yo pasé,… ver… dad?

Tsuzuki no le contesta, solo asiente con su cabeza aunque para Kurosaki no fue lo que esperaba; de nuevo golpea la puerta para hacerlo hablar más y, no siente que ésta se abre.

.-Maldito Tsuzuki sal de una buena…..- y no termina de hablar y de golpear la puerta cuando se abre y pierde el equilibrio; cae encima del shinigami, Hisoka no se esperaba eso y su cara se torna roja, haciendo reír a Asato.

.-…ya la abrí, me gusta… esta bienvenida, je.

Hisoka deseaba quitarse de ahí pero Tsuzuki se lo impide, y más porque en ese instante mostraba una mirada tranquila pero, denotando una nostalgia muy grande, la misma mirada de un alma en pena que camina sin rumbo fijo para encontrar la paz.

.-Creo que es necesario que te cuente todo,… ya te dije, lo que menos deseo es que te hagan daño, no quiero que termines como yo…- sus palabras llenas de tristeza envuelven a Hisoka en un pensamiento que gritaba desgarradoramente encontrar paz en su alma, y más cuando el chico toca su mano.

Mira escenas del encuentro con Muraki,… lo observa con ropas de sacerdote manchadas de sangre así como su rostro; la sonrisa de ese doctor por esa primera ocasión, aunque no lo soporta el chico y grita pero siente como los brazos de ese shinigami lo rodean como evitando que se fuera.

.-…tú, tú… también asesinabas?... dime… Tsuzuki…

.-Así es,… ninguna persona podía estar conmigo porque terminaba por… matarla,… por eso Muraki me deseaba, además de ser su… objeto,… era una máquina asesina- Tsuzuki mira fijamente a Hisoka mientras éste quedaba hechizado a tan llamativos amatistas.

.-Y… después de todo, siempre muestras… una sonrisa- musita Hisoka mientras entrecerraba un poco sus esmeraldas.

.-Si es para ti, sonreiría por siempre… me pequeño ángel- y lo besa, al inicio el chico no sabía que hacer pero luego corresponde.

Sin darse cuenta, el chico termina debajo del shinigami… ambos se separan un poco para mirarse un poco y más, porque Asato estaba sonriendo.

.-Sabes algo Hisoka-kun?- pregunta con una sonrisa que sonroja al chico, éste lo mira como diciendo a que se debían esas palabras.

.-…que?

.-Me gustas, eres… hermoso- y vuelve a besarlo, algo que deja perplejo a Kurosaki; nunca había escuchado esas palabras tan dulces y deleitantes… y más porque nunca en su vida, escuchó a Muraki decirlas de esa forma tan… sincera y pura.

Una vez más, sus labios se unen en un cálido beso… la noche había llegado por completo pero las luces seguían apagadas dando un ambiente más que excitante, un momento que cambiaría por completo la vida de ambos.

Tsuzuki le quita con cuidado la chaqueta que tenía puesta el chico, la cual dejaba ver sus hombros descubiertos pero tatuados con esa fatal señal…éste no decía palabra alguna y el shinigami mordisquea su cuello mientras que el chico suspira y enreda sus dedos en los cabellos del ese ser…

_Mi pasado con Muraki, es algo que pronto sabrás… porque no deseo un final como el mío…_

En ese instante, el hombre de ojos amatistas carga a Kurosaki y lo sienta en la cama donde comienza a besarlo con más pasión y éste correspondía casi de la misma forma, deleitaba a ese ángel de la muerte con cada beso caricia y sus dedos finos pasar por sus labios y su cuello, generándole pequeñas cosquillas las cuales respondía con mordisquearle el lóbulo de su oreja; un juego de caricias y besos se generaba entre ellos, hasta que Tsuzuki le quita la camisa al chico y éste desabrocha la mayoría de los botones de su camisa para acariciar su pecho.

Los dos se miran un momento, esos ojos amatistas contra los esmeraldas se fundían en uno sólo…de tal forma que Tsuzuki queda encima del chico y comienza a besar su pecho tatuado, con esas marcas que decían que sólo pertenecía a una persona…aunque, con el primer roce los labios de Tsuzuki en Hisoka,… éste siente como le quemaba su piel, como decir que no se permitía tocar a ese pequeño ángel,

.-No…Tsu...zuki…- musita al sentir ese ardor con más fuerza, pero… en su cabeza sentía la voz de alguien, sentía un miedo que lo paraliza por completo…

-.-.-.-.-

.-_Recuerda mi hermoso Hisoka,… tú sólo eres mío, yo solo seré quien te toque… y te haga mío…-menciona Muraki mientras delinea el pecho desnudo de Hisoka con su dedo índice._

_Ambos yacían en una cama mullida,… las ropas de ambos se encontraban revueltas por toda la habitación, de tal manera que los dos se encontraban desnudos pero el chico estaba atado de manos a la cama. Lo habían hecho varias veces pero Muraki delineaba con sus dedos y lengua cada parte de ese cuerpo delgado y fino._

_.-…je,... tan excitante te soy,… yo puedo irme al infierno contigo si lo deseas…- responde Hisoka entrecortadamente._

_.-Que así sea…- y Muraki termina de delinear su pecho y brazos,.. _

_En ese instante el chico siente como si su cuerpo ardiera pero era porque al decir esas palabras Muraki, del cuerpo emergen unas extrañas líneas que parecían un conjuro…_

_-.-.-.-.-_

.-NOOOOOOO!ARRRRRRRGGGGGGG!- grita Hisoka al grado que rasguña la espalda de Tsuzuki y pierde el conocimiento.

.-Nani…Hisoka… Hisoka!- y Tsuzuki trata de hacerlo reaccionar pero le era imposible, mira el cuerpo tatuado del chico y en su interior una ira mucho más grande que la de antes se generaba hacia Muraki, puesto que no creía que llegara tan lejos… pues esas marcas sólo eran una firma diciendo que sólo alguien como ese sensei podía tocar a Kurosaki, él solo era dueño de su cuerpo y… de su alma hasta la eternidad.

**Fin del capítulo XII**

Ah kami-sama, tal parece que en esta ocasión vimos un poco sobre la vida de Tsuzuki, que era casi todo un misterio y Hisoka también se ha enterado pero… las extrañas marcas que posee en su cuerpo lo han afectado un poco, qué pasará ahora? Se sabrá con más precisión la relación de Tsuzuki con Muraki, o bien… Tatsumi por su lado seguirá investigando? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Lust for Blood!

Y bueno… como siempre a todos quiero darles las gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo, ahora pasaremos a los reviews que han dejado para esta historia n.n

**NeKoT:** ah kami, que bueno que te gustó mucho la actuación de Tsuzuki n.n jejeje… pues Watari al menos hasta ahora no tiene problemas pero veremos que pasa más adelante, no? muchas gracias por tu review!

**Suzuko** **Nekoi:** wow, segundo semestre, eso está muy bien… échale ganas n.n jajaja y sobre tus preguntas pues nuestra parejita creo que algo ya tienen XD,.. mm Muraki pues lo vimos hoy en un recuerdo de Tsuzuki y sobre las muertes, n.nUU mmm pues por el momento dejaré en paz ese tema… pues deseo enfocarme un poquito en la relación de Tsu y Hisoka… en ifn, muchas gracias por tu review!

Y bueno, son todos n.n muchas gracias por su apoyo y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	14. Tú eternamente eres mío

**Capítulo XIII: tú eternamente eres mío**

_-Por qué siento mi cuerpo quemarse?... siento como las marcas de mi cuerpo me arden como heridas recién hechas,… cada parte de mi cuerpo, cada zona que él tocó, lamió y besó…pero donde me encuentro, estoy en una oscuridad total, no veo nada y ni siquiera mis propias manos…_

_Hisoka_ _parecía estar en un lugar extraño, no había nada ni nadie… estaba completamente solo y desnudo; se abraza así mismo, sus ojos esmeralda muestran un ligero temor que nunca imaginó tener en algún momento._

_-…dónde estoy?...dónde… Tsuzuki… _

_No se da cuenta que pronuncia ese nombre y siente su rostro calentarse un poco, detestaba que con solo pronunciar el nombre de ese shinigami, se sintiera abrumado y… nervioso._

_En ese instante siente unos brazos que lo toman por la espalda; sus ojos se abren sorpresivos al grado de sentirse un poco protegido aunque…_

_-Tu cuerpo, tu mente y tu alma… son míos, Hisoka…_

_Kurosaki_ _reconoce al instante esa voz, observa que se trataban de unas manos blancas como la nieve y suaves como una fina porcelana; siente en su interior una repugnancia con sólo sentir su aliento cerca de su cuello._

_-NO, Muraki! Aléjate de mi!- grita el niño tratando de escapar de esos brazos._

_-… no puedes escapar, porque tú sólo es mío._

_Y se mueve con más fuerza, por más que lo intenta no lo logra… siente como ese ser lo mira a los ojos, observa esos platinos que le daban ya no repugnancia sino… miedo._

_-Déjame en paz! Onegai!- implora el médium mientras siente las manos frías de ese sensei alrededor de su rostro._

_-Acaso no lo entiendes Hisoka-kun?... tú eres mío, nadie… ni siquiera un shinigami puede tocarte o deleitarse contigo…_

_El sensei estaba ahí, lo miraba lleno de lujuria y sonreía con solo ver ese rostro asustado de Hisoka._

_-Maldito!... me das asco! No me toques!- al decir esas palabras, lanza a Katsutaka lejos de él y éste se sorprende un poco ante su acción._

_-…mmm parece que tus poderes han aumentado en los últimos días… parece que estar en el Ohoku sirvió de mucho._

_Cuando dice esas palabras, Hisoka se queda paralizado, no entendía como era que supiera eso… pero Muraki llega hasta él y lo besa ligeramente._

_-Y desde cuando un monstruo como Tsuzuki Asato está enamorado?... en otras circunstancias no te hubiera salvado...- susurra Muraki en el oído del chico, éste de nuevo trata de zafarse pero se detiene ante esas palabras._

_-… por qué debería de creerte?... déjame en paz hasta en mis sueños!_

_-Un sueño, una forma de comunicarse demasiado efectiva mi bella muñeca de porcelana- y comienza a acariciar el pecho desnudo del chico, no aguanta ni un instante cuando lanza un grito._

_-…YAAA,…qué es lo quieres?.. lo quieres de vuelta?... por qué?.. POR QUÉ? _

_La mirada llena de ira se forma en su rostro dejando a Muraki sonriendo por completo, se acerca su oído y después de morderlo un poco lo mira a los ojos._

_-Porque después de todo, Tsuzuki-san es mío… y tú podrás ser el único que me lo traerá de vuelta,…y,… si…- su dedo índice comienza a bajar hasta llegar a su ombligo- lo logras,… puedo dejarte libre._

_El médium se queda extrañado, le sonaba a una propuesta bastante tentadora… era Tsuzuki devuelta con Muraki y él,… libre: en cuerpo, mente y alma._

_-Como sé que no dices mentiras?- la mirada del chico se torna seria, el sensei lo mira fijamente dándole su respuesta._

_-Créeme que saldrás muy beneficiado si lo haces,…y tú te has convertido en él… lo más bello y preciado, quiero que me lo traigas._

_-…no! no puedo hacerle eso! Jamás!- grita Hisoka enojado._

_-Mmm ah no?_

_Se aleja por un momento del chico, alza una de sus manos y las marcas que rodean a Hisoka comienzan a brillar, al grado que comienzan a quemarle y éste lanza un grito lleno de dolor, era lo mismo que sintió cuando ese shinigami de ojos amatistas lo tocó…_

_-Pero claro, deseo que sepa claramente lo que es mío… tú sabes Hisoka-kun, la verdad que no deseo arruinar tu bello cuerpo,… esas marcas son mi firma y por lo tanto, termino reclamando lo que es mío,… aunque si logras mi deseo, serás libre; sino… serás mío por toda la eternidad, hasta muerto seguirás viendo mi presencia…_

_-MALDITO MURAKI! TE DETESTO!_

-BASTAAAAAAAAAA! YAAAAAAAAA DÉJAME EN PAZ!- se escucha un grito por todo el departamento.

Unos ojos esmeraldas se abren de inmediato tras lanzar un grito desgarrador, su respiración era entrecortada y sudaba por completo; jala las sábanas de la cama en la que se encontraba y se las acerca a su cuerpo semidesnudo.

-…maldita sea,… por qué hasta en mis sueños?... por qué no me deja en paz?...- murmura el chico médium.

Se toca su cabeza, estaba por estallarle… y más, al ver un rayo de Sol asomarse por el pequeño agujero que había en la cortina; observa que yacía en una mullida cama pero no tenía puesta su camisa. Por su cabeza pasa el vago recuerdo de la noche anterior,… todo iba muy bien hasta que en su mente apareció ese hombre tan detestable para él en ese instante.

-Es cierto,… me dejé llevar- se abraza así mismo y escucha que la puerta se abre de golpe.

-HISOKA! Estás bien?- llega corriendo Tsuzuki tras escuchar el grito del chico pero…

-………………………….

El shinigami de ojos violetas se extraña al ver tan silencioso al chico pero no sólo era eso, sino que, estaba completamente rojo y… paralizado.

-Hisoka-kun? Qué te pasa?... acaso agarraste un resfriado?...- eran las palabras del hombre pero no lograba hacer reaccionar al chico hasta que:

-…ba…ba…BAKA!- era lo único que podía decir, mientras lo señala con su dedo índice.

Cuando hace eso, Tsuzuki se extraña un poco y luego se le ocurre bajar su mirada, dándose cuenta que llevaba puesta o mejor dicho, llevaba puesta una toalla alrededor suyo porque salió corriendo de la ducha; así que en ese momento ya la tenía casi en el suelo.

-VETE DE AQUÍ Y PONTE ALGO DE ROPA… MALDITA SEA!- grita Hisoka con los ojos cerrados y saca al shinigami de la habitación, éste parecía indiferente pero termina sonriendo porque degusta por hacer sonrojar de ese modo al chico.

Se tapa sus ojos con sus manos, era lo único que le faltaba pero… por su mente pasaba el momento que vio como lentamente iba cayendo la toalla, hasta casi resbalarse del cuerpo de Tsuzuki y mostrando cada parte de su cuerpo que no había visto antes.

-_Pero que rayos estoy imaginando! Qué tiene Tsuzuki que, que… que… Muraki…KYAAAAAAA! HISOKA NO BAKA! No debiste verlo! No debiste dejarte llevar!_

Ahora por su mente le pasaba de nuevo ese momento, deseaba lanzarse del quinto piso para no ver a Tsuzuki de nuevo con esas "fachas" pero recuerda que era un humano y siendo así, podría morir en el intento.

Mientras el chico trataba de calmar su mente, Tsuzuki se viste con gran rapidez y se acerca a la puerta para escuchar si algo estaba pasando; él realmente había corrido a su habitación porque llegó a sentir una presencia un poco familiar para él… así como el nombre de Muraki de los labios de Hisoka o eso interpretó porque era la voz de Kurosaki la que se escuchó por todo el lugar.

Tsuzuki desde la noche anterior había estado muy preocupado, se sentía un poco mal porque le hizo daño al chico y eso, era una de las cosas que quería evitarle; deseaba encontrar a Muraki y llevarlo directo al infierno… porque no sólo estaba molesto por lo que le hizo en el pasado sino que, lo que ha hecho con Hisoka… él podía sentir que esas maracas las hizo él mismo, porque se necesita de un nivel de magia muy alto…

-_Maldito seas Muraki, ya verás que liberaré a Hisoka de tus hilos… no dejaré que siga siendo tu muñeca… además, por qué lo deseas? Pudiste haberlo hecho conmigo o, con cualquier otro que pasó de tu lado trabajando contigo… te juro que te mato yo… te mataré…_

-Qué tanto esperas ahí?- la voz de Hisoka distrae al shinigami puesto que abrió la puerta y observó al hombre en la entrada muy pensativo y escuchando.

-Que?... ah! Hisoka-kun, discúlpame! La verdad que no lo hice a propósito…- pero observa que el chico lo mira fijamente, no estaba haciendo caso a sus palabras; simplemente se perdía en sus amatistas y en su mente.

Ambos se encontraban en la entrada de la puerta, mirándose uno al otro; Hisoka por su lado se sentía un poco apenado por lo ocurrido y Asato culpable por hacerle pasar un rato poco agradable… deseaban decirse palabra alguna pero, Hisoka es quien rompe el silencio y baja la mirada.

-Ya te diste cuenta,… Muraki hasta en sueños me sigue perturbando… y tú, aún así deseas salvarme de mi propia condena?

-Hisoka… yo… ya te lo dije, y te lo diré de nuevo, yo te salvaré de Muraki… no quiero que termines como yo!- y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abraza; para Hisoka fue una gran sorpresa que no se esperaba y cierra un poco sus ojos para sentir esa extraña calidez que podía transmitir un ser que murió tiempo atrás.

-… yo,… gracias… Tsuzuki….- dice en casi un susurro en el cual, el shinigami escucha y sonríe porque le daba gusto que el chico trata de sentirse seguro.

A continuación, Tsuzuki laza su mirada y lo mira con una hermosa sonrisa a la que hace sonrojar al chico, y termina por darle un beso en su frente. El shinigami de ojos violetas se separa de él pero le da su mano.

-Ya verás que serás libre,… te lo prometo mi bello ángel Hisoka... y si después de esto, deseas quedarte aquí, serás siempre bienvenido- Hisoka observa la mano del shinigami, no podía creer en esas palabras… deseaba que fueran inciertas pero en la propia mente de Tsuzuki se mencionaban.

-… yo,… Tsuzuki!- y se lanza a sus brazos, una ves más comienza llorar, se sentía un completo torpe con esa actitud pero ya no soportaba lo que le había ocurrido; Hisoka solo deseaba que todo eso se acabara ya… aunque por su mente pasaban las palabras de Muraki, ese sueño que no fue más que una visita inesperada del doctor a su mente y a su alma.

Algo que si no sabía Tsuzuki era eso mismo, que Hisoka soñó con Muraki porque éste ya lo estaba usando con el objetivo de que ese ser de ojos amatistas regresara a sus brazos, a cambio de la libertad del chico… el chico por su lado, no sabía lo que haría, el deseaba cortarse los hilos que lo mantenían prisionero pero,… también había algo en su interior que le evitaba realizar una atrocidad como la que el doctor le propuso.

Momentos después Hisoka se separa de Tsuzuki y éste le sonríe, el shinigami lo mira por unos instantes y luego se dirige a la puerta de salida.

-A donde vas Tsuzuki?- pregunta Hisoka y sigue al chico pero éste, le impide el paso.

-Voy a comprar algo para almorzar- dice el shinigami pero Kurosaki no le cree y se interpone en la puerta.

-… quiero ir contigo! Onegai!

-No, Hisoka… no sería recomendable, quédate aquí…- y se acerca a él para besarle en sus labios, el médium queda paralizado ante ese gesto y siente como Tsuzuki lo hacía a un lado ligeramente y sale del departamento.

Observa como la puerta se cerraba como por arte de magia y no le queda de otra que quedarse en casa y observar una vez más el paisaje citadino que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar.

Tsuzuki sale del edificio y se coloca sus gafas de sol para después acomodarse su gabardina y encaminarse sin un rumbo fijo por las calles de la cuidad.

-_Estoy seguro que estuvo cerca,… por que sentí la presencia de ese bastardo?... si puedo acabar con él de una buena vez, todo sería perfecto…_

Sus pensamientos solo se dirigían a Muraki; miraba por todos lados y no lo veía, aunque por un instante se detiene ante una vieja tienda de juguetes. Se quita un poco esas gafas y observa que se trata de una juguetería muy vieja y sobretodo tenían muñecas de todas clases.

-_Cómo es que llegué aquí?_- se pregunta el shinigami y decide entrar; casi no hay gente y las pocas que eran se trataban de unas niñas pequeñas y su madre que terminaba de pagar lo que parecía ser una hermosa muñeca de porcelana…

Una de las niñas la llevaba consigo: era realmente bella… su cabello era rubio mientras que sus ojos azules, lo que eran sus ropas eran de un carmín intenso con una textura idéntica a la de una rosa; su cabello se encontraba adornado por algunas flores y un pequeño gorrito del color del vestido.

Tsuzuki se acerca a la niña y ésta se asusta un poco ante su inesperada llegada.

-Es bonita tu muñeca- contesta Asato con una sonrisa.

-Mi mamá me la compró y no puedo hablar con extraños- eran las palabras de la niña que miraba raro al ser-… señor, acaso viene a comprar una para su hija?

Por primera vez, el shinigami de ojos violetas recién muerto (si se le puede decir así) siente el peso de la edad como si una piedra cayera en su cabeza; desde siempre tenía una extraña manía con eso de que le digan señor, realmente lo era por la edad pero se sentía DEMASIADO viejo.

-Ahm,… no…- en su interior deseaba ahorcar a la niña-… es que hace mucho tiempo venía seguido y… me tope con el lugar de nuevo.

-Ya veo… ya me voy, mi mamá y mi hermanita me están esperando- y la niña sonríe dejando un poco raro a Tsuzuki aunque pasa su cabeza por los cabellos de la niña y se despide diciéndole que sea una buena chica.

Al ver que se había ido la pequeña, Tsuzuki camina hacia esas muñecas: las había de muchos tipos, desde aquellas con formas de bebés hasta esas muñecas con vestidos muy sencillos u otras con muchos encajes y accesorios que terminaban siendo invaluables.

-Pero que tenemos aquí?... Tsuzuki-san…

Conocía perfectamente esa voz, su mirada amatista se torna fría y seria para luevo darse la vuelta y toparse con él: Muraki estaba en la misma tienda, poseía en sus manos una muñeca de ropas negras y ojos esmeraldas.

-Ya se me hacía extraño no verte por estos lugares,… aún con tus raros gustos- musita serio Asato, Muraki lo saluda con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Raros gustos en los que me acompañabas… que no se te olvide mi querido Tsuzuki,… y como está Hisoka-kun?

-Desde cuando te importa el bienestar de Hisoka?... si solo lo ves como ello!- sin importarle la reacción de Muraki, toma la muñeca y la tira al suelo, lo que provoca que ésta se haga añicos por completo.

Eso era una de las cosas que más hacía enojar a Muraki, y ya lo estaba aunque lo evita enfrente de Tsuzuki. El doctor se agacha y sus finas manos pasan por los fragmentos de la porcelana que le dieron forma a esa muñeca.

-Y era muy costosa… nunca tenías corazón para ellas,… así como con las víctimas que asesinabas antes de conocerme- Tsuzuki lo mira desafiante y lo toma de sus ropas para alzarlo un poco.

-Eso… ha quedado ya en el pasado, como el que te diré que te puedo matar ahora mismo! No dejaré que le hagas daño a Hisoka! Que crees que no me he dado cuenta?...

-Ah, jejejejeje… te refieres a ese tatuaje?... claro, una muestra clara que él es mío…. Para toda la eternidad.

No debió decir eso porque no se esperó de un puñetazo por parte de un shinigami realmente molesto; la señora que atiende el lugar se asusta y comienza a gritar, Muraki se limpia su boca dándose cuenta que le brotaba un hilo de sangre.

-Eres un maldito Muraki,… como puedes hacer eso!- le dice Tsuzuki pero, lo que no se esperaba de Muraki era que…

Por un breve instante se siente como si su vista se nublara cuando mira a los ojos de Muraki, de tal forma que se tambalea y está por caer al suelo, no sin antes que el doctor lo atrapara.

-Más problemas deseas provocar?- le dice a Tsuzuki y éste no puede decir mucho porque se siente adormecido.

De esa forma, ambos salen de la tienda y Muraki decide llevarse a Tsuzuki a su casa, la cual en ese momento estaba completamente vacía porque Watari había salido a otro de los encargos que tenía Katsutaka con el Mercado Negro.

-Maldito… Muraki… qué intentas hacer?- pregunta el shinigami al darse cuenta del lugar en el que encontraba.

-Nada, la verdad que hoy no estoy con deseos de realizar algo… pero sólo quiero hablar contigo mi querido Tsuzuki- eran las palabras de Muraki, frías y vacías.

Tsuzuki nota que yacía en un sillón sentado y lo más raro era que no estaba atado o algo por el estilo, aunque eso no le dejaba bajar la guardia porque conocía a la perfección a ese humano que le destrozó la vida tiempo atrás.

-Sabes algo Tsuzuki-san? La casa se siente vacía en estos últimos años sin tu presencia… Hisoka ocupa muy bien tu lugar pero… creo que mi mejor juguete has sido tú…

-Maldito,… a qué se viene esa nostalgia poco común en ti?- pregunta Asato con una mirada desafiante la cual genera una sonrisa en los labios del presente.

-… digo, es extraño verte de nuevo tras caer de ese edificio años atrás,… ah, lo recuerdo y puedo sentir tu piel fría y sin vida cuando te encontraron muerto.

Para Tsuzuki era lo peor que podía escuchar, por su mente recordaba ese instante que corría para escapar de Muraki y fue cuando cayó del edificio llevándose su vida con ello.

-Quiero proponerte algo Tsuzuki-san, pueda que te llame la atención- comenta de pronto Muraki tras ver que le provocó un malestar a su viejo amante.

-…de que se trata?

-Mmm regresa conmigo y Hisoka queda libre de mi hechizo así como todo lo que ha ocurrido, como si nada hubiera pasado…

Y con eso, Tsuzuki se recupera del pequeño trance en que se encontraba; no podía creer que alguien como Muraki llegara a realizar esa clase de negociaciones… haciendo las cosas sonar mucho más fáciles de lo que parecían; hasta lo mira con ligera desconfianza.

-Sé que te parece increíble pero, qué dices?... el joven Hisoka olvidará todo lo que pasó… y será libre.

-Dices que… todo?... y se olvidará de conocer a alguien como tú? De las atrocidades que lo obligaste a realizar…?

-Tsuzuki-san si estoy diciendo que es todo, es TODO… y eso conlleva a mí, los actos y… hasta a ti, cruelmente puedo decirte que lo que has hecho por él, quedará en el olvido si aceptas mi propuesta.

El shinigami se queda en silencio, no podía creer esa propuesta… pero no le gustaba mucho la idea de que Hisoka podría olvidar todo eso; mira de nuevo a Muraki que esperaba ansioso una respuesta de su parte.

Era una difícil decisión, porque tampoco estaba muy seguro que Muraki cumpliera con su palabra… así como su promesa de llevarlo al infierno se vería opacada por completo, aunque lo dudaba porque desde el instante que se convirtió en shinigami, se volvió mucho más fuerte de lo que era en vida.

Tampoco deseaba que Hisoka lo olvidara, eso lo deja expectante; nunca imaginó pensar esa clase de cosas… realmente le gustaba el chico pero no a un grado de sentir que sin su presencia se sentiría miserable.

Tsuzuki siente un nudo en su garganta por ello, no sólo de la propuesta sino que, de algo que había descubierto… quería estar con el chico, no por el hecho de tomar venganza con Muraki, sino que… le había nacido un bello sentimiento que pensó que perdió desde el instante que el sensei le demostró sus verdaderas intenciones.

-…_y este sentimiento?... no es un sentimiento cualquiera, es como si deseara mi ser estar a su lado siempre, ver por él, velar su sueño… pero sobretodo,… hacerlo feliz? Acaso todo lo que he hecho no ha sido por mi mero interés?...acaso esto… es lo que llaman muchos,… amor?_

-Y que has pensado Tsuzuki-san?- pregunta de pronto Muraki aunque sonreía de una forma muy extraña.

En ese momento, Tsuzuki lo mira seriamente y con un brillo en sus amatistas que denotaban una decisión ya tomada… ya no le importaba nada, sólo la muerte de Muraki y eso, podría hacerlo ya en cualquier instante, solo espera el mejor momento.

-No lo haré, como puedo saber si lo que dices se cumplirá?- responde Tsuzuki sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Bien que me conoces pero… realmente rechazarías mi oferta?... sería todo como en los viejos tiempos.

-Al demonio con los viejos tiempos Muraki, eso se acabó! Yo regresé a la vida precisamente para llevarme la tuya al infierno mismo,… y eso mismo haré, así que… vete preparando Muraki, que en cualquier momento de aniquilaré y liberaré a Hisoka.

Sus palabras estaban envueltas en la ira y en el odio, Muraki se sorprende un poco ante eso y observa como Tsuzuki trata de atacarlo pero él… responde antes y lo hiere con un abrecartas que había en esa sala.

-ARG!... maldito… Muraki…

-Ya veo, entonces lo rechazas… y eso que deseaba irme a las buenas- y besa al shinigami, éste siente una gran náusea en su ser, así como una repugnancia total; trata de hacerlo a un lado pero no le era posible, lo logró cuando Muraki decide separarse de él.

-…te mataré… lo juro!

-Puede ser mí amado Tsuzuki pero ten en cuenta algo... mmm importante, tú y yo tenemos una unión que nadie, ni el cielo ni el infierno nos podrá separar…porque tu y yo de alguna manera somos iguales, por eso huiste de mi esa noche; porque te diste cuenta que eras igual que yo… y claro, parte de tu alma pedía a gritos que te detuvieras… pero gracias a ello, moriste y de nuevo estás aquí….

No decía nada, Tsuzuki miraba con más odio a ese ser, Katsutaka sonreía al verlo así, le gustaba mucho hacerlo enojar, le deleitaba que en ese estado se mostraba mucho más fuerte y poderoso de lo que normalmente era.

-Además… te diré algo… él, presintió el instante en que moriste… si realmente quieres saberlo pregúntale a él mismo- Tsuzuki se queda totalmente paralizado, eso no se lo esperaba- Hisoka después de todo es el mejor de los médium de Japón, si estuviera conmigo ya sería reconocido en todo el mundo… en fin, si tanto es tu patético deseo de proteger al chico… adelante y retírate de mi casa de una buena vez,… pero te diré que, esto no se queda así, ya verás que un día regresarás a mi.

-Nos veremos las caras de nuevo… Muraki- y muy enojado se desaparece de la mansión, Muraki sonríe muy divertido y se acerca a la fotografía que había en un mueble y muestra al shinigami con él.

-…claro que nos veremos de nuevo… mi amado Tsuzuki, todo está saliendo como lo esperaba… jajajajajajajajaja!

Y alrededor de Muraki, unas sombras salen disparadas hacia la cuidad; no iba a permitir algo como eso… haría lo que sea para tenerlo de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos.

**Fin del capítulo XIII**

Por kami-sama, en este capítulo se ha visto algo más… pero, lo más extraño de todo es ese sueño que tuvo Hisoka con Muraki, realmente hará lo que le pidió?... y Tsuzuki, aceptará la oferta? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Lust for Blood!

Bueno,… debo darle a todos ustedes las gracias por su apoyo, muy a pesar que me he tardado un poco para actualizar pero al menos en estas vacaciones que ya tengo encima evitaré hacerlo… n.nUUU

Que más puedo decir, pues… siento que esta historia se está haciendo menos oscura de cómo inició, no se ustedes XD, pero yo lo digo porque tiene sus momentos alegres -.-U no me había propuesto eso pero ya que,… después de todo siento que le queda bien, pero… sobre el final ni idea si será bueno o malo n.nUUU; solo puedo decir que quedan algunas sorpresitas más, lo que puede hacer Tatsumi, Muraki… o bien, hasta Watari que se ha propuesto investigar un poco más a fondo al sensei Muraki… pero, este personaje, qué realmente se trae bajo manos? A pesar que Tsuzuki ya murió y todo eso… todavía lo desea?... así como un secreto que le oculta hasta el propio Hisoka, el médium por su lado solo desea la total libertad y quedarse con esa persona especial… podrá realizarse?

En fin, ahora pasemos a los reviews! n.n

**NeKoT:** pues si,… creo que por ahora no hay tantas incógnitas pero no se saben todavía algunas cosas XD, ahm… si, Tatsumi tiene pensado hacer algo pero es un secreto n.nU y bueno, por ahora sólo él sabe porque lo quiere hacer. Sobre Hisoka, pues déjame a decirte que fue a propósito… Muraki hasta cierto grado todavía tiene cierto control en el chico al grado de aparecer en sus sueños u.u… pero descuida n.n si habrá lemon para Hisoka y Tsuzuki!... gracias por el review!

**Suzuko** **Nekoi:** mou, que bueno que te gustó el capi, yo también soy de la pareja Hisoka y Tsu XD, y bueno… ya está aquí el siguiente capítulo! Gracias por el review!

Y son todos, nos veremos en la siguiente actualización de Lust for Blood…!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	15. Mi pasado esmeralda

**Capítulo XIV: mi pasado esmeralda**

La noche después de todo parecía tranquila, Hisoka miraba con el pensamiento perdido a la cuidad; yacía semi acostado en un sillón, su calzado se encontraba regado por el suelo y suspira.

Había pasado medio día y nada de Tsuzuki, él dijo que estaría para el almuerzo y no hay rastro alguno de él; su mirada se torna un poco seria al observa la puerta por décima ocasión, una ligera desesperación comienza a envolverlo… algo no estaba bien.

-_Hisoka, muchas veces hace eso… ya llegará_- se dice en sus propios pensamientos- _no tiene caso que te preocupes._

Se levanta del asiento y se dirige a la pequeña cocina, luego el frigorífico para abrirlo y observa que no había mucho que tomar para comer… sólo había una soda con la mitad de su contenido, así como un paquete de cervezas sin abrir y un pedazo de pastel.

-Como se nota que vive solo- musita y saca ese pedazo de pastel pero nota que ya estaba un poco pasado de tiempo en el momento que percibió un olor poco agradable- no le queda de otra que beberse esa soda.

Por su mente le pasa que siempre que estuvo con Muraki, comía deliciosos banquetes,… o bien, la mejor gastronomía en los restaurantes mas sofisticados que el sensei en muchas ocasiones lo llevó…

-Al diablo con Muraki!- grita mientras golpea con su puño la mesa.

Con solo recordar su nombre le daban náuseas y un deseo grande de asesinarlo, pero… recuerda su sueño y con ello, el extraño trato al que no ha dado una respuesta clara.

Camina de regreso al sofá y mira que la noche ya estaba en su apogeo, mira el reloj de muñeca de Tsuzuki en una mesita y lee que faltan cinco minutos para las nueve de la noche; se deja caer de nuevo y por su mente le pasa una imagen de Tsuzuki.

-Nani?...- y se abraza así mismo, un presentimiento muy extraño le daba escalofríos, algo en su interior le decía que Tsuzuki no estaba a salvo… se detiene un poco a pensar en las cosas.

De nuevo aparece la imagen, envuelto en unas sombras que herían lentamente y él gritaba lleno de dolor… su grito resuena en el interior del chico, al grado que siente su cabeza estallar; trata de calmarse tomando un poco de aire… tambalea y se coloca sus tenis; toma su chaqueta y sale corriendo del lugar.

No lo había pensado, de inmediato decidió buscarlo… y más porque siempre le avisa cuando estaría de regreso; esta vez no fue así, desde la mañana está ausente y no hay rastro alguno de él.

En otro lugar, en lo que parecía ser un parque,… un hombre dormía cómodamente en una banca que daba con una fuente que poco a poco se apagaba; sus ropas negras lo confundían un poco porque se perdía con la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar; extrañamente los faroles alumbraban muy poco…

Sus ojos lentamente se abren, sus ojos amatistas observan la noche que había caído en el parque… se exalta diciendo que se quedó dormido tras escapar de la mansión de Muraki, todavía recuerda el trato que hizo él y sus puños son cerrados con mucha fuerza.

-Kami,… Hisoka de seguro que ha de estar preocupado por mí…- se dice para si- será mejor que regrese a casa.

Cual va siendo su sorpresa que, siente que no puede pasar de ese punto, era como una barrera se le impusiera… algo en su interior le decía que no estaba bien; y así era.

-Que?- sus ojos se abren y siente como unas sombras oscuras lo atacan, se adentran a su cuerpo hiriéndolo… un hilo de sangre sale de sus labios mientras cae al suelo.

Tsuzuki estaba siendo atacado por una fuerza desconocida y nadie… podía ir a su rescate; Hisoka por su lado apenas había salido del departamento y mira por ambos lados.

-_Por qué siento que Tsuzuki no está bien?..._- y cierra sus ojos, dándose cuenta que aparece otra visión en su mente, siendo herido por esas extrañas sombras- _es extraño,… este dolor en mi pecho ya lo había sentido antes pero…¿cuándo?_

Se toca su pecho y siente su respiración un poco entrecortada, de tal manera que se detiene para recargarse en una pared… Hisoka siente su cabeza arder con mucha fuerza, por su mente le venían extraños recuerdos que ya no recordaba.

-Pero… por qué lo estoy recordando?... por qué?...- musita Hisoka.

_En lo que parecía ser un departamento, un chico de ojos esmeraldas parecía que estaba meditando… era como si buscara algo o alguien; unas personas detrás suyo pedían a Kami-sama que no le pasara nada…_

_No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el chico saca de sus ropas una pequeña daga, la cual lanza de forma inmediata y un humo oscuro comienza a aparecer por el lugar._

_-Regresa de donde provienes!- y de esa forma, acaba con ese ser extraño, sus ojos esmeraldas se fijan en la familia que estaba más tranquila._

_-Oh Kurosaki-kun! Muchas gracias! La verdad que muchas gracias!- dice la señora con lágrimas en sus ojos, el chico no dice nada._

_El señor que parecía ser su esposo, le da un sobre que parecía contener dinero, éste lo observa y hace una leve inclinación como señal de agradecimiento y de ese modo se retira del lugar, aunque por unos instantes se detiene para observarlos._

_-… y que todo salga bien,… sobretodo el ser que está a punto de llegar a sus vidas- y sale de la casa, dejando a la pareja un poco extrañada._

_Hisoka_ _Kurosaki, un médium muy popular por la cuidad, además de dar acertadas premoniciones, era muy bueno haciendo actos espiritualistas; aunque nadie sabía que era capaz de leer los pensamientos, así como las presencias de las personas._

_Tras anunciar la llegada de ese pequeño, el chico no pudo escaparse de ser el centro de atención de todos; los medios comenzaron a buscarlo para pedir entrevistas y demás… pero él no hacía caso o bien, rechazaba tales propuestas…no fue hasta una noche de invierno._

_El chico llega al estudio de televisión donde observa que todo ya estaba listo para que diera inicio el programa; realmente fue una sorpresa que de pronto aceptara tal oferta… a lo mejor sabía lo que podía pasar y percibió que era el mejor momento._

_-Kurosaki-kun, ya está listo?- pregunta la conductora del programa._

_-…ah,… si._

_Y de ese modo da inicio ello; Hisoka observa que hay mucha gente y sobretodo, mira que cerca del escenario está aquella pareja que le dijo sobre el niño, para ese momento ya lo tenían en sus brazos._

_-Esta noche tenemos al joven Kurosaki Hisoka, médium sobresaliente en estos últimos años…!- dice la conductora._

_-…gracias, fue un honor aceptar su invitación- responde él._

_-Ah,.. no… el honor lo tengo yo, es cierto que ha rechazado en los últimos dos años otras invitaciones… por que ha aceptado ésta?_

_-Porque pienso que ya era el momento- responde con una mirada un poco fría dejando algo desconcertada a la conductora del programa._

_-De… acuerdo, jejejeje… entonces comencemos con la entrevista, vive con su familia?_

_-…no, vivo solo, mis padres murieron hace un año…_

_-Ah kami… y bueno, desde siempre tiene este don que posee?_

_-Desde que tengo uso de razón…_

_Y el tiempo transcurría mientras Hisoka contestaba cada una de las preguntas que le hacían… algunas las contestaba bien y otras, se sentía un poco forzado pero, no se da cuenta que dos personas se encontraban entre el público… lo miraban fijamente, sobretodo aquél de ropas blancas._

_Después de una hora, Hisoka sale del estudio y se dirige a un pequeño camarote para descansar un poco… tanta gente después de todo le hacía un poco de daño; mientras iba de camino alguien pasa de su lado de tal forma que casi cae al suelo._

_-Eh!... fíjese!- grita Hisoka y mira que el hombre se detiene por unos segundos; nota que vestía todo de negro y poseía en sus ojos unas gafas pero… que por un breve instante, se fija que sus ojos son de un extraño… amatista._

_El momento solo dura unos segundos, el hombre se va de ahí muy molesto y Hisoka lo maldice desde su mente y casi de inmediato llega a su camerino aunque, al momento de abrir la puerta, percibe un fuerte aroma de rosas._

_Abre la puerta y mira que se trataba de un gigante ramo que había ahí,… además que alguien lo estaba esperando._

_-Hoy estuvo muy bien… Kurosaki Hisoka- dice una voz masculina, el chico se queda extrañado al ver que se trataba de un hombre de ropas blancas, así como un hermoso cabello platino._

_-Qué hace aquí,… este no es lugar…- dice Hisoka pero, se impresiona al ver los ojos platinos de ese hombre, así como una presencia de todo un ángel._

_-Dios, que descortesía la mía…- y le da su mano- soy el Dr. Katsutaka Muraki… y vine a verlo porque me pareció que es un jovencito muy talentoso._

_Para Hisoka, eso no fue de mucha confianza, de tal forma que retira su mano de la de él de inmediato, Muraki se queda extrañado pero lo disfraza con una sonrisa típica de él._

_-…no viene para halagarme verdad?- pregunta con cierta seriedad en su mirada, Muraki sonríe divertido._

_-Ah, tal parece que has leído mi mente… jejejeje,… bueno, la verdad que si estoy para algo…- comenta el sensei y se acomoda sus gafas- me gustaría que… trabajara conmigo, me gustaría que el médium más popular estuviese conmigo._

_-No trabajo con nadie- y cruza sus brazos._

_Muraki_ _observa que el chico era un poco testarudo pero en su interior sonríe diciendo que eso hacía las cosas más interesantes; se levanta de la silla en la que se encontraba y se acerca bastante al chico, éste lo mira con un poco de desconfianza._

_-…Son los esmeraldas más hermosos,… podrías ganar una gran suma de dinero Hisoka-kun, es más… podrás obtener todo lo que quieras: dinero, fama… todo_

_-…._

_-Pero, si quieres no me des una respuesta ahora,… te buscaré dentro de tres meses, hasta entonces podrías pensar en mi propuesta._

_Y de esa manera, Muraki deja el lugar mientras que Hisoka se queda un poco extrañado… nunca nadie lo había visto de esa manera, pues llegó a sentirse un poco intimidado... esos ojos plateados tenían algo de especial…._

Hisoka yacía sentado y recargado en una pared en una calle algo solitaria… se sentía muy fatigado porque esos recuerdos le hacían doler su cabeza; pero había algo que lo dejaba muy extrañado, era ese encuentro de pocos segundos…

-…Tsuzuki… Tsuzuki… TSUZUKI!- grita tan fuerte y trata de levantarse, se tambalea y mira el cielo, era como si recordara que tiempo atrás lo vio… ya decía él por qué le impresionaban esos ojos.

Sus ojos amatistas desde un inicio lo impactaron pero al paso del tiempo fue olvidando esa imagen… hasta que ese día que estuvo a las afueras de una tienda esotérica que volvió a verlos…

-Maldita sea!... Tsuzuki, donde rayos estás? DONDE!- y trata de concentrarse para encontrarlo, no deseaba verlo herido aunque sabía que esas heridas podían cerrarse de inmediato.

Y por fin, logra hacerlo… no le importa el dolor de cabeza que lo debilita cada minuto, junta todas sus fuerzas y con ello corre para llegar a ese parque, al sitio donde Tsuzuki estaba siendo herido cada momento…

Detrás de esa calle aparece entre sombras un hombre de traje café, sus ojos zafiros miran como Hisoka se levantaba con muchos trabajos y corre hacia el parque más cercano.

-_Tsuzuki?... acaso él está…_- y sigue al chico, no iba a permitir que le pasara algo a ese shinigami- _pero, hay algo que me incomoda…ese chico, por qué me hace sentirme raro?_

Hisoka corría con todas sus fuerzas, no le importaba si se cansaba pero… no quería ver lastimado a Tsuzuki y más, que ya en alguna ocasión se ha arriesgado para mantenerlo vivo; esta ocasión no ocurriría…

Tsuzuki no podía detener esa extraña fuerza, sus ropas estaban todas rasgadas y manchadas de sangre; su respiración se hallaba entrecortada y sus poderes eran inútiles para evitarlo.

-No,… puede ser… este… poder… Muraki…arg!- su brazo es herido, grita con todas sus fuerzas y trata de aguantar un poco para detenerlo.

Saca de su rasgada gabardina unos pergaminos que los lanza hacia ellos, cual va siendo su sorpresa que al instante se queman y es lanzado hacia un árbol.

-Maldita…sea…

El chico llega a ese parque y siente esa barrera,… podía escuchar los gritos de Tsuzuki y eso le hace sentir un nerviosismo muy grande, una desesperación que le gritaba que lo salvara de cualquier modo.

-Tsuzuki,…TSUZUKI!- grita con todas sus fuerzas.

Tatsumi llega casi al mismo tiempo y mira como Hisoka trataba de romper esa barrera; sabía que el chico era fuerte en cuestión de poderes espirituales pero en esa ocasión…

-_Imposible_- piensa Tatsumi al ver el esfuerzo que realizaba Hisoka- … nunca podrá hacerlo.

Al decir esas palabras, lanza una de sus sombras que atacan al chico; éste no se da cuenta a tiempo y siente como esas sombras lo atrapaban y quebraban su cuerpo, mira al fondo y ve a Tatsumi.

-…shinigami…- musita con lentitud Hisoka.

-Seiichiro Tatsumi mejor, jovencito… no dejaré que salves a Tsuzuki, no tienes el privilegio…- sus palabras eran serias, se veía algo molesto.

-Tonterías… Tsu…Tsuzuki… está en peligro!... maldita sea suélteme!

Y las sombras lo estrujen con más fuerza, Tatsumi no le hace caso y trata de salvar a Tsuzuki; algo le decía que ese poder provenía del causante del odio de ese hombre de ojos amatistas…

El shinigami había estado vagando por la cuidad toda la tarde, pensando en alguna manera de resolver una duda que desde tiempo atrás llevaba consigo, así como hacer entrar en razón a su compañero… a su amigo, que algo con ese chico no estaba bien.

-Tsuzuki,... imposible! Mis sombras no funcionan! Maldito crío esto es obra de ese doctor!... vamos! Como dejas que le pase esto!- y sin dudarlo, golpea a Hisoka, éste siente el golpe en su mejilla y lo mira a los ojos.

-Ni idea!... demo, suélteme!... suélteme! Si no… no hacemos algo… Tsuzuki, estará en problemas!...

Y así era, el shinigami yacía en el suelo casi sin conocimiento, un charco de sangre lo rodeaba por completo así como sus atacantes esperando el mejor momento para dar con el golpe final… no lo entendía, no podía encontrar la razón del por que ese sensei mandó a esos seres…

-_No cambias… maldito… hasta muerto me haces todavía… daño… no aceptaré nunca tu propuesta,… es más… tengo unos deseos terribles de matarte…_

Pero sus pensamientos se pierden al escuchar la voz de Hisoka gritando a Tatsumi, no se esperaba eso, y las pocas fuerzas que tiene las usa para tratar de estar de pié…

-Ya… suélteme!... suélteme!

-Estúpido humano! Vamos habla, sé que escondes algo!... y no te dejaré salir de aquí… yo sacaré de aquí a Tsuzuki y cuando eso pase… tú, ya estarás en el otro lado!

Lo toma de sus ropas, Hisoka no lo entendía… Tatsumi había perdido la razón por completo, el shinigami de ojos zafiros lo alza para mirarlo a los ojos, para fijarse bien en esos esmeraldas.

-Ese brillo, ese brillo no es humano! Dime chico… qué eres de Muraki, eh?... porque ese brillo de ojos no es humano!

-Nani?... basta, ya …. DÉJAME EN PAZ!

Y se crea una explosión, Tatsumi es deslumbrado por esa luz y más porque Hisoka logra herirlo en su brazo.

-Nani?...

Hisoka había creado una barrera que no podía traspasar, si la tocaba podía quemarse… el chico se acerca hacia donde estaba Tsuzuki y de sus manos aparece una esfera pequeña de poder espiritual… la lanza y con ello destruye esa barrera…

Sus ojos se abren de inmediato, Tsuzuki estaba ahí… casi muerto, los seres lo rodeaban y él, Kurosaki acaba con ellos con un solo movimiento.

-NO… Tsuzuki!... Tsuzuki!- y corre hacia él, lo mueve un poco y éste abre sus ojos.

-Hi…soka… que bueno que estás aquí…

-Baka! Como se te ocurre sonreír!... casi, te matan!... esos seres pueden acabar contigo!...- y unas pequeñas lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

Era la primera vez que lloraba por alguien, para Tsuzuki fue la sorpresa mas hermosa que pudo recibir en mucho tiempo; con sus manos y brazos heridos abraza al chico, no le importaba si se manchaba.

-…Muraki deseaba acabar conmigo… y sólo porque no quiero… separarme de ti Hisoka, no me importa si el mundo se hace ceniza… yo, te salvaré…porque,… quiero estar contigo…

-Qué?... pero... como puedes decir eso!...- musita Hisoka tratándose de aguantar esas lágrimas.

-Mi angelito,…ya verás que serás libre y estaremos juntos… te lo prometo, ya verás que Muraki pronto estará en el sitio que se merece.

-Baka… siempre te la pasas mal por mi culpa,… no merezco todo esto,… no,… y más porque terminé vendiéndome, al principio me resistí pero… mi… maldita ambición me ató a ese bastardo Tsuzuki,…

No se esperaba escuchar eso, Tsuzuki acaricia un poco el rostro de ese chico mientras lo mira con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Todos cometemos errores,… yo me uní a él, porque somos iguales… yo era un asesino como lo es él ahora.

-No quiero que te hagan daño de nuevo por mi culpa!...- y lo abraza, Hisoka abraza con fuerza a Tsuzuki y este corresponde; todavía no entendía la perfecta razón por la que Muraki mandó a esos seres pero de algo si estaba muy seguro: iba a proteger al chico, liberarlo de ese hombre… así como hacerlo feliz.

Ambos se quedan así por un rato, Tatsumi se había recuperado un poco y miraba esa escena… todavía estaba molesto pero se sentía un poco triunfante, puesto que de sus labios sobresalía una sonrisa.

-Para herir a un shinigami de tal forma que su herida no sane de inmediato…- y observa su brazo todavía herido- existen dos formas… una, estar muerto o dos, poseer poderes del propio infierno… ahora ya se tu secreto Hisoka, ya veremos mi bello Tsuzuki si te dura el gusto…

Con un poco de trabajo desaparece del lugar, de tal forma que ninguno de los dos lo nota...solo deseaban que ese momento no terminara... nunca.

**Fin del capítulo XIV**

Mou, no sé… siento que este capítulo me salió un poco raro o.oU ustedes que piensan? bueno, se puede ver que Tatsumi le entró por matar casi al pobre de Hisoka… XD lo que pueden luego hacer los celos, ne?

El ataque si algunos llegaron a pensar que fue por Tatsumi, no fue así… realmente Muraki fue quien mandó a esos seres extraños a Tsuzuki, pero parece que Seiichiro encontró algo que buscaba o deseaba aclarar, qué habrá sido? También vimos un poco del pasado de Hisoka… y ese fue el primer encuentro de él y Muraki, aunque… creo que en ese tiempo cierto chico de ojos amatistas andaba rondando vivo por ahí..XD, en fin, algunas cosas se aclararán en la siguiente actualización!

Ahora pasemos a los reviews!

**NeKoT:** pues si, Muraki no deja de atormentarlo… y no lo hará hasta que Hisoka sea libre y desgraciadamente Tsuzuki de alguna manera todavía se siente dominado por él, por eso su odio hacia el sensei… jejeje, muchas gracias por el review!

**Suzuko** **Nekoi:** pues si,… aunque no lo creas Muraki todavía se siente loco por Tsuzuki, realmente desde el inicio de la historia se observa eso, sólo que a estas alturas del trama se observa con más claridad. Realmente Muraki contrató a Hisoka al inicio por su poder pero luego para buscar a Tsuzuki usando su poder, que loco está el sensei… verdad? Muchas gracias por tu review!

Son todos y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de este fic!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	16. La vida y la muerte

**Capítulo XV: la vida y la muerte**

_¿Vida después de la muerte?_

_... bueno o malo..._

_todos_ _en algún momento debemos hacerlo..._

_¿todos?..._

_todos, hasta los dioses tienen su límite de vida..._

_...¡mentira!_

_...¿cómo dices?_

_No todos tenemos límite de vida..._

_¿qué?_

_... los seres de la muerte, ellos... siguen viviendo_

_pero_ _están muertos!_

_¿Y?... tienen vida, sienten el dolor...poseen sentimientos, eso es vivir!_

_De quienes hablas?_

_Los ángeles de la muerte, shinigami..._

_Esos?... donde viven?_

_Nadie lo sabe,... solo cuando estás muerto lo descubres... cuando la luz desaparece_

_¿Qué luz?_

_La vela de tu vida se apaga,... así como mi anhelado deseo de verlo viéndose encendido de nuevo,_

_¿A quién?_

_...ojos amatistas brillantes, que cautivan a quien sea, hermosa sonrisa con un aire de muerte; ser del mas allá a quien deseo ver una vez más..._

_¿Cuál es su nombre?_

_...mi querido... Tsuzuki... anhelo verte,... aunque sea en el mismo infierno..._

En lo que parecía ser el mundo de los muertos, o mejor conocido como el Meifu, dos hombres miraban atentamente algunas notas y documentos extraños pero muy interesantes.

Ambos se hallaban en una oficina poco iluminada, el que se encuentra sentado parecía un poco impresionado a lo que leía pero sobretodo, a lo que minutos atrás el shinigami de ojos zafiros le había comentado… cierto descubrimiento…

-Debo decirte que fue muy inteligente ese método pero, tú arriesgaste un poco la vida…- comenta el hombre mayor y observa que ese hombre tenía vendado uno de sus brazos.

-Lo sé pero eso es lo de menos, lo más importante de esto es acabar con este caso…- responde con un poco de seriedad.

-Es cierto… y,… a como me platicas todo y leo esto, ya es oficial… supongo que eso Tsuzuki no se ha dado cuenta, verdad?

Asiente el shinigami, eso era algo que lo tranquilizaba hasta cierto punto… aunque no entendía como no se podía dar cuenta.

-Suena lógico, hasta uno con más experiencia puede irse con la finta… y más porque los shinigami sólo pueden ser vistos por dos clases de personas, aquellas que han tenido un contacto con la muerte y los que poseen poderes extrasensoriales- explica el hombre hacia ese shinigami.

-Eso lo sé a la perfección,… creo que lo que haré en este momento será buscar la manera para que caiga y sea llevado a este lugar y claro, que Tsuzuki se encargue del cabeza de todo esto…. Katsutaka Muraki es el causante de las 100 muertes y al fin, hemos encontrado a la víctima número no. 100 que nunca fue registrada.

El hombre lo miraba detenidamente, notaba con claridad que se sentía triunfante con eso que estaba llevando a cabo.

-Tatsumi,… te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Eh, dígame Jefe…

-Por que haces esto?... espero que no tenga que ver con sentimentalismos, porque Tsuzuki decidió proteger a ese humano.

Al decir esas palabras, Tatsumi cierra su puño sano y lo mira de forma molesta; lo que daba a entender que, efectivamente, era una razón por la que lo estaba saliendo. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sale de la oficina y Konoe, el jefe de Seiichiro Tatsumi, Shinigami del Meifu, se toca la cabeza de tal forma que decía que no podía saber como podría terminar todo esto y sobretodo, al observar la fotografía de la persona que se estaba buscando.

-… y lo peor de todo, se trata de un chico,…

Cierra la carpeta donde se hallaba ese expediente y mira hacia la ventana que daba con un hermoso jardín lleno de Sakura, pensando en como sería el final de esa extraña historia y de ese caso…

Mientras eso ocurría, en otro lugar que parecía ser la mansión de Muraki; éste se arreglaba la corbata mientras se observa en el espejo, sus ojos plateados deducían que su mente maquilaba algo… su hermoso cabello plateado cubría uno de sus ojos dándole una mirada mucho más misteriosa.

-… Watari…

Y en ese momento pasa por el pasillo el joven científico rubio de ojos dorados, éste llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros y un suéter de cuello de tortuga de color verde.

-Ocurre algo malo Muraki?- pregunta el joven tras entrar a la habitación del doctor.

-Solo quiero decirte que saldré todo el día, así que no me esperes… pueda que regrese hasta el día siguiente- contesta tras hacerse la corbata y colocarse su saco.

-Entiendo, no se preocupe… yo cuidaré de la casa, acaso irá de viaje?

-No exactamente, tengo asuntos que resolver.

Tras decir eso, Muraki sale de la habitación pero no sin antes de pasar de lado de Watari que le dice algo en su oído.

-Confío en ti Watari,… cuídate- y sale de la habitación pero el científico se queda un poco extrañado ante esas palabras; corre hacia las escaleras y mira que sale de la casa, luego sube al auto y deja el lugar completamente.

-… por qué lo habrá dicho?

Baja las escaleras por completo y se sienta en uno de los sofás, miraba por todos lados pensando en lo que haría en ese momento y… mira hacia el teléfono; recuerda que una ocasión encontró la imagen del doctor junto con su antiguo compañero,… su antigua pareja.

-…el de ojos amatistas- musita y se acerca al aparato para darse cuenta que la foto seguía ahí, la toma entre sus dedos y la aprecia un poco-… así que él era el chico con el que vivió tiempo atrás…

Y sale corriendo hacia lo que parecía ser una biblioteca, desde unos días atrás deseaba investigar de forma detenida lo que ocultaba ese hombre; no sólo por saber, sino para salvar a Hisoka porque sabía que estaba en un gran peligro aunque viviera con alguien extraño.

Llega a la sección hemerográfica y su instinto le dice que debe checar esas páginas; busca por fechas y recuerda que el llegó a la casa de Muraki ese mismo año pero unos meses después. No había nada que lo llevara a una pista hasta que… sus ojos se abren de sorpresa, su mano tiembla un poco y…

**CATASTRÓFICO ACCIDENTE A MEDIANOCHE**

**La noche del – de --- del año presente, en el centro de la cuidad ocurrió un accidente fatal. Un joven que no sobrepasaba de los treinta años cayó desde un edificio y murió al instante tras caer en un auto, no se sabe las causas del accidente, así como no hubo testigo alguno que pudiera presenciar la muerte.**

**No se sabe el nombre ni la procedencia del joven, aunque en el momento que la ambulancia llegó por el cuerpo, éste llevaba consigo una rosa de color rojo…**

Y debajo de la nota periodística se hallaba la foto de la víctima, Watari observa que se trataba de la misma persona… tira la foto al suelo y se toca su cabeza.

-Pero, como es que… está vivo! Si… si, si en realidad… está muerto! Muraki, como osas en buscar a alguien que ya no vive…

Coloca su mano en su boca, no podía soportarlo había descubierto que ese hombre siempre buscó al joven de ojos amatistas; sabía que podría verlo de nuevo aunque tenía en la cabeza que está muerto.

Definitivamente ya no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, no sabía ya con quien estaba tratando o mejor dicho, a quien en realidad ha servido en todo ese tiempo… nunca conoció al joven pero se pensó que fue una persona importante para Katsutaka Muraki.

Por otro lado, en un departamento en medio de la cuidad… un chico de ojos esmeraldas terminaba de vendar a un joven cuyos ojos eran unos hermosos amatistas.

Habían llegado en la madrugada luego de que el mayor casi moría por un ataque provocado por el mismo Muraki; el de ojos esmeraldas se mostraba muy preocupado y no dudó en buscar lo necesario para curar a ese ser, aunque sabía que era un poco imposible porque se trataba del ser sin vida… de un shinigami.

Tsuzuki estaba bastante herido y había perdido casi el conocimiento en el instante que llegó a su casa, Hisoka se asusta un poco y trata de colocarlo en un sillón para luego revisar lo que necesitaría.

-Tsuzuki…

Al paso de unas horas, cuando había llegado el mediodía del siguiente día, Hisoka se halla descansando un poco tras curar a ese shinigami de ojos amatistas; se veía cansado pero satisfecho con su labor, dormitaba un poco en una silla hasta que escucha un leve quejido por parte de ese hombre, se levanta con un poco de trabajos y se resfrega sus ojos para luego acercarse a él.

Observa que estaba durmiendo pero, se movía un poco… nota que la cobija que lo cubría se encuentra en el suelo y de nuevo se la coloca aunque en ese momento, siente la mano tibia del shinigami tocar la suya y sus ojos se abren de sorpresa al notar que unos amatistas lo miraban fijamente.

-...mi angelito… Hiso…ka…- musita Tsuzuki y Hisoka no sabe como contestarle, de sus mejillas aparece un rubor que lo hace sentirse un poco nervioso porque mira que el joven no lo dejaba ir.

- Como… cómo te sientes?- pregunta sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Tsuzuki al escuchar esas palabras sonríe y jala un poco más al chico hasta hacerlo sentar en el sofá, éste se siente un poco más nervioso y más cuando siente la mano del shinigami en su rostro que lo acaricia con suavidad.

-Mejor… recuerda que, soy un shinigami... me recupero con más rapidez que un humano cualquiera, aun… me duele un poco mi cuerpo pero, gracias a ti me siento mucho más aliviado.

-Que bueno- responde Hisoka sin verlo aún a los ojos, su vista se encuentra en otro punto.

Para Tsuzuki le era un poco extraño, se queda sentado y abraza por la espalda al chico; éste se sonroja un poco más y no hace movimiento alguno para evitar ese gesto.

-Y tú?... estás bien?... mi hermoso Hisoka…

-Descuida, estoy… bien…- y baja la mirada, recuerda que Tatsumi logró herirlo un poco para evitar que se acercara a Tsuzuki.

Sin darse cuenta abraza con un poco más al chico y éste se queja un poco, Tsuzuki se asusta un poco y lo hace mirar a los ojos.

-Te hirieron?

-…estoy bien- responde Hisoka mientras lo mira con seriedad.

-…- pero no le cree, levanta con cuidado la camisa del chico y se da cuenta que se hallaba vendado el abdomen del chico- quien te lo hizo?- pregunta con un aire ligero de seriedad.

Y se queda callado, para el shinigami le un poco raro y besa la mejilla de ese chico, Hisoka lo mira todo rojo.

-Te hirieron por mi culpa…- musita Tsuzuki preocupado- quien fue?

-…tu amigo- responde Hisoka.

Cuando escucha eso, Tsuzuki se queda callado unos segundos… el primer nombre que se le viene a la mente no era más que el de Seiichiro Tatsumi; por un momento no podía creer que se atreviera a hacer eso y, no duda en levantarse cuando:

-No quiero que te vayas, ya no quiero quedarme solo…- dice de pronto el chico, para Tsuzuki si que era una sorpresa de escuchar eso, y más porque siente como el chico esconde su rostro en su pecho.

-Hi… soka…

-Me preocupé mucho por ti anoche, pensé que nunca… volvería a verte,…yo,… yo… te amo, no sé como puedo decir esto!... demo, demo…- pero no termina de hablar Hisoka porque Tsuzuki coloca su dedo índice en sus labios.

-Shh, yo también de amo mi bello ángel… tanto que daría mi vida para verte bien- contesta Tsuzuki mirándolo a los ojos.

Hisoka de nuevo se sonroja ante esas palabras, su corazón comienza a latir con gran fuerza y Tsuzuki sonríe al percatarse de y toma su mentón con suavidad y se acerca para sellar sus labios con los del médium en un cálido y bello beso. Hisoka corresponde en ese instante e inconscientemente rodea el cuello del shinigami con sus brazos.

Ambos se separan por unos instantes y sus miradas: amatista y esmeralda se fusionan en una sola… Hisoka por primera vez se sentía seguro en ese instante, se sentía libre y deseaba que lo que estaba por ocurrir perdurara por siempre.

-Pronto, tu y yo seremos libres Hisoka… algún día no habrá nada ni nadie que nos separe, te prometo que te liberaré de Muraki- musita Tsuzuki con una bella sonrisa en sus labios y Hisoka lo mira fijamente sintiendo una gran paz dentro de su ser.

En ese instante, el médium es quien besa al shinigami éste corresponde mientras rodea la cintura del joven con sus brazos y lentamente lo deja caer hasta quedar encima del chico…

El shinigami comienza a acariciar el cuello de Hisoka e introduce sus manos dentro de su camisa, muerde ligeramente su cuello y Hisoka acaricia el cabello chocolate de Tsuzuki mientras siente un ligero cosquilleo que lo hace sonreír.

Lentamente el shinigami comienza a desabrocharle la camisa mientras que el chico besa de nuevo a Tsuzuki de una forma más acelerada y sus manos bajan hasta llegar a la cintura... deshace el cinturón y baja lentamente la cremallera del cinturón.

-Je, no conocía eso tuyo,.. mi angelito…- sonríe Tsuzuki mientras descubre el delgado cuerpo del médium, éste solo lo mira unos instantes y lo besa, un beso fugaz que el shinigami nunca imaginó llegar a sentir; una muestra de que los sentimientos de ese chico eran verdaderos, eso en su interior lo hace sentir tan feliz…

Tsuzuki se desabrocha la camisa y ambos quedan desnudos,… se miran un poco y el shinigami cambia un poco su mirada al notar que Hisoka poseía esas terribles marcas que demuestran que Muraki aún posee al chico, siente una ira en su interior así como el terrible deseo de asesinarlo y llevarlo al peor lugar del infierno.

-Quiero estar contigo siempre… Tsuzuki, por toda la eternidad- musita Hisoka y Asato acaricia su pecho y el chico siente como si se le quemara la piel.

-Lo… estaremos,.. lo estaremos- dice el shinigami de ojos amatistas y nota una ligera mueca de dolor en el médium; recuerda que el sensei le dijo que él era el único que podía tocar a Hisoka y que esas marcas lo demostraban, así que se detiene un poco.

-No…

Se queda pensativo unos segundos y al no ver otra respuesta por parte del médium, decide desnudarlo por completo al despojarle sus últimas prendas; el chico por lógica se sonroja y más porque ese hombre también se hallaba completamente desnudo.

Las ropas de ambos se hallan tiradas por toda la sala y ambos se observan cada centímetro de su cuerpo muy cerca del otro.

-Eres tan lindo…- dice Tsuzuki con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios- y lo besa un poco para luego delinear cada parte del delgado cuerpo del chico con su lengua, lo que provoca un gemido por parte de Hisoka y éste sentía que le quemaba la piel con solo tocarlo, sabía a la perfección que era por el tatuaje de su cuerpo, por esa vieja promesa que se quedaría por siempre con Muraki pero no le importaba ya, podía soportarlo porque sentía ese deseo de estar con él, con Tsuzuki… con esa persona que lo ha hechizado desde el primer día,… el primer instante que fue testigo de esos hermosos amatistas que reflejan a la muerte misma.

Acaricia un poco el miembro del shinigami mientras tapiza de besos el cuerpo de ese shinigami, escucha un gruñido por parte de él de tal forma que, Tsuzuki muerde el lóbulo de la oreja del chico y éste gime un poco.

Las respiraciones de ambos se hacen cada vez más entrecortadas, era como si uno necesitara del otro y con ello, sus corazones laten al unísono…cada beso, cada caricia el roce de su piel los hacía lentamente llegar al éxtasis de ese instante.

Tsuzuki toma las manos de Kurosaki para tomarlas con un poco de fuerza, lo mira diciéndole que era ese momento y sella sus labios con los de él en un pequeño beso y lentamente, se adentra al chico; Hisoka grita pero es apagado cuando Asato tapa su boca con su mano libre…

Se mueve lentamente y el ritmo iba en aumento cada segundo que pasaba, Hisoka rasguña un poco la espalda de Tsuzuki mientras ambos llegan a ese punto máximo… a ese éxtasis que sentían el paraíso mismo.

Ambas almas eran una sola, así como sus corazones y su cuerpo… para ese momento el chico no sentía dolor alguno; no le importaba nada, solo deseaba estar con él y ser libre… el cuerpo de Tsuzuki era como un calmante a su dolor producido por las marcas de su joven cuerpo…

Los dos terminan con un beso profundo y el shinigami queda a lado de Hisoka para abrazarlo, besa con delicadeza su cuello haciendo sonreír al jovencito de ojos esmeraldas; yacen en el suelo y miran que el atardecer estaba llegando… luego sus miradas se cruzan:

-Te amo mi ángel Hisoka.

-…Tsuzuki…- era la primera vez que Hisoka sonreía, era el gesto más sincero que pudo ver Asato en ese momento, era como si de nuevo la felicidad regresara en el chico.

Y lentamente se queda dormido el chico en brazos de Tsuzuki, éste acaricia su cabello y al notar la respiración del médium que demostraba que estaba dormido, sonríe y besa su frente; a él también le llega un delicioso sueño que lo envuelve sin dejar de abrazar a Hisoka pero en sus labios se mostraba una felicidad que también veía perdida desde tiempo atrás.

_... siempre lo ando esperando..._

_¿No te cansas?_

_Nunca, sé que volveré a verlo..._

_¿Si mueres?_

_Sé que me espera... vivo o muerto..._

_¿Él mismo?_

_Vivo o muerto, él es la respuesta a todo… _

El anochecer en la cuidad estaba llegando y de la biblioteca sale el científico… había tomado la nota periodística donde se hallaba la muerte del joven de ojos amatistas; se había dado cuenta que todo ese tiempo, las veces que ese ser extraño se presentó ante él, se trataba de lo que llaman muchos.

-Shinigami,… un dios de la muerte, pero… por qué Muraki desea de nuevo tenerlo?... por qué le pidió a Hisoka esa labor?- decía para si mismo aunque por su cabeza pasa algo que lo hace temblar un poco, no duda en correr hasta la mansión para revisar algo en la habitación de Muraki, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo.

Llega al lugar y da gracias a Kami-sama que Muraki todavía se encontraba ausente, sube las escaleras y llega a la habitación; tan ordenada como siempre y comienza a buscar por todos lados cosas que le podrían llevar a ese presentimiento.

Sus labios forman una deliciosa sonrisa al toparse con una libreta que parecía ser un diario del sensei, lo abre para leer un poco y se sorprende a lo que contenía:

… **Quien diría que existe un hombre cuyos ojos son el amatista mismo, un ser que muestra una angelical mirada pero que en realidad tiene siempre las manos cubiertas del carmín mismo… es mi muñeca más preciada, la cual nunca se irá de mi lado…**

…**Asato Tsuzuki es su nombre, o mejor dicho, lo era… trató de escapar y murió; al verlo sin vida en ese automóvil tras caer desde lo alto de ese edificio no dudé ni un solo instante en besarlo una vez más, hasta en ese estado sigue siendo deliciosamente tentador y no dudé en mirar por última vez esos ojos de violeta eléctrico…**

…**no imaginé toparme una vez más con aquél médium, él me hará el favor de tener de nuevo a mi preciosa muñeca, yo sé que es la pieza más importante porque fue el único ser que pudo sentir la muerte de Tsuzuki… fue difícil doblegarlo pero, al final… lo logré…**

Era un diario que contenía todo lo referente a lo que estaba ocurriendo, no sólo describía su relación con Tsuzuki sino que, también cosas que nunca imaginó Watari en descubrir… mientras que lee página por página, la ira y el odio se iban acumulando; por su mente estaba llegando la idea de matar a ese bastardo…

**Fin del capítulo XV**

A kami, que capítulo tan más extraño XD,… pero bueno, creo que muchos ya esperaban este momento! Jejejejeje después de mucho, LEMON de Hisoka y Tsuzuki! Qué les pareció? Admito que es el primero que hago sobre esta pareja tan kawai n.nUU demo, puse todo mi esfuerzo para que quedara bien…

En fin, Watari decidió investigar algo más, él como Tsuzuki desea el bienestar de Hisoka pero… el encontrar ese diario debo decir que su vida está en juego, pues es un objeto que contiene muchas cosas que nunca se imaginó, qué encontrará exactamente? Tatsumi por su lado ha descubierto cierto secreto que tiene casi por completo el caso resuelto y claro, lo tomará como una buena excusa para evitar que el joven médium y Tsuzuki sigan juntos, ay Tatsumi… estás celoso! XD… pero bueno, esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Lust for Blood!

Jejeje, disculpen por la tardanza pero ya está este nuevo capítulo… ojalá les haya gustado y bueno, que mejor que pasemos por los reviews! y claro, quiero dar las gracias a todos por su apoyo al fic!

**NeKoT:** mou, pues si… Tatsumi está muy celoso, haría lo que sea con tal de que Hisoka no esté junto con su Tsuzuki, y bueno… como ya te diste cuenta ha descubierto algo muuuy interesante para separarlos n.nUUU, pero bueno…mmm si, esa forma fue como Hisoka conoció a Muraki y bueno, en el siguiente capítulo se verá algo más… en fin, muchas gracias por tu review!

**Suzuki** **Nekoi:** ehm,… pues si, Hisoka lo está… cómo? Eso en el siguiente capítulo se dirá, ah con ese Tatsumi, pues nuestro celoso ya está planeando la forma de separar a Tsuzuki del lindo Hisoka,… jejeje ya está aquí el lemon tan esperado n.n espero que haya sido de tu agrado total! Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Oruha** **Shikijou:** hola, me agrada saber que te gustó mi fic o.O ah kami, te lo has leído todo!... mmm no yo no subo fics a esa página que dices, n.nU tengo la propuesta de subir el fic en otro lugar pero, mi tiempo no me basta para hacerlo… jejeje XD. Debo decirte que a mi tampoco me gustó la idea de que Muraki y Hisoka estén juntos pero, era necesario para la trama de la historia…esas cuestiones que tienes ya se verán en el siguiente capítulo, lo de Hisoka… pues efectivamente has acertado aunque esto será "anunciado" de forma oficial en el siguiente capítulo. Sobre lo que dices de las secciones,… todo tiene su era de oro, te lo digo porque yo comencé en esta web escribiendo fics de Rurouni Kenshin en su máximo esplendor porque hubo escritoras y algún que otro escritor que realmente tenían bellas propuestas de fics… pero, muchos de ellos lo dejaron por la falta de tiempo, el desinterés, u otras razones más; pero bueno… la verdad que casi no leo fics de yami, aunque te entiendo a la perfección… en fin, me tardé un poco pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo y debo decirte que ya no le falta mucho para que esta historia llegue a su final T.T… en fin, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu review!

Mou, son todos… ahora si, nos veremos en la siguiente actualización de este fic!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	17. El diario de Muraki

**Capítulo XVI: el diario de Muraki, descubriendo la verdad**

Era una hermosa noche, el cielo claro que mostraba a las más hermosas estrellas que podían verse desde lo más alto de la cuidad, sin importar que esas luces citadinas impidan un poco su apreciación…

Desde los cielos una sombra lentamente se genera hasta formar la silueta de un hombre de traje café, gafas y unos extraordinarios ojos zafiros que miran detenidamente la cuidad. Sabía que era un poco tarde pero no le importaba en absoluto, en cualquier instante llevaría a cabo su plan…

-El mundo de los mortales… sitio donde solo algunos que ya dejaron este mundo siguen pisando el mismo suelo que esos seres humanos… y el deber de un shinigami es llevarlos a su sitio final…- dice esas palabras para luego desaparecer de los cielos.

Su presencia se hace humana entre las calles de la cuidad, nota que a pesar de ser de noche, hay demasiada gente deambulando por el lugar; mira su reloj y muestra que eran las ocho de la noche con cinco minutos, tiene el tiempo perfecto para verificar su hipótesis y así, darle a conocer a Tsuzuki la realidad sobre cierta persona.

Camina por los alrededores evitando contacto alguno con la gente, sólo tenía en su cabeza la idea de obtener ese valioso dato… aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

-Lo primero que hay que buscar, dónde fue el último lugar que pisó antes de ocurrir eso…- se dice para si mismo- dónde pudo vivir antes ese chiquillo?...

Y se queda pensando unos segundos, encuentra una cafetería y decide revisar el expediente que tomó horas atrás, lo revisa de manera minuciosa y llegó a encontrar que el chico estuvo viviendo un tiempo en Tokio y que después se trasladó a Kyoto, el lugar donde se encuentra.

-Maldita sea, tendré que trasportarme hasta ese lugar…je, que va, con tal de descubrir tu secreto… Hisoka Kurosaki- y sonríe el shinigami de ojos zafiro para luego levantarse y desaparecer casi en el acto.

No le costó mucho trabajo llegar hasta ese lugar… como era un shinigami, tiene la facilidad para transportarse en cuestión de segundos, aunque esa facilidad no era muy aceptada porque podía causar conmoción a los seres humanos pero, solo se daba ese permiso cuando se trata de un caso de emergencia.

Observa la cuidad de Tokio y sonríe… Seiichiro Tatsumi ya estaba ansioso de saber que pasó en realidad, y como sabía que Hisoka era un médium de gran reconocimiento, no le iba a ser difícil encontrar su vieja residencia.

Por otro lado, el científico rubio estaba muy atento a lo que estaba leyendo… en sus manos poseía un diario que era de Muraki; en él se hallan todas las cosas que hacía, hasta su relación con Tsuzuki.

-Vaya con así conoció a Tsuzuki Asato, él es el hombre que cuida a Hisoka-kun,… pero, sigo sin entender porqué lo sigue deseando?- se pregunta Watari y sigue leyendo ese diario…

… **tras conocer a ese hermoso hombre con ropas de sacerdote y ojos amatistas, aceptó quedarse en mi hogar,… ambos tenemos tanto en común que imploró que no hiciera saber sus actos ilícitos, claro… con una condición…**

**Desde que lo vi esa ocasión, me di cuenta que no se trataba de un ser humano común y corriente, era un ser humano muy diferente a todos; asesinaba a gente porque algo le incitaba a hacerlo, eso era porque posee sangre fuera de este mundo terrenal,… su mirada demostraba casi era un demonio personificado en un ser humano tan bello como él…**

… **muy a pesar de todo, llevaba consigo una cruz de plata en su cuello, le pedí que se la quitara pero siempre daba la misma respuesta… era como una extensión de su cuerpo.**

**La primera noche que pasamos juntos fue esa noche de lluvia al norte de Japón,… su cuerpo es todo un deleite y juramos amor,… yo lo necesitaba como él a mí, éramos sólo uno y el destino cruzó nuestros caminos…**

**Todo iba bien hasta esa noche, aquella donde conocí por primera vez a ese joven médium… todavía recuerdo nuestra riña, Tsuzuki no deseaba que ese joven se entrometiera en nuestra vida…**

-Nani?... está, hablando de Hisoka?- se dice Watari asombrado, no tenía ni la más remota idea de todo eso.

Golpea el librero con todas sus fuerzas y varios libros caen al suelo, le daba una ira al darse cuenta que Muraki era un hombre que aprovechaba a la perfección toda oportunidad y más, si se trataban de seres fuera de lo común.

-Ya decía yo que Muraki ni siquiera tiene las pintas de un ser humano,… estando muerto ese tal Tsuzuki, todavía lo desea… por eso invitó a Hisoka-kun,… por eso lo engañó!

… **difícil es encontrar gente como yo,… soy un doctor cualquiera pero tengo la habilidad para realizar magia, mis poderes espirituales son casi iguales a los de un ángel de la muerte; esos seres a los que ahora pertenece mi hermoso Tsuzuki…**

… **nunca imaginé que se quitara la vida por darse cuenta de esa realidad, de que él era mío y me amó; de que el cometió crímenes conmigo, esa noche que iba tras él y al darse cuenta que no tenía escapatoria alguna, cayó y perdió la vida al instante…**

_Sus ojos amatistas mostraban ira, detestaba a ese hombre por completo... así que saca de sus bolsillos, un pergamino de color violeta._

_-No podrás lograrlo... Muraki- eran las palabras de ese ser de nombre Tsuzuki._

_Y ataca, el pergamino se alarga formando una especie de látigo el cual envuelve a su atacante, lo deja inmóvil... sólo por unos instantes._

_-Je, no me haga reír Tsuzuki-san...- musita el hombre de cabellos plateados- le tengo una sorpresa..._

_-Nani?_

_Observa que detrás de su 'presa' estaba el demonio que lo atacó hace poco, el chico de negro no se lo esperaba y es atacado; el demonio lo ataca con sus garras... y el cae._

_El chico pierde el equilibrio por completo y cae del edificio... lentamente ve como su atacante se queda paralizado a lo que pasa._

_-..kami... – musita el ser al sentir la muerte muy cerca de él-... no puedo... morir aún... no... _

_El hombre de blanco mira hacia ese vacío, viendo como su delgado cuerpo pronto se estrellaría contra el suelo y no habría más de él._

_-...quería tenerlo un poco más,...- eran las palabras de él, Muraki por unos instantes deseaba lanzarse pero... recuerda algo, algo que lo detiene de su locura..._

_La gente se asusta al ver un cuerpo inerte estrellarse en un auto, cristales de un lado hacia otro; gritos de terror por toda la zona... y el chico sin vida, solo su último pensamiento se iba de ese mundo terrenal..._

_-... morir... no,... no sin antes de llevarte... al mismo infierno... Muraki..._

-Maldito Muraki,… te llevaré al infierno…- musita Tsuzuki tras despertar de un delicioso sueño, nota que el departamento estaba completamente oscuro y mira que a su lado se hallaba Hisoka que seguía durmiendo; ambos se encontraban completamente desnudos lo que hace sonreír al shinigami- mi angelito Hisoka- y besa su mejilla para notar que el chico se mueve un poco y abre sus ojos mostrando unos hermosos esmeraldas.

-…Tsuzuki…- musita Hisoka y se sonroja al darse cuenta que aun estaba desnudo.

-Mi ángel,… porque el sonrojo, ya tuve el bello honor de verte así…- y lo abraza el shinigami, haciendo sonrojar aún más al chico.

-Baka,…-musita el chico mientras se recuesta sobre Tsuzuki.

-…no quieres que salgamos a cenar por ahí?...no hay nada para cocinar- comenta Tsuzuki tratando de levantarse pero nota que el chcio se lo impide.

-Quiero, quedarme así… contigo…- musita mientras se aferra al shinigami.

Para Tsuzuki era muy extraño pero no le importa en absoluto y se acomoda mejor para estar con él; Hisoka no deseaba que se fuera de su lado, aunque recuerda que esas veces que él y Muraki tenían sexo, el sensei al terminar el acto lo dejaba solo…

-…Tsuzuki, puedo hacerte una pregunta?- pregunta de pronto Hisoka mientras siente el corazón latir de ese shinigami, éste asiente y Hisoka toma un poco de aire para decirle- cómo era tu relación con Muraki?... digo, cuando te conocí solo tenías la idea de matarlo por algo del pasado,… acaso él… fue la causa de lo que eres ahora?

Cuando escucha esas palabras, se queda en silencio unos momentos; no deseaba comentarlo pero nota que era el mejor momento y decide hablarle del asunto:

-Como lo que tu pasaste Hisoka,… sólo que nos conocimos cuando asesiné unas personas, y sinceramente me sentí aliviado al estar con él, protegido pero… todo eso fue olvidado cuando me di cuenta de lo que era en realidad, es un humano que desea el mayor poder,…

_La noche era lluviosa, un joven de ojos amatistas estaba muy furioso y más porque encuentra unas notas sobre unas muertes ocasionadas por Muraki y lo peor, que él estaba involucrado._

_-Maldito Muraki, por qué lo hiciste! No era necesario matarlas!- grita molesto y el senseí se levanta de su asiento para acercarse a él._

_-Como puedes decir esas cosas,… era necesario porque no deseaban pagar lo que les prestamos, fue un buen bocado para mis demonios, deja de compadecerte Tsuzuki-san, si tu mismo contribuiste a eso._

_Eso lo molesta por completo al grado de que lo golpea, para Muraki fue un golpe sorpresivo y mira los amatistas llenos de ira y de odio._

_-La pagarás Muraki,…tu alma se irá directo al infierno!_

_-Tú irás conmigo, eres un ser de otro mundo,… un demonio con la apariencia de un humano que no se te olvide, tu alma está tan oscura como la mía._

_Pero eso, hace enojar más a Tsuzuki de tal forma que sale de su casa corriendo, para ese momento la lluvia se detuvo por completo pero, Muraki no duda ni un instante en ir tras él, no iba a dejar libre tan fácil a esa hermosa posesión._

Hisoka escucha con atención cada palabra de Tsuzuki, sobretodo que por esa pelea… Tsuzuki trató de huir de ese doctor encontrando como única salida su propia muerte; también el shinigami le hace saber que Muraki desde tiempo atrás ya deseaba tener al chico.

-…así que tú eras el joven con el que me tope hace algunos años en la televisora…- comenta Hisoka al recordarlo, Tsuzuki por su lado no lo recuerda bien pero le contesta:

-Yo acompañé a Muraki a una entrevista tuya,… él deseaba tener tus servicios pero yo me negué porque no quería que otra persona más se involucrara,… kami-sama, si que el mundo es pequeño; tú eras ese chico…

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, y Muraki trató de convencerme pero nunca lo logró… bueno, hasta después…

Y se queda en silencio unos segundos, el recuerda perfectamente esa noche que se encontraba en su casa en Tokio; había regresado de un pequeño trabajo cuando sintió un dolor terrible, el dolor de la muerte misma…

-Sentí tu muerte Tsuzuki, suena estúpido pero… la sentí,… me di cuenta que habías sido tu porque coincidió con la hora en que moriste…- musita Hisoka mientras lo abraza con más fuerza- … era la primera vez que sentí eso,… demo, no entiendo como fue que lo sentí… si nunca tuve un contacto cercano… sólo, nunca olvidé esos ojos tuyos…- el shinigami siente que el chico lloraba un poco y lo protege con sus brazos.

-…lo… lo sentiste entonces…

-Si, y al día siguiente acepté trabajar con Muraki!... fui un estúpido al caer en su trampa! Me usó! Me trató como su objeto sexual, su muñeca mas valiosa!... sólo ui un juego para él… pero sabes una cosa Tsuzuki…- y lo mira fijamente- llegué a darme cuenta pero me cegó todo lo que llegué a poseer,… de tener todo lo que nunca tuve en mi miserable vida!... con decirte que todo de mi le pertenece a él,… siento que aunque deje este mundo estaré atado a ese maldito hombre! Tsuzuki… onegai! Prométeme que me liberarás de él!... quiero ser libre y estar contigo!

Y lo besa, Hisoka siente esos labios en los suyos, luego Tsuzuki lo mira y acaricia su rostro para luego regalarle una bella sonrisa.

-Deja ya de llorar Hisoka,…ya verás que pronto los dos seremos libres,… yo te liberaré de ese hombre por completo para que así, estemos juntos por siempre…

De ese modo, se quedan en silencio… ninguno de ellos dos vuelven a decir algo, solo pensaban en lo que podría pasar luego de que Muraki saliera de sus vidas, en el momento que ambos sintieran la paz y la propia libertad.

En otro lado, Tatsumi había encontrado el viejo departamento del chico, nunca se imaginó que se encontrara en el lugar más humilde de la cuidad; por lógica que la residencia estaba muy maltratada y posiblemente era un escondite para esos maleantes. Siente un poco de aberración por ello y entra tirando de la puerta.

Observa que todo estaba en muy mal estado y camina hasta llegar a lo que era la sala, no había mueble alguno, solo suciedad y un aire de muerte.

-A pesar del tiempo, huele a muerte,… eso quiere decir que,…mmm, mejor comprobémoslo- de esa forma, el shinigami coloca su mano en el suelo y cierra sus ojos unos instantes; de los suelos aparecen unas sombras que envuelven por completo al shinigami de ojos zafiro, llevándolo a ese instante del pasado:

_Hisoka_ _parecía muy serio, le daba la espalda a ese sensei que llegó de pronto a su casa; le pedía que aceptara la oferta que le dio meses atrás._

_-Hisoka-kun, vamos… acepta mi oferta, deja de vivir en este patético lugar…_

_-Por qué debería de hacerlo? No lo aceptaré._

_-Si que eres difícil,…como, puedo hacer que aceptes?...- y lentamente Muraki se acerca al chico hasta abrazarlo por la espalda, éste se sorprende y trata de escapar pero siente como ese hombre lo acorrala a una pared._

_-Bastardo, que intentas hacerme?...- y no termina de hablar porque siente sus labios en los suyos, no pasó mucho que Muraki se separa un poco de él._

_-Tendrás todo lo que desees, dinero, fama… todo,… y no habrá persona alguna que te deteste por lo que eres,… es más, tu mismo sentiste la muerte de mi mas preciada muñeca,… yo lo único que deseo es que trabajes para mi, y encuentres a ese hombre,…_

_-.. es imposible encontrar… a un hombre ya muerto…- siente como Muraki lo tocaba, como introducía sus manos dentro de su camisa, siente un escalofrío porque sus manos eran frías como el mismo hielo._

_-Error,… si se puede, yo estoy seguro que lo encontrarás,... es más, lo encuentras y terminará tu trabajo…_

_-Seguro…?_

_De ese modo sonríe Muraki mientras muerde con ligereza el cuello del chico de tal forma que lo hace gemir un poco y musitar que aceptaba el trato._

_-…trabajaré contigo,…y estaré contigo…-responde Hisoka tras sentir que el hombre ya lo había desvestido casi, Muraki por su lado sonríe satisfecho y lame cada parte de su delgado cuerpo mientras lo mantiene prisionero en esa pared…_

_No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ambos yacían en una cama,…ambos se encontraban en ese momento, el chico sentía como el doctor se adentraba más a él y gritaba un poco, hasta que llega un momento que ambos se detienen, ambas miradas se cruzan y Muraki acaricia su pecho._

.-_Recuerda mi hermoso Hisoka,… tú sólo eres mío, yo solo seré quien te toque… y te haga mío…-menciona Muraki mientras delinea el pecho desnudo de Hisoka con su dedo índice._

_Ambos yacían en una cama mullida,… las ropas de ambos se encontraban revueltas por toda la habitación, de tal manera que los dos se encontraban desnudos pero el chico estaba atado de manos a la cama. Lo habían hecho varias veces pero Muraki delineaba con sus dedos y lengua cada parte de ese cuerpo delgado y fino._

_.-…je,... tan excitante te soy,… yo puedo irme al infierno contigo si lo deseas…- responde Hisoka entrecortadamente._

_.-Que así sea…- y Muraki termina de delinear su pecho y brazos,.. _

_En ese instante el chico siente como si su cuerpo ardiera pero era porque al decir esas palabras Muraki, del cuerpo emergen unas extrañas líneas que parecían un conjuro…y su vista lentamente se nubla y llega a ver que ese hombre tenía en sus manos una daga._

_-Eres mío…_

_-…._

_Y Hisoka siente como esa daga se adentra en su pecho,… sus ojos se abren llenos de sorpresa y siente como la vida se le va con esa herida; toma el brazo de Muraki que lo aprieta con fuerza y éste se lo quita de encima al instante y mira como lentamente cerraba sus ojos, como esos esmeraldas se apagan en ese momento…_

_-Ahora si, serás mío en vida y… en muerte… - y las marcas en ese cuerpo delgado se hacen más pronunciadas…_

Tatsumi al instante se levanta, nunca se imaginó que eso había ocurrido pero,… su siguiente pregunta era: con esa herida debió morir Hisoka pero,… como es que sigue vivo? Y sonríe mientras desaparece del lugar, ya sabía lo necesario para regresar a Kyoto y comprobar lo último.


	18. Realidad desgarradora

**Capítulo XVII: realidad desgarradora**

Unos ojos esmeraldas se abren de forma repentina, mira que apenas estaba amaneciendo y trata de buscar con la vista a alguien aunque… la cama estaba vacía. Se levanta de golpe y se abraza así mismo dándose cuenta que aún se encontraba desnudo, pero se toca su cabeza pensando que horas atrás estaban en la sala…

-_Cómo llegue aquí?... además, qué fue este mal… presentimiento?_- piensa para sí mismo y nota que lentamente se abre la puerta y entra un joven más alto que él; vestía unos pantalones negros y su pecho se halla desnudo pero con una toalla de color azul en su cuello.

-Hisoka-kun,… eres un dormilón de primera!- sonríe el joven haciendo sonrojar al chico.

-Tsuzuki!

El shinigami de ojos violetas sonríe y se sienta en la cama cerca del médium, éste se cubre con las sábanas su cuerpo pero Tsuzuki se las quita un poco.

-Ya,… deberías dormir un poco más, son las cinco de la mañana…- comenta Tsuzuki mientras acaricia su cabello.

-No,... ya no puedo dormirme- y se abraza al shinigami, éste se queda extrañado un poco pero trata de sonreírle un poco.

-Pasó algo?

-…nada, sólo que… por un instante sentí una gran tristeza en mi interior,… como si alguien hubiese dejado el mundo,…- comenta de pronto y Asato lo separa un poco de él.

-No digas esas cosas, mejor ve a tomar un baño, eso te hará sentirte mejor!

-Supongo…

Y se levanta pero el joven le da una camisa, aunque su sonrisa era que degustaba verlo en ese estado y más, sonrojado como en ese momento lo estaba.

-Oye Tsuzuki, tú tampoco te dormirás?

-… no,… no tengo deseos de hacerlo,...

Hisoka no le dice más y se dirige al baño para tomar una ducha; mientras lo hacía, Tsuzuki se acerca al espejo de su habitación con las sábanas en sus manos.

-…_yo también lo sentí Hisoka,… no sé, algo me dice que ocurrirá un suceso terrible, por eso no puedo dormir más, no hasta sentirme en paz…_

Y mira que se hallaba esa cruz suya que siempre llevaba, ya no estaba manchada de sangre sino que estaba limpia y brillaba con mucha intensidad; la toma entre sus manos y la observa con un aire nostálgico.

-…muy pronto, los dos seremos libres…nuestra libertad brillara como esta cruz, sin una mancha en nuestra alma, podremos vivir en paz,…- pero su sonrisa se apaga- …al menos podrá vivir en paz, ya no estará atado a ese maldito de Muraki; no quiero saber cuando esto termine… gomen na sai Hisoka-kun.

Cubre con su mano ese pequeño objeto y termina de arreglar su cama, así como acomoda algunas cosas para luego sentarse en la sala y esperar a Hisoka.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el joven médium sale del baño y mira a Tsuzuki sentado con la mirada algo perdida.

-Tsuzuki…

-…mm?... Hisoka-kun! Como te sientes ahora?- pregunta el shinigami con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Yo, creo que mejor... estabas dormido?

-No, sólo pensaba… en muchas cosas, pero no te preocupes, eh!

Sin decirle más, Hisoka se sienta a su lado y lo mira fijamente; no le creía del todo y más, porque en su mente decía que estaba un poco preocupado.

-No mientas!

-…eh?

-Vamos te pasa algo!

-…bueno- y fija su mirada hacia otro punto-…es que, me puse a pensar en mucho,…lo que pasará luego de que me lleve el alma de Muraki al sitio que merece.

-Nani?...los dos seremos libres! Y… podremos estar juntos!...yo quiero quedarme contigo!- contesta Hisoka apretando sus puños.

Eso, genera un silencio en ellos,… Tsuzuki trata de aclarar sus pensamientos y toma el rostro del chico para besarlo, deseaba sentir sus labios una vez más y después se separa de él para verlo de frente.

-…Tsuzuki…

-….lo que pase, hay que tener presente que pueda que no estemos juntos,… tú estás vivo y yo,…ten presente siempre que te amo,… y siempre velaré de tu bella alma, te amo Hisoka…

-Pero,… no digas tonterías! No me importa que seas un shinigami! Yo no quiero alejarme ya de ti!... baka!

Tsuzuki sonríe un poco y saca de su bolsillo esa cruz que se la coloca a Hisoka, éste al inicio iba a rechazar tal objeto pero Asato se lo impide.

-Este objeto significa tanto para mí, es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi vida humana; quiero que tú lo poseas y me recuerdes…

-Pero,… Tsuzuki,… onegai, lo dices como si nos fuéramos a despedir!

-No importa, sin importar lo que pase,… te buscaré de nuevo…

Hisoka no entendía ese comportamiento de Tsuzuki, era como si supiera lo que podría pasar en cualquier momento; por primera vez no puede indagar en sus pensamientos y descubrir que le pasaba con exactitud.

-Hay cosas que no pueden leer de la mente- comenta Tsuzuki.

-…Tsuzuki…

El chico observa la cruz y la besa un poco para colocarla cerca de su corazón; cuidaría como nadie en el mundo ese objeto, ese regalo de un shinigami como lo es Tsuzuki pero… sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando suena un teléfono.

Tsuzuki toma casi de inmediato la llamada y se queda un poco extrañado al darse cuenta de quien se trataba:

-_Tsuzuki, que milagro de saber de ti… cómo has estado?...-_dice la voz desde el teléfono.

-Tat…sumi…- musita un poco nervioso Asato, el otro shinigami sonríe adivinando la reacción del de ojos amatistas-… a qué, se debe tu llamada tan, inesperada.

-_Je, pues quería saludarte,… o acaso el jovencito se enoja? Bueno, te hablo para decirte que debes presentarte de inmediato en el JuOhCho, el jefe ansía tu presencia… es sobre… el caso que hemos estado manejando desde hace ya… tiempo._

Asato se extraña un poco a ello, no era común que Tatsumi le llamara y más si era sobre la visita al jefe; generalmente el jefe mismo los llamaba.

-De acuerdo,… pero no me entretengas, no puedo dejar al chico solo- comenta con algo de seriedad, Hisoka llega a percibirlo y baja su mirada.

-_No,… yo no,… deberías de decirlo al jefe…- _ y termina con llamada para mirar a Hisoka.

-Hisoka yo…

-Ve Tsuzuki, no quiero causar problemas… sólo, cuídate.

De ese modo, Hisoka se retira de ahí dejando solo a Tsuzuki, éste por su lado toma un poco de aire y termina por abrocharse la camisa y se coloca su saco gris; toma sus llaves y sale del departamento aunque mira un momento la puerta y diciendo mentalmente que regresaría pronto.

Por otro lado, Hisoka camina por todo el lugar hasta que ve su móvil entre sus cosas; lo había dejado de usar desde días, por lo mismo que nadie más le hablaba… lo toma unos momentos entre sus manos y aprieta el botón para encenderlo.

Cuando eso ocurre, se escucha un sonido que indica varios mensajes escritos en su bandeja, los acepta y nota que se trataban de Watari, tenían dos días de haber llegado a su destinatario.

-Watari?..._quiero ayudarte, necesito que me digas si Muraki posee algún cuaderno de notas o algo por el estilo…_- lee en un mensaje más que era muy reciente, del día anterior-… _se que estás con ese shinigami,…cuídate, por nada en el mundo regreses a la mansión, puede ser peligroso._

Para el chico, esos mensajes eran muy extraños, ninguno tenía claridad… pero le daban a entender que Watari en algún momento deseó hablar con él; se siente un poco mal y busca el número del científico para saber de él y tener una mejor explicación sobre esos extraños mensajes.

Teclea para iniciar la llamada y cuando entra la línea, escucha "el número que marcó no se encuentra disponible o está fuera del área de servicio".

-Maldita sea,…- y vuelve a intentarlo una vez más, sale lo mismo; una tercera vez lo intenta y aparece el mismo resultado-…_pero, como?... Watari siempre lo tiene encendido, le habrá pasado algo?_

Piensa un poco en lo que haría, deseaba verlo y preguntarle sobre esos mensajes; deja su móvil en la cama y busca algo abrigador y salir de ahí, solo tenía un pendiente: Tsuzuki.

-… no creo que me tarde, solo quiero saludarlo y que me explique eso…- se dice para si y toca por unos instantes esa cruz para luego salir de ahí.

Nota que era un día bastante claro pero se sentía un poco de fresco, observa a la gente caminar por las calles de esa cuidad; mira por varios lados antes de cruzar la calle, después de todo la mansión de Muraki no quedaba tan lejos del departamento de Tsuzuki.

Por un breve momento duda en ir a verlo, recuerda uno de los mensajes que le decía que por nada del mundo fuera a la mansión del sensei, pues podría correr peligro; se detiene y mira el cielo… con algunas nubes grises.

-_Deseo ver a Watari, solo pido a kami-sama que no esté Muraki,… con solo verlo, me da asco… y me hace odiarlo más!_

Camina unas cuadras más y observa la mansión de gran belleza de ese doctor, se siente un poco nervioso y al mismo tiempo un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo; trata de calmarse y se acerca hasta la puerta. Busca en sus bolsillos lo que eran las llaves de esa casa, se extraña al darse cuenta que podía entrar con facilidad.

La casa estaba ligeramente oscura, no era común eso… algunas velas se encontraban encendidas y Hisoka duda una segunda ocasión en entrar; ese lugar le traía mucho recuerdos, la mayoría no eran gratos aunque trata de calmarse y entra por completo al lugar. Camina hasta la sala y nota una muñeca de porcelana sentada; vestía de terciopelo azul marino y en su cabellera castaña oscura, llevaba un sombrero con flores, poseía ojos violetas y una mirada algo penetrante que pone nervioso a Hisoka.

-…de seguro que es de Muraki,…- camina hacia las escaleras para subir al primer piso, se le hacía extraño que el lugar estuviese vacío, no entendía como Watari no salió a recibirlo o al menos saliera ese pequeño búho mecánico.

Sube las escaleras para llegar al primer piso y nota un silencio total, piensa que posiblemente no había nadie; se le ocurre bajar hacia el laboratorio pero recuerda que es imposible entrar si no se sabe alguna contraseña, la cual desconocía por completo.

Observa las habitaciones y nota que la suya estaba cerrada con llave, así como la de Watari aunque, extrañamente la de Muraki estaba abierta; el sensei siempre la mantenía cerrada, hasta en algunas ocasiones con llave.

-Qué raro…pero,… ya no debería de estar aquí, mejor vendré otro día… espero encontrar a Watari…

De ese modo siente una fuerte presencia y mira hacia un pasillo, no ve a nadie, observa la entrada de la habitación de Katsutaka y nota una silueta.

-Nani?...

Lentamente se acerca y decide encender la luz, sus ojos esmeraldas se abren con fuerza y de terror al ver quien estaba ahí:… el cuerpo sin vida de Watari yacía recargado en una pared, aún se notaban las heridas causadas por la pistola de Muraki y, un charco de sangre se halla en ese mismo lugar.

-NO,… NO PUEDE SER… WATARI! WATARIII!- grita Hisoka con todas sus fuerzas, no podía creerlo, se acerca al científico y nota que no respondía, nunca más lo haría… lentamente se aleja de ahí y más al notar ese líquido carmín en su mano; su respiración se hace entrecortada y su cuerpo delgado tiembla a lo que veía.

No se da cuenta de quien está detrás de él de tal forma que choca, escucha una voz tan conocida que al instante se voltea y se asusta al ver de quien se trataba.

-Hisoka-kun, no imaginé verte de nuevo…

-Muraki!- grita Hisoka y trata de escapar pero, Katsutaka lo detiene tomándolo de sus ropas y lo acerca a él.

-…linda sorpresa no?

-Qué?... acaso… acaso…

Trata de hablar pero el sensei lo avienta a una pared mientras lo acorrala; sentía un terrible escalofrío, así como esa gélida mirada del doctor.

-Y qué?... a los traidores se tienen que eliminar- musita Muraki.

-Maldito! Suéltame!... como pudiste hacerle esto a Watari!...- trata de escapar pero le es totalmente imposible, y más, cuando el sensei le apunta su cabeza con esa misma pistola.

-Puedo deshacerme de ti en este preciso momento si lo deseo pero,… no,… no me conviene, ni tendría sentido hacerlo- dice Muraki aún con la pistola en mano.

El chico trata de calmarse, no entendía lo que estaba pasando ni la razón del por que Watari murió a manos de ese ser; en su mente pedía que alguien lo ayudara.

-Sabes algo Hisoka-kun?... tanto tú como Tsuzuki-san han sido mis mejores objetos,…aunque en este preciso momento a quien deseo es a ese shinigami cuyos ojos amatistas representan a la muerte misma; gracias a ti estoy por lograrlo, je.

-…estás… estás demente!...sólo por eso… por eso me querías a mi, verdad?- le dice el chico y no se espera una bofetada por parte de ese hombre.

-Esa boca te puede costar mucho, te puedo hasta quitar de nuevo la vida…

Hisoka se queda paralizado ante eso, mira al hombre de cabellos plateados y trata de escapar por una segunda ocasión; Muraki coloca sus manos en su cuello para detenerlo por completo.

-Después de todo he hecho un buen trabajo contigo… y me estás sirviendo como yo deseo… mi hermoso Hisoka-kun, tu alma y tu cuerpo son míos- y desviste el pecho del chico haciéndole notar más esas marcas que poseía.

-…nani?... pero,…arg!...- sentía un fuerte dolor, esas marcas eran como si lo estuvieran quemando.

-Jajajaja, pronto ese shinigami se dará cuenta y vendrá aquí… no creo que sea capaz de abandonarte, o si?

-No….noooo!- gritaba Hisoka y en ese momento lanza hacia el otro lado de la habitación a Muraki.

El chico desprende una fuerte cantidad de energía espiritual que golpea por completo a Katsutaka, éste no se esperaba tal ataque de tal forma que tambalea a la hora de levantarse; siente un hilo de sangre en sus labios y lo mira con odio.

-No me provoques Hisoka, si lo deseo… puedo quitarte la vida, ahora!- alza su mano y eso hace gritar al chico; éste sentía que se asfixiaba y se abraza así mismo porque sentía que esas marcas lo quemaban.

-Ya…basta… basta…- Muraki se detiene y sonríe divertido.

-Acaso ya no lo recuerdas?... no recuerdas perfectamente el día en que te quité la vida?

Hisoka se toca su cabeza y por unos instantes le vienen a la mente recuerdos de esa extraña noche; de esa ocasión que Muraki le llegó de visita y tuvo relaciones con él tras aceptar su oferta.

-No,… yo… yo…no…basta!- decía Hisoka tocándose su cabeza con sus manos, su respiración era mucho más acelerada y siente esa cruz que calmaba un poco su dolor- _Tsuzuki_…_Tsuzuki…_

Muraki se acerca lentamente a él hasta tomarlo de sus cabellos y lo hace que lo mire a los ojos. Se sorprende al ver ese objeto en el cuello de Hisoka.

-Esa noche, sabía perfectamente tus intenciones… deseabas acabar conmigo pero, te falló tu juego y yo me adelanté; Hisoka Kurosaki,… te busqué por tú eres el único que podía encontrar a un shinigami,… Asato Tsuzuki se convirtió en uno con el mero propósito de llevarme al infierno, pero yo… simplemente lo deseo una vez más, anhelo con tenerlo en mis brazos…y obtener la eternidad completa.

Hisoka no podía moverse mantenía ese objeto entre sus manos mientras escuchaba a Muraki; ahora ya lo entendía todo…desde un inició lo utilizó para tener devuelta a Tsuzuki, no por razones sentimentales sino que…

-Tsuzuki Asato es un ser fuera de lo común, no es un humano… es un ser tan poderoso que con solo pensarlo puede acabar con el mundo; el llegó como uno de nosotros a este mundo, pero… siempre terminaba asesinando a la gente que lo rodeaba, lo deseo porque anhelo su poder y esa eternidad que posee…

-...no,… nunca…nunca lo tendrás!...

-No?... y si te hago esto?- de nuevo usa su poder y Hisoka no puede moverse, lo lanza hacia una pared y el chico lo mira con odio.

-...imposible… maldito…

Muraki lo mira fríamente, como si se trata de un objeto que dejaría en la basura; camina hacia él hasta tomar su barbilla con brusquedad.

-Hisoka Kurosaki, desde hace tiempo… estás… muerto, dame las gracias,… yo te mantengo vivo; tu alma, tu cuerpo, el aire que respiras… todo es mío!

El doctor suelta a Hisoka y éste se toca su cabeza, comienza a temblar su cuerpo y no lo soporta más, sentía que estaba por estallar con esas palabras; siente como todo su ser se hacía polvo, cada hueso, cada parte de su cuerpo deseaba destrozarse.

-NOOOOOOOO!- grita Hisoka con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Muraki desea tocarlo una segunda ocasión y se sorprende al verle esa cruz.

-Esa…cruz…- y al momento de acercarse, siente una descarga que lo hace alejarse un poco de él.

-…muerto,…no…no,… no puede estar pasando esto!... no…NOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOO!

Y no puede más, cae al suelo sin conocimiento mientras Muraki sonríe satisfecho a lo que estaba haciendo; mira su mano derecha y nota una quemadura bastante grande, nunca se imaginó que ese objeto que siempre llevaba consigo Tsuzuki, fuese capaz de reaccionar de ese modo ante él.

-…esa cruz,…pero ya veremos Tsuzuki, a partir de este momento, el reloj de arena está en contra de Hisoka… jejejeje…

**Fin del capítulo XVII**

Kami-sama! La verdad se ha revelado! Hisoka ha estado muerto en todo este tiempo!... Tsuzuki por su lado ha ido a ver a Tatsumi dejando solo al chico.

Las cosas están llegando a su punto culminante, Muraki no dejará libre a Hisoka tan fácil… y Tatsumi haría lo que sea con tal que el shinigami de ojos amatistas tomara mas en serio su labor.

Bueno, debo decir que el fic está cada vez en su fase final… T.T, qué pasará? Tsuzuki podrá darse cuenta que Hisoka ha caído en manos de Muraki o bien,… lo que puede hacer Tatsumi? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo!

Es momento de irnos a los reviews pero antes, quiero dar las gracias a todos por su apoyo!

**NeKoT:** mou, pues si… y Hisoka ya se dio cuenta de su verdad, Muraki solo espera lo que pueda hacer Tsuzuki al respecto y con Tatsumi, claro que está aprovechando la información que obtuvo!... bueno, n.n muchas gracias por tu review!

**Suzuko** **Nekoi:** pues… ya viste lo que le pasó a Watari T.T… aun no sé como pueden terminar Tsu y Hisoka, puesto que Muraki y Tatsumi se los siguen impidiendo XD; en fin, muchas gracias por tu review, y espero te haya gustado este capi!


	19. La víctima no 100

**NOTA MUY IMPORTANTE**

**QUERIDO LECTOR ANTES QUE NADA, QUIERO PEDIRTE UNA GRAN, GRAN, GRAN DISCULPA! T.T… NO ME HABÍA DADO CUENTA ANTES PERO, _LOS ÚLTIMOS ARCIVOS DE ESTE FIC NO ESTÁN COMPLETOS!_ Y NO SÓLO ES AQUÍ, SINO EN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS OCURRE LO MISMO!... ASÍ QUE, AQUÍ TE COLOCO LOS FRAGMENTOS QUE FALTARON, YA QUE ENTIENDO QUE POR ESO NO HAY CONCORDANCIA CON EL HILO DE LA HISTORIA T.T… MIL DUSCULPAS! MI DESCUIDO FUE NO FIJARME DEMO… DEMO, NO VOLVERÁ A PASAR! **

**ATTE.**

**BUNNY SAITO **

_**Fragmento perdido correspondiente al capítulo XVI**_

No pasó mucho cuando se encuentra en lo que parecía ser un cementerio; tenía unas dos horas buscando su última pista hasta que… sus ojos se abren llenos de victoria.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… tenemos aquí la tumba de ese chico,… ya veremos si realmente estás aquí…- y no lo duda ni un momento, comienza a cavar hasta darse cuenta de algo:

La tumba estaba completamente vacía,… sólo había el nombre del chico y su fecha de nacimiento y muerte; no se podía apreciar bien porque la lápida estaba completamente desgastada y en muy mal estado.

Tatsumi sonríe como nunca antes lo había hecho,… había descubierto ya el mayor secreto de Hisoka Kurosaki.

-Eres un humano que dejó este mundo tiempo atrás, pero… esas marcas tuyas son las que te mantienen con vida, bien… bien, esta vez agradeceré a Muraki por un trabajo tan bien hecho, eres el único ser que puede mantener con vida a un muerto… jajajajaja,… deseo ver tu cara Tsuzuki, darte a saber que ese jovencito ya no debería de estar aquí, en el mundo de los mortales…

Al mismo tiempo, Watari ya estaba terminando de leer ese diario, nunca se imaginó que Muraki era todo un psicópata de primera…

-Maldita sea!... como se atrevió a hacerle eso a Hisoka!... como se atrevió a tocarlo de ese modo?...

Pero, se le cae el libro al leer esas últimas líneas; aquellas que mencionaban que Muraki asesinó a Hisoka esa noche que aceptó trabajar para él y que usó un conjuro que lo mantendría vivo hasta que él mismo lo deseara.

Eso no era todo, sino que había fotografías de Hisoka con su pecho desnudo que mostraban unas marcas extrañas; Watari las reconoce al instante y nota que esas marcas eran las que lo mantenían vivo…

Sus ojos se abren llenos de sorpresa, no se lo podía creer, se ahoga un grito de terror al darse cuenta que Hisoka, siempre estuvo muerto y que por mero capricho de Muraki, seguía con vida… todo gracias a esas marcas y su obsesión por obtener a Tsuzuki convertido en ese shinigami.

-NO…. no puede... ser … no… puede ser!... esto está fuera de la leyes de la ciencia de la vida propia!... es un demente, Muraki es un demente!...

Y trata de salir cuando, mira que Muraki estaba en la entrada de su habitación; su mirada se muestra fría y seria, había llegado unos minutos atrás y se dio cuenta que se hallaba en ese lugar para descubrirlo en el acto.

-..Mu..raki…

-Je, veo que te has dado cuenta de mi realidad… me extraña que no te hayas dado cuenta desde hace tiempo…- responde mientras se acerca a él y Watari trata de escapar pero le era prácticamente imposible.

-Tú… demente! Mataste a Hisoka! Y lo reviviste! Te irás al propio infierno cuando mueras! Como te atreviste a realizar esta locura?

-Jajajaja,… no lo reviví… lo mantengo vivo, Hisoka realmente está muerto pero él no lo sabe; esas marcas que poseen lo mantienen con vida, pero cuando decida quitarle ese conjuro… él morirá y no será nada de él…

Era lo peor que pudo escuchar de Muraki, el científico de ojos dorados saca de sus ropas un bisturí y trata de atacarlo pero, el sensei le quita el objeto al instante.

-Y qué harás ahora?... la policía nunca te creerá…

-No importa! Pero de esta si no te salvas Muraki! Maldito bastardo!

-Si claro,… gracias por el cumplido,… la verdad me da lástima tener que decirte adiós, eres el mejor científico que he conocido pero, el precio a esto…

-Nani?

Y Watari mira que de las manos de ese doctor había una pistola de color plateado que apuntaba a él, Muraki sonríe divertido a lo que estaba por hacer:

-Maldito Muraki!- y saca un cuchillo de sus ropas para atacarlo pero, Muraki jala el gatillo de esa arma.

El doctor no duda ni un instante en dispararle a Watari, éste cae al suelo casi sin vida… la herida en su pecho era mortal y Muraki se acerca a él para acariciar su rostro.

-No me gusta este final para ti… pero, tú mismo lo forjaste,… es más, Hisoka regresará a mi con Tsuzuki,…

-…bastar…do… eres…un… mons... truo…

-Je,… pueda que lo sea y no me avergüenzo de ello, je…

Y coloca su arma en la cabeza del científico; éste ya no hace movimiento alguno…. Y, solo se escucha un disparo que da fin con su vida. Muraki se guarda el arma en su saco y sale de ahí, dejando el cuerpo sin vida de ese joven aunque no duda en mirarlo una vez más.

-Gracias por todo… Yutaka Watari,… me serviste bien…

De esa forma, sale de su casa… rumbo a un sitio totalmente incierto, solo por su mente pasaba la idea que muy pronto volvería a ver a ese chico y con él, a ese shinigami de ojos amatistas.

**Capítulo XVIII: la víctima no. 100**

Tsuzuki aparece en un hermoso jardín de cerezos, era entrada la noche pero esos pétalos daban un bello espectáculo… sus ojos amatistas miran la Luna y luego ese enorme edificio donde llegaban esos seres a trabajar; sus luces encendidas lo hacen ver un bonito y acogedor lugar… se hallaba en el Meifu.

-El aire es un poco diferente,... espero que Hisoka esté bien…- musita el shinigami mientras sube por las escaleras que lo conduce a un pasillo muy grande donde ya lo esperaba Tatsumi.

-Tsuzuki, que bueno es verte aquí de nuevo!

Cuando dice eso, abraza al de ojos amatistas, éste se separa de él con un poco de brusquedad y lo mira con un poco de seriedad.

-Mejor vayamos al grano, dejé solo a Hisoka en el departamento…- responde con algo de frialdad en sus palabras, eso deja extrañado a Tatsumi.

-Como quieras Tsu,… no me llevará mucho tiempo, vayamos a la sala de conferencias.

Con eso, el shinigami de ojos violetas no dice más y sigue a su compañero por los diversos pasillos del lugar…

El Meifu es el mundo donde llegan las almas y esperan a ser juzgadas de acuerdo a la gravedad de sus actos a lo largo de su vida.

El edificio donde se encuentran ellos es el JuOhCho, el Ministerio de los Diez Reyes, donde existe un organismo encargado de juzgar los actos que las peronas cometieron durante sus vidas. El departamento principal es conocido como Central Enma, presidido por el Gran Rey Enma, soberano del más allá. Allí trabajan los empleados de la división de citaciones, también conocidos como shinigami, los mensajeros de la muerte. Se trata de prestigiosos profesionales que se especializan en los casos que presentan más problemas a los tribunales del otro mundo…

Durante el camino, ninguno de los decía palabra alguna… cada uno se haya en sus propios pensamientos; Tatsumi por su lado ideaba la mejor manera de hacerle saber ese secreto tan especial que envuelve a Hisoka, deseaba a darle a entender muchas cosas…

Tsuzuki lo miraba caminar sin decir palabra alguna, se le hacía raro porque siempre le decía lo que pasaba, pero en esta ocasión no era así, parecía que estaba ocultando algo.

-El jefe nos espera en la sala de conferencias?- pregunta de pronto.

-… por desgracia, salió… pero entre nosotros dos podemos hablar…- responde con esa forma tan particular de decir las cosas.

Y no vuelven a decir palabra hasta llegar a esa sala, era un lugar muy espacioso y al centro había una mesa alargada con varias sillas… al centro una pantalla gigante y con lo necesario para usar el equipo.

-Siéntate por favor Tsuzuki- lo invita Tatsumi mientras le acerca la silla.

-… ya dime Tatsumi, algo ocultas… qué tienes que decirme?- pregunta serio el shinigami y Tatsumi sae acomoda sus lentes para verlo mejor.

-Demasiado diría yo… como decirte que deseo que volvamos a trabajar juntos…

El joven se levanta de golpe y lo mira ligeramente molesto, no lo entendía… su mente se estaba confundiendo al escuchar esas palabras.

-Dilo de una buena vez! No deseo que a Hisoka le pase algo,… no… me lo perdonaría!

Eso, fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Tatsumi, golpea con sus puños la mesa silenciando por completo a su compañero.

-Por qué te interesas en nuestra presa?... al principio pensé que deseabas acercarte a él para que cayera en nuestras manos, y sea juzgado por los crímenes que cometió… pero ahora, tus intenciones son otras!

-.. y qué tiene de malo? Le prometí a Hisoka que lo liberaría de Muraki y eso corresponde a protegerlo y ver por él!- responde alzando la voz y la mirada de Tatsumi se vuelve más penetrante.

-Que te has enamorado de un…- y se queda en silencio para darle la espalda.

-Tatsumi?

Sonríe Tatsumi al recordar su principal objetivo, una vez más se acomoda sus lentes y mira a los ojos a Tsuzuki, este se siente un poco nervioso ante la mirada de ese hombre…

-Sabes Tsuzuki, mientras te dedicabas a cuidar de ese crío… pude hacer buenas investigaciones sobre el principal objetivo de nuestro caso, recuerdas eso?

-Ya sabemos que el causante de las muertes, es Muraki… a que más te refieres?

-… a la víctima no. cien, aquella que está en el registro de defunciones pero, su alma no se haya aquí.

Con eso, Asato se deja caer en la silla y piensa un poco en ello… ya no lo recordaba; tras encontrar al culpable de esos asesinatos, debían saber quien era esa víctima no registrada. Observa como Tatsumi se acerca a la pantalla y coloca una especie de diapositivas.

-Deseo que observes algo, mi querido Tsuzuki- enciende la pantalla y aparecen una serie de imágenes.

Se trataban de los muertos, cada persona que fue asesinada a manos de Muraki: eran mujeres, niños, ancianos… de todo; fueron encontrados en el peor de los estados y sus almas, estaban atrapadas ahí. Los shinigami estaban investigando eso porque esos espíritus debían llegar a su destino final y, no quedarse en el mundo terrenal.

Cada imagen, una forma diferente de morir, Tsuzuki se tapa su boca con sus manos, era demasiado para él… detestaba más a Muraki por ello pero, hay una que lo deja sin palabras; su cuerpo comienza a temblar y su respiración se hace entrecortada.

-La verdad que para mi fue una gran sorpresa…- comenta Tatsumi con sus brazos cruzados- debo decir que Muraki hizo un excelente trabajo para ocultar la verdad en ese chico.

-..no,… imposible… IMPOSIBLE, ESTÁS MINTIENDO TATSUMI!- grita el shinigami, la silla sale volando y se acerca al de ojos zafiro.

-Te cuesta entenderlo?... desde siempre hemos tratado ya con un muerto, Hisoka Kurosaki murió desde hace tiempo pero,… tal parece que el poder de ese Muraki es lo que lo mantiene vivo.

Estaba por golpearlo pero, al escuchar el nombre de Muraki, se detiene y sus ojos violetas se muestran demasiado sorpresivos; no podía creer que el cuerpo que se hallaba en esa imagen no era la del chico que estuvo cuidando durante cierto tiempo, poco a poco suelta a Tatsumi y éste lo hace a un lado.

-Pero hay algo que deseo preguntarte Tsuzuki, como es que no percibiste esa esencia muerta que tiene a su alrededor?...

-Como… cómo puedes decir eso? Por qué me haces esto?- musita Tsuzuki tratando de mantener la calma.

-Yo no te estoy haciendo nada, es más… deberías de agradecer mi interés por ti, acaso no sabes que lo que estás haciendo es muy penalizado en el JuOhCho?

Tenía toda la verdad en sus manos, Tatsumi sabía a la perfección que las acciones de Tsuzuki tenían un precio, y uno muy caro que le podía costar esa nueva oportunidad de "vivir", esa clase de relaciones entre un shinigami y un ser humano, hasta de un ser que murió tiempo atrás… no eran aceptadas entre los jefes del Meifu, era ir en contra de las reglas más importantes que se imponen en ese lugar.

-… no me importa,… pero, por qué me dices esto?... cómo es que Hisoka… está muerto?...si lo toque, lo abracé… su temperatura era la misma – se decía mientras se toca su cabeza, Tatsumi toma su mentón para verlo fijamente.

-Cuando surgen sentimientos prohibidos, te cegan por completo…yo no quiero perderte mi hermoso Tsuzuki, deja que te ayude…

Asato lo mira sin decir alguna palabra, ese tono en Tatsumi parecía que lo que decía era sincero; de sus ojos amatistas aparecen unas pequeñas lágrimas como símbolo que no podía más, sentía un vuelco en su corazón al darse cuenta que ese pequeño "ángel" era solo una marioneta de Muraki… por unos instantes la imagen de ese chico de ojos esmeraldas y mirada fría, lentamente desaparece.

Se sienta en la mesa y trata de analizar todo,… deseaba que todo eso fuese mentira pero, sus ojos se posan en una carpeta la cual toma y revisa; otra prueba clara, ahí se hallaba el acta de función de Hisoka, pero no había un registro de su alma que fuese juzgada por el JoUhCho… dándole a entender que su alma aún se halla atrapada en el cuerpo del chico. Lo piensa un poco y observa la imagen del cuerpo "sin vida" del médium, nota las marcas que posee en su pecho y siente que la ira recorre sus venas y una terrible idea de aniquilar al causante de ello le viene a la mente.

-…maldito… maldito Muraki!- grita al grado de hacer trizas la mesa de cristal con sus puños; Tatsumi lo observa sin sentimiento alguno, ya tenía la idea de que reaccionaría de ese modo, solo le faltaba convencerlo de la verdad.

-Ahora nuestro objetivo es obtener el alma de Hisoka y como veo que estás molesto con el doctor, puedes aniquilarlo tú mismo.

Algo que no se esperaba Tatsumi era que, Tsuzuki le da un puñetazo que lo hace caer sentado al suelo, mira que el shinigami de ojos amatistas se encontraba muy molesto: con lo que descubrió y su actitud.

-NO… eso nunca! Yo le prometí a Hisoka ser libre! Y deseo… deseo que siga viviendo!...yo, yo no quiero que muera! NO, NO, NO, JAMAS!

-Entonces, deseas irte con él?... el jefe no sabe tus verdaderas intenciones y bueno, si accedes a completar la misión y llevar el alma de esos dos a que sean juzgadas como es debido; nunca revelaré que amas… y necesitas a ese crío!

Una segunda ocasión Tsuzuki estaba por golpear a Seiichiro pero éste, lo golpea primero en su estómago haciéndolo rodar y lentamente se acerca a él.

-Entiéndelo Tsuzuki, ni un muerto puede estar con un shinigami… lo mismo si ese crío estuviese vivo de verdad… vamos Asato, onegai, accede.

-… no,… lo… lo siento Tatsumi…

Le cuesta trabajo levantarse, algunas lágrimas le salían de esos amatistas electrizantes; no podía creer que esa persona que ama estuviese ya sin vida y, lo peor de todo era que, Muraki fuese el culpable de todo.

El shinigami de ojos zafiros le da esa misma carpeta, en ella se encuentra el historial que encontró Tatsumi; cada palabra decía como fue que Hisoka murió a manos de Muraki…todo era una punzada que generaba mucho más odio de lo que ya tenía hacia ese hombre de cabellos de plata.

-Lo siento Tatsumi…- tira la carpeta al suelo dejando caer todos los documentos-… ya no me importa el Meifu, ni mucho menos el JuOhCho… iré por Muraki de una buena vez, lo dejaré aquí y, me tiene sin cuidado lo que me hagan…prometí que liberaría a Hisoka y que estaríamos juntos…

Sus palabras era frías, el shinigami de ojos zafiro no lo creía, no era común ver con esa actitud al de ojos amatistas.

-Tsuzuki,… como puedes decir eso!

-Yo no me convertí en shinigami por el mero deseo de serlo,… lo desee para ver en el infierno a ese maldito de Muraki y así será,… si muero… no importa.

-…

Tatsumi no podía decir más, esas mismas palabras las escuchó tiempo atrás cuando lo conoció pero, en esa ocasión parecía diferente.

-Entonces, serás castigado por eso mismo… y yo,.. no me hubiera gustado verte así…- detrás suyo estaba preparando una esfera de color oscuro, hecha de sus propias sombras.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Tatsumi ataca a Tsuzuki con sus sombras; éste logra esquivar dicho ataque a tiempo y lo mira molesto.

-Me tienen sin cuidado ustedes! Yo salvaré a Hisoka aunque… eso tenga que ver con dar mi vida!- musita Tsuzuki serio y Tatsumi lo ataca una segunda ocasión de tal forma que, el de ojos amatistas siente una herida en su mejilla.

-No te lo perdonaré Tsuzuki,… traté de ver por ti y mira como me lo pagas!- le grita tratándolo de golpearlo.

-…aun así, éste es mi deber y lo siento…- contesta Tsuzuki-…nunca quise hacerte daño.

Tras decir eso, se lanza a Seiichiro y lo golpea para luego colocarle pergamino que lo paraliza por completo; Tatsumi mira por unos breves instantes que la mirada de su compañero era diferente a las que solía hacer…

-_Es la… muerte misma…_

Y de ese modo, Tsuzuki toma el rostro de su amigo para verlo fijamente y éste siente un terrible escalofrío que recorre su cuerpo y más, cuando siente que el d eojos violetas besa su mejilla.

-Ya no te metas,… esto es sólo entre nosotros tres; no me gustaría acabar con alguien como tu… adiós y…. gracias… por todo…

Deja caer a Tatsumi y se da la vuelta para retirarse de ese lugar, tenía que regresar cuanto antes a su departamento y ver por el bienestar del chico.

Por otro lado, en una oscura habitación… un jovencito de ojos esmeraldas despertaba de un largo sueño; parpadea un poco mientras si vista se aclara, sólo algunas velas iluminaban ese extraño lugar.

-_Dónde… dónde estoy…_- piensa el chico mientras trata de levantarse, nota que estaba encadenado de brazos y piernas, así como su pecho descubierto y observa esas marcas.

Sus ojos se abren sorpresivos, por su mente le viene a la mente esas palabras de Muraki: gracias a él seguía vivo, era una de sus mejores "creaciones" y que nunca podría ser libre.

-Estoy,… estoy… muerto,…como no me di cuenta…- musita y de sus ojos aparecen unas pequeñas lágrimas que rodean sus mejillas-…Tsuzuki,… onegai, ven por mi… sálvame…

Trata de moverse pero ve que le era imposible, no solo por las cadenas que lo tenían prisionero sino que, todo su cuerpo no le respondía… se sentía un costal lleno de arena, además le dolía cada parte de su ser, como si una aguja lo picara en cada instante.

Mira la pared y piensa en esa persona que podría salvarlo… siente un fuerte dolor en su corazón que lo hace gemir un poco y se decía que estaría bien y que todo era un mal sueño; despertaría a los brazos de esa persona mientras le susurra que todo fue una pesadilla. En ese momento el chico ve una extraña imagen que lo hace moverse y gritar un poco.

-Tsu…Tsuzuki!... está en peligro,… mal…maldita…sea…

Siente el peligro en su interior, su cuerpo sentía un desgarrante dolor pero trata de controlarlo… debía saber que ese shinigami estaba en peligro y eso, era lo que menos quería… solo desea su libertad…

Luego que Muraki lo tomara prisionero, lo encerró en lo que era el laboratorio de Watari, sólo que en esta ocasión estaba completamente oscuro y silencioso. Hisoka mira el lugar y el recuerdo del científico rubio le viene a la mente, como le hubiera gustado verlo antes de lo ocurrido pero, la terrible realidad que lo envuelve lo hace un poco temeroso.

Se sienta con mucho cuidado y piensa en como fue que llegó a eso, se decía así mismo que ese era el resultado de todas sus acciones; antes no le importaba lo que hacía pero ahora,… mientras se mira esas marcas, que todo tenía una consecuencia: trabajar con Muraki era un precio muy caro, puesto que ya no se sentía el mismo, y por primera vez, no se sentía vivo.

-Como hubiera… deseado nunca conocer a Muraki,...creo que si fuera así, no estaría aquí en este momento- se dice así mismo mientras se mira las cadenas que lo tenían prisionero.

Por su mente le viene ese fatal momento, cuando murió a manos de ese sensei… siente un terrible asco hacia ese hombre mientras percibe sus manos gélidas en su delgado y joven cuerpo; antes le parecía una sensación placentera pero ahora, todo lo contrario.

Observa sus manos cubiertas con algo de polvo y piensa un poco más, Hisoka deseaba saber sobre Tsuzuki, correr hacia él y abrazarlo mientras esconde su rostro en su cálido pecho; solo verlos una vez más, aquellos amatistas que lo cautivaron desde la primera vez que se vieron.

-_Por qué me pasa todo esto?...qué pasará cuando Tsuzuki venga por mi?...acaso, moriré?...porque me siento con este temor?_- piensa y por segunda ocasión siente una necesidad terrible de llorar, unas gruesas lágrimas salen de esos esmeraldas mientras pedía en silencio que su shinigami fuera por él, lo más pronto posible.

Mientras tanto, entre las calles de la cuidad un joven vestido de negro y con una gabardina del mismo color, corre con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a su destino, sus ojos amatistas muestran una terrible preocupación, así como un mal presentimiento que lleva consigo desde que estaba en el Meifu.

-Hisoka… espero que estés bien… onegai…- musita y se detiene al ver el edificio donde se haya su casa, ese departamento donde vivió un tiempo. Toma el elevador y corre por el pasillo hasta llegar aquella puerta.

Se queda enfrente de ella unos segundos, su respiración era un poco entrecortada por el esfuerzo que realizó u busca entre los bolsillos de su gabardina sus llaves aunque… le extraña ver que la puerta se abre ligeramente.

-Nani?...

Camina con cuidado y termina de abrir la puerta con brusquedad, la venta estaba abierta y la cortina se movía con cierta fuerza y Tsuzuki se acerca a cerrarla. Siente como si alguien estuviese ahí pero, una sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

-Mi angelito! Ya estoy aquí!... por que no vamos a cenar juntos?... disculpa por llegar tan tarde, tú sabes… esto de ser shinigami no es tan fácil.

Y nadie le contesta, nota que si estuviese ahí el chico, las luces estarían encendidas pero, piensa que posiblemente le está jugando una broma; lo nombra varias veces y nada, camina hasta la habitación y la encuentra un poco desarreglada.

-Hisoka-kun! Está broma no es nada buena!... vamos sal ya! Me estás asustando!- y ve un bulto al fondo, pero algo le dice que tuviese cuidado; un ligero escalofrío lo recorre.

Cual va siendo su sorpresa que, una carta sale de ese lugar y roza su mejilla para terminar en la pared; éste mira al fondo y un ligero destello aparece.

-… quién está ahí?- una segunda cata sale y esta ocasión Tsuzuki hace aparecer un pergamino que lo lanza al fondo para quemarse por completo en la nada.

-Tsuzuki-san… que forma tan poco apropiada de recibirme.

Los ojos amatistas se abren de sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba: un hermoso hombre de cabellera y ojos de plata, que vestía un traje blanco que le daba una apariencia de ángel… sus labios forman una sonrisa extraña.

-..Mu…Muraki! Como te atreves a venir aquí!- musita Tsuzuki extrañado.

-Digamos que te estuve esperando- contesta el doctor mientras se acomoda sus gafas- aunque tardaste demasiado.

-…y dónde está Hisoka? Por qué no está Hisoka aquí?- amenaza Tsuzuki a Katsutaka con un nuevo pergamino.

Eso era lo que Muraki deseaba escuchar, sonríe una vez más y desaparece apra luego hacer acto de presencia detrás del shinigami, éste se siente confundido ante el acto y trata de escapar cuando Muraki lo abraza.

-Ese crío… no está aquí, me extraña que no vigiles a tus… presas- y besa el cuello del shinigami mientras que éste lo aleja de él con fuerza.

-Bastardo, algo tienes que ver… él,… no se iría de aquí con facilidad!- responde Tsuzuki molesto ante el acto.

-Je,… tanto te interesa?

-A qué estás aquí Muraki,… responde, por qué estás aquí?

-…oh Tsuzuki-san, pues simplemente estoy aquí porque deseo verte, sabes?... el chico aún está vivo, ese ingenuo se fue solito a la boca del lobo y bueno, me vi a la necesidad de forzarlo que se quedara en mi hogar…

No entendía nada de lo que decía Muraki, Tsuzuki se imagina que Hisoka salió de la casa por algo y llegó a la mansión del mismo.

-…como sea! Quiero ver a Hisoka!...además, como te atreves a ultrajar su alma!- laza la voz y el doctor se da cuenta que sabe la verdadera naturaleza del chico.

-Acaso… ya sabes su secreto,… ya sabes que tu crío está más muerto que nada?... jajaja, siempre ha sido mi títere y bueno, todo ha resultado muy…

Sin que se lo esperara, el shinigami le da un puñetazo en su rostro que lo hace caer al suelo sentado; la mirada de Tsuzuki era oscura… su odio hacia ese hombre era tan grande que lo podía matar.

-NO TIENES DERECHO A DECIRLE ESO! ERES EL SER MÁS REPUGNANTE DE ESTE MUNDO! TE LLEVARÉ AL INFIERNO MISMO… MURAKI, PREPÁRATE A MORIR!

En sus manos aparece un fuego de color oscuro, mataría en ese momento a Muraki y después buscaría a Hisoka para traerlo de vuelta pero, se queda desconcertado al escuchar una carcajada de Muraki.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, me fascina verte así, la furia y la ira que se muestran en esos amatistas que representan a la muerte misma… vamos, mátame… aunque toma en cuenta que si lo haces, la insignificante y fétida vida de ese médium desaparecerá,… yo le doy vida; esas marcas son el sello que mantienen encerrada el alma de Hisoka…

Y con eso, Tsuzuki se detiene… lo piensa un poco y tenía toda la razón; un coraje lo envuelve y su respiración se hace entrecortada mientras mira con odio a ese hombre; detestaba reconocer que si le quitaba la vida, el alma del chico saldría de su cuerpo para ser libre.

-…maldito…

-…- Muraki lo mira fijamente, mientras el shinigami cae de rodillas al suelo y cubre su rostro con sus manos; deseaba con todas sus fuerzas matarlo pero sobretodo, liberar a Hisoka de una pesadilla como esa…a como diera lugar.

**Fin del capítulo XVIII **

Mou, las cosas están en su máximo punto, qué hará Tsuzuki?... ya no le importa nada, solo la vida de Hisoka pero,… lograrán estar juntos o, algo como la muerte los separará?...esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!

Debo decir que esta historia está por concluir T.T, aun le faltan unos dos o tres capítulos más pero aún no se como vaya a terminar esta historia…u.u…en fin, a todos quiero darles las gracias por su apoyo y ahora paciencia n.nUU…

Por lo mismo que mi tiempo se ha reducido un poquito más, n.nU en esta ocasión no podré contestar sus reviews pero les sigo agradeciendo su interés y bueno, nos veremos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	20. Lujuria de sangre

**Capítulo XIX: lujuria de sangre**

Muraki ya se había retirado del departamento de Tsuzuki, su mirada muestra que todo lo planeado estaba saliendo a la perfección, era como si todo ya estuviese predestinado y solo faltaba mover las piezas de forma adecuada para que surtiera efecto.

Por otro lado, en la mansión del doctor, Hisoka abría lentamente sus ojos, sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas y unas terribles náuseas lo envolvían. Se levanta de golpe y observa que se encuentra en una habitación… aquella habitación en la que estuvo durmiendo muchas ocasiones.

-Mi… habitación- musita el chico y se abraza así mismo, solo vestía aquellos pantalones y su cuerpo se encontraba marcado por ese tatuaje tan extraño y particular en él, la marca que mostraba que Muraki tenía posesión en él… de su cuerpo y de su alma.

El chico de ojos esmeraldas siente unas ganas terribles de llorar, por su mente pasaba la imagen del único amigo que tuvo durante su estancia con Muraki; siente que la muerte de Watari fue, en parte su culpa y al mismo tiempo le hacía odiar aún más a ese Katsutaka.

Se levanta con cuidado de la cama para evitar sentir esas náuseas y observa que todo estaba cerrado, seguro era para evitar que se escapara pero eso, era imposible porque de inmediato el chico cae de rodillas porque se siente muy débil, además de ello, sentía su cuerpo muy frío… como si estuviera en un cuarto gélido pero eso provenía de su miserable cuerpo, recuerda la verdad de su condición y eso le hace derramar algunas lágrimas.

-No puede ser,…como no pude darme cuenta…- se decía para sí mismo, le era imposible creer que estuviese muerto y, todo lo que ha pasado ha sido falso.

Hisoka se toca su cabeza mientras diversas imágenes aparecen en su mente, recuerdos de todo lo que ha sido testigo y ha vivido; gritaba diciendo que desaparecieran porque lo estaban lastimando ya que se decía que todo había sido un sueño y ahora, sentía que estaba despertando de una realidad que nunca se dio cuenta.

-Tsuzuki,…por qué?...- musita el nombre de ese shinigami con un ligero suspiro mientras trata de levantarse-… dónde estás?...deseo… verte…

Cuando se levanta de nuevo tambalea pero logra ponerse en pié y buscar la forma de salir de ahí, le era imposible porque logra observar que había un sello que impedía que se acercara a la puerta, es decir, no podía tocarla porque estaba bajo un sello espiritual que Muraki colocó.

-Maldita sea,…- se dice para si mismo y no hace más que recostarse de nuevo en la cama, no le quedaba de otra más que esperar si por casualidad, ese shinigami de ojos amatistas iba en su rescate.

Mientras eso ocurría, Muraki había llegado a su mansión, la cual se hallaba completamente a oscuras y la ilumina con algunas velas; de sus labios se observa una sonrisa extraña, la cual podría ser que algo sorprendente estaría por ocurrir.

-Será mejor que prepare todo, no tardará mucho Tsuzuki en llegar hasta aquí- camina hacia las escaleras y llega a la habitación en la que se encuentra Kurosaki; éste se despierta y mira que entra el doctor.

-… qué haces aquí??

-Ah, no seas así conmigo mi bello Hisoka, porque si… tienes suerte, podrás ver de nuevo a Tsuzuki- dice Muraki con un tono de voz frio y severo.

-Él vendrá a salvarme, y… será quien me libere de ti!- dice de pronto haciendo sonreír a quien una ocasión lo consideró como un amante.

-…eso si, pero ya veremos porque temo decirte que tengo que dejar en blanco cualquier evidencia, Tsuzuki después de todo es capaz de regresar a mi… y bueno, no sería agradable que un médium tan conocido como tu, se le reconozca porque está muerto y aun camina.

Eso al chico no le gustó en absoluto de tal forma que, trata de golpear a Muraki y éste lo detiene con una sola mano su puño; Hisoka lo mira con odio y este no hace más que tirarlo hacia el suelo y se acerca a la puerta.

-Aprecia lo que tienes de vida, porque ha llegado el día definitivo…tu serás el pago de todo- y saca de su bata un pequeño reloj de arena de color negro, lo coloca en un mueble y lentamente los granitos comienzan a caer en el otro extremo del objeto.

-…que, qué cosa?

Pero no le puede decir más porque Muraki había salido ya de la habitación y mira con detenimiento ese reloj, en su interior le decía que era algo muy delicado y, cada grano significaba que su vida estaría por esfumarse de ese cuerpo, cierra sus ojos por unos instantes mientras pide a Kami-sama que ese shinigami llegara a tiempo.

Tsuzuki por su lado, aun se encontraba en su casa, miraba el cielo nocturno con esos ojos amatistas que demostraban solo ira y…. culpa; temía que la vida de Hisoka estuviese en peligro, así que se levanta del sillón para salir de su departamento.

El shinigami no hace más que acomodarse un poco sus ropas y sale corriendo, lo único que tenía en su cabeza era Hisoka y trataba de imaginarse que estaba bien y…. a salvo.

En sus pensamientos busca la forma de cómo liberar a Hisoka, recuerda las palabras de Tatsumi, ese momento en que le reveló la verdad… el verdadero estado de Hisoka; sabía que la única forma de liberarlo era tomando la vida de Muraki.

-Hisoka… resiste,…onegai…- musita y mira por unos instantes a la luna que, en esa noche estaba completamente blanca y redonda para luego desaparecer y trata de llegar lo más pronto posible a la mansión de Muraki.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando llega, observa aquellas rejas que las salta con mucha facilidad, sus ojos amatistas miraban fijamente la entrada mientras un ligero viento revuelve su cabello y su gabardina negra.

-Muraki, es tu fin…

Tras decir eso se acerca a la puerta y lo primero que hace es darle una patada de tal forma que la tira, observa que todo estaba cubierto de velas que iluminaban un poco el lugar; eso hace tambalear un poco al shinigami.

-_Velas,… siempre era así, pero que trata de hacer Muraki?... me siento como si estuviera en el pasado…_- piensa y trata de evitar que esos recuerdos lo envuelvan y perturben su mente.

Camina un poco más hasta llegar a una sala que daba con unas escaleras, en el centro de esa zona se observa una mesa con dos copas y una botella que parecía ser de vino, Tsuzuki se acerca con un poco de curiosidad por saber de lo que se trataba de ello.

Lo que no se espera es que observa una mano cubierta por un guante blanco que toma la botella y sirve en las copas, luego le acerca la copa al shinigami, éste mira que unos ojos plateados lo observan fijamente hasta que…

-Me da gusto que estés aquí, Tsuzuki…

-... eres un cínico!

-No, simplemente que me preparaba para tu llegada- responde Muraki mientras se acerca a él- como sé que vendrías si me traía de vuelta a Hisoka pues, veo que tuvo muchos resultados.

-Eres un bastardo!!!! Donde está Hisoka!!!- dice alzando la voz el shinigami.

--El está aquí…. En una de las habitaciones…

Y no termina de hablar porque Asato corre para buscarlo pero, el doctor saca de sus ropas un pergamino que se lo lanza al shinigami, éste se queda paralizado mientras siente una descarga eléctrica en su espalda que lo hace caer.

-ARG!!!!!! Como… te… atreves…-Tsuzuki habla mientras trata de moverse, siente como Muraki se acerca a el y coloca su pie en su espalda.

-No será tan fácil, sé a la perfección que lo que deseas es la libertad del chico, no es así?

-….bas….taaaa!!!- grita de dolor el shinigami y Muraki sonríe al ver de ese modo.

-Te lo repito, el puede ser libre si tú, regresas conmigo.

Tsuzuki abre sus ojos con fuerza tras escuchar esas palabras, era lo más patético que podía escuchar y se mueve con gran agilidad de tal manera que Muraki cae al suelo y, el shinigami amenaza al sensei con una daga.

-Primero te llevo al otro mundo,… si estoy aquí es para vengarme por arruinarme la vida- le dice en tono amenazador.

-…intentas herirme con algo que yo mismo hice para el médium?- pregunta Muraki con un ligero tono de burla, Tsuzuki tenía en sus manos una daga que llegó a usar el chico en alguna ocasión.

-Ah,… eres un bastardo, a que te mato en este mismo instante… eres el ser más despreciable!!!!

-Jajajajaja, podría ser pero, si es así… tú, eres igual que yo.

El shinigami estaba por insertarle la daga cuando se detiene ante esas palabras, era uno de sus puntos débiles y solo se aleja del doctor a unos cuantos metros,

-Tsuzuki, acaso te molesta eso? Si es la verdad…- comenta Muraki mientras se arregla las ropas- o acaso no te quieres dar cuenta que estamos hechos el uno para el otro?.. tu eres un asesino por naturaleza como lo soy yo.

-Eso nunca será así! Tu y yo no somos iguales!!!- responde furioso Tsuzuki.

-Vamos enójate, quiero ver esos amatistas encenderse de ira…ángel de la muerte.

De ese modo, Tsuzuki no se lo piensa dos veces y se lanza hacia el doctor, éste esquiva el golpe a tiempo y llega a darle un puñetazo en el estómago del shinigami, de tal forma que lo deja sin aire. Asato cae al suelo mientras respira de forma entrecortada.

-Hasta estando muerto sigues siendo débil ante mi, pero sabes? Amo esa forma en como te enfureces- se acerca al shinigami y coloca sus manos en su cuello, quedando encima de él.

-…no… puedes…mata….rme….- musita Tsuzuki tratando de quitarse las manos del doctor.

-Eso lo sé, y es una desgracia, pero deja te repito lo de un inicio… por qué no decides regresar conmigo y libero al chico, tu y yo de nuevo juntos y hasta podríamos tener al mundo a nuestros pies.

Al instante, Tsuzuki logra escapar de Katsutaka y camina hacia las escaleras pero, el doctor mueve sus manos de tal forma que hace que varios libros y otros artefactos sean lanzados hacia el shinigami y éste, los quema con su pergamino, pero éste no se da cuenta que la daga logra insertarse en su costado.

-Mal...di …maldi…cion….- Tsuzuki siente un gran dolor y se quita la daga de tal forma que sus manos se manchan de su propio carmín, su visión se hace ligeramente borrosa.

-Esta pequeña arma te afecta, conozco tanto de los shinigami que,… al saber que tú eras uno de ellos, supuse que en algún momento Hisoka se toparía contigo.

El shinigami mira al doctor fijamente, se toca su herida pero Muraki lo hace levantarse y lo acorrala a una pared.

-…nunca imaginé que, un chico como ese… pudiese tener una conexión tan grande con alguien como tú, por eso lo contraté, por eso jugué con él y me posesioné de su alma y de su cuerpo hasta verte de regreso.

-Qué… quieres decir con eso??- pregunta Tsuzuki algo extrañado.

-Qué no lo entiendes, Hisoka no se trata de un médium ordinario, posee habilidades que nadie más tiene.

-… ya sé que no es un chico ordinario, pero déjalo libre…

Y aparece en su mano un pergamino cubierto por el fuego y se la lanza a Muraki, éste no se esperaba eso de tal forma que siente su brazo quemarse hasta que corre para alcanzar a Tsuzuki que estaba en busca de Hisoka.

-No escaparás!!!!- y chasquea sus dedos de tal forma que aparece del suelo aparece un dragón blanco de varias cabezas que trata de atacar a Tsuzuki, éste se detiene y mira al animal.

-_El mismo de hace tiempo, el ser que me hizo caer desde ese edificio…_- piensa el shinigami y mira a Muraki con algo de burla- recuerda que ya estoy muerto- y ante los ojos de Muraki, desaparece.

-Maldita sea,…atácalo!!!!

Entonces el dragón busca la forma de encontrar al ángel hasta que lo golpea con su cola y Tsuzuki aparece con varios golpes, Muraki estaba por atacarlo y desaparece para luego atacar al doctor por la espalda.

-Hisoka será libre… a como de lugar!- y golpea a Muraki de tal forma que éste cae de las escaleras, Tsuzuki lo mira unos momentos y corre dándose cuenta que el dragón había desaparecido y eso, le da la ventaja de buscar con más calma a Hisoka.

Corre por los pasillos hasta llegar a una pared en la que había un espejo de tamaño natural con bordes dorados, el shinigami se observa unos momentos y se imagina que Muraki está detrás suyo abrazándolo mientras le quita aquella cruz que siempre llevaba consigo.

-_No te dejes engañar,… debes encontrar a Hisoka…_

De esa forma se aleja y sigue caminando hasta sentir una energía extraña proveniente de una de las puertas, cierra sus ojos unos instantes y trata de analizarla un poco para saber su procedencia y nota que se trata de ese pergamino que tiene encerrado a Hisoka.

-Hisoka?... Hisoka!!!!- comienza a gritar y toca la puerta tratando de obtener una respuesta hasta que…

-Tsuzuki?- Hisoka grita desde el interior de una de la puerta.

El chico de ojos esmeraldas escucha la voz de aquella persona que deseaba ver de nuevo, trata de acercarse a la puerta pero le es imposible por el sello, el shinigami trata de destruirlo pero le cuesta mucho trabajo de tal forma que su mano se quema en el intento de quitarlo con sus propias manos.

-No te preocupes Hisoka, te sacaré de aquí,... mi pequeño ángel, todo estará bien- comenta Tsuzuki con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Pero como?...este sello es imposible quitarlo- contesta Hisoka desde la habitación- no quiero quedarme aquí por siempre!

Cual va siendo la sorpresa del chico que escucha el gruñido del dragón de Muraki, el cual se acerca de forma sorpresiva a Tsuzuki, éste a duras penas y logra escapar de él, aunque su pierna es herida por las garras de ese ser.

-Tsuzuki?...Tsuzuki?!!!!!!!- grita Kurosaki al escuchar al shinigami gritar de dolor, pero no siente que del otro lado la mansión comienza a incendiarse y no faltaba mucho para que el reloj de arena terminara por completo con su vida.

Tsuzuki trataba de escapar de ese demonio pero, en su estado, se lo impedía y siente como Muraki lo toma de sus ropas para alzarlo…éste no podía moverse a causa de las heridas pero, deseaba darle muerte en ese momento al ser que le arruinó la vida.

-Qué pensabas mi hermoso Tsuzuki?...que iba a morir con tanta facilidad?, temo decirte que tu y yo, no podemos dejar de estar juntos…esta es mi última proposición, te quedas conmigo o el chico se va directo al infierno…

-Mal…di…to… a que…te…mato…- pero casi no puede hablar porque siente que el aire se le iba en cada momento que Muraki apretaba sus manos en su cuello.

El médium estaba escuchando todo y se siente más débil, observa el reloj y ve que le falta muy poco, así que mira la puerta y se lanza a ella sin importarle la descarga eléctrica que producía. No iba a permitir que Tsuzuki le pasara algo peor por su culpa, después de todo, siempre lo estuvo cuidando… aunque al inicio eran enemigos pero, terminaron siendo el uno para el otro.

-_Tsu_… _Tsuzuki,…no…no…TSUZUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- _y logra quitar el sello de la puerta de tal forma que ésta se abre y mira que todo estaba envuelto en llamas; cerca de ahí estaba el sensei con Tsuzuki.

-Hi…soka…- musita Tsuzuki.

Muraki se sorprende de verlo y lanza al shinigami al otro extremo; se encontraba furioso que haya escapado de ese modo pero,… observa que sus ojos eran cada vez más vacíos, como si demostraran que su alma en cada minuto que pasaba, se escapaba de su cuerpo.

-Es… increíble que puedas salir de ahí, y sigues… vivo- musita Muraki.

-Te mataré Muraki, debí de hacerlo… hace…hace… tiempo- y tambalea un poco, el shinigami que trataba de levantarse observa lo ocurrido y sus ojos se abren de sorpresa al ver que el sensei tenía escondida un arma.

-..Hisoka…cuidado,…nooo…- musita Tsuzuki- no dejes que te….que te libere él…!!!!!

En eso, el chico mira a Tsuzuki y Muraki aprovecha el momento para sacar el arma y disparar, Hisoka es herido en su pecho y se cae, tarda un poco en reaccionar y se mira horrorizado el líquido carmín que salía de su cuerpo.

-No…

-Je, no quería llegar a esto Hisoka… si yo mismo te libero, ya no vivirás…

De esa forma el shinigami de ojos amatistas corre hasta él y mira con más odio al doctor, acaricia el rostro de ese chico que agonizaba y su cuerpo ligeramente se enfriaba…

-Hisoka, mi angelito…

-Tsu…Tsuzuki…alfin,…puedo morir…te…amo…- musita el chico mientras unas lágrimas en sus ojos aparecen, eso hace entristecer más al de ojos amatistas que intentaba ayudarle pero, sabía que le era imposible.

Sus ojos esmeraldas lentamente se cerraban hasta quedar completo ocultos, Muraki miraba la escena divertido aunque observa como Tsuzuki se enfurecía hasta gritar con todas sus fuerzas y mirar a ese humano con los ojos de la muerte misma.

-TE ODIO MURAKI!!!!!!! TE MATARÉ, TE VOY A ENVIAR AL INFIERNO,…REGRESÉ DE LA MUERTE PARA LLEVARTE CONMIGO AL OTRO MUNDO…

-Je, así Tsuzuki… amo tanto esa forma en como te enfureces, me excita verte así y mi poder se hace más grande….- comienza a envolverlo un aura de color negro mientras una insignia aparece debajo suyo.

-Muraki Katsutaka,…prepárate…- musita Tsuzuki muy serio y a su alrededor el aura violeta que poseía se hacía mucho más intensa.

Ambos seres se miran porque ese sería el final para uno de ellos, el cuerpo de Hisoka yacía en el suelo siendo único testigo de lo que estaba por ocurrir pero, a pesar de ya no estar con vida, aún poseía esas marcas.

Gracias al poder del shinigami, las llamas que rodean al lugar se oscurecen y lo rodean… Muraki por su lado llama a ese demonio que queda detrás de él; se estaban preparando para el gran final.

-La venganza,… mi venganza estará completa,…morí diciendo que regresaría por ti,... y ahora lo cumpliré, seres como tú no merecen la vida…- dice Tsuzuki preparado para atacarlo.

-…supongo que tienes razón…je.

Para Tsuzuki, la sonrisa de Muraki era la peor de las burlas y ataca con todo a Muraki, éste se queda inmóvil mientras una barrera lo protege pero, no pasa mucho cuando ésta comienza a destruirse…

-Que,… como????...Tsuzuki…!!!!!!!!!

-El poder de un shinigami, es más fuerte que el de un humano…deja que las llamas de los infiernos te consuman…- le dice con frialdad el ser.

Muraki intenta escapar pero le es imposible, las llamas comienzan a consumirlo y no hace más que refugiarse en su gabardina blanca; poco a poco grita de dolor al sentir que esas llamas lo consumían lentamente. Tsuzuki observa que la mansión estaba por desplomarse y mira el cuerpo de Hisoka.

-…Hisoka-kun, no puedo dejarte aquí…- y toma su cuerpo con mucho cuidado y siente que algo cae al suelo, se acerca y mira aquella cruz que le dio, la toma y se la coloca en el cuello del chico y cuando estaba por caerse la casa, ambos desparecen del lugar…

Tsuzuki aparece de nuevo a las afueras de la casa, miraba como la mansión se desplomaba por completo, así como un gran alivio en su alma sentía… era como si todo hubiera sido un sueño que, después de mucho estar en él, pudo despertar.

Parecía que todo había terminado porque no tardaron en llegar las autoridades y los bomberos, en ese momento, Tsuzuki se quita la gabardina y envuelve el cuerpo del chico con ella. Lentamente camina hacia la nada y un policía lo detiene:

-Acaso ustedes sobrevivieron?... necesitan de un médico- y mira al chico que parecía dormir- sobretodo ese chico!

-…no, gracias… estaremos bien- musita Tsuzuki con un tono frío y lúgubre, su mirada amatista se muestra triste y vacía, eso pone un poco nervioso al policía y lentamente se aleja de él para correr hacia sus otros compañeros.

De esa forma, Tsuzuki mira al chico y sigue su camino hasta que lentamente desaparece del sitio, el policía se le ocurre voltear y sus ojos se abren llenos de sorpresa y terror al observar que en la espalda de ese hombre, llega a visualizar unas alas oscuras…el ángel de la muerte se hallaba presente y se estaba llevando al joven que tenía en sus manos.

-Kami-sama…- musita con terror el hombre hasta que uno de sus compañeros lo saca de su trance.

-Qué te pasa?

-…ah,… solo que… pediré a Kami-sama por las muertes de este lugar,… acabo de ver… a un shinigami…

-Ja, pero que cosas dices??? Vamos ya sigamos trabajando!

Pero el policía sabía que ese ser todavía estaba cerca del lugar, mira hacia el edifico más alto y observa la silueta que se alzaba hacia los cielos y desaparecía por completo…

**Fin del capítulo XIX**

Antes que nada, UNA GRAN DISCULPA!!! Ya sé que tiene mucho que no actualizaba este fic pero, he entrado ya a la Universidad y consume la mayor parte de mi tiempo, por lo que ya no he podido escribir de forma regular como solía hacerlo… ahora que estoy de vacaciones ya podré hacerlo.

Que les puedo, la historia está por terminar, y parece que todo ha terminado, solo falta saber que será de esta pareja; si Tsuzuki volverá a ver a Hisoka…eso se verá en el epílogo de esta historia!!!

Y bueno, pues como se han dado cuenta, este fue el penúltimo capitulo y en la próxima actualización será la última, así que… a todos les quiero agradecer su apoyo!, sus reviews y sus palabras porque por ustedes este fic llegó a su final!, y bueno… creo que después de todo, Hisoka y Tsuzuki se merecen un bonito final, no? después de todo lo que pasaron se merecen eso y más, pero lo verán pronto… por ahora, los dejo con esa curiosidad XD

Por ahora no responderé reviews pero les agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo n.n… GRACIAS!!!!

Se despide con mucho cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	21. Epílogo

**Epílogo: El lazo que une a dos almas**

_¿Vida después de la muerte?_

_... bueno o malo..._

_todos_ _en algún momento debemos hacerlo..._

_todos?..._

_todos, hasta los dioses tienen su límite de vida..._

_...mentira!_

_...¿cómo dices?_

_No todos tenemos límite de vida..._

_¿qué?_

_... los seres de la muerte, ellos... siguen viviendo_

_pero_ _están muertos!_

_Y?... tienen vida, sienten el dolor...poseen sentimientos, eso es vivir!_

_De quienes hablas?_

_Los ángeles de la muerte, shinigami..._

_Esos?... donde viven?_

_Nadie lo sabe,... solo cuando estás muerto lo descubres... cuando la luz desaparece_

_¿Qué luz?_

_La vela de tu vida se apaga,... así como mi anhelado deseo de verlo viéndose encendido de nuevo,_

_¿A quién?_

_...ojos amatistas brillantes, que cautivan a quien sea, hermosa sonrisa con un aire de muerte; ser del mas allá a quien deseo ver una vez más..._

_¿cuál es su nombre?_

_...mi querido... Tsuzuki... anhelo verte,... aunque sea en el mismo infierno..._

Su mirada amatista observa el cielo de la eterna primavera del mundo de los muertos, su sonrisa se veía apagada porque sentía que todo había acabado, algunos pétalos de sakura caen en su mano, los cuales se acerca y percibe lentamente y con cierto deleite, haciendo que su mirada fuera un poco más oscura y vacía… le recordaban a él.

Habían pasado ya varios días desde el incidente ocurrido en la mansión de Muraki, regresó al Meifu para ver por el alma de Hisoka, suyo cuerpo le fue arrebatado de forma injusta mientras le decían que su deber solo consistía en llevarse su alma hacia ese lugar.

Se baja del árbol y siente un ligero aire, el mismo con el que resonaban esas palabras que una vez llegó a escuchar por parte del ser que daría todo con tal de estar con el….

-_La vela de tu vida se apaga… así como mi anhelado deseo de verlo viéndose encendido de nuevo…_- pensaba para si mismo.

Su cabello castaño oscuro se mueve al compás del viento que anunciaba un cambio de estación pronto, pero eso dejaba que las ideas de cierto shinigami se enfocaran en lo que podría ocurrir después.

Desde que regresó al Meifu, solo se dispone a ver el paisaje del otro mundo desde un árbol, mientras sus pensamientos se pierden en la nada,… en los recuerdos de su vida cuando era humano pero, sobre todo, de cierto chico que le robó el corazón desde la primera vez que ambas miradas, amatista y esmeralda, se cruzaron.

Deseaba con toda su alma buscar la forma de estar a su lado pero, siendo un simple shinigami se veía en la imposibilidad de ver a un alma, no era parte del protocolo que un ser del otro mundo debía cumplir y eso, le molestaba bastante.

Su trabajo se encontraba demasiado tranquilo o bien, el jefe mismo evitaba llamarlo porque sabía que no se sentía del todo bien; éste lo observa desde una ventana que daba con ese jardín y suspira pensando si habría solución a todo eso.

-…lo más importante de todo esto, es que ese caso quedó resuelto…ne Tatsumi?- y el hombre de ojos zafiros asiente.

-Así es, el alma de Muraki ha sido juzgada como se debe y sobre el chico… pues se está en eso, realmente sigo sin creer como es que el baka de Tsuzuki terminó más involucrado en esto, si se sabe a la perfección que eso no está permitido.

-No hace falta que lo recuerdes, pero… hasta en seres como nosotros se pueden presentar esta clase de situaciones, era inevitable que en alguna ocasión un mensajero de la muerte sintiera algo como el amor hacia un humano, o bien… el mismo sentimiento entre dos seres de la misma clase- y mira al hombre con una tonalidad de complicidad que le daba a saber a quien se refería- ya estaremos muertos pero, los sentimientos perduran…

Tatsumi hace caso omiso a esas últimas palabras porque sabía a la perfección que eran muy ciertas pero, su orgullo le impedía reconocerlo; aún le daba coraje por lo ocurrido pero mira una vez más por la ventana y mira a Tsuzuki que miraba con una triste sonrisa a un ave pasar y que se posa en su mano.

-Tú mejor que nadie lo sabías… Tsuzuki se unió a nosotros sólo por buscar la forma de vengarse de ese tal Muraki, ahora solo debe de decidir si desea estar aquí o, regresar al sueño eterno.

-….tiene razón jefe- responde de forma distraída sin dejar de observar al shinigami de ojos amatistas.

-La decisión que tome, será decisiva… aunque será mejor que el descanse un poco, y tú también Tatsumi- comenta el jefe mientras mira al de traje café y que acomoda unas hojas y sale de la oficina.

El shinigami de ojos zafiros trata de mantenerse calmado pero, eso conllevaba a evitar lo más posible a Tsuzuki, aunque llega un momento que no lo puede evitar porque…

-Tatsumi… pensé que estabas enfermo o algo… no te había visto en días- responde el chico sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-No, y no te preocupes por mi,…y a donde vas?

-Deseo hablar con el jefe…

Y con ello, las últimas palabras entre dos compañeros salieron a la luz, Tsuzuki nunca se imaginó que sería la última vez que lo vería porque al llegar con el jefe…

-Tsuzuki, no imaginé verte aquí… pasa algo?- pregunta el jefe de forma atenta e invita al shinigami a sentarse.

-Deseo, hablar con usted.

-Entiendo, pues… adelante.

De esa forma, Tsuzuki toma un poco de aire y comienza a hablar; su tema principal no era más el saber lo que había pasado con Muraki y al final salió la conversación cuyo nombre era "Hisoka".

-Lo siento Tsuzuki, no puedo darte a saber esa información… pero, me gustaría saber tu decisión, puesto que en el momento que llegaste aquí, aclaraste que deseabas ser shinigami por una cuestión de venganza- y mira a los ojos al shinigami- en realidad, esto es algo que no se puede llevar a cabo, uno se convierte en shinigami y siempre será así… pero, no sé como el Rey Enma llegó a darte ese privilegio.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé pero eso es lo de menos- contesta de forma inmediata el joven- … yo, realmente quería decirle que… no deseo dejar esto, digo, tras estar en esta misión… me di cuenta que hay personas que pueden estar en una situación parecida, demo solo me sigue enfermando que seres inocentes después tengan que pagar los platos sucios- y hace una leve reverencia- jefe, yo sé que cuando llegué aquí… tenía la idea de realizar mi labor y dejarlo por la paz pero, he cambiado de parecer, aunque me gustaría que al menos en una sola ocasión, me dejaran ver a Hisoka.

Ante esas palabras, el jefe junta sus manos y piensa un poco, esa petición era un poco delicada puesto que las almas que hicieron actos indebidos en vida, los jueces del otro mundo eran muy severos con ellos, al grado que podrían borrar cualquier rastro de ellos y son aislados de todo aquello que pueda poseer vida.

-Eso, no te lo puedo asegurar pero,… veremos que se puede hacer…

-De acuerdo, en ese caso…yo… me retiro- y de esa forma, Tsuzuki deja la oficina.

El jefe mira la puerta cerrarse y suspira, trata de meditar un poco las cosas puesto que no sabía si hacer caso a la petición o, simplemente dejarlo por la paz.

Tsuzuki se encamina hasta llegar a su departamento, el cual ya estaba arreglado y no había rastro de lo ocurrido, solo… una foto en la que él y el chico parecían muy contentos en un parque, el jovencito llevaba en su mano un helado que Tsuzuki le había comprado en esa ocasión pero sonreía con una frescura que embriagaba al shinigami, a pesar de que el chico vivía a causa del poder de Muraki.

Los pensamientos del shinigami solo pertenecían a él, y se abraza así mismo como tratando de percibir el aroma a sándalo de ese joven médium; trataba de imaginar lo que podría estar haciendo en ese preciso momento el chico, y al mismo tiempo deseaba que estuviera bien… que su joven alma descansara…

Se deja caer en el sofá y suspira, las cosas en ese momento le eran bastante aburridas y sin sentido porque se había vuelto monótono todo, cuando el chico estaba cerca de él, se le hacía más rápido el tiempo y se sentía más tranquilo y… feliz.

Tsuzuki mira el reloj que marcaba una hora para que fuese la media noche y se levanta para tomar su gabardina negra y salir de ese lugar, necesitaba un poco de aire para tranquilizar su ya perturbada mente; mira el cielo nocturno y camina sin rumbo fijo entre las calles de la cuidad, nadie se daba cuenta que un shinigami caminaba entre la gente…

Llega hasta lo que quedó de la mansión de ese ser que parecía un ángel con su cabello y ojos plateados; ahora el lugar estaba en completa ruina y había un letrero que evitaba su paso, el cual Tsuzuki burla transportándose de forma inmediata por el área.

-_Después de todo, todavía se percibe su fétida presencia,… es seguro que nada crezca en este lugar ya, su aura siempre se quedará-_ piensa para si mismo mientras huele un poco de tierra de los escombros de lo que una vez fue la mansión de ese doctor.

Mira hacia el cielo y escucha una voz en su mente que lo hace sentir un poco mal, se le erizaba un poco la piel y mira la silueta de ese ser…

-_Pueda que me hayas matado, pero… te sientes satisfecho?... estés muerto o no mi hermoso Tsuzuki, siempre serás un asesino, siempre tendrás que llevarte el alma de las personas… el destino de un shinigami es esa labor y no una felicidad…_

Para Tsuzuki, eso lo molesta y golpea al aire, puesto que la imagen había desaparecido al instante, haciéndolo entender que posiblemente era un producto de su mente pero, por lado, tenía toda la razón… después de llevar su alma al propio infierno¿cómo se sentía? Toma un poco de aire y cierra sus ojos porque se da cuenta que estaba como al inicio… pudo cumplir su cometido pero, seguía tan sólo como en un principio, le extrañaba demasiado.

-Hisoka… como… como anhelo verte de nuevo…- se decía para si mismo, de esa forma desaparece del lugar…

Llega un nuevo día y el shinigami de ojos amatistas despierta un poco soñoliento porque no había dormido lo suficiente y se toca su cabeza diciéndose como nota mental que no era bueno mantenerse despierto casi toda la noche porque, al día siguiente sería difícil levantarse y más, cuando se tiene un trabajo como "ese".

Llega al edificio del JuOhCho y toma un poco de aire para entrar en él, mira a varias personas que iban de un lado a otro y camina hasta llegar a una pequeña oficina en la que el podía trabajar sin que lo molestaran, era un lugar en el que solo estaban el y…

-Tatsumi?- observa que su compañero no se encontraba y estaba por salir cuando algo le llama la atención, había en su escritorio un sobre que decía "para Tsuzuki", éste la toma entre sus manos y lo abre para conocer su contenido.

El sobre contenía lo que parecía ser una carta, identifica de forma inmediata que se trata de Tatsumi, puesto que su letra era muy elegante y legible…

_Para mi estimado Tsuzuki,_

_Cuando leas esto, yo ya no estaré más cerca de ti ¿por qué? porque nuestros caminos han encontrado una separación, el cual debemos de tomar para seguir adelante…_

_Debo decirte que esto ha sido una decisión que me llevó un poco de tiempo llevar a cabo,… después de lo ocurrido me puse a pensar que era lo mejor, tú después de todo, cumpliste con lo que te propusiste cuando llegaste aquí por primera vez, no sé que decisión hayas tomado pero lo que sea, deseo que sea para bien._

_Me gustaría que fueras a ver al jefe, tiene algo importante que decirte y ojalá pueda ser benéfico para ti… si aún así no te sientes satisfecho, ya es problema tuyo._

_Tengo pensado alejarme un poco de esto, no dejaré este trabajo pero me gustaría intentar algo más que estar en caso para buscar almas que ya deban estar en el otro mundo, Tsuzuki, espero verte en un futuro no muy lejano y observa esa sonrisa que nunca pude formar en tus labios…_

_Siempre ten en cuenta que por algo estamos aquí, por algo uno se convierte en shinigami, puesto que el fuerte deseo de vivir, es el que genera que tengamos esta segunda oportunidad de pisar el mismo suelo que un simple mortal, eso sí, evitando cometer los mismos errores que en vida._

_Es momento de irme, y te deseo la mejor de las suertes…_

_Seiichiro_ _Tatsumi_

Cuando termina de leer la carta, el shinigami sale de la oficina para buscar a quien fue su compñaero de trabajo y no lo encuentra por ningún lado aunque se topa con su jefe, aquella persona de mayor edad que demostraba una gran sabiduría de la vida…

-Tsuzuki, por que andas corriendo por los pasillos?

-Jefe, dónde está Tatsumi?- pregunta Tsuzuki con la esperanza de tener una respuesta que le pueda decir donde se haya él.

-Tatsumi ha pedido su cambio a otro lugar, me ha pedido que te consiguiera otro compañero porque quiere dejar el sector de la investigación…

Y baja la mirada, era lo único que le faltaba, que esa otra persona que sentía una gran estima se alejara de él pero, sus ojos se posan en los del jefe que le sonreía en plan de verlo un poco más tranquilo.

-…y ya tienes a tu nuevo compañero, por qué no vas al jardín de los cerezos? Te está esperando.

Asato se queda extrañado ante eso, no entendía nada de lo que decía pero se va corriendo del lugar hasta llegar a ese destino; el sol del mediodía lo deslumbra un poco pero logra vislumbrar una silueta… sus ojos se abren llenos de sorpresa para saber de quien se trataba. Una silueta delgada miraba uno de los árboles de sakura cuando voltea… unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas observan al sorprendido shinigami que no se creía lo que veía a través de esos amatistas electrizantes que posee.

-…mi…mi ángel…Hisoka!- musita mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

-Tsuzuki- pronuncia su nombre mientras sus labios forman esa sonrisa que ilumina el rostro de ese shinigami.

De esa forma, Tsuzuki corre para abrazar al chico mientras llora en silencio porque pensó que nunca volvería a verlo, Kurosaki corresponde al abrazo y cierra sus ojos para sentir esos brazos protectores que tanto añoraba.

-Hisoka! … como es que…- pero lo silencia cuando coloca su dedo índice en sus labios.

-Puedo estar ahora contigo, me han perdonado y… puedo permanecer a tu lado, me liberaste de esa maldición…y me siento libre…

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, besa sus labios, Hisoka al inicio no sabía si corresponderle pero lo hace, extrañaba esos labios y la mirada amatista que lo hechizó desde el primer encuentro que ambos tuvieron.

-Te extrañé tanto Tsuzuki,… lo único que deseaba, era verte una vez más… aunque mi vida se hubiese consumido… deseaba estar una vez más contigo…- musita Hisoka- …te… amo…

-Yo... también te amo…mi angelito!!!!!

Y en lo alto, desde una ventana el jefe de ellos miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios tal escena, para luego observar a Tatsumi que se acomoda sus gafas.

-Cree que fue lo más correcto lo que hice?- pregunta evitando mirar la ventana.

-Es tu decisión, pero pienso que era mejor que se lo dijeras de frente.

-No,… no puedo hacer eso… suficiente lo que hice con traérselo de vuelta.

-Un acto digno de admirar Tatsumi, tus palabras fueron lo suficientemente convincentes para que perdonaran la condena del chico.

Tatsumi asiente y deja una carpeta con algunos expedientes, en los que se encontraba el de Hisoka.

-Solo… hice lo que se encontraba a mi alcance,… será mejor que me retire, fue un placer trabajar con usted y, espero vuelva a verlos de nuevo, gracias por todo.

-Las gracias deberías darlas yo,… te deseo mucha suerte.

De esa forma, Tatsumi cierra la puerta y se encamina hacia otro lugar que lo llevaría a un nuevo destino, dejando en el recuerdo lo ocurrido tiempo atrás.

-_Después de todo,… deseo tu felicidad… Tsuzuki…_

Al mismo tiempo, Tsuzuki se separa de Hisoka y mira por todos lados, parecía que sentía la presencia de alguien conocido, Hisoka lo mira de forma extraña.

-Qué pasa? ¬¬ no te da gusto verme?

-No es eso mi lindo Hisoka, solo que… sentí a alguien cerca, pero… seguro es mi imaginación!!!! Por qué no vamos a caminar por ahí?

Para Hisoka era algo muy raro su actitud pero no hace más que aceptar y toma la mano de su shinigami, mostrando que después de mucho, los dos estaban juntos al fin, observa los pétalos de Sakura y luego el cielo claro del Meifu.

_Y después de todo, a tu lado una vez más me encuentro,… _

_representas_ _a la muerte misma pero tu alma es tan cálida como la vida misma, _

_te_ _amo Tsuzuki y, si no fuera por ti,… _

_seguiría_ _con aquellas cadenas que me mantenían esclavizado…_

_después_ _de todo, el deber de un shinigami es llevar las almas al otro mundo, y a pesar que se trata de un deber complicado,… _

_la_ _finalidad es buscar el descanso eterno, y tú lo hiciste conmigo, _

_porque_ _el estar contigo…es estar en el paraíso, _

_el_ _lugar donde uno encuentra la paz…por siempre juntos…mi amado shinigami…_

**FIN**

Por kami-sama!!!!!! T.T este es el final de Lust for Blood, debo decir que no imaginé que llegara a su fin!!... mou… hasta siento tristeza porque acabó…pero, también me siento muy contenta por terminarlo n.n, puesto que gracias a su apoyo durante este tiempo pudo llegar hasta este epílogo…

¿Qué puedo decir? Pues creo que es un final adecuado, Tsuzuki y Hisoka después de mucho están juntos, Tatsumi se quedó solito pero decide mejor alejarse para buscar su propio destino y sobre Muraki, pues… en donde debe estar n.nUUU.

La verdad que fue una historia algo complicada para mi, puesto que nunca había escrito esta clase de dramas para un yaoi, y por lo que veo, dio muy buenos resultados n.n… por la reacción de todos ustedes, mis lectores y bueno… solo quiero darles las GRACIAS por la paciencia ante mis ausencias, por sus comentarios, consejos y sugerencias que me daban ideas o me hacían ver mis errores para hacer de esta historia un poco mejor en cada capítulo que era publicado.

Ahora sí, pasemos a algunas cosas curiosas que a lo mejor ustedes se llegaron a preguntar en alguna ocasión…

-Los monólogos que aparecieron a lo largo de la historia, son pensamientos de Hisoka.

-La visión que tengo de Tsuzuki, pues es la de un shinigami aunque lo represento como a la muerte misma, sobretodo por los ojos, en muchas culturas o creencias, se dice que el violeta significa la muerte….XD interesante, no?

-¿Qué es lo que realmente hizo que Hisoka sintiera la muerte de Tsuzuki?, una pregunta que hasta yo misma aun no encuentro una respuesta clara, así que… prefiero que cada uno de ustedes le de una.

-El final de Watari, yo sé que a muchos de ustedes no estuvieron muy de acuerdo con su muerte pero,… era lo más adecuado, Watari después de todo era el cómplice de Muraki y si no era la muerte, seguro estaría en prisión pero… como no quise que ese tema interfiriera con la misión de los shinigami, pues… -.- decidí que Muraki matara al pobre del científico.

-La decisión de Tatsumi, pues lo hizo por ver bien a Tsuzuki, nunca le perdonó que se enamorara de su "víctima" pero al final parece que entendió las cosas e hizo lo que pudo para que Hisoka regresara con Tsuzuki…linda acción de su parte, no?

-El título de esta historia, _Lust_ _for Blood_, es originalmente el nombre de una canción del famoso cantante japonés Gackt, gracias a su letra y otros factores, me inspiraron para escribir esta historia

Y bueno, es momento de decir adiós… aunque espero verlos en alguna otra historia, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!!!! fue un placer estar con ustedes con esta historia que fue… Lust for Blood!!!!!

Se despide con mucho cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


End file.
